Tirza Snape, Hogwarts Student
by tirzasnape
Summary: The irrepressible Tirza is back to start her first year at Hogwarts! New teachers and adventures await her! Will Hogwarts still be standing at the end of her 1st year? Rating T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own anything Harry Potter related. It is owned by JKR and the WB and a whole host of other people that are not me. I am not deriving any profits from the writing of this little story.

COPYRIGHT: The created (not found in Harry Potter) characters are copyrighted by me, and are not to be used for any purpose whatsoever without my consent. This includes, but is not limited too, Tirza herself. The storyline, its plots and chapters that are unique and exclusive to this story are also copyrighted by me. I respectfully request that they, and my characters, are not duplicated in any way, shape or form. Thank you.

----------------------------------------------------------

"Tirza I will be watching you from the window," Snape called out as Tirza ran out the door toward the pool. Tirza nodded and jumped into the pool, then ran back inside. "Almost forgot my ear plugs," she said, grabbing them and running back out. "Good girl" Severus called after her and then set about to work. He had probably two hours to get things ready for tomorrow. He had contacted Albus already who made sure all the right teachers knew about her party. That left the Weasleys, Hermione, Harry, Oliver, Katie, and a few assorted students to get in contact with. He saved the Logan's for last because that would require the use of a phone.

"Molly Weasley, The Burrow," Severus said as he threw some floo powder into the fireplace. Molly's head popped into the fireplace. "Professor Snape, what a pleasant surprise!" she said. "Molly I'm calling to invite you and your family to my residence tomorrow afternoon for Tirza's 11th birthday," Snape said. "That's so nice of you! Any suggestions of what she'd like?" Molly asked. "Hmm, she likes books and princess things," Severus offered "Oh and before I forget please come dressed in medieval period costumes." "Harry is staying with us, we'll bring him along; he is invited, right?" Molly asked. "Of course and thank you for letting me know Molly, saved me from dealing with his horrid family," Severus sighed as molly disappeared and went to find a quill.

He set about writing out invitations to all her friends via owl and requested that they all be there around one and to be dressed in period clothes. When the last owl had left Severus sighed and went to the phone he had installed just for Tirza. Severus picked up the receiver and punched in the number just like Tirza showed him. When someone picked up on the third ring he heard...

"Logan residence," a little girl's voice answered. "This is Severus Snape calling for Chris Logan please," Severus said. "MOMMY ITS UNCLE SEVVIE!" AJ screeched, not bothering to move the mouthpiece away from her mouth. "A J kindly go find your mom please," Severus sighed as his ears began to ring. "I can't, she's in the bathroom and if I don't yell, she won't hear. Serena!" she squealed. "Serena wants to say hi to you uncle sevvie." "nwaeoare Se nwosads," Serena babbled into the phone.

"Nice to speak to you too Serena," Severus said hoping that Chris wouldn't be much longer. "Oh, here comes mommy. Daddy says hi. Bye uncle sevvie!" "Bye AJ" Sev said as he heard Chris pick up. "Hello?" Chris said. "Hello Chris this is Severus. I have called to invite you and your family to a birthday party tomorrow afternoon in honor of Tirza's 11th birthday," Severus replied. "Also you're welcome to stay for a week after the party if you would like; I know Tirza would love it," Severus offered. "Oh that's so sweet!' Chris said "I'll check into airplane tickets right away," "I have a friend who is in the states at the moment and can stop by tomorrow to bring you here," Severus said "His name is Remus Lupin."

AJ was talking to Chris and then Chris came back. "AJ wants to know if we are flying on brooms." "Sorry to disappoint you but you will be using a port key," Severus replied. "Remus will explain it to you tomorrow. Also if your fireplace is clogged please make sure it's open because Remus will arrive by floo." Severus said. "Sounds cool whatever it is. We'll be there! Thanks for calling Severus. Be sure and give Tirza a hug for us," Chris said. "I certainly will and one last thing, please bring some kind of costumes that would look around medieval times," Severus stated "alright. Baby's eating the phone cord, I have to go, see you tomorrow!" Chris said, and then hung up.

"Daddy?" Tirza called from the doorway. "Who was that?" "Wrong Number," Severus lied. She shrugged. "Okay. Can we have supper now? I'm hungry!" "Of course what shall it be?" Severus asked "can I have pizza?" Tirza asked. "Pizza it is," Severus said as he waved his wand and got the ingredients out. She sat there as he made the pizza. "Daddy, do we have any plans tomorrow?" she hadn't mentioned her birthday and wanted to see if he'd remember.

"Hmm, what is tomorrow?" Severus frowned, thinking. "Could it be someone's birthday?" Tirza's face brightened. "Of course it's your birthday isn't it?" Severus smiled. She nodded and bounced over to hug him. "You remembered!" she said happily, kissing him. "Of course I did," Severus said as he hugged her close. "So what does my almost 11 year old want to do?" Tirza shrugged. "Anything!" "How about we go off to Hogsmeade in the morning and get you a special present?" Severus offered. "I like that idea," she said, sitting back down in her chair, eating her pizza.

Tirza ran into Severus' room just after sunrise the next morning and started jumping up and down on the bed. "Wha?" Severus snapped sitting upright to fast and sending Tirza tumbling. She tumbled backwards, rolling over, stopping just shy of falling off the bed, and then she began jumping again. "What in Merlin's name do you think your doing?" Severus asked grumpily. "Bouncing silly, what's it look like?" "Looks like someone needs to be tickled!" Severus grinned as he grabbed her round the waist and began tickling her; she squealed and wriggled around.

"Tirza it's still too early to go to Hogsmeade, so how about we sleep for a bit more?" Sev offered. "But I'm too excited to sleep!" she said, starting to bounce again. "Either stop or we won't be going anywhere today," Snape grumbled. she instantly stopped, but began to pout. "Don't be cranky on my birthday," she said softly "It's early sweetheart and you need to sleep some more I'm sure so you can really enjoy your day," Sev said as he hugged her close "fine," she said. She crawled under the covers and stole one of his pillows. "I'll make sure we get up in a few hours," Sev whispered to an already asleep Tirza.

"Tirza time to get up," Severus said gently shaking her. She rolled over "sleeeeep," she whispered. "Nope time to get up so we can celebrate your birthday," Severus said happily. She yawned. "Alright," she said. "Good girl now go put on some clothes and we'll head out," Sev said as he pulled on his robe and headed for the closet. She blew him a kiss and left to dress.

"It's all set Remus," Severus whispered to the fire in which Remus' head had appeared.  
"Good so I'll come over in about an hour and should be done in another hour then I go for the Logans," Remus said. "What's up with the fire?" Tirza asked, coming into the room and yawning. "What you talking about?" Severus said looking innocently. "the fire was funny," she said. "I don't see anything now," Severus said as he tried to distract her. "Ready to leave?" She nodded.

"So where would you like to go first?" Severus asked as they approached Hogsmeade.  
"Ice cream!" "You just ate, but I promise we'll have ice cream before we leave so somewhere else please," Severus said. She giggled. "I don't care then, anywhere!"  
"How about Honeydukes?" Sev offered. "Yippy!" she shouted, bouncing around him "What have I done?" Sev sighed to himself as he led her in one shop then another until they finally came to the jewelry store.

"Ooooh," Tirza said, looking in the window at the different gems. "Would you like to pick something simple out for one of your birthday presents?" Sev asked. Tirza nodded and spotted a ruby ring "I like THAT!" "I was thinking more along the lines of a bracelet so let's keep looking," Sev said.

"That one's pretty," Tirza said, pointing out a pink charm bracelet with little hearts on it.  
"Are you sure?" Sev inquired. She nodded, her eyes sparkling. "Alright, then this one it is," Severus said as he spoke to the clerk who got it out of the case and handed it to Tirza. "May your birthday be blessed with fun and happiness," The clerk offered as she began to ring up the purchase. "Thank you daddy!" Tirza said, bouncing and hugging him at the same time. "Can I wear it now?" "Of course you may," Severus said.

She fiddled for a moment with the clasp, but couldn't get it. "Can you do it?" she asked, handing it to him and holding out her left wrist. "Here you go," Severus said as he clasped it together. "Way cool!" she announced and bounced out of the shop. "Are you ready to return home?" Sev asked. "yep!" she announced. "Can I have a piggy back ride?" "Anything for my princess," Sev obliged as he hoisted her up. She giggled and wrapped her arms and legs around him and they headed back to Snape manor.

"So what else we going to do?" "You'll see when we get to the house," Sev said with an evil grin. "You drive me crazy!" Tirza said with a giggle, ruffling his hair. "Who drives you crazy?" came a voice from up ahead. "Well if it isn't my sunshine," Albus said as he appeared just ahead of them. Tirza beamed as Snape set her down and she ran over to Dumbledore. "Do you know what day it is?" she asked hopefully as she hugged him.  
"Hmm, well it isn't start of school, and it isn't Christmas," Albus said matter of factly. "It must be your birthday." Tirza squealed with delight and hugged him again.

"I've brought lunch and then I thought you and I could go out for a bit," Albus said.  
"Sounds cool! Look at what daddy bought me!" she held out her wrist with the bracelet.  
"What a beautiful bracelet," Albus commented. "thank you," she said. "Did you bring me a present?" "Of course but why don't we open it later?" Albus suggested. Tirza gave him her best puppy eyes. "Please grandpa! Please please with a cherry on top!" "I guess I can give you this now," Albus said handing over a very official looking envelope.

Tirza bounced and ripped it open. It was her Hogwarts letter. "YES!" she shouted, punching into thin air. "What is it?" Severus asked knowingly. "It's my Hogwarts letter!" Tirza shouted, jumping around Albus and Severus. "I figured as much" Severus said grinning. "You and grandpa have a good time and I will see you later," Tirza waved and followed Dumbledore.

Remus was in the house still decorating, just about to leave. "Thank you Remus I could never have done this without you," Severus said nicely. "Where's Severus and who are you?" Remus stated shocked. "I just figured I should be nice since this is her birthday," Severus sighed. "I better run and get that family," Remus said. "You did get the port key I left?" Severus asked just for reassurance. "Sure did!" "Good well see you in about an hour," Severus said as Remus disappeared.

An hour later, the Logans showed up just as the guests started to arrive. "Whoa, look at this place!" Amy shouted. Serena, dressed in a little dog costume, was giggling at everything. "Glad you are pleased," Severus said as he took in their costumes. They were in medieval peasant costumes except for Serena the dog. "Very nice but might I ask about Serena?" Severus questioned. Chris laughed. "We were buying our costumes and Serena saw it and cried when I took it away from her. And she looks so cute!" "Yes she does," Severus agreed. "Why don't you have a look around, I'm sure Remus will show you the place."

"Can I ride a broom?" Amy asked "No you may not," both Chris and Severus said at the same time. Amy looked disappointed. Chris put Serena down and she crawled over to the present table, almost knocking it over. "Serena, careful," Chris ran over and picked her up. "It's alright," Severus sighed as he righted the table and its contents. "Wow! Mum you've got to see this," George called as he stepped through the floo into Sev's living room. "whoa! Can I do that? Please?" Amy asked, wanting to flew. "Amy let's go," Mike said as he dragged Amy from the room.

"Molly dear, please move," Arthur called as he almost collided into his wife. "Oh, sorry dear," molly said quickly moving. "It's nice to have you at my home," Severus said cordially. "We are pleased that you invited us," Arthur replied. Arthur extended his hand to shake Severus. "Looking forward to meeting this girl of yours. Ron says she is such a nice girl." "That she is" Severus said as he shook Arthur's hand. "Dad can we go exploring?" Ron asked. Severus nodded. "Sure," Arthur said. "Thanks!" George shouted as they headed off toward the door. "Boys behave; this isn't our home!" Molly called after them.

"So where is the little birthday girl?" molly asked. "Hermione where is this place?" came a muffled voice from the fireplace. "Dad we are going to Snape manor," Hermione could be heard saying. "That's your professor right?" Another more feminine voice could be heard saying. "Yes, Tirza's his daughter." "Mr. and Mrs. Granger welcome to my home," Severus said as he took in the site of the grangers. "Thank you," mars granger said.

"Hermione the boys have gone off exploring," Molly said. "I think I'll go find them," Hermione said as she headed off in the direction the boys went. All adults waited for the sign from Dumbledore... which appeared five minutes later, when Tirza and Dumbledore were coming up the walk.

"Daddy where are you?" Tirza called as she and grandpa entered the house. "SURPRISE!" everyone said, jumping out in medieval peasant, ladies and knight costumes. Tirza screamed, and then laughed. "What are you all doing here?" Tirza asked in shock. "It's a birthday party, goose!" George said. "George behave," Molly said in a warning tone. Tirza giggled. "All of you came to see me? But how did you know?" "Your dad either owled or flooed us yesterday," Oliver replied. "Daddy you planned all this?" Tirza asked as she turned to face Severus. He nodded and she ran over and hugged him tight. "Daddy, you are the best!" "Anything for my princess; but don't you think you should get changed?" Severus asked.

She nodded and ran off to her room to find her costume waiting along with another surprise. "AJ!" Tirza screamed as she saw her best friend sitting in the middle of her bed holding her dress. The girls hugged and bounced. "How did u get here?" "Ummm we ummmm you know what why don't you get dressed so we can get back to the party," AJ said as she fumbled trying not to spoil the surprise. Tirza nodded and quickly put on her  
Deep red flowing, lacy dress and pointed hat with long veil and ran downstairs with Amy.

"Aunt Chris, Uncle Mike!" Tirza exclaimed as she entered the main living room. She hugged them tight. "And the little puppy," she said, picking up Serena, who giggled and tried to crawl away. "Are you ready for your party?" Severus asked, finally weeding his way through the crowd to her. She nodded. "Lead the way king!" Severus indeed looked like the fabled King Arthur from the days of knights and lords in his dark blue medieval costume. "Everyone follow me," Severus said as he held his fake scepter aloft so that those at the back could see where he was going. "Your dad is so cool," AJ whispered as she and Tirza followed behind Severus. Tirza giggled as everyone went into the party room. "Yeah, he sure is!"

"There's my sunshine," Albus called out from the center of the room. He was dressed in complete Merlin costume. Tirza clapped her hands, her face glowing with happiness.  
"Is there room for one more?" called a voice from the shadows behind the present table.  
Tirza looked around, looking for the voice. She knew that voice! "Presenting the magnificent knight Sir ..." and before Albus could get the final word out Tirza screamed  
"UNCLE REMUS!" And ran over to him.

"Tirza," Remus said as he picked her and gave her a big hug. She hugged him tight. "You came!" she said happily. "I thought you'd forgotten about me." "I would never forget about you," Remus said holding her close she sighed happily, then he put her down and she looked around at everybody. "I couldn't have asked for a more perfect birthday thank you daddy," Tirza said as he gave her dad a hug and kiss. "How about we have some cake and sandwiches?" Albus suggested. "Yeah!" Tirza said. "How about some canary creams?" George asked. Tirza giggled and molly scowled. "No thanks!" everyone said knowing about their famous creams.

"Time for presents," Severus called as he brought out the glasses of lemonade. They had moved the party to the pool area so everyone could swim. Tirza was lifted through the crowd into the specially decorated chair; it was painted pink and had a lot of glitter, lace and flowers on it. She looked at all the presents before her, smiling happily. "Which one you gonna open first?" Ginny asked as she pulled a chair up beside her newfound friend.  
Tirza was surrounded by Hermione, Ginny and AJ and she smiled at them, and then looked at the table. She grabbed the nearest one. "This is from grandpa," she said and tore it open to find a beautiful deep royal blue set of robes. "I thought that since you are a princess you should have royal robes," Albus said smiling as Tirza gave him a quick hug and tore into the next present. It was a book from Remus and Snuffles called Potions For Pranksters by Lotta Trouble. She smiled and grabbed the gift from the Weasleys.

"Thanks!" she said as she held up a pink sweater with a P in the middle and found some chocolate frogs wrapped underneath. She gave a chocolate frog to each of the girls and reached for the present from McGonagall. "Wow!" She exclaimed. "I was hoping to get this book because I really wanna know all about Animagi." Severus sighed and through McGonagall a "thanks a lot" look; he could see Tirza spending the rest of the summer trying to become an Animagus! McGonagall just chuckled and Tirza grabbed the package from the Logans. "Austin Powers, Excellent!" Tirza exclaimed as she held up a couple of the videos. "Have fun," mike whispered to Severus. "I'm sure I will" Severus said handing Tirza the brightly wrapped package from Hermione "All the cross mojination killed the fembots!" Tirza and aj said at the same time, mimicking the movie. "See what I mean?" mike whispered again.

"How'd you know I didn't have these 2 Star Trek movies?" Tirza asked excitedly. Hermione smiled. "I checked your movie box!" "Thank you so much" Tirza cried as she gave Hermione a quick hug and reached for the box from Harry. Inside was a large supply of muggle treats and the latest James bond movie. "Dude!" Tirza shouted, hugging him. "Way cool!" "Your welcome" Harry blushed as she hugged him. "Oliver thank you!" Tirza screamed as she reached into the next box and found a book on quidditch. Oliver gave her a bear hug, and then she turned and looked at the last few presents.

"Here's my present," Ron said handing over a crudely wrapped heavy package. "Wizards Chess wow!" Tirza exclaimed examining her new set. "I promise to teach you," Ron said as his ears turned pink. "Yes! Now I can learn how to play! Maybe I'll even kick your butt!" "This is from my parents" Hermione said handing her a present wrapped in princess paper. "Oooh, you know me so well," Tirza told Hermione. the present was a pink towel with 3 Disney princess' on it, a rolling backpack with the same Disney princess' on it, a beach chair to match the towel and backpack, and a beach ball to match all of it.  
She began jumping up and down. "Thank you thank you!" she yelled, bouncing like crazy.  
"You're welcome," The grangers said.

"Daddy can I open you presents now?" Tirza asked happily. Severus nodded, trying to hide a smile from all these people. Tirza pulled the blanket off of the present and discovered a small snowy owl with brown specs. Tirza's mouth dropped open in surprise. "Brilliant!" George and Fred shouted in unison. Severus leaned down and whispered to Tirza. "Do you like her?" Tirza nodded and wrapped her arms around Sev's neck. "She's beautiful!" "What are you gonna name her?" AJ asked. "You know Merlin's owl in the sword in the stone?" aj nodded. "I'm gonna name him Archimedes, just that owl!" Tirza announced. "Cool!" AJ exclaimed. "Can we swim now?" George asked. Severus nodded. The kids changed into swim clothes and hit the pool.

Tirza and Amy were swimming in the pool still when the sun began to set. "Girls, come inside!" Severus called. "Aw man!" they grumbled, but climbed out of the pool and trudged inside. They were hurrying to Tirza's room to change, when Severus called Tirza over to him. "Come and see me when you change, I want to talk with you," he said quietly. She nodded and then ran to catch up with Amy. "You in trouble?" Amy asked. Tirza shook her head no.

Tirza quickly changed into her pajamas and found Severus in the living room, talking with Chris and Mike. He motioned for her to follow him into his office. "I have a special gift for you; I didn't want to give it to you in front of everyone else," he said, handing a small package to her. She smiled and opened the package. It was a thin book; on the front in her father's familiar handwriting was I Owe You. She gave him a confused look, but Severus smiled back. "Open it," he prodded quietly.

Tirza opened the book. The first page read: I owe you once snuggle in bed. She flipped the page: I owe you one tickle fest. Each page contained an I owe you: a piggy back ride, a bubble bath, a meal in London, a sleep in my bed, a bear hug, one free potions homework, one breakfast in bed, an hour of tutoring, a hour of flying together, an hour later bedtime, one slumber party, one get out of detention and one over night with grandpa. Tirza looked up after finishing flipping through the book; she beamed at Severus and jumped into his arms. "Daddy, do you know that I love you a billion times a million billion?" He chuckled and kissed her cheek. "And I love you more," he told her. "You go play with your friend; I'll be up to tuck you into bed in a little bit." She kissed his cheek, then ran off with the book.


	2. Chapter 2

"Severus," Chris said, poking her head in the living room. Severus looked up at her. "Would you listen for Serena? Mike and I want to take a walk, but Serena is napping. All you'd have to do is listen and if she wakes up, come get us," Chris explained. "I think I can manage that. Are the other two still up in the play room?" he asked. Chris smiled. "Of course; I wonder if we'll ever be able to get them out!" Severus chuckled. Chris and Mike went outside for their walk and Severus turned back to his book.

It wasn't even ten minutes later when he heard a wail from upstairs. Placing his bookmark inside the page, he headed upstairs to the bedroom that was being used for Serena. Sure enough, she was sitting up and crying. She saw him enter the room and stopped crying and slowly pulled herself up into a standing position. "gfdsgjskdfjksd," she said, pointing a finger at him. He chuckled and crossed the room and carefully lifted her from the crib. "You know, I do wish I understood what you're trying to say," he told her. She giggled, wrinkling her little button nose, and patted his cheek with a chubby hand.

"You are quite the little cutie, aren't you?" Severus asked. Serena giggled again in response. Her face suddenly wrinkled and she sneezed in his face, and then wiped her nose on his robes. He rolled his eyes and cleaned her face with a tissue. Serena yawned and began rubbing her gray eyes. "You look sleepy," he told her. She stuck her thumb in her mouth and grabbed his hair with the other hand. "Ouch!" he yelped as she pulled. He finally wrenched his hair from her grip and she grabbed his shirt, pulling on a button. "Let's go try and put you back to bed," he said, standing up when she yawned again.

He carried her into the room and tried to place her back in the crib; an ear piercing wail stopped him. Serena held her chubby little arms out to him and he chuckled, pulling her close again. He carried her back to the living room and began to slowly rock her. "Now why would you want an old grump like me?" Severus asked as she nestled her head against his neck. She began sucking her thumb again, her little eyes dropping. Before long, she was fast asleep in his arms, making the cutest scene for Chris and Mike who happened to walk in at that moment. "You look like a natural," Chris said, taking the sleeping Serena and kissing her little brown haired head. Severus gave Chris a small smile and she carried Serena back to the crib.

Later that evening, Severus went to the attic to tell the girls it was supper time. "Girls," he called and started opening the door. "AHHHH" the girls screamed. He quickly closed the door. "Daddy, we're changing you HAVE TO KNOCK!" Tirza yelled through the door. Severus' face was red with embarrassment. He hadn't seen anything, but the fact that he almost had was embarrassing. "Sorry girls. Supper is ready," he called back, returning downstairs. The girls appeared several minutes later, in the medieval dresses they had worn at Tirza's birthday party. "We're out numbered Severus," Mike said, looking at the girls. "Four of them and only two of us; we'll have to stick together." Severus chuckled, Chris rolled her eyes and the girls giggled. Serena started banging her hands on the high chair tray and Chris laughed. "I guess somebody's hungry!" She handed Serena a bottle, which immediately quieted the bouncy little girl.

"Has anyone seen the monkeys?" Chris asked the next afternoon. Mike and Severus looked up from their game of wizard's chess. "No, I thought they were still in the play house," Mike said. Chris shook her head no. Serena wailed and Chris sighed, heading towards the kitchen to get the baby her bottle. "Are you allowed to play with matches?" she heard Tirza ask. "Nope," Amy answered. "Then we'll pretend." Chris peeked in the door and saw the two girls leaning over a small chocolate cake. "Happy birthday to you………" the girls started singing softly.

Chris hurried back out to the living room. "Severus, you should see this." Severus got up and followed her and peaked in the door just as the song was being finished. "Happy birthday dear mommy, happy birthday to you." The girls blew at the unlit candles and AJ reached for a knife to cut the cake. Severus entered and the girls looked up at him. "Having a party?" he asked. Tirza nodded. "A birthday party," she said softly. "For whom?" he questioned. "Mommy," Tirza told him. "It's her birthday and I wanted to have cake to remember." Severus pulled her into a bear hug. "That's very sweet of you baby. Why don't we have that with our supper, and remember together?" She nodded. "Don't leave me out!" AJ said. She poked Severus' arm. "I want a hug too!" Severus laughed and pulled her into the hug.

"AJ," Tirza whispered late that night. "What?" AJ asked, rolling over to face Tirza. "I'm gonna go snuggle with my dad a little bit, okay?" AJ nodded. "I'll go snuggle with my mom then." Both girls left and Tirza headed for Severus' room. "Daddy," Tirza whispered, gently pushing on his shoulder. "Hmm?" he asked sleepily. "Wanna snuggle with you," she whispered. Severus nodded and scooted over, then pulled back his blankets, allowing Tirza to crawl in beside him. "Daddy, you're so cool, do you know that?" Severus smiled and covered her with the blankets. "Am I?" he asked. She nodded. "Why?" he wondered. Severus wrapped his arm around her and she snuggled against him.

"Because you are. You just are," Tirza told him, kissing his face. Severus kissed her nose, making her giggle. "I'm sorry that I forgot," he stated. "Forgot what?" "Your mother's birthday," he replied. "It's okay; thanks for letting us have the cake," Tirza told him. "You miss her don't you?" he asked. Tirza nodded. "I miss her a lot sometimes. Even when she did stuff that made me sad, I still loved her a lot," Tirza whispered. "Of course you did," Severus replied, kissing her cheek. "Because you're a very kind girl and have a good heart." She smiled and closed her eyes, falling into a deep, restful sleep.

"I wish you could stay longer," Tirza said to Amy the morning of the day the Logans were set to leave. Amy nodded, turning around for Tirza to button the back of her play outfit. "Yeah, I wish I could live here with you, or you guys could come live with us," Amy said. They were clad in bellbottom pants, large flowered shirts; they looked at each other and laughed. "Peace baby!" they said, high fiving. "Totally shagadellic!" The girls ran down stairs. "Daddy, we want a tea party!" Tirza announced. "I think I can arrange that," he said. "Iced tea?" Amy asked. Severus chuckled and prepared their iced tea.

"Can we have animal crackers too?" Amy asked. "What kind of crackers?" Severus asked. Tirza and Amy giggled. "Never mind daddy, I'll find them," Tirza told him. She began digging through the cupboards until she found the right box. "Yippy!" Amy said. Tirza tossed her the box. "Anything else you need for this tea party?" Severus asked. The girls shook their heads no. "Well have fun," he told them. Severus gave Tirza's shoulder an affectionate squeeze a kiss sent them on their way.

The girls appeared for lunch, still clad in their hippie outfits. They sat down with the adults to eat, whispering amongst themselves. All of a sudden the two girls burst out saying "Do I make you horny, baby? Do I?" Mike tried to hide his laughter, Chris sighed and Severus gave them a hard look. "Excuse me young lady?" Severus asked Tirza. "What, it's from Austin Powers?" Tirza said. "I DO NOT want to hear you say that again," Severus scolded. "And Amy, you are not allowed to say that either," Chris spoke up. "Being here doesn't change that." "But why?" Tirza asked. "What's wrong with it?" Severus groaned. "Ask me when you're older; just know that it is inappropriate for someone your age to say." The girls rolled their eyes, but did not say it again.

Tirza and Severus apparated to the yard of the burrow the next day. "Whoa," Tirza said as Severus set her down. "Way cool!" "You did remember your medicine and your plugs right?" Severus asked for the millionth time. "Yes daddy! If you ask again, I'm gonna scream," she said, sounding exasperated. "Can I keep my medicine or should I give it to aunt molly?" "Give it to Mrs. Weasley just so one of the kids won't accidentally spill it," Severus said. Tirza nodded and dug the vial out of her pocket and handed it to molly. "I will keep this in a safe place," Molly promised.

"You're gonna come school shopping with us, right?" Tirza asked, sounding a little nervous. "I will meet you in Diagon Alley in 3 days time," Severus promised. Tirza nodded, and then hugged him tight. "I love you very much and if you need me just tell Mrs. Weasley," Severus said as he hugged her tight. "Love you too daddy. I'll miss you," she whispered. "I'll miss you; now run along and have fun," Severus said as he gave her one last hug and kiss and disappeared. Tirza looked at the spot where he had been, a lost look on her little face.

"Hey!" Someone called from over her left shoulder. She turned around to see a red haired girl standing in the door way. "Ginny!" Tirza shouted, running over. Ginny smiled as she joined her outside. "Your mom said I'm going to stay in your room with you and Hermione." "Yep; can't have you staying with no icky boys," Ginny grinned as she led her around back of the house. Tirza giggled and followed Ginny inside, where Arthur was eating something before heading to work. "Hi mar. Weasley," Tirza said. "Well hello……… Tirza right?" Arthur said as he finished his breakfast. Tirza nodded, feeling a little shy, having only met him at her birthday party for a few moments. "Don't worry he doesn't bite," Ginny whispered quietly. Tirza giggled a little, blushing slightly.

"Father are you ready to leave?" Percy said as he came into the eating area. George and freed tumbled into the kitchen. "our little prankster!" they yelled. Tirza laughed as one picked her up and tossed her to the other one. Percy scowled at her. "Did we have to invite her? She's always into something," he complained "Percy stuff it or we'll stuff you" threatened Ron. "Ooh, sounds like fun!" Tirza piped up, still being tossed back and forth between the twins.

"BOYS!" Mrs. Weasley shouted as she returned with fresh sheets. The twins rolled their eyes and plopped her down on the table; her legs couldn't even reach half way to the floor. "Mum where's my jacket?" Ron asked as he plopped down next to Tirza. "Oh, I fed that to the gnomes," George said, winking at Tirza. "Along with Percy's prefect badge." "You did what?" Percy asked incredulously. "He said he fed your badge to the gnomes," Tirza said slowly, as if talking to a two year old. "Mum!" Percy screeched. "They are being mean." Tirza giggled hysterically. "Dude, you should see your face!" "Enough!" Molly shouted. "Everyone either get out of my kitchen with your fight or behave."

Tirza hopped down from the table and followed Ginny out of the room. 'Mum, they're being mean to me,' Tirza said, mimicking Percy as he walked in front of her. "I'd be good if I was you," Fred said in a semi serious voice. "Percy might just feed you to the gnomes in the garden." Everyone burst out laughing at this while Percy turned beat red. "Aw, you wouldn't let him to that, would you Fred?" Tirza asked, batting her eyelashes at him. "Of course not. I'd feed him to them myself if mum wouldn't have a cow," Fred replied with a wink. Tirza giggled, stuck her tongue out at Percy, and then ran upstairs with Ginny. "That kid bugs me," Percy grumbled to Arthur "She is our guest so I expect you to be nice" Arthur warned him "why?" Percy said. "I didn't invite her." "She is our guest," Arthur stated firmly.

"DINNER!" Molly bellowed from the bottom of the stairs. "You're going to get trampled kid," Fred said, picking her up and running down as the others rushed down. "I'm not that little!" she said, pretending to be put out. "George kindly put our dinner guest down," Arthur said. Tirza giggled. "It's okay mar. Weasley; I was going to get squished." Fred dropped her onto the floor, earning himself a scowl from the little girl, but he laughed. "And I'm Fred, not George," Fred said, sitting down and leaving Tirza on the floor. "Hey!" Ron exclaimed as he almost tripped over Tirza. Tirza scrambled to get out of his way and got off the floor, and looked at the full table, wondering where to sit.

"Accio chair," Molly said as she made a place for Tirza between her and Ginny. Tirza happily sat between Ginny and molly. The loudness of their house was quite a change from the quietness of Snape manor. "Is it always this loud?" Tirza asked Ginny. Ginny nodded. "This is nothing! You should hear it when Charlie and bill are here!" "Their older two brothers right?" Tirza asked. "Yep and they are bloody brilliant too," Ron said from the other side of the table "Really, what do they do?" Tirza asked. "Ronald Weasley do not talk with your mouth full," Molly admonished her son who turn a little pink. "Oh by the way Bill works for Gringotts as a curse breaker and Charlie works with Dragons," Ron informed her.

Tirza giggled. "Can I have a roll please?" Tirza asked politely. "Sure," Molly said handing her a roll. "You are a very polite young lady." Tirza shrugged. "Daddy is really big on manners," she told molly. "My mom didn't care much when..." her voice trailed off."When she got sick of you and booted you over here to torture your dad?" Percy asked, looking smug. Tirza became very still and stared at him for a moment. "Um, where's the bathroom," she whispered a moment later. "Down the hall and to the left" Molly said with concern as she watched Tirza race off and turned on Percy. "You better apologize immediately or you will be grounded forever you understand me?" Hermione, Ron, the twins and Harry were glaring at Percy. "What for?" Percy asked.

"You should ask her yourself," Hermione snapped. "The one thing you don't mention around her is her mom," Ron said quietly. "Don't be surprised if she asks to go home," Hermione told Mrs. Weasley. "What's the big deal?" Percy snapped. "Her mother died," Hermione whispered. "Oh, poor dear," molly said softly. Percy had the decency to look ashamed. "Oh," he said. Five minutes passed and Tirza still had not appeared, and Molly was starting to get worried. She got up from the table, shot a glare at Percy, and then headed to the bathroom.

"Tirza?" Molly called, knocking on the door. "Are you alright?" Tirza opened the door, her face streaked with tears, trying hard to wipe them away. "Come here," Molly said, encircling the little girl in her arms. "You poor little sweetheart, losing your mum like that," Molly said, rubbing Tirza's back. She held Tirza for several minutes, until the little girl stopped crying. "Percy didn't know, and I'm sorry that he hurt your feelings," Molly told her, kissing Tirza's forehead. Tirza shrugged. "I think I'm ready to go back out," she told Molly. Molly nodded and they went back to the kitchen.

Tirza sat down at the table and looked at the food on her plate; her appetite had disappeared. "I'm sorry, but I'm not very hungry anymore," she quietly said to Molly. "Are you sure dear? You've hardly touched your food," Molly pointed out. Tirza nodded. "Maybe later." "Well, if you get hungry, you just let me know," Molly assured her. "Percy, you tell her you're sorry!" Ginny shouted. "Sorry I didn't mean to be cruel," Percy said still looking at his hands; "it's okay," Tirza whispered, rather unnerved by all the people looking at her with concerned expressions.

Tirza sat in the living room with the rest of the group. She had been very quite since supper, but was making an attempt to talk with Ginny and Hermione. Ginny had brought out her collection of paper dolls and was excitedly showing the girls; "Paper dolls are so sissy," George said as he and Ron were playing a heated game of exploding snaps. "I think they're cool," Tirza said. "I don't have many and Ginny's got lots." "Girls," Harry sighed. "I'll never understand em" tirza blew Harry a razzberry; Hermione and Ginny giggled. Tirza smiled again and continued talking with the girls until molly announced it was time for bed.

"Goodnight all!" Arthur called after the kids as they headed up the stairs. Tirza changed into her pajamas and hid molly under her pillow, not wanting to look like a baby. "Goodnight girls," Molly said from the doorway. "Goodnight," Tirza said. "Goodnight mummy," Ginny said. "Goodnight," Hermione said. Ginny quietly reached behind her pillow and pulled out a worn rabbit and Tirza giggled. "Why'd you do that?" Ginny said. Tirza pulled out molly. "We both got animals," she said with a smile. "Cool and I thought I was the only one who needed a stuffed friend," Ginny sighed. "What's yours name? This is Lulu." "Molly," Tirza said. "I've had her since I was born." "I've had Lulu that long and its neat your lion and my mom shares the same name," Ginny giggled. Tirza nodded. "Yeah; I like your mom, she's really nice." "She is the best," Ginny said as she let out a big yawn. Hermione yawned as well. "Goodnight," she said. "Goodnight!" Tirza told them both.


	3. Chapter 3

It was Tirza's first night at the burrow. She had fallen asleep quickly, but her sleep was restless; the nightmares started. And not just any nightmares, THE nightmares. She started kicking around a little, and began whimpering. "Huh?" Ginny awoke with a start. Tirza was still whimpering and Hermione rolled over at the noise. "What's going on?" Hermione asked Ginny quietly. "I think Tirza is having a bad dream," Ginny whispered back. Tirza suddenly sat straight up. "DADDY!" she screamed, and then burst into tears. "Tirza what is wrong?" Ginny asked quietly as she ran over to her cot.

Tirza pulled her knees up to her chest, crying. A second later, molly and Arthur burst into the room. "What's going on in here?" Molly asked worriedly. "Something's, wrong with Tirza," Hermione said, sounding very concerned. Tirza hadn't noticed them enter and was still crying. "Tirza sweetie wakes up," Molly said as she gently shook the girl. Tirza awoke and looked around, trying to figure out where she was. When she did, the tears started to fall again and she began to shake.

"Tirza are you okay?" Hermione asked very worried. "Tirza would you like to talk?" Molly inquired when Tirza wouldn't say anything. Tirza found molly lion and squeezed her tight. "Molly, I think I'll let you handle this," Arthur said. "Come on girls, let's go have a snack," he said. Tirza nodded at molly's offer. "Please," she said softly through the tears. "We'll be right down the stairs if you need us," Arthur said as he shut the door behind them.

"I want my daddy," Tirza whispered. "I'm scared." "I know you do sweetie but can't Auntie Molly help" Molly said. "Maybe," Tirza said softly. She wanted to ask molly to hold her, but was too shy. "Okay," Tirza said, scooting a little closer to molly. "But it's bad and maybe you won't want me to come visit anymore." "Sweetheart I promise whatever it is I will never be mad or upset with you," Molly vowed.

"Are you really sure?" Tirza asked, finally scooting right next to molly. "Of course I'm sure," Molly said pulling Tirza on her lap. Tirza snuggled against molly. "well, I get really bad dreams because………" she paused to take a deep breath."Because somebody hurted me," she whispered. "Hurt you how?" Molly asked gently. "He...he...did things to me...that only adults are supposed to do," Tirza told her, looking down at her hands. "Please tell me that scumbag isn't still walking around," Molly seethed. Tirza shook her head no. "He went to jail," she told her. "Good because if he hadn't I would be talking to your father," Molly said sternly. Tirza shrugged.

"I'm sorry I woke everyone up." "Don't be sorry," Molly admonished "You needed to be comforted and I'm glad I could." Tirza nodded. "Thanks," Tirza said, her tears slowing down to the occasional sniffle. "Would you like some tea before you go back to sleep?" Molly asked. Tirza wrinkled her nose. "Maybe some milk?" she asked. "Of course" Molly said giving her one last hug as they headed toward the stairs.

Tirza was back to her smiling self in the morning. "Who was making all that noise last night?" Percy grumbled when he came down to breakfast. Tirza rolled her eyes. "Some people do TRY and sleep at night," Percy continued. "Tirza had a nightmare, Percy and she was upset. You leave her be," Molly said sternly. Tirza shot Molly a smile and finished her breakfast. "Who's up for a game of Quidditch?" George asked. The kids spilled out of the kitchen into the backyard after grabbing their brooms and homemade Quidditch balls.

"Harry'll be seeker, Fred and I are beaters of course, Ron can be keeper and you two," George said, looking at Tirza and Ginny. "Can be chasers. Sound good?" Everyone agreed to the positions assigned and Hermione agreed to keep score. Percy ambled outside to watch, out of pure boredom. Harry went after the snitch and Fred and George started batting the bludgers. "Not to close," yelled Ginny as a bludger whirled right by her ear. "Don't be a ninny Ginny it won't hurt you," George yelled as he batted it again toward Harry.

Tirza caught the quaffle and headed towards the makeshift goals and tried to throw it…… it missed "Good shoot," Ron said as he watched it miss the goal by only inches. "Thanks!" Tirza called. Ginny caught it next. "Watch out!" Fred called as Tirza came precariously close to George, who was trying to knock Ginny off course. Tirza ducked just in time, and was barely missed by George. "Good throw," Ron said as Ginny got her shot through the hoop.

"Yea Ginny!" Tirza shouted. "Yea!" Hermione called. Harry flew by, following the snitch, and her eyes followed him, not seeing the quaffle being thrown towards her. "Watch out!" yelled both Fred and George as Tirza was nearly knocked from her broom by the quaffle. Tirza yelled, but was able to hang on, barely. "Tirza, be careful!" Hermione called up. Tirza nodded, trying to keep a better watch. "Try again," Ginny said throwing the quaffle to Tirza who caught it and raced toward the hoops.

This time she made it in. "yea! Woo hoo!" Tirza was to busy pumping her arms to notice the bludger coming right toward her. When it hit her in the side it knocked her off balance and she fell off, screaming, but it wasn't more then four feet to the ground. She fell, knocking the wind out of herself. "Oh look the poor baby don't know how to fly" Sneered Percy as he approached her. She was gasping for air and didn't have the energy to retort. The twins flew down to her and molly ran out of the house, having heard the scream.

"What in the world happened?" Molly demanded as she appeared on the scene moments after the fall. Tirza was finally starting to get her wind back and George was helping her in a sitting position. "She fell mum, got hit by the bludger." Tirza tried to sit up and winced, reaching over to her side, where she knew a huge bruise must be forming. "I knew you shouldn't have played," Molly sighed "Mum!" Ginny exclaimed. "We were being real careful but Tirza scored a goal and she just kinda forgot."

Tirza nodded, still holding her side. "Can I look?" George asked, lightly touching her side. "No," Tirza answered quickly. "But you could help me inside." George smiled and picked her up, carrying her into the house. "Bring her into Ginny's room Fred," Molly said. "George," Tirza and George said at the same time. George carried her into Ginny's room and carefully set her on the bed. "Now all of you scoot; I need to check and make sure Tirza is alright," Molly said. "Yeah, or Snape'll kill us," Harry pointed out. Molly shut the door behind them and sealed it.

"Mum!" Ginny cried from outside "Why can't I come in?" "We'll be done in a minute so just wait outside," Molly replied patiently. "I'll be gentle dear," she said, pulling up Tirza's t-shirt. Tirza nodded, and then winced as Molly touched her side. "Well, you'll survive dear, just a nasty bruise. But it'll be sore for a while, so be careful." "Thanks," Tirza said, pulling her shirt back down. Molly opened the door and in tumbled George, Fred, Ginny, Ron and Harry. Hermione was standing in the hallway, shaking her head at the heap of kids. Tirza giggled as the kids struggled to get off one another and get back up.

"You gonna live kiddo?" George asked. Tirza nodded. "Can I get a ride to the living room from somebody?" she asked. "Of course" George said as he picked her and carried her piggy back ride to the living room she giggled and he plopped her down onto the couch. Percy looked annoyed. "Children," he said, shaking his head. "You were one once," Arthur reminded him. "yes, but not like THAT." he always considered himself much more grown up.

Tirza rolled her eyes. "But not like THAT," she mimicked to Ginny and the twins. "Really? And who was it that went streaking on his fifth birthday because mum wouldn't let him wear his blue cowboy hat?" Fred asked innocently. Tirza giggled so hard that she fell right off the couch onto Percy, whose face was beat red. "Get off," Percy said as he shoved her to the floor and ran back up the stairs. "Ooh cranky," Tirza commented as she got back onto the couch. "Think we hit a sore spot boys?" "I think so" Ron said, happily filing that little tidbit in the back of his mind for future reference. "Let's keep that in mind for blackmail," she whispered to Ron. "Of course" Ron grinned.

"Can I move this little castle dude here?" Tirza asked Ron. He had promised to teach her how to play wizard's chess and. The twins, Ron and Harry burst out laughing. "What?" Tirza asked, sounding confused. "That's not what it's called," Harry told her. "Not by a long shot," Ron added. Tirza stuck her tongue out at Harry and Ron. "Then teach me, smarty, and hurry up, I wanna kick your butt at this before bed," Tirza said with a giggle. "Good luck," Ron stated with a smile. "You can't even keep the names of the pieces right!" She stuck her tongue out at him again and giggled. Her chair suddenly tipped backwards and she rolled out of it and into Fred's arms. The twins began tickling her and Tirza squealed with laughter.

"Boys, stop harassing our poor guest," Arthur said with a smile. "Look at her Arthur," Molly said, smiling. "She adores the attention. I bet she's lonely being an only child." Arthur shrugged and watched as the tickling and giggles continued. "Our boys have certainly taken a shine to her," he commented. "Well really, she's as cute as a button," Molly replied. Arthur chuckled. "Poor Snape will have to beat the boys off with his wand when she gets older." The twins finally released Tirza, her face flushed from laughing. Arthur took the chair opposite Ron. "Come here Tirza; you and I will play together and see if we can't beat Ron." "I'll go get a chair," Tirza said. "I've got a chair for you," Arthur picked her up and set her on his lap and Tirza smiled.

"Now, what do you think our next move should be?" Arthur asked Tirza a half hour later. Ron snickered and pointed at Tirza. Arthur looked down to see her fast asleep. "Molly," he said softly. Molly looked over and smiled. "What a dear little thing," she said. "Come on, time for bed everyone." "Here, I'll take her," Fred said. Arthur smiled and handed Tirza over; the little girl never moved. Fred headed upstairs and Molly bustled in behind him. "Thank you Fred, I'll tuck her in." Fred nodded and wished the three girls goodnight. "She'll want her lion mum; her lion is named Molly too," Ginny pointed out. "Isn't that sweet?" Molly said, finding the lion. She put it in Tirza's arms and tucked the blankets around the sleeping girl and gave Tirza a gentle kiss on the forehead.

"We're going shopping! We're going shopping!" The three girls chanted the next morning. "Girls," Fred and George said in unison. They giggled and stuck their tongues out at the twins. "Hurry and eat now everybody, we have lots of things to buy today," Molly said, trying to hurry everyone up. Tirza was bouncing in her chair as she ate, excited to go school shopping. "Merlin Tirza, can't you ever be still or quiet?" Percy asked, clearly irritated. "Um, no," Tirza answered. "Percy, eat your breakfast and leave her alone," Molly admonished. Percy sighed and did as he was asked, but not without giving Tirza a glare first. Tirza easily shrugged off the glare; it was nothing compared to some of her father's looks!

"Okay now remember what I said," Molly spoke clearly into the fire and said "Diagon Alley." "Alright we're up," George and Fred grabbed some floo powder and said "Diagon Alley." "You next Harry and Ron," Arthur prodded and Harry and Ron did the same and disappeared. Tirza looked nervously at Arthur. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" she asked. "It's the best way to get there and you and Ginny can do it together," Arthur said "okay, but if I burn and die, my dad might kill ya, just to warn ya," she said with a wink. "You'll do just fine," Arthur reassured her. "Now grab some powder and off you both go," Arthur prodded.

They grabbed the powder and stepped into the fireplace. "Diagon alley!" they shouted. "Alright Percy it's just you and I," Arthur said as they both grabbed the powder and disappeared to reappear in the fire at the Leaky Cauldron. "Wow! That was a cool way to travel!" Tirza exclaimed. "We do it all the time," Ron said, giving her a silly look. "Alright you lot out we go," Arthur said as he held the back door open for the group. When everyone had stepped out into the courtyard and he tapped the bricks in the right order and the wall swung away.

"So where are we gonna meet my dad?" Tirza asked. "We're meeting him at Flourish and Blotts," Molly said, Tirza nodded and followed everyone, "This way" Arthur called out as he led them to Gringotts. "What's this?" Tirza asked, looking a little scared at the imposing building. "It's a wizard bank run by goblin's, but don't worry they aren't mean," Molly assured her, "oh yeah, I been here before! I came a long time ago with my dad." Tirza commented. "Percy please stay up here with the others while your mum and I retrieve some money," Arthur said as he followed a goblin toward the vaults.

Tirza was bouncing around, shifting from one leg to the other. She was anxious to see her dad and to shop and FINALLY get her own wand. "Tirza be patient," Hermione whispered as she watched her friend begin to bounce. "I'm trying, but it's hard," she responded, still shifting from foot to foot. "Tirza either stop or I'll tell your dad" Percy warned. "Tell him that I'm bouncy? He already knows that! Just leave me the hell alone already," she snapped back. "What did you say?" Molly said as she approached from the vaults.

Tirza paled slightly. "n-n-nothing," she said softly. "Mum she said a bad word," Percy whined. Tirza began fidgeting, her face getting slightly pink. "Tirza! I had expected better from you," Molly admonished her. Tirza looked down at her feet. "I'm sorry," she said softly. "Apology accepted and please watch your language from now on," Percy snapped as he led the way out of the bank. Tirza nodded, and then fell behind to walk with molly. "I'm sorry," she told her again. "Are you going to tell my dad?" "No, everyone makes mistakes sometimes. But your teachers will not accept it, so you'd best try to watch yourself" Molly told her. "I know…… I get angry sometimes and it slips out, but I am trying, cuz daddy doesn't like it either," Tirza told her. "Good girl," Molly said as she gave her a hug.

"Tirza there's your dad," Ginny called from up at the head of the line. Tirza hugged molly, and then ran off towards Snape, beaming. "Have you behaved?" Snape asked as he caught her up in a big bear hug. "No," Percy snapped. Tirza just shrugged. "Mrs. Weasley has she been behaving?" Severus asked as he ignored Percy. "Yes, she was a dear little thing. Just one little slip, but nothing disastrous," Molly said with a wink in Tirza's direction. He hugged her tight. "I missed you," she whispered. "I missed you too" Severus said as he held her close. "Are you ready to get some books?" she nodded happily, glad that she wasn't in trouble, at least for now.

As they entered flourish and blots they ran into……… "Well well Severus, so nice to see you and Tia here. Shopping for school?" Lucius Malfoy asked. "TIRZA," Tirza interrupted. "It's TIRZA." "Stop being rude to my father," Draco sneered as he balled his fists. "well it would be nice if he at least TRIED to get my name right," she snapped at Draco. "Lucius how nice to see you again" Severus said, feigning congeniality. "Have a nice holiday?" "Lovely, just lovely, but we best be getting along. Goodbye Severus, tia." Lucius and Draco turned to leave. Tirza started to yell something, but Severus quickly put his hand over his mouth. Tirza frowned and licked his hand, then giggled at his reaction. "Tirza, that's disgusting," he said, wiping his hand. "But it works," she told him through her giggles. "We need to get your books and your wand. Here is the list of books we need to find" Severus said handing Tirza a piece of parchment.

"Cool," she said, scanning it. They heard a loud crowd at the front of the store. "What's that all about?" she asked. "I have no clue but we will check it out once we finish the list since that is where the payout counter is," Severus said. "Where do we find all these?" she asked. "This shop is divided into sections" Severus said pointing to the signs overhead. "We are in potions/herbology/medical at the moment." "Okay," she tried to climb one of the ladders and upon discovering that it could slide, slid down the bookshelf on it. "Cool!" she decided, attempting to do it again. "No, not happening" Severus pulled her down and dragged her off toward charms and transfigurations.

"We have all the books you need now except for your Defense against the dark arts" Severus sighed dreading the books she would need. "What's wrong? I like defense class," she said as they headed towards the front. "Your teacher is, how shall I say it, stuck up," Severus said searching for the right words. Tirza giggled. The crowd ahead was in their way. "I can't see," she said, trying to jump up and down to see better. "Up you go," Severus said hoisting her to his shoulder's Tirza patted his head and looked over the crowd to see a man in pink smiling and signing books. "Who's that loser?" she asked. "Your professor, Gilderoy Lockhart," Snape said with a groan.

"Oooh. DADA is gonna suck," she told him. "He's gotta be gay……… guy's just don't wear pink." "Do not say that to his face please," Snape warned. "Even if you don't like a professor you must be nice to him or her." "Maybe," she said. "But I don't like him. I want uncle Remus back." "Well you'll just have to make do" Severus sighed. "I don't like him much either but I ask that you try to get along because I will do the same." "I don't make promises I can't keep," she said, eyeing Lockhart. "But I'll TRY." "That's all I ask," Severus said. "Are you ready to leave?" "Yeah, I don't want him to sign my books." she picked up one of her books from Lockhart and started scribbling on the face.

"Severus what a pleasure to see you here," Gilderoy said strolling up to the departing snapes. "Aw tribbles," Tirza whispered. "Hush," Severus whispered to her. "Lockhart," Snape said with a sneer. "Aww come on, don't you want to get an autograph?" Gilderoy said to Tirza. "Yeah, I want an autograph like I want a hole in the head," she said sarcastically. Snape rolled his eyes. "American sense of humor," he told Lockhart. "Right, right," Gilderoy agreed. "Are you staying for a bit?" "No sorry we must be off to get her wand," Severus stated. "Thank god," Tirza added. "See you both at school," Gilderoy said to their retreating backs. "Daddy, do I have to take his class? He's really annoying," "Yes you do sweetheart," Severus said quietly. "I promise you though he won't last more than a year."


	4. Chapter 4

"Mr. Ollivander," Severus called out as they entered the shop. Tirza gazed around at the shop, entranced by it. "Well hello Severus who is this lovely lady?" Mr. Ollivander questioned. Tirza giggled. "This is my daughter, Tirza. She is in need of a wand, for starting school this year," Severus told Ollivander. "Very well which is your wand hand?" Mr. Ollivander asked. "This one," she said, holding out her right hand. Mr. Ollivander starting taking measurements while Tirza gazed around the shop. "This is so cool," she said. "Can I get a pink wand?" she asked. "Sorry but no pink wands," Mr. Ollivander said as he pulled a box off the shelf. "Oak, 11 inches, Dragon Heartstring."

"EW, is there really a dragon thingy in it?" Tirza asked, looking rather disgusted. "Yes my dear, but it won't hurt you," Mr. Ollivander said as he pulled out another. "Maple, 10 inches, Phoenix Feather core." He handed her the wand to try and she flicked it at the window……… it shattered. "Oops, my bad," she said quietly. "No problem," Mr. Ollivander said and handed her another. "Dark Oak, 12 inches, Dragon Heartstring." Several boxes flew at them when she flicked the wand. "Cool!" she said.

"That won't do," Mr. Ollivander said as he pulled off another. "Spruce, 11.5 inches, Unicorn hair." She flicked it and purple sparks came out the end. "Ooh, is it supposed to do that?" "Perfect fit," Mr. Ollivander said. "Good for transfigurations and charms." Tirza beamed proudly, bouncing around "I got a wand! I got a wand!" "Thank you very much Mr. Ollivander," Snape said as he turned to Tirza. "Calm down please honey; you give me a headache when you do that." Tirza giggled and attempted to settle down; it didn't quite work.

"Will you stop?" Snape asked with a growl. She stopped in her tracks. "Daddy, don't be crabby," she said softly. "If you would behave yourself I wouldn't have to be so crabby," Severus said. "Now let's go and get your robes and we shall see if we can meet up with your friends." She nodded, much subdued and slightly hurt at his crankiness. "I didn't mean to be so cranky back there but you have to learn that when I say stop I mean stop," Severus said he stopped and got on her level. She nodded, looking down, tears shining in her eyes.

"Please don't be upset with me," Severus said as he hugged her close. "I am just trying to prevent you from doing yourself harm bouncing like that in a shop full of wands." "I'm sorry," she mumbled. "I'm just really excited and happy and I don't want you to be mad at me." "If you promise to control your excitement then all is forgotten and we will see about eating with your friends after we get you another set of robes," Severus told her. She smiled and he gave her another quick hug before leading her to the robe store.

"Find two different ones you like and try them on and show them to me please," Severus told her as he took a seat. Tirza nodded and picked out two robes and went to try them on. "May I help you?" A salesclerk said as she wandered over to Severus. "No thank you; my daughter is trying on her robes and will be out shortly," Severus replied. Just then Tirza strolled out in her robe and twirled around to show him. "Very nice," Severus murmured. "That robe looks very nice on you," Commented the clerk. Tirza smiled and went back to try on more.

A mini fashion show was put on for Severus as Tirza modeled several different robes. After trying on ten different ones, two were finally picked that flattered her best and she handed them to Severus to be purchased. "Daddy, can I get these?" she asked, holding out a Gryffindor scarf and cloak. "Pretty please?" she begged. "You don't even know what house you will be sorted into," Severus stated. "What happens if you're NOT sorted into Gryffindor?" "They are returnable sir," The clerk offered. "I will be! I KNOW it!" she insisted. "You will not know till your sorted but since they are returnable I will purchase them for you," Severus agreed handing all of the items to the clerk "yippy!" she said, giving him hug.

"You know what I think?" Severus said holding her tight. He had really missed her while she was at the Weasleys; he felt so much better now that she was back in his arms. "I think we should apparate back to Hogwarts and spend the rest of the day just the two of us." "I'd like that," Tirza agreed. After informing the Weasleys of their plans and saying their goodbyes, they apparated back to the school. "I moved the things I though you'd need. If I forgot anything we can go and get it later," Severus told her. She nodded. "Should we eat something first?" Severus asked. "Sure," she said. "In here?" "If you would like," Severus replied. "What would you like to eat?" "Pizza?" "I should have known," Severus said with a laugh and then summoned a house elf with her request.

She plopped down in one of the stuffed chairs, looking tired. She began twisting her hair around her fingers, making knots. "Grumbla pleased to serve mistress her pizza," Grumbla said as she appeared right at Tirza's elbow. Tirza smiled. "Thanks," she said, taking the plate from the elf. "May I have a piece?" Severus asked as he watched Tirza devour almost the whole pizza. She nodded and handed him over a piece, rather lost in thought. "Is there anything wrong?" Severus questioned noticing her distant look. she jumped at the sound of his voice. "Huh?" she asked. "Why are you so edgy today?" Severus asked worriedly. She shrugged and without noticing it, began to bite her nails. "Tirza, I know something is wrong and you know you can talk to me," Severus gently prodded. She shook her head no. "Your just gonna be mad, so I don't wanna tell you."

"I will not be mad unless you did something that the Weasley's told you not too or you have destroyed something that cannot be repaired," Severus said quietly. Tirza thought for a moment then went over to the couch and sat on his lap. "Are u sure u want to know?" "Yes I would very much like for everything to be out in the open before school starts," Severus replied. "well, Percy this morning was being mean and he was bugging me the whole time I was over there and I………" she paused. "I told him to leave me the hell alone," she whispered. "Tirza you know better than to say that right?" Severus said measuring his words carefully. Tirza nodded. "But he was really mean to me when I was there and I just kinda lost my temper," she admitted.

"What did Mrs. Weasley say when this happened?" Severus asked. "That she expected better from me," Tirza admitted. "Tirza people are going to make you cry at times but you need to learn that snapping back at them isn't always the best solution," Severus said quietly as he held her close. "You snap at people," Tirza pointed out, looking rather confused. "Yes I do but I don't go off spouting off at people, I usually try and work it out peacefully" Severus said. "Oh yeah, your real peaceful," she said sarcastically. "You yell at your students all the time." "I yell at my students when they are doing wrong young lady," Severus said cautiously. "I do not take my temper or my spite out on them." She burst into tears. "Don't be mad at me daddy. I'm sorry! I'm so nervous and my tummy hurts!"

"Why didn't you tell me that from the beginning then?" Severus muttered as he picked her up and headed for the medicine cabinet. "I don't know," she mumbled. "I wanted to be with you and shop and have fun and try not to think about it, but my tummy's been hurting all day." "Probably just nervous excitement about school," Severus said as he got the bottle they needed. "Here drink this and it should help." "What if I'm really stupid?" she asked after drinking. "And what if nobody in my room likes me?" she dried her tears and cuddled against him. "And r u gonna yell at me a lot in your class?"

"Tirza you are a very bright, intelligent girl so you will never be dumb," Severus said "I'm sure that everyone in your dorm with love you to pieces." "Do u just say that cuz u love me?" she asked "No I say it because it is true," Severus replied. "I promise I will not yell at you in class as long as you follow directions and behave properly." "I'll try. What if I forget and call u dad or accidentally call auntie min that in class? And can I call Lockhart Goldie?" Tirza questioned. "If it happens once I'm sure we will both overlook it but you must call us by our proper names while in class including Professor Lockhart," Severus said. "I'll try. But I still think it would be fun to call Lockhart Goldie." "You would lose house points for that remark," Severus said lightly. Tirza shrugged. "But the look on his face when I called him that would be funny!"

"If I hear of you calling Professor Lockhart that in class you will be writing an extra essay understand?" Severus said trying to discourage such behavior. "Can u do that?" Tirza asked. "Of course I can since I am your father," Severus said. Tirza rolled her eyes. "I think school is gonna suck," she decided. "If you make it out to be it will," Severus replied. "Will I get lots and lots of homework? And do I have to sleep in the dorm? I don't really want to," Tirza continued. "Yes as the year progress' you will receive plenty of homework," Severus stated. "I would like for you at least to try and stay in the dorm to begin with but if it gets too bad I'm sure something can be arranged." She smiled, feeling very much relieved.

The next day, Tirza was skipping through the halls of Hogwarts the next day and entered the teacher's lounge. "Students aren't allowed in here," Lockhart said. "Well hi to you too, Goldie," Tirza replied, sitting down beside Madame Hooch. "Don't be daft Gilderoy, this is Severus' child and she's always allowed in here," Hooch said, smiling at Tirza. Lockhart nodded. "Why did you call me 'Goldie?'" he asked Tirza. She giggled. "Cruz you just look like one. Would you prefer Pinkie?" He frowned at her, and then returned to his book. "So gay," Tirza said to Madame Hooch. "Excuse me?" Severus asked.

Tirza jumped at the sound of his voice. "You will apologize to Professor Lockhart this instant," Severus told her. Tirza sighed. "Sorry Professor," she mumbled. "I want to speak with you in the hall Tirza," Severus said, pulling her into the hallway. "What?" she asked. "Tirza, do you understand what that word means?" he asked. She shrugged. "Doesn't it mean like dork?" Severus shook his head. "Tirza, that word is a way of making fun of someone who is homosexual." "Who is what?" Tirza asked, looking very confused. Severus sighed. "Tirza, someone who is homosexual is a man who likes men better then women and women who like other women better then men," he explained softly. "And sometimes there are people who like both men and women."

"You mean like fall-in-love-get-married kinda like?" He nodded. "That's……… um, well, different," she decided, not sure if it was something that grossed her out or not. "So I do not want to hear you say such things because you could very much offend someone, understand?" Severus asked sternly. "Yep," Tirza said. "Are words like fag and homo mean the same thing?" Severus nodded. "So none of those words out of your mouth, got it?" Tirza nodded, and then saluted him. "Yes sir!" She said with a wink. "I won't say them again," she added on a more serious note. Severus gave her a quick hug. "Good girl."

Tirza went back into the teacher's lounge and again sat by Madame Hooch. "I still do not think she should be allowed in here," Lockhart stated. Both Tirza and Hooch rolled their eyes. "Well then isn't it fortunate that Dumbledore thinks differently," Hooch commented. "Now tell me about your flying this summer. Have you been practicing?" she asked, turning back to Tirza. "This is a teacher's lounge, not a social chamber," Lockhart stated, feeling insulted that no one was listening to him. "Lockhart, if you do not like it, then leave," Hooch stated. Lockhart shot her a look, then gathered his things and left. "Spoiled child," he grumbled on his way out.

That night, Severus knocked on Tirza's door and entered. "Are you ready for the train tomorrow?" he asked, sitting beside her. "I think so," Tirza said as he pulled her onto his lap. "Are you nervous at all baby?" She shrugged. "A little but not too much. Could I have the sleeping potion so I can sleep good for tomorrow?" He nodded. "You get ready for bed and I'll bring it in to you." Two hours later, Severus opened the door of her room; she was sound asleep, curled up with Molly. He smiled and stood there for a moment, watching her. His little girl was going to start school tomorrow; he had never felt more proud or nervous in his life.


	5. Chapter 5

"Tirza time to go!" Severus hollered. "I'm coming!" Tirza yelled, throwing on her cloak and running out of the room. "Where is your wand and Archimedes?" Severus asked and Tirza ran back, grabbing her wand from the nightstand and Archimedes' cage. "Ready!" "Good. Now remember, behave on the train and follow Hagrid to the boats," Severus reminded her. "I will dad; I promise. Unless Malfoy bothers me," Tirza stated. "Even if he bothers you don't start anything," Severus stated firmly. "What if HE starts it?" she asked hopefully. "Unless he has you in a position that will cause you bodily harm do not retaliate," Severus admonished her. Tirza sighed. "Alright, alright." she followed him outside to their transportation.

"Remember to not fidget when the sorting hat is placed on you and I promise I don't care where you're put because you will be an asset wherever you're placed," Severus said softly. "You sure? You won't be sad if I get in Gryffindor or Hufflepuff and not Slytherin?" Tirza asked worriedly. "You will do well wherever the hat places you, even if it isn't Slytherin," Severus sighed. "I actually hope it isn't Slytherin because then you and Malfoy wouldn't have chances to cause the house any points. And Tirza, please. I beg do not start your first year off on the wrong foot," Severus stated. "I'll try daddy; can I be on the quidditch team?" "No dear you need to work hard on your studies this year and IF you do well then you may try out for Quidditch in your second year," Severus said.

She frowned "that sucks," she decided. "What if I really suck at potions?" "You won't and even if you do I won't let you fail," Severus vowed. "I'll even tutor you if Miss Granger is unavailable." Tirza smiled. "Cool!" she decided. They were nearing the train station. "I'm nervous," she said suddenly. "What if nobody likes me in my house?" "Tirza no matter where you end up there will always be someone to like you," Severus said. "You already know older students from all the houses and you usually get along really well with them."  
"Are you sure? And what if I have nightmares?" Tirza questioned. "Tirza grandpa and I have already told you," Severus sighed going over it again. "If you have nightmares you will be able to come to our quarters anytime you need to."

"What if a prefect yells at me and tells me to go back to my house?" she had Percy in mind when asking this. "The prefects are not to bother you or they will answer to me," Severus said as they pulled up to the train station. Tirza nodded and they entered the train station; she slipped her hand into Severus', keeping an eye out for the Weasleys. "Mum! Can't we take them with us?" called an all too familiar voice. "NO and that's final," Mrs. Weasley's voice boomed as Fred, George, and the rest of the Weasley's came into view. "FRED!" Tirza yelled. "Tirza how nice to see you again," Molly said as she gave her a hug. Tirza hugged molly back. "Hi auntie molly"

"Awesome now I'm not the only girl in the group," Ginny giggled as she and Tirza began chattering away. "yeah, you poor thing, too many boys!'specially Percy," Tirza said, not realizing he was right behind her. "I'd watch out," Percy said quietly. Tirza whirled around. "What do you mean?" she asked, eyeing him. "I'm a prefect and I can do whatever I please," Percy said with an air of authority. "Percival Weasley you behave or I'll send you howlers for a month," Molly snapped. "Tirza same goes for you," Snape said in his warning voice. "Look at the time we must be going," Author said as he pushed everyone toward the barrier. Tirza gave Severus a quick hug, and then ran onto the train with Ginny. "Bye dad I love you!" Tirza called as she and Ginny found an empty compartment.

Within a few moments, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville had joined them in their compartment. The boys took up a game of exploding snaps while the girls watched and talked. "Anything from the trolley dears?" came a voice at the door of the compartment. Tirza dug the money Severus had given her from her pocket and bought several chocolate frogs and a bag of Bertie Bott's Beans. "You ever had those before?" Ginny asked, pointing to the bag of beans. "No, not this brand, but I love jelly beans." "Be careful," Ron warned her. "They really mean every flavor." Tirza giggled and popped one into her mouth; a horrible look came over her face and she quickly spit out the bean. "Oh my god!" she said, coughing. "That tasted just like fish!" Everyone giggled and Tirza began tossing the beans at them. Soon Bertie's Beans were being tossed everywhere.

"Are you nervous?" Ginny asked after the bean fight. Tirza nodded. "I really want to be in Gryffindor, but I think my dad will be disappointed if I'm not in Slytherin." "That would be funny!" Harry said. "The head of Slytherin's own daughter NOT in Slytherin! And even better, a Gryffindor!" They all laughed. "I want to be in Gryffindor too," Ginny told her. "All my family's been in Gryffindor." "My mom was in Gryffindor," Tirza said. "I don't know about the rest of my family." "Probably all Slytherins on your father's side," Hermione commented. "Yeah," Tirza agreed. "I was so nervous last year," Hermione said. "I kept talking and talking, I was just so nervous." "And that's different, how?" Ron asked. Hermione playfully pushed him over as they all giggled.

"Firs yers foller me!" Hagrid called as everyone disembarked off the train. "That would be us," Ginny sighed. Tirza waved goodbye to the twins, Ron, Hermione and Harry and went with Ginny and got into a boat. "Is this seat taken?" Asked a blond headed boy. Tirza shook her head. "Come on in; what's your name?" "I'm Colin Creevey," Colin said happily. "Ginny Weasley," Ginny said. "Tirza Snape," Tirza said quietly. "Your dad's a teacher right?" Colin asked. Tirza nodded. "Potions." "Cool is he nice?" Colin questioned. Tirza smiled. "I think so! He's cool." "Good cause I'd hate to have horrid teachers my first year," Colin sighed looking out over the lake.

They soon reached the shore and followed Hagrid to the school. "First years this way," Professor McGonagall said as Hagrid deposited them at the entrance. Tirza hurried to follow her as the others looked around in awe at the school. "You are about to embark on a wonderful journey of learning. You will be sorted into one of four houses. Hufflepuff who are noble and trustworthy. Ravenclaw whose members are intelligent and strong, Slytherin whose members are cunning and strong, and Gryffindor whose bravery and loyalty complete the circle," Minerva said. "Your house will be your home. Good deeds and things of good will, will win you house points but bad deeds and misbehavior will cost your house points as well," Minerva went on. "Whichever house you are sorted into remember that this school is your home."

They followed her into the great hall. Tirza smiled and waved at Snape as she walked with the group. "Severus, how are you holding up?" Albus asked as everyone began filing into the hall. "I'm not sure but I guess I'm happy that she is ready for this step," Severus sighed looking at his own house table. "She'll do just fine and I do believe here they come" Albus said as he pointed toward the now opening door. Snape watched the students file in, his mind wheeling with thoughts.

(Snape's thoughts) "Look at her all grown up and even smiling. I just hope she is happy with wherever she is put. Funny child waving at your own dad but I shall give a small wave back just to make her happy. Sheesh Malfoy better stop gapping or I'll have to deduct house points on the first night. Good lot so far being sorted into Slytherin especially that Carroll kid because her sister was just as bright as she seems to be. Uhoh here comes Tirza's name."

Minerva called out "Tirza Snape." Tirza cautiously, nervously walked up and sat on the stool. "Please be Gryffindor," she whispered. "Humm Gryffindor is it? You could do well in Slytherin where your dad was or even Hufflepuff," The hat whispered. "Not Hufflepuff, I wanna be Gryffindor," Tirza whispered back. "Are you sure then?" the hat said. "Yep." "Then GRYFFINDOR it is!" The hat shouted and Gryffindor table broke into thunderous applause. "YES!" Tirza shouted, punching at the air. She ran over to the Gryffindor table, and then looked over at her dad.

(Snape's thoughts) "What's taking so long? I hope she isn't giving the hat too hard of a time. She should be happy with wherever she is sorted. Looks like……… well I know she will do well there. I've got a Gryffindor for a daughter what a shock. I'll keep the smile plastered on my face because I know she wants to see me happy. I am actually happy but I hate to think how this will bode with my tough guy attitude toward gryffindor/slytherin potions classes."

"Ginny Weasley," Minerva finally called out at the end of her list. "Another Weasley I know just where to put you," the hat said and then roared. "Gryffindor!" Tirza clapped loudly and Ginny came to sit beside Tirza. "I'm so happy to have you here dear sister," George mocked as he and Fred jostled for the first roll. The girls rolled their eyes and Hermione passed them a plate of rolls. "Shut up George," Tirza and Ginny said in unison.  
After eating, Tirza and Ginny followed Percy as he led the rest of the first years to Gryffindor tower and explained the rules.

"Guess what!" Ginny said excitedly. "We're in the same dorm room!" Tirza and Ginny high fived and raced to their dorm room. There were two other girls already in the room. "Hi!" said a blonde haired girl. "I'm Maddie Davidson." "Ginny Weasley," Ginny shot Maddie a smile. "Tirza Snape," Tirza said, bouncing onto a bed. "Snape?" Maddie said. "I've heard that name before." Her forehead wrinkled in thought. "Like Professor Snape?" Both girls nodded. "Yeah, he's my dad," Tirza told her. Maddie nodded. "That's cool. I bet you're really good at Potions then." Tirza shrugged. And a tall, brown haired girl strode over to them. "I'm Veronica Stanton," she said to Tirza, completely ignoring the other two.

Tirza nodded and Ginny and Maddie introduced themselves. "I know who you both are and I wasn't talking to either of you!" Veronica snapped. The three girls frowned. "Well that's not nice," Tirza said. Veronica shrugged. "I'm not allowed to be around girls like them," she indicated. The scowls on the girls' faces grew darker. "And why not?" Maddie demanded. Veronica sniffed haughtily. "Because their not as good as our families," she informed Tirza. "Why you got put here and not in Slytherin I'll never know!" Tirza spat back. "You're just being mean. Come on girls, let's go look at the new Teen Witch." Ginny and Maddie left the dorm room with Tirza, not giving Veronica a second glance.

Two hours later, Ginny, Maddie and Tirza sat in front of the fire in the common room, talking and giggling. "It's late, we should try and sleep," Ginny said. "I guess so," Tirza replied. "Goodnight Tirza, Ginny, Maddie," Hermione called out as they reached the bend in the staircase where the 1st year girls room was. "goodnight!" they shouted back. "Did u bring your rabbit?" Tirza whispered. "Of course" Ginny smiled. "He's hiding under my pillow." Tirza smiled. "Molly's under mine, too." "You brought stuffed animals?" maddie whispered. Ginny and Tirza nodded. "I brought my rabbit, her name is Ears," Maddie told them.

"About time you came to bed," Veronica called from behind her curtains. "Unlike you we like to socialize," Ginny retorted. "It's fun to hang out down there," Tirza said. "You shoulda stayed down longer. Just because your rich, doesn't mean your cooler; everyone would welcome you if you were nice," Tirza said. "So true," Ginny agreed. "We may not have much but we sure have fun." "Money doesn't matter; FRIENDS is what matters," Tirza added. "And family!" Ginny said.

"Father always says that your friends are what make or break you," Maddie said dreamily. "I would rather have all kinds of friends then those that if I don't meet their standards will leave." "That's right," Tirza said. "And it's not right to make people feel bad because they don't drive a convertible or whatever." "Well if you feel that way I'm sorry but I do as I'm told," Veronica said as she shut her curtains with a snap and began to pretend to snore.

Tirza shrugged and dug out molly from under her pillow. "Be quiet you babies," Veronica snapped from behind her curtain. "I'm trying to sleep." "Be quiet you old crab," Maddie shot back. "We should go to bed though," Ginny said. "Goodnight all," Ginny called as she snuggled down in bed. "Goodnight!" Tirza called. "Goodnight," Maddie said back.

A few hours later, when most of the people in Gryffindor tower were asleep Tirza started kicking around in her bed. "Huh?" Ginny said rubbing her eyes and trying to adjust to the darkness. Tirza was kicking and began muttering things. "Tirza?" Ginny called out. She could finally start to make out what she was saying. "Don't" she mumbled several times. "Tirza?" Maddie questioned as she got up and walked over to her bed. After a moment, Tirza stopped kicking, but was sweating and breathing very funny.

"I'm going to get McGonagall," Ginny whispered as she fled the room. She ran all the way to McGonagall's chambers. "What is the meaning of this?" McGonagall demanded as she opened her door. "Professor, something's wrong with Tirza, she's acting all weird and she's making weird sounds when she breaths!" Ginny told her. "Oh dear!" McGonagall exclaimed. "Let's go check shall we?" "Please hurry," Ginny said. When they returned, Tirza was making almost strangled noises, shaking like she was having a seizure, whiter then the sheets. "Tirza what in merlins name is wrong?" McGonagall asked worriedly. Tirza didn't answer, still breathing strangely. "This isn't good," Maddie said softly. "Tirza wake up dear," McGonagall said as she slightly shook the girl. Tirza screamed at McGonagall's touch and sat straight up, then screamed again and burst into tears.

"Maddie go find Filch he will be able to get professor Snape," McGonagall told her as she again tried to get Tirza to respond. Each time McGonagall reached out to touch Tirza, she screamed and cried harder. "Tirza Snape, snap out of it!" McGonagall finally said giving her a hard shake. "Professor, Filch said he would bring Professor Snape here right away," Maddie said breathlessly when she returned. Tirza moved away from the woman's touch as if it burned her; she was starting to breathe funny again and couldn't scream any more. "I've got to move her because their is a protection on each of the girls dorm rooms and Professor Snape will not be allowed to enter," she said as she went to pick up the young girl.

Tirza tried to scoot away, but Minerva finally caught her and Tirza gave another scream. "I'm sorry but it's for your own good," McGonagall said as she carried her down the steps just as Snape rushed through the portrait. "One of these days that fat lady is going to sing her last," Snape grumbled. "Severus I'm sorry to wake you but Tirza seems to have had a nightmare," McGonagall said. "What? Oh no," Severus replied as he rushed forward and took Tirza from her arms. Tirza threw up all over him.

By now, there was a crowd gathering to find out what was going on. "Ewww disgusting," cried a few second years from the front of the crowd. "All of you back to bed," McGonagall said firmly. "Or I'll be forced to give detentions." "Sweetheart, what is wrong?" Severus asked as he did a quick cleaning spell. The crowd slowly headed back to their rooms, just as Tirza threw up again. "Daddy, it burns," she said, trying to rub away invisible things on her arms. "I will leave this in your capable hands Severus," McGonagall said as she swept from the room. "What burns sweetheart?" Severus asked very worried. "It burns," she said again, still rubbing.

"Sweetheart you have to help me here because I do not understand. What is burning?" Severus asked gently as he sat down in one of the wing chairs facing the fire. "All over, it burns it hurts," she said almost frantically. "Do we need to go see Poppy?" Severus questioned. She shook her head no and finally stopped rubbing. "Daddy," she whispered. "Let's go back to our quarters," Severus said gently picking her up and climbing back through the portrait hole. "You be good," The fat lady called out sleepily. Tirza buried her head in his shoulder, crying.

"Is she alright professor?" Filch questioned as they passed him on the landing before the steps leading to their quarters. "Yes Argus she is thank you," Severus replied quietly as he descended the stairs and unlocked their chambers. "Daddy make it go away," she begged. "Just a second baby," He said as he kicked the door shut and walked into his bed chambers. "I need to put you down so I can get everything, alright?" Severus asked as he neared the bed. She allowed him to put her down, then curled up into a little ball, sobbing. "Accio Molly," Severus called and then went to the cabinet knowing it would be a few before the animal arrived. Just as he came out of the washroom, Molly floated into the room and landed on the bed beside Tirza. Tirza grabbed molly and squeezed her tight, digging her nails into the animal she was holding on so hard.

"You need to drink this and you will feel better," Snape said holding out a slightly steaming potion. She reached out with shaking hands for the potion and quickly drank it, then held her arms out to him. He held her tight and they just sat there rocking for some time. Severus noticed that she had finally fallen asleep and he tucked her gently into bed and got changed and then snuggled beside her and fell into a dreamless sleep.

Severus sat in the sitting room drinking coffee when Tirza, looking incredibly sleepy and still rather pale, slowly shuffled into the room. "Good morning sweetheart," Severus said quietly as he opened his arms to her. "Hi," she whispered and crawled onto his lap. "I don't really remember everything last night," she said softly. "I remember being here, but I don't remember how I got here." "You had a nightmare in your dorm room and wouldn't calm down so they sent for me," Severus replied. "You got sick and I decided that it would be best if you spent the night here." Tirza nodded. "I remember somebody holding me, but it wasn't you. And I remember a lot of voices. Where people watching?"

"Professor McGonagall was holding you until I could get there," Severus said. "Yes people did see some of it besides your roommates, but McGonagall shooed them away." "Oh boy," she muttered. "Now everyone is going to think that I'm crazy." "No dear not at all," Severus said quietly. "I know for a fact many children in this place have nightmares." "But do they scream all over the place and have to have their daddy come?" she asked softly. "I would imagine some would love for their mum or dad to be there," Severus replied. "I know for a fact that someone even in my house has been known to scream once in awhile when they are having nightmares."

"Really?" Tirza asked. "Who?" "You know I can't tell you that," Severus sighed as he picked her up. "We best get your potion and then head down for breakfast." "Are you sure people wont think I'm crazy?" she asked. "Not at all," Severus assured her. "I know some might snigger, but most everyone will be more concerned that you are alright." "I hope so." she took her potion and he summoned her robes her for her change into and they headed for breakfast.


	6. Chapter 6

Tirza made her way to the Gryffindor table. "There you are!" Ginny exclaimed as she made room for Tirza beside her at the table. "Are you alright?" Maddie asked very concerned. Tirza sat down at gave them a small smile. "Yeah, I think so." "Good because we were worried," Ginny sighed in relief. "Was it really that bad?" Tirza asked. "No not at all," Ginny said quietly. Tirza nodded. "I'm sorry; I probably interrupted everyone last night." "I'm glad you did because if you hadn't have woken us up who knows what might have happened," Maddie told her. Tirza shrugged. "I woulda been okay...eventually. My dad said McGonagall was there." "Yes, she was," Ginny replied. "Was I loud enough to wake HER up?" Tirza asked. "NO!" Ginny exclaimed. "When you wouldn't wake up I went to get her."

"What a rotten first night, huh? I hope I didn't ruin things for you," Tirza told them. "Not at all," Ginny and Maddie said in unison. Tirza smiled. "You two are great!" "Yuck," Ginny said as McGonagall handed her the new schedule. Tirza peered at her own. "Shoot we got Potions first," Ginny grumbled. "Then DADA and History of Magic." "Potions might be cool," Tirza said. "I wonder if we'll be any good." "Yeah; we better get a move on," Maddie agreed.

"My dad will hopefully be good since I'm in there," Tirza said hopefully. "Maybe," Ginny said. "run says he's an awful teacher," she whispered as they entered the classroom. "Ick!" Maddie exclaimed. "It's that Raines boy let's sit far away from him." "Why?" Tirza asked. "Oh yeah you weren't there this morning," Ginny remembered. "He made a big show of just how good he was at wand work this morning by making his book bag disappear. When he went to make it reappear he couldn't get it right and kept bringing back only parts of it," Maddie added. "He finally got it back but like in a zillion pieces," Ginny said and both girls giggled.

Tirza giggled. "Let's sit in the back so we can talk while we work." "Ron says Snape doesn't allow talking," Ginny said. Tirza shrugged. Just then Snape entered with his usual flair. "You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making. As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate powers of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses. I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death- if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually teach," Severus said all in one breath as he strode the length of the dungeon to the blackboard.

Tirza hid a giggle behind her hand 'the beauty of the cauldron' she thought. "Ms Snape, is there something you would like to share with the class?" Severus asked quietly Tirza gasped slightly... she hadn't thought he would hear her! Tirza shook her head no. "Good then we shall continue," Severus said. "Who can tell me what the ingredients for a simple cheering potion are?" A few hands shot up and Severus called on a dark haired Slytherin boy who got most of it correct. "3 points to Slytherin for an almost correct answer," Severus said "Now who can tell me what is used to make a dreamless sleep potion?"

Tirza raised her hand high, looking excited. "Yes Ms Snape," Severus called on Tirza and hid a smile. "Powdered rose leaves, chopped dandelion roots and a unicorn hair," Tirza answered proudly. "That is correct Ms Snape. 5 points to Gryffindor," Severus said as he hid another smile. "Last but most certainly not least who can tell me what is in a wolfsbane potion? Anyone? Yes Mr. Birchwood," Severus said calling on a blond haired Gryffindor boy. The young boy rattled the list off like it was old hand to him. "I see I have another Ms Granger in my class," Severus sighed. "10 points to Gryffindor."  
Tirza and Maddie high fived. "Please copy down the ingredients that I will list on the board and pair up," Severus said and with a wave of his wand words began to magically appear. "I should also inform you that whomever you partner up with today will be your partner till winter break," Severus added.

The girls looked at each other and nodded. They would be partners together! The girls began copying from the board amongst quill scratches. "I will agree to this threesome under two conditions," Severus said as he walked to their desk. "One, that each of you does an equal amount of the work and two that you do not talk incessantly and forget your work." "Yes professor," Ginny and Maddie agreed. "Cool," Tirza said. "I do have the right to split you up if you do not follow those two rules," Severus said as he strode off to talk to another group.

"Now that you have finished copying the potion, please take out your cauldrons and begin," Severus stated sharply. "I will be walking around to check your progress." Ginny and Maddie took out their cauldrons. Tirza whipped out a pink cauldron with glitter all over it. "Isn't it cool?" she asked the girls. "Uh sure," both girls said hesitantly, not sure what to say. "Ginny how about you shred the radish stalks, I'll mash the asphodel, and Maddie you can get the water?" Tirza said. "Sure," they said. They began preparing the potion ingredients. "Tirza don't add that yet," Ginny said gently as Tirza almost added the bane to early. Tirza quickly put the bane back down. "Thanks," she said to Ginny. Instead she added the asphodel. "Now I'll add the shredded radishes and then we let simmer till it turns deep blue and then we add the bane," Ginny told them.

After about 5 minutes, instead of their potion being deep blue it was a putrid green. "That aint good," Tirza said. "What's wrong with it?" "Great here comes your dad," Maddie sighed. "Ms Snape, Ms Weasley, Ms Davidson," Snape said coldly as he walked up to their table. "Would you mind telling me why your potion is not deep blue like it should be?" "Your guess is as good as mine," Tirza said with a shrug. "I'm not sure sir," Ginny said "Any ideas Ms Davidson?" Snape questioned. "Uh...no……...sir," Maddie stuttered.

Just then the cauldron started bubbling and exploded. "Aw man!" Tirza and Maddie shouted as the girls and Severus were covered with the potion. "I believe you added your asphodel to early ladies, begin again," Severus stated. "Ms Snape, please get rid of your unacceptable cauldron." "Why?" Tirza asked. "If you do not remember it clearly stated on the school supply list that the cauldron may only be BLACK and I do not believe pink is any shade of black," Severus said. "But black is made up of every color," Tirza pointed out. "Black is black," Severus said sharply. "Do you see any other student in this classroom with a pink or any other color for that matter cauldron that is NOT black?" "No," she said quietly. "In this class all cauldrons must be the same color and the same size so you must get rid of this cauldron before the next class or you will receive detention and lose house points," Severus said. Tirza looked incredibly disappointed, but didn't say anything. "Get back to work," Severus stated as he strode toward the next group.

"Let's get this done and get out of here," Ginny said quietly as they set to work again; this time adding the ingredients in correctly. "Much better ladies," Severus said. "Bottle part of it and then disperse with the rest." They did as asked, and then Ginny and Maddie went into the hall while Tirza stayed behind. "Yes Ms Snape?" Severus said not turning away from the board. "Why can't I have a pink cauldron?" she asked, pouting. "As I told you in class pink is not the accepted color and if I allowed you to have a pink cauldron then everyone else would be bringing in multicolored cauldrons and that would not be acceptable," Severus said quietly.

Tirza thought for a moment. "Can I keep it at our place to practice with?" Severus smiled. "An excellent idea. Now you'd best run along to class before you're late." Tirza blew him a kiss, and then went into the hallway. "Are you okay?" Ginny asked as she joined Tirza in the long walk to the dada room "yeah; at least he isn't going to make me throw it out... I like my cauldron," she told them. "I do too but it's the rule that black is the only color," Maddie said with a sad sigh. tirza nodded. "At least the potion turned out good the second time." "Where shall we sit?" Ginny asked as they entered, Lockhart's ugly mug smiling at them from every inch of the room.

"Oh god, this room is going to give me nightmares!" Tirza said trying to shield her eyes from the pictures. "Please take your seats" Gilderoy called out from the top of the stairs. "Ladies and gentlemen may I introduce myself," Lockhart began. "I am the famous Gilderoy Lockhart order of Merlin first class. I am here to teach you how to defend yourself against the dark forces that roam this land," Lockhart continued. "I have battle many of them and I could tell you stories that would scare you stiff. I hope that each of you have copies of the various books that were on the syllabus because we will refer to them throughout the course," Lockhart droned on "This is by no means an easy course and I expect you all to do well."

When he had finished his speech he handed out papers, he said, "Please take out a quill and ink and take this simple pop quiz." Tirza raised her hand. "Yes Ms Snape," Lockhart said turning his attention to her. "What does this have to do with schoolwork?" she asked. "Loads," Lockhart said. "If you don't know the instructor you are working with then how do you expect to pass the course?" "By reading my book," she retorted. "NOT by knowing your favorite color." "I'm sorry you feel that way," Lockhart sighed. "5 points from Gryffindor." "What?" she asked. "Your attitude is not appreciated and unless you wish for me to speak with your father I would suggest keeping your opinions to yourself," Lockhart replied smugly as he collected the papers. Tirza was quietly seething, giving him looks of death behind his back.

"Geez nobody remembered that I fought a boggart two years ago in widing crest," he said as he looked through the collected quizzes. "My favorite color is lilac, not puce Ms Weasley," Lockhart said giving Ginny a glare. "oh dear god! How WILL life possibly go on," Tirza whispered to Maddie. "Ms Snape, would you like to share something with the class?" Gilderoy asked staring straight at Tirza "sure!" Tirza said. "I didn't come here to learn about YOU." "Testy are we," Lockhart snapped. "Well I'm sorry but I am the defense teacher this year and Dumbledore has given me permission to teach you as I see fit now be quiet as do as your told."

That day at lunch, Archimedes dropped a note on Tirza's plate. "Ooh, what is it?" Maddie asked. Tirza opened it and read aloud. "My office after classes," was written in Snape's familiar handwriting. "Are you in trouble?" Ginny asked. Tirza shrugged. "Who knows?" She looked over at the teacher's table, but Severus was talking with McGonagall and she couldn't catch his eye. "Come on, we have History of Magic," Maddie said, grabbing her book bag. Ginny and Tirza grabbed their bags and followed her to class.

History of Magic and Charms were the two classes left for the day. Tirza immensely enjoyed both classes, especially Charms, where she received praise from Professor Flitwick as well as ten points for Gryffindor. "Hey, you got the points back that Lockhart took," Maddie pointed out when they left Charms. "And five extra," Ginny said. Tirza smiled at them and packed her things in her pink school bag. "Well, I got to go find my dad. I'll meet you two in the common room later." The girls said goodbye and Tirza headed off to the dungeons.

Tirza knocked on the door of Severus' office, not wanting to barge in if he was busy with a student. "Enter!" Severus shouted gruffly. She opened the door and stuck her head in. "You wanted me to come?" He nodded and motioned for her to come over to him; she tried to read his face, but he was an expert at showing no emotions. Severus reached out and picked her up and sat her on his lap. He looked sternly at her for a moment, then smiled and hugged her. "So how was my girl's first day of school?" Tirza giggled. "Daddy, you're funny! I love it, except Defense against the Dark Arts. Goldie is an idiot." He chuckled and kissed her forehead. "I know sweetheart, but he is an adult and your teacher, so try and respect him……… but always feel free to vent about him to me because I don't like him either." Tirza giggled again.

"Um……… can I stay here tonight?" Tirza asked after they had talked for a while. "Of course; you may always stay here with me instead of the dorms if you wish." She smiled and leaned against him. "Cool. But can I hang out up there with the girls until it's time to sleep?" He nodded. "But I'll want you back here by nine-thirty." She hugged him tight. "I'm gonna go find the girls now." She slid off his lap. "Bye dad, love you!" she called.  
Severus watched her bounce out of the office and shook his head; she never changed……… but he really didn't think he'd want her to.


	7. Chapter 7

The first few weeks passed quickly for Tirza, Ginny and Maddie. Their time spent in classes, doing homework and hanging out with each other. Tirza was able to spend four good nights up in her dorm room, with much encouragement and support from Severus and the girls. She was excelling in all her classes, except for two: DADA and Potions. Before long, it was September 30th, which was a very special day for her.

That morning, Tirza snuck into the chambers after staying the night in the dorm. She had a pot of coffee and a tray of donuts with her that she set down on the coffee table and tiptoed to her dad's door. She opened it carefully and poked her head in; he was sleeping. She smiled mischeviously and took off running and jumped onto the bed and continued jumping. "What is it? Where's the fire?" Severus growled as he sat bolt upright in bed. "Happy anniversary!" Tirza shouted, still jumping.

"I would like for you to stop bouncing please," Severus replied in an annoyed voice. "and Happy Anniversary to you." he looked over at the clock, which read just after 6AM. She bounced right onto his lap. "Do you want to start this day with a spanking?" Severus growled, holding her still. "Your bouncing is not making me in a good mood." "God, you're cranky!" she snapped, scowling darkly. "I've told you not to jump on my bed like that; so what did you expect, for me to be all happy?" Severus retorted. "If you had come in and awoke me nicely we would have started out on a good foot." "Yes, your supposed to be happy or don't you remember?" she asked testily.

"I'm happy that you are here and in my life and that we've been together a whole year now, but we have had this discussion many times about you jumping on my bed and I have asked you not to," Severus told her. "You need to remember that because I respect things you ask me not to do so you should do the same." "Maybe ill bring breakfast to grandpa instead," she said quietly, trying to pull away from his grasp. "He's always glad to see me." "Why don't we start this again and maybe we would be on better footing agree?" Severus said more gently. Tirza just shrugged, trying to keep the hurt from her face. "Tirza, I want to start this day over and all you can do is shrug? Now do you wish to start this day over right or not?" Severus asked softly. She nodded "please?" "Go back out and come in again and this time don't jump on the bed please," Severus gently directed.

She went outside the door and closed it. "You gotta pretend to sleep!" she called, sounding more like her cheerful self. "I'm pretending to be asleep," Severus said closing his eyes; he hoped his would make up for how cranky he had been. She opened the door and took off running towards the bed, but stopped when she reached it and gave him a light kiss on the cheek, then crawled in next to him. "Much better way to awaken," Severus said snuggling her close. She giggled and kissed him again. "Why don't you like to bounce?" "I just don't appreciate being awoken by the bouncing of my bed," Severus told her. "When I was young my father would always shake and bounce my bed to get me awake and I have never liked it since."

"Ooh," she said. "Why did he do that?" "Because he thought I was wasting my time staying in bed all day," Severus said quietly. "I was usually up by 7:30 but he thought everyone should be up by six." "Oh. I didn't mean to bug you. Uncle Mike always jumped on the bed with us, but then auntie Chrissy would yell at him and it was funny," she said with a giggle. "Now you know why my father and I never got along," Severus said with a sigh. "Now what kind of food do you have?" "Donuts with chocolate and sprinkles!" she said, licking her lips happily. "Wonderful," Severus said brightly but muttered, "Sugar high here we come." "I brought coffee too," Tirza told him. "Good now why don't we eat out in the living room?" Severus offered.

Tirza nodded and they head out there. "Can I have some coffee too?" she asked. "Please?" she asked, using her puppy eyes. "No you may not; the doughnuts is enough sugar for you today," Severus told her. "One sip? I didn't have enough hands to bring in milk," she said, sitting down beside him, with two donuts. "Accio milk," Severus said with a grin. "Sorry but you're too young to have coffee." "Thanks," Tirza said, drinking her milk. She ate her two donuts and reached for another. "Daddy, tell me about your family," she asked. "No more donuts," Severus said taking the plate away. "What would you like to know?"

She giggled as he took the plate away. "I'm still hungry," she said with a goofy grin. "But tell me, like, I dunno, everything!" "Let's see my mom was a wonderful woman who worked as a seamstress, a robe maker," Severus told her. "She died when I was 18." "How'd she die?" Tirza asked softly. "She was killed in a potions accident at my grandfather's house," Severus said quietly. "Grandfather was the potions genius of the family and he was showing mom how to brew something when it went wrong." "Do you miss her?" Tirza asked quietly. "Was she pretty? Did she tuck u in at night?"

"I have a picture of her here somewhere that I'll find later," Severus said. "She was the best mother around and kept my father in line most of the time. She would tuck me in till I turned 9 and thought tuck ins were too sissy," Severus continued. "I miss her still and do think about her once in a while." "What do you mean kept your dad in line?" Tirza asked, snuggling on his lap. "My father was a mean man," Severus replied. "He was strict and ran his house like a military regiment. He expected everything to be perfect but mom kept the peace by making sure I was never in the line of fire when he was mad." Severus said quietly. "Line of fire?" Tirza asked, searching his face.

"My dad had an awful temper and I think that's where my own temper comes from," Severus continued. "He would lose control and would hit until he was worn out. Mom and I were his favorite punching bags." Tirza's eyes filled with tears "he hit you?" she asked, her voice sounding funny. "Usually I was the one who took the most of it because mom was too frail to take much abuse," Severus said. "Dad didn't care when he was enraged. When he was angry he didn't know what he was doing baby," Severus said holding her close. He was disturbed by the look of horror on her face.

"Bullshit!" Tirza shouted. "They know what they're doing, they just don't care! They're evil!" "When mom died, I fled and never looked back," Severus told her. "is he still alive? Bastard, ill kill him!" Tirza shouted, looking absolutely serious. "From what my family tells me no, he died a good 10 years ago," Severus replied. "Why do you feel so strongly about this baby? The man is dead and can never hurt either of us." "Because nobody should hurt you, you're the best and………" her voice trailed off and she looked away.

"And what baby?" Severus prodded gently. She sighed. "I'm not supposed to tell, it's a secret" she said softly. "You can tell me anything and I swear I will never tell anyone," Severus promised. "Ok, but you can't ever tell auntie Chrissy that I told, cuz I wasn't supposed to know," she started. "One time I was staying with AJ and some lady called and said she was uncle mike's mom, which didn't make sense cuz he said that she was dead. So I told uncle mike and he talked on the phone and I was hiding, cuz I wanted to know and………he cried." she paused again. "And?" Severus said gently, holding her close,

"And auntie Chrissy saw me and she told me that his mommy was mean to him and would hit him all the time when he was little and she hit his brothers and sister too. She'd hit him with anything and sometimes broke his arms and he'd bleed and everything. but I couldn't tell AJ, because they didn't want her around his mom and uncle mike cried for a long time and it was really sad and that's why AJ never gets spanked, cuz he's afraid he'll be that way too. And I don't want anybody I love to be hurt. Parents are supposed to love their kids, not hurt them." a single tear rolled down her cheek. "I'm so glad you told me this," Severus said holding her very close. "I promise to never hit you, I swear."

She nodded and patted his face with her hand. "I won't let anybody hurt you ever again," she said very seriously. "I'm glad to hear that," Severus said holding her close then reaching for the plate of donuts. "I guess it wouldn't hurt if you had one more." She giggled, and then gave him a strange look. "But you never change you're mind," she pointed out. "I do once in a while," Severus said with a sly wink. She smiled and licked the frosting off her donut. "So tell me about you're grandpa."

"Mikel was a brilliant man," Severus began. "He actually attended when Albus was finishing here. He was top of his class in all of his studies. He did exceptionally well though in potions," Severus continued. "He could brew anything the master at the time would throw at them and almost always on the first try." "Cool," Tirza said she reached for another donut. "We'll split this one," Severus said breaking it in half. "He actually created almost half the potions I use today or fixed them." "Whoa," Tirza said amazement evident in her voice. "Was he nice? Was he you're mom's dad?" "He was my mom's dad and he was very nice," Severus replied.

"When I was 4 he brought me into his lab," Severus said. "He could tell just by my interest in the simple potion labs he gave me to play with as child I had a deep love for the art." "You got to play with potions when you were four?" Tirza asked. "I brewed my first complex potion at age 8 and was doing first year work by age 10," Severus continued. "By the time I entered Hogwarts I was well ahead of my class." "Wow, you're really smart. What happened to me?" she asked, completely serious. "Your mom was a complete klutz in the potions lab so you got her genes in that area," Severus said. "She was brilliant at defense and transfigurations though." Tirza giggled. "I'd rather be smarter like you then like her though."

"I wish you could have met him though," Severus said. "He would have loved you to pieces." "Would he really?" Tirza asked. "You don't just say that cuz u love me, do ya?" "Tirza, you are the sweetest thing on earth and he would love you no matter what," Severus said. Tirza blushed and hugged him tight. "I love you so much daddy," she said. "You are very smart though," Severus told her. "I was horrid in transfigurations and look at you, Professor McGonagall says you are a natural." Tirza blushed. "That's the only class I'm passing," she mumbled. "Don't tell me you're not passing Defense? You are brilliant in it," Severus asked. Tirza looked down. "He says I'm the worst in all his classes." "Well he doesn't tell the truth because your marks that I have seen say otherwise," Severus stated firmly. "I also know you do well in Charms and with a few occasional mishaps do well in Herbology."

Tirza nodded "I hate defense though. One of these days I'm just not gonna go." "Don't let Lockhart get to you," Severus said. "You can make it through his class I know and don't go skipping or I might not be able to stop what punishment he might give you," she nodded. "Daddy, I got a question and don't be mad, okay?" "What is it?" Severus asked, intrigued. "Well, just don't get mad. Uncle mike's mom hit him and he never spanks, ever ever ever. And you're daddy hit you, but you spank me. Why?" she asked, sounding curious and somewhat confused. "I spank because I have seen so many children come through my classes that are hell bent on misbehavior and destruction," Severus said. "I see your behavior now as something that could lead to this in the future and I needed to find a way to stop it." Tirza sat there, a thoughtful look on her face.

"I spank because I love you and I want to get my point across that you need to stop doing those things and control those urges," he continued. "I promise Tirza that I will never hurt you badly when I spank and that I will never EVER abuse you. I love you way to much too ever hurt you like my father did," Severus said quietly. Tirza hugged him tight. "I know you won't hurt me," she told him. "You're just not like that." "Glad you think so," Severus said. "Most kids think I'm a greasy git who doesn't like anyone." she kissed his cheek. "Well they're stupid." "You say that about everyone," He said with a wink. "If anyone doesn't like me, they're stupid, but really most just don't know me like you and grandpa do." Tirza nodded. "They just don't know what they're missing," He smiled and the snuggled close for a long while.

It was Monday and Draco was in the mood to bother someone. And not just any someone: Tirza. He had been rather disappointed in her lack of pranks so far this year and decided that he'd get them started again. "I'll meet you both in the common room shortly; I need to do something first," Draco called out to Crabbe and Goyle as he turned the corner heading toward the great hall. 5 minutes later he came upon who he was looking for. "Gee, aren't you in the wrong place at the wrong time," Draco sneered as he rounded on Tirza.

"Draco, buzz off alright?" Tirza said, trying to walk past him. "Sorry not this time and you have no one to save you," Draco said grabbing her arm. She took a swing at him……… and missed. "Nice try," Draco said grabbing her other arm and dragging her toward the broom closet. she continued to struggle, dropping her book bag in the process. "Let me go!" she shouted. Draco didn't let go, but instead shoved her unceremoniously into the broom closet and slammed it shut and locked it.

Tirza screamed and began banging on the door. "Draco, let me out, please!" Draco didn't answer because he had already left. It was dark in the closet and Tirza screamed and kicked, trying to get out. After five minutes she started to feel sick. While Tirza was in the closet Oliver Wood was looking for her. He had promised to take her out flying for a bit but couldn't find her anywhere when he heard a scream coming from the closet. Oliver heard sobs and heavy breathing and quickly unlocked the door to find a very sick. Tirza she was leaning against the side of the closet, having just thrown up. Tirza was crying too hard to say anything when the door was opened, but threw her arms around him.

"Who in hell's bells did this?" Oliver asked not caring that he had cursed. "Draco" she told him through her tears. "And I feel sick again." "Let's get you to Madam Pompfrey then I'll find Draco," Oliver said moving quickly through the halls, carrying her carefully in his arms. when Tirza did throw up stopped long enough to clean it up, then Tirza allowed him to carry her again to poppy, who quickly gave her several potions to make her feel better. "Thank you Mr. Wood for getting her here so quickly," Poppy said quietly as Tirza was resting and they were talking outside. "No problem Madam Pompfrey," Oliver replied. "I'll be back shortly I just need to do something," and with that Oliver took off.

He found Draco heading out towards the quidditch field. "You bloody bastard," Oliver yelled as he took a swing at Draco. Draco dodged out of the way. "What the hell?" Draco asked. "You know exactly what you did," Oliver snapped, grabbing Draco and slapping him hard. Draco shrieked like a girl and tried to swing back. "Don't you EVER lay another hand on Tirza," Oliver yelled as he continued hitting him. "What's it to you!" Draco shouted, not realizing that he had just admitted his guilt. "She is like my sister and………" Oliver was cut off by another louder voice……… "Mr. Wood Mr. Malfoy what is the meaning of this?" Came the booming voice of Professor McGonagall.

"He attacked me!" Draco accused. "Try again Mr. Malfoy because I heard the whole thing," Minerva snapped back. Draco scowled. "I played a prank on Tirza and he's gone bonkers." "Mr. Malfoy, a prank is something totally unacceptable in this school," Minerva said. "Mr. Wood 10 points from Gryffindor for fighting and you may go to your supper." Oliver quickly took off. "Now where is Tirza and what have you done to her?" she asked Draco. "She's in the hospital wing," Oliver said coming back. "You'd best hope that you have done nothing seriously damaging Mr. Malfoy," McGonagall said, starting to drag him down the hallway.

"Oh and Mr. Malfoy 30 pts from Slytherin for behavior unbecoming a student" Minerva said as she walked dropped Draco off at the hospital wing. Draco muttered under his breath. "What was that Mr. Malfoy?" Snape growled as he led him to poppy's office. Draco scowled but kept his mouth shut "Ah Mr. Malfoy" Poppy said opening the door for them. "Sit down!" Severus snapped as Draco entered Poppy's office. "I'll leave you two alone while I attend to my patients," Poppy said and with a slight nod she left the room.


	8. Chapter 8

"Mr. Malfoy, it has been brought to my attention that you attacked my daughter today," Severus said. "Would you care to say anything rational in your defense?" "It was only a joke!" Draco spat out. "Mr. Malfoy your idea of a joke and my idea of a joke vary greatly," Severus replied. "Locking any person in a closet is uncalled for and was stupid on your part because the person could have died." "Died? From being in a closet? That's the stupidest thing I ever heard!" Draco shouted. "Mr. Malfoy I can assure you that it could happen," Severus snapped. "There is little air in the closet you chose to put my daughter in and if Mr. Wood had not found her, she could have suffocated."

It dawned on Draco that Snape was right and he didn't say anything. "I believe Professor McGonagall has already taken points from the house so I shall mete your punishment," Severus said. "Do you have anything else to add before I do so?" Draco wisely shook his head no. "You will spend the next month in two places," Severus began. "For 2 hours you will be here in the hospital wing doing whatever Madam Pompfrey has for you to do." Draco cringed. "When you finish that you will come to my dungeons where you will be scrubbing cauldrons for at least another hour," Severus said. "You will also be banned from playing in the next quidditch match."

"That's not fair!" Draco shouted. "You can't do that!" "I can and I just did," Severus snapped back. "If you do not comply with these there will be more severe punishments meted understood?" Draco storms out of the office, flipping Tirza off on his way out. Snape walked out into the ward and went to Tirza's bed. She was fast asleep, looking very angelic. "Would you like for me to have the house elves bring something up for you to eat?" Poppy offered coming over after tending to a first year that had fallen out of a tree. Severus nodded. "That would be great. I'd hate to move her and wake her." "If you need anything else, just holler," Poppy said as she headed toward her office to file some paperwork.

Tirza began rustling in the bed not too long after that. "Shh, it's alright, I'm here," Severus said holding her hand and brushing the stray locks out of her eyes. Her eyes fluttered open and focused on him. "Hi," she said sleepily. "How do you feel?" Severus asked worriedly. "Tired and hungry," she said with a yawn. "Well the house elves should be here shortly with some supper and then we can go back to our rooms for the night" Severus said helping her sit up.

Once they had finished their supper and had gotten back to their room Severus asked "Did Malfoy say anything about why he did this?" Tirza shook her head. "nope, just shoved me in the closet. I tried to hit him a couple times, but it didn't help." "Mr. Malfoy will be thinking twice before doing that again," Severus told her. "Why, what did you do?" Tirza wondered. "He's in detention for the next month and can't play in the next quidditch match," Severus said. "Oliver did a good job of beating him." "Oliver beat him up?" Tirza asked. "He got in some really good swings but don't worry, all Professor McGonagall did was take 10 pts from Gryffindor," Severus said.

The next day, Tirza was back in class, though rather unfortunately. She and Lockhart were destined to NEVER get along. Now she had to go and tell Snape what had happened in class. Tirza quietly entered Snape's office and sat in the chair in front of his desk, biting her lip. "Mind telling me why Lockhart was so happy that you got a detention today?" Severus asked when she had sat down. Tirza blushed "I don't know," she said softly. "What happened in his classroom then?" Severus questioned, knowing only Lockhart's side of the story. "I was trying really hard to do this spell, but it wouldn't work and it blew up and got guts on his shirt. He told me I was stupid, the stupidest student in all his classes and asked why I even bother to come to class if I can't even do anything right. I………told him to shut up," she said. She squirmed in her chair, figuring she was in loads of trouble.

"This story is exactly what Ms. Weasley told me after the mess Lockhart rambled at me," Severus said hiding a smirk. "Lockhart is an idiot to think I would believe anything he would say." "Ginny talked to you?" Tirza asked, surprised. "I actually sought her out because I didn't believe what Lockhart had told me," Severus replied. "She told me exactly what you said and also added that in the last few class meetings he had been very rude to you," Severus supplied. Tirza smiled, but it quickly faded. "Am I in trouble? I know u said never ever to be rude to my teachers, but I couldn't help it."

"Yes, I did say that, but there are certain circumstances where if it is warranted then I will not do anything about it and this is one of those times," Severus replied. Tirza beamed and crawled onto his lap, hugging him tight. "You're the best daddy ever!" "Why thank you but I have to make you go tonight," Severus said quietly. Tirza frowned. "Why?" "I have no control over the detentions given to you by other teachers," Severus said. "Since I am not your head of house I am unable to waive any of those. McGonagall as head of Gryffindor is the only one allowed to do that." "I don't wanna go!" Tirza said stubbornly.

"You have to go unless you want Lockhart to make fun of you tomorrow and keep tormenting you," Severus said. "He will no matter what," she retorted "he's always bugging me. I don't want to go and have him picking on me!" "I will drag you there if I have to young lady because you will go or you will have detention with Filch for the next month" Severus said coldly, "daddy, come on!" Tirza protested. "you are going" Severus said picking her forcibly and carrying her out the door,

"Daddy, please," she begged quietly as they neared Lockhart's office. "I'm sorry baby but you have to go," Severus said as he stopped about 2 doors away from Lockhart's office. "I promise I will be here when you are done and if he keeps you past the 2 hours I will stop it alright?" "Okay," she agreed, though not sounding very happy about it. She went to Lockhart's office door and knocked. "Enter," Lockhart's voice drifted from behind the door. "Remember I will be here in 2 hours to get you no matter what," Severus said as he gave her one last quick kiss and sent her into the room with Lockhart.

Tirza opened the door and stood just inside. "I'm here professor," she said "Come in Ms. Snape and have a seat," Lockhart said, indicating the chair to the right of his desk. She shut the door and walked over to the chair, sitting down, wearing her jeans and fuzzy pink sweatshirt, feeling very uncomfortable. "I have left the cage that the fairies were in uncleaned today and you will spend the next two hours cleaning it thoroughly and if you get done with that I have more cages in the storeroom that can be cleaned," Lockhart said with a smirk. "Do you have something I can wear while I clean? I don't want to ruin my shirt," she asked politely. "Here," Lockhart snapped as he threw a paint splattered funny smelling top at her.

Tirza rather cringed and put it on, rolling up her sleeves, then took out her wand. "No dear this is wandless cleaning," Lockhart said smirking ever more broadly. Tirza put her wand away, her eyes flashing. "Then what do I use?" "Those scrub brushes and that bucket of water which will automatically refill when it gets empty," Lockhart told her. Tirza went and collected them and began scrubbing the cage. "I'll be over here grading papers," Lockhart said and turned to his desk. Tirza, trying her best to be patient and after cleaning up after jinn jinn, this really wasn't so bad; she started to hum to herself, hoping it would pass the time faster.

"Please stop that incessant humming," Lockhart snapped after listening to it for 10 minutes. "Why?" Tirza asked, peeking over at him from where she was cleaning. "I like for it to be quiet when I'm grading papers," Lockhart lied; he liked to listen to opera when he was grading. Tirza muttered something under her breath and continued working. When he wasn't looking, she stuck her tongue out at him.

"When will you ever get done?" Lockhart demanded not 30 minutes later as Tirza was finishing cleaning the last of the bottom of the cage and was polishing the outside. "I just finished," she announced, sounding happy. "Let me see" Lockhart sneered as he looked closely at her work. "I see a spot you missed." "No way," she said in disbelief. "I cleaned that thing up good, like I do for my bunny."

"Well your bunny and my pixies are two different things so you can start again," Lockhart snapped. Tirza scowled. "I did it right, I know I did," she said evenly, trying to control her temper, but not able to keep the nasty look from her face. "I see cleaning up Pixie droppings isn't helping you one bit so you can also write lines for me when you finish your cleaning," Lockhart snapped. "I'm done cleaning," she said darkly. "You are not done cleaning until I say you are done," Lockhart replied back.

"But I did it right, it's clean," she insisted. "If you hadn't missed that spot there," Lockhart said pointing to a minute spot on the very top of the cage. "You wouldn't have to be doing it over." "They're clean and I can't clean them again," Tirza said, scratching her hands slightly. "And just why can't you?" Lockhart asked incredulously. "Because I'm allergic to that soap," she stated, still scratching. "I've never heard such a load of bull," Lockhart replied. "My soap is hypo allergenic and dermatologist tested to NOT break out anyone." "Thing why do my hands look like this?" she asked, holding them out. They were red and looked like she had poison ivy type rash.

"Maybe because you were scratching them," Lockhart offered, not seeing that it was his soap not her scratching making it worse. "Professor, I mean it, I can't use this stuff. I have special soap that I have to use and I can't use yours anymore," she said. "I will take this up with your father when he comes to pick you up but in the meantime I will insist that you write the lines as it seems you are unable to clean," Lockhart said.

She nodded and quickly rinsed her hands with clean water and sat down and pulled a muggle fuzzy pink notebook that sported PRINCESS on the front and a pink pen out of her pink bag. "What do I have to write?" she asked, sounding exasperated. "I will not give Professor Lockhart lip 200 times please," Lockhart said looking disgusted by the phrase on her notebook. "200?" she said in amazement. She scowled but began scribbling out the lines. "Keep writing," Lockhart stated as Tirza looked at her watch every 5 minutes. "Keep writing," she mimicked softly to herself, getting VERY annoyed as he kept bugging her.

"I heard that and you can add 100 more lines to your 200 already," Lockhart shot back. Tirza kept her mouth shut, focusing on the fact that her dad had sworn to come at 2 hours. She shook her hand several times, as it was starting to get cramped. "Keep going," Lockhart demanded, but was stopped from saying more by a knock at the door. "Enter," he snapped. "I've come to collect Tirza," Severus said kindly. "She hasn't finished her lines yet," Lockhart snapped.

"It has been 2 hours Lockhart," Severus replied coolly. "You gave her only a 2 hour detention and the rules state that when the 2 hours are up the student is free to go." Lockhart scowled. "Fine, I hope u learned something young lady," he said. Tirza beamed and packed up her things and hurried over to Severus. "What happened to your hands?" Severus said as he took the hand she offered him as they began to leave the classroom. "He had me scrubbing the pixie cages and I broke out from his soap. He didn't believe me that I had an allergy," she said, sounding frustrated. "They still itchy and sting a little."

"We'll put some medicine on it when we get back to the quarters," Severus told her then looked at Lockhart. "My daughter has a severe skin allergy and I would ask that you refrain from having her use soap again understood?" Lockhart scowled at Tirza, then gave Severus one of his sweet I'm-so-famous looks and said, "Of course Severus." "Goodnight Professor," Severus said coldly. They left the office and Tirza sighed in relief. "I was thinking you'd never come," she told him. "I told you I'd be here in 2 hours," Severus said as he stopped and gave her a hug. "I would never let that man have you alone for longer than that." Tirza hugged him back. "Thanks dad; he's creepy." "Your welcome," Severus said as the walked off down the hall.


	9. Chapter 9

On October 10, Tirza woke up early, hurriedly dressed and ran off to the kitchens. "Little missy!" The house elves greeted her. Tirza beamed. "I need some special stuff, can you help me?" she asked. They nodded and set to work getting her the requested items. She carefully carried a large tray, laden with food, down to the dungeons. She whispered the password and leaned against the door, which thankfully wasn't too hard to open. She set the tray on the coffee table, and then peaked in at Severus, who was still sound asleep. Tirza blew him a kiss and closed the door. She pulled out her wand and whispered a warming spell to keep the food warm until they were ready to eat, then ran into her room.

An hour later, the sitting room was covered in green and silver streamers with a large HAPPY BIRTHDAY banner hung across the ceiling. "God I love magic," Tirza giggled, pocketing her trusty wand in her back pocket of her jeans. She dragged out several presents, including one from AJ's family and one from the Hogwarts staff. She clapped her hands in delight at her decorating job. Last year she had memorized a song to sing to Snape, but this year she had been too busy with school, but had more then made up for it in presents.

At 8:30, Severus rolled out of bed. He could hear someone bustling around and grabbed his wand after putting on his robe. He wasn't sure who was in the sitting room, as only Tirza knew the password, but he was quite sure it wasn't her. Tirza, up at 8:30 on a Saturday morning? That idea was laughable! He quietly opened the door, his wand at the ready, and then saw the streamers, several balloons and the banner. Tirza appeared, lugging yet another present out. She spotted him and ran over, hugging him tight. "Happy birthday dad!" she shouted. Snape chuckled and swung her up in his arms. "Thank you sweetheart," he said, kissing her cheek. It was indeed his birthday, his 33rd birthday to be exact. (Kerry Note: Just a guess)

"I brought all your favorites for breakfast," Tirza said, beaming as Severus sat on the couch, holding her on his lap. Indeed, she had: scrambled eggs, blueberry muffins, tea, and butter milk pancakes. "Shall I dish you up?" He asked, grabbing a plate. "Sure," Tirza said. "And there's cake for later and ice cream too and lots of presents!" She eagerly started eating the food. "I hope you like the decorations, you don't have a favorite color, so I picked Slytherin colors," she commented. Severus smiled and leaned down, kissing the top of her head. "I love them," he told her. He would have even loved pink decorations, as it was the thought and time spent that count.

They ate breakfast together, talking happily and enjoying each other's company. "I told Ginny and Maddie not to expect to see me much today; I wanted to spend all day with you!" Tirza said happily. Severus smiled. "You don't have to honey; you can play with your friends." "Huh-uh!" Tirza said stubbornly. "I want to spend the day with you! And guess what, all my homework is done too!" Severus hugged her. "Good girl, I'm so proud of you, you've been doing very well!" Tirza beamed. "Now open your presents!" she insisted. Severus looked over at the large pile beside the couch. "All these for me? I'm going to be spoiled," he teased. Tirza kissed his cheek. "Good, you deserve it!"

The pile of presents revealed a new cauldron from a brand new line that had been introduced just recently, a large gift certificate to the apothecary, a New York Knicks shirt from AJ's family, a nice gray sweater from Tirza, and several potions books from the staff. "Do you like everything?" Tirza asked. He nodded, hugging her close. "Very much, they're lovely. Best birthday presents ever." Tirza smiled happily. "Good. Sorry I didn't have a song for you this year," she said. Severus shook his head. "Don't worry about it, I know you've been busy, how else did your grade in my class come up if you weren't studying like you should?" Tirza nodded. There were two classes that she wasn't doing well in: DADA and Potions. Potions was coming up, but DADA was staying the same.

Two weeks later, DADA had turned into a battlefield. Lockhart was on a rampage against Tirza, for no apparent reason at all. Tirza tried her best to remain silent and be respectful, but being called stupid and a failure and a waste of a witch was hard to bear. "Back off asshole!" Tirza shouted as the bell rang. Lockhart immediately gave her a four hour detention. "You better show up tonight," Lockhart commanded as he ushered Tirza out the door of his classroom. "HELL NO I"M NOT COMING BACK!" Tirza shouted. "You will come back or you'll have detention for the rest of the week!" Lockhart shot back. "NO WAY!" Tirza refused.

"Young lady that is no way to talk to a professor," Lockhart stated firmly and grabbed Tirza's arm dragging her back inside the classroom. Tirza tried to wrench her arm away. "You can't tell me what to do!" "Yes I can," Lockhart shot back. "Students must respect my authority." "Bite me!" Tirza shouted. "Wouldn't you just love that?" Lockhart sneered as he tried to take a swat at her bottom. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Tirza screamed. "Something your father should be doing," Lockhart said as he took another swat, using all his strength, and made contact. Tirza howled and tried to pull away from him.

"Professor Lockhart!" sang a very familiar voice coming from a bit down the hall. "Oh shit here comes Binns," Lockhart said giving her another 2 swats. "OUCH!" Tirza shrieked. "Wouldn't you love it if I stopped," Lockhart sneered and gave her one last swat and quickly dropped her arm just as Binns appeared inside his room. "Professor might I have a moment of your time?" Professor Binns asked. Tirza hopped around rubbing her bottom, close to crying. "I was rather busy," Lockhart sneered. "Might I inquire why you have a student hoping around inside your classroom like she has been hurt?" Binns asked. "Who knows, children are strange these days," Lockhart said, giving Tirza a nasty glare. Tirza was still hopping and rubbing.

"Are you okay dear?" Binns asked Tirza concerned. "No!" Tirza whined "I'm never gonna get to sit AGAIN!" "Lockhart did you hit this child?" Binns asked. "Yes!" Tirza shouted. Lockhart glared at her. "Why would you believe anything that she has to say?" he asked Binns. "Because she is hopping around and seems to be in pain," Binns snapped. "I WAS in the middle of something, if you will EXCUSE us," Lockhart snapped. "Young lady please come with me," Binns said firmly. Tirza nodded, hurrying over to Binns. "I have not given her permission to leave!" Lockhart shouted. "Well I have," Binns snapped and led Tirza from the room.

"Thank you," Tirza said softly. "Where are we going?" "To find your father," Binns said. Daddy gonna flip," she commented. "I'm not sure what his reaction will be," Binns said. He knocked on Snape's office door. "Enter," Snape said putting down the paper he was marking. Binns entered the office, with Tirza at his side. "Severus," Binns said. "I need to speak with you." "Professor Binns, why is my daughter with you?" Severus questioned concerned. "Let's sit down dear," Binns said. Severus watched as Tirza slowly eased herself onto a chair, then shot out of it, howling and holding her behind. "Binns you better have a good explanation," Severus growled.

"I did not do that," Binns indicated the still howling Tirza. "And I am not sure what happened. All I know is I went to speak with Lockhart and she was hopping around, apparently in pain." "Tirza please explain," Snape said. "As long as I don't have to sit down," she whined. "Whatever works," Snape replied. "Lockhart hit me!" she exclaimed. "REALLY HARD." "Why did he hit you?" Severus asked, seething. "Cuz he's crazy!" "A teacher may not hit a child unless given permission by the parent," Severus snapped. "Professor Lockhart was pretty angry when I took her away from his classroom," Binns said. Tirza nodded. "I for one was very concerned," Binns added. "I'm going to have a talk with Lockhart" Severus growled. "Tirza either return to your dorm or go find grandpa. Thank you Professor Binns that will be all," Severus said and the ghost disappeared again.

Tirza ran all the way to Dumbledore's office. "Sunshine what is wrong?" Albus asked as a flushed Tirza run into his office. "Grandpa, I think daddy is going to commit murder." "What? Why do you think that?" Albus questioned in somewhat surprise. "I've never seen him so mad before. He's going to kill Lockhart. Oooh, let's NOT do anything then," she decided. "Unless you want your father sent to Azkaban we must stop them," Albus said quietly and fled the room.

Severus stalked down the halls toward Lockhart's office glaring at any student who dared cross him and giving detentions to those who even dared to speak to him. "Lockhart where in hell are you!" Severus shouted as he didn't find him in his office. Lockhart showed up a moment later, having no idea that Severus was looking for him or knew about Tirza. "Oh, Severus old chap, what can I do for you?" Severus lunged at Lockhart at lightening speed and pinned him to the wall holding his wand directly at his heart.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't Avada Kadevra you right now," Severus growled. "I guess you talked to Tirza," Lockhart croaked out. "You better believe it I did," Severus seethed. "You better have one good damn reason why I shouldn't finish you right now." "Well, she deserved it," Lockhart said, hoping that would be the right defense. "Not good enough," Severus stated tightening his hold on his wand. "Something better NOW." "I………well………but she really did Severus, I swear it," Lockhart almost begged. "Lockhart unless I know exactly what she did I will not comment on whether she deserved it or not," Severus stated coolly.

"Well, she called me a most dreadful name. In front of all the students. And refused to show up for detention," Lockhart stated. "Just why did she receive detention? And when was this detention supposed to take place?" Severus asked in rapid fire succession. "She got detention for calling me that name in front of the students. It was supposed to be tonight," Lockhart answered. "Unless it has grown dark in the last five minutes it is still way too early to be considered night so NO I do not believe she has missed her detention and I would imagine you must have done something to provoke the name calling," Severus growled. "RELEASE HIM!" Albus shouted as he entered and took in the scene before him. "Dumbledore!" Lockhart shouted. He spotted Tirza and scowled.

"Lockhart you best explain yourself before I personally fire you and remove you from this school," Albus said with an uncharacteristic scowl on his face. "This man attacked me for no good reason!" Lockhart pointed an accusing finger at Snape. "That I most certainly do not believe," Albus said coldly. "Try again." "I have no idea what you all are talking about!" Lockhart said, attempting to appear innocent. "That child is full of lies!" "I'm sure that you would consent to vertisuram then correct?" Albus stated calmly. "I would not!" Lockhart sneered, looking insulted. "Then you most certainly are hiding something," Severus growled. "You cannot believe anything she says! She is nothing but a spoiled little troublemaker! You should take my word because I am an adult and a teacher and so very famous!" Lockhart shot back.

"Lemme at him!" Tirza shouted, starting towards Lockhart. "Shut the hell up Gilderoy," Albus said calmly and restrained Tirza. Tirza stopped dead in her tacks and looked at Albus. Never ever ever had she heard him swear! "How dare you speak to me like that! Don't you know who I am?" Lockhart countered. "I am the headmaster of this school Professor and I expect you best remember that," Albus replied. Lockhart scowled. "Somebody do something to him," Tirza demanded. "Are you willing to tell your side of the story now Professor or will I need to find a new dada teacher?" Albus said quietly. "Before you get started though professor I would like Severus' permission to remove Tirza from the room," Albus said turning to Severus.

"That's fine Albus," Severus replied. "I don't wanna go," Tirza pouted. "This conversation is not intended for young ladies ears," Albus sighed. "Nick please come here." Nearly Headless Nick floated into the room. "Yes headmaster?" "Please escort young Miss Snape back to Gryffindor tower," Albus requested of him. "Of course. Come along Tirza," nick said. Tirza sighed and followed nick. "Thank you Nick!" Albus called out to him and then turned to Lockhart. "You have two choices; either you tell me exactly what happened or you will be asked to leave." "More like forced," Severus said under his breath. "FINE," Lockhart said with a sigh, sitting down. "So I swatted her a few times. What is the problem? She deserved it!"

"Exactly what did she do professor?" Albus asked. "She called me a very improper name in front of the students," Lockhart told him. "What was that name professor?" Albus asked. "She called me an asshole." "And what had you done up to this point to make her call you that?" Severus asked bewildered. "I had done absolutely nothing," Lockhart spat back. "Try again," Albus said. Lockhart scowled. "Why is it that you do not believe ME?" "I have talked to both Tirza and Maddie and they have said that you provoked the attack and I would like to hear your CORRECT side," Albus said strongly. "Fine; she was talking with her little friend, what they were talking about I don't know. I asked her several questions which she could not answer and I commented that perhaps she wouldn't be so stupid if she actually paid attention to me and that she was a failure and a waste of a witch," Lockhart reluctantly admitted.

"What kind of questions did you ask? Did they pertain to the subject?" Severus growled. "They were on the quiz that she refused to take about me at the star of the year," Lockhart told him. "I've seen that quiz professor and I must say I do not agree with it at all," Albus stated. "Calling a student stupid because they do not know about you is not acceptable." "Well the truth hurts and she has no concept of reality. She's been coddled and spoiled. Perhaps a little truth would do her some good!" Lockhart stated, feeling like he was an authority on the subject. "I agree with you on only one point and that is the truth does hurt," Albus said glaring at Lockhart. "I know Tirza can be quite a handful at times but to blatantly attack a students character in front of a class is uncalled for."

"And so the headmaster's pet gets away with disrespecting a professor? What I did was completely justified and I would have continued discussing it with her if Binns hadn't interrupted," Lockhart informed them smugly. "You would have continued punishment that was unwarranted?" Severus snapped. "Severus please control your temper or you will leave as well," Albus said quietly "yes I would have continued! And it WAS warranted!" Lockhart snapped. "I'm putting you on suspension without pay for 2 weeks in which time I expect you to seek consueling for your pompous behavior and attitude problem," Albus stated.

"When you return you will produce for me written documentation of your stay. When you begin teaching again you will have another professor with you at all times until I'm convinced you will not let this kind of actions happen again," Albus said. Lockhart scowled. "Fine," he growled. "Your attitude must change as well or you will be out on your butt before you can say hippogriff," Albus stated firmly. Lockhart nodded "We are done and I expect to not see you at breakfast in the morning," Albus said and turned to leave.

"What happened?" Ginny asked as Tirza told Nick goodbye. "Lockhart is evil," Tirza said, coming to stand beside the girls. "What did the git do this time?" Ginny asked. Tirza blushed a deep red, not sure if she wanted to tell, as it was embarrassing. "Aw come on I bet he was a real bad guy wasn't he?" Maddie piped in. Tirza nodded. "He spanked me," she whispered. "The evil bastard," Ginny squeaked and then covered her mouth when she realized she had said a bad worth and blushed a deep crimson. Tirza giggled. "I won't tell," she told Ginny. "But you're right, he is." Maddie nodded her agreement.

"We should do something to get back at him," Ginny whispered as she noticed Percy walking by. "Definitely," Tirza agreed. "What are you three whispering about?" Percy said as he stood over them. "Nothing that concerns you," Tirza told him. "Right and I am the king of England," Percy snapped. "Really? Great to meet you your royalness," Maddie said with a giggle. "Get lost Percy or I'll tell mum that you are being a pest" Ginny stated. "Fine I'll go before tattle-tale gets hissy but I'll be watching you three," Percy said gruffly and stalked away. Tirza giggled. "How DO you stand him?" she asked Ginny. "You have to take him with a grain of salt and a good iron fist," Ginny quoted mocking her mother perfectly.

Tirza and Maddie giggled. "So what are we going to do to Goldie?" Tirza asked. "No clue but something very evil," Ginny said. "Yeah, very evil," Maddie agreed. Tirza nodded and pulled a pillow over to where the girls sat and gently eased herself onto, a look of pain crossing her face. "I swear he will wish he had never touched you," Ginny vowed. "When she we pull something off?" "I don't know what their going to do with him, but if my dad hasn't killed him yet, I say we do it soon," Tirza said. "Cool," both girls said in unison. "Should we go find out what they did?" Maddie asked. "Well we do have an hour before supper so why not?" Ginny said. "Should we ask my dad or grandpa?" Tirza wondered. "Grandpa," the girls replied in unison.

They ran off to the office. Tirza whispered the password and they rode the stairs up. She knocked on the door. There was no sound for the other room but the door stood slightly ajar. "Grandpa?" Tirza called, sticking her head inside the door. "I'm back here," Came a voice. Tirza followed the voice, waving for the girls to follow her. "I'm up here," Albus called from the back of his massive office. "This place is huge," Ginny commented. Tirza nodded. "It's the coolest place ever," she told the girls. "Hi grandpa!" "Hello ladies how may I help you?" Albus said appearing behind a bookshelf.

"We were wondering what ya did to Goldie," Tirza told. Maddie and Ginny nodded. "Whom Tirza?" Albus asked not recognizing the name. "Goldie... I mean Lockhart." "Professor Lockhart has been put on leave for two weeks," Albus said. "Is he coming back?" Maddie asked. "Yes dear he will be back in 2 weeks," Albus replied. "That sucks," the three girls said at the same time. "Who's teaching until he gets back?" Ginny asked. "Your older brother Charlie has agreed to do it," Albus said. "Ooh, that's cool," Tirza decided. "Did Lockhart leave already?" Tirza asked. "Yes he has," Albus replied. "Oh, ok. Thanks grandpa, we'll see ya later," Tirza said. "Bye sir," Ginny and Maddie called as the girls left. "Bye Ladies and goodnight," Albus said to their retreating forms.

"Your dad gives us way too much homework," Maddie complained as they walked toward their defense class. "Yeah, I know," Tirza grumbled, carrying the large book bag. "Ooh look at how Charlie redid the room," Ginny said as the girls entered. "Whoa, cool," Tirza said, gazing around at the posters and information on all the types of defensive spells. "I'm going to like this class," Tirza decided. She sat down with Maddie, Ginny sitting in the next seat with Colin Creevey.

"Good afternoon class," Charlie said as he came down the stairs. "Yo!" Tirza called out a greeting. "Hello Tirza," Charlie called back. Tirza looked pleased that he knew her name and beamed. "Please put away your books and take out your wands please," Charlie said as he walked to the chalk board. The girls took out their wands, waiting for instructions. "In a few moments I will pass out several different bugs. As a group you will try and make them vanish," Charlie said. "Eww, bugs," Tirza whispered to Maddie. "When you are finished your bug should be no more," Charlie stated handing Ginny the bug their group had to try and vanish.

Tirza went first, pointing her wand at the bug and said the spell. The bug disappeared. "Oh my god, I did it!" Tirza exclaimed in excitement. "Good job Tirza" Charlie called out and handed them another bug. "I'll try this time," Ginny exclaimed and did just like Tirza but only half her bug disappeared. "Icky," Tirza said. "I aunt going to touch that." "Me neither," Maddie added. "Sheesh," Ginny said and tried again and the entire bug disappeared. "Yea!" Maddie and Tirza said, clapping. "I guess it's my turn," Maddie sighed looking at the bug Charlie had just handed them. "Oh shoot," Maddie cried as her bug ran away as she pointed her wand at it. Tirza and Ginny giggled. "It saw what happened to the other bugs and it's afraid," Tirza said. "I hope so," Maddie sighed as she grabbed the bug again and tried harder but this time it exploded. "EWWWW" the girls yelled. "Bug guts," Ginny said, shivering. "Cleansate," Charlie said. (Kerry Note: made up) "Good try Maddie but time is up." "It's okay Maddie," Tirza said patting her. "I always make the potion explode," she reminded her. "Please write a half page parchment on what it felt like making/not making your bug disappear due Wednesday," Charlie said.


	10. Chapter 10

The two weeks until Lockhart's return passed all too quickly for Tirza. She had been enjoying Charlie's class immensely and had been doing extremely well in it. Tirza was running late; she had a headache and had stopped to see poppy for a headache potion before DADA class. She knew Charlie wouldn't mind; she even had a note! Everyone was inside already and just as she neared the door, she froze in her tracks as Lockhart said, "Where do you think your going?" "Nurse, I don't feel well," Tirza said quietly. She crumpled the note behind her back and dropped it into her bag.

"Where is the note I'm sure poppy gave you?" Lockhart demanded "I don't have one," she admitted

quietly. "I'm………I'm on my way to see her." "Fine I expect you to bring a note next class meeting," Lockhart snapped as he waved her off. Tirza pretended to go to the nurse, but fled to the astronomy tower instead. She uncrumpled the note from poppy and saved it to give to Lockhart tomorrow. She just couldn't go back to class with him

"Where is Tirza?" Charlie asked Ginny once class had started Ginny shrugged. "She said she had a headache. I haven't seen her since last class." "Okay thanks," Charlie said walking off. "Do you think she really went to see Poppy or is just skipping?" Maddie asked quietly. "Probably skipping; I know she was worried about him coming back," Ginny whispered back. "I just hope she is okay" Maddie sighed as they copied the notes Lockhart had written on the board. "Me too" Ginny agreed. Meanwhile, Tirza spread her work out and stretched out, intending to work on homework. Her body had other plans and she was soon asleep.

"Where's Tirza?" Snape asked Maddie and Ginny as they entered the great hall for supper. "We don't know. A long time ago she said she had a headache and was going to the nurse," Maddie said. "We haven't seen her since before DADA," Ginny told him. Severus first checked Madam Pompfrey's office where he was told she had left over 4 hours ago. Sick with worry Severus checked one other place before going to Dumbledore. "Tirza?" He called as he entered the astronomy tower. Tirza was still asleep, but stirred slightly at his voice, rustling her homework as she stirred.

"Mind telling me where you've been all afternoon?" Severus asked gently as he helped her up. "huh?" she asked. "What time is it?" she yawned and started gathering her papers. "It's time for dinner and when you didn't arrive with your friends I began to search for you," Severus said. "Oh man, is it really that late?" she asked, startled at how fast time had flown by. "Yes it is and you still haven't answered my question to where you've been," Severus stated. Tirza sighed. "Am I in big trouble?" she asked softly. "Depends on what you have been doing all afternoon," Severus said quietly.

"Well, I was tired and got a headache, so I went to see poppy. I was going to DADA, but Lockhart was there and he just kinda creeped me out. So I told him I was on my way to see poppy and came up here to do homework and then go to my next class. I guess I fell asleep. I didn't mean to." she began twisting her hair into knots. "You know better then to skip class correct?" Severus asked in a neutral tone. She nodded, avoiding looking at him. "I understand your apprehension on returning to his class but you also have to realize it could affect your grade," Severus stated. Tirza shrugged, still twisting her hair.

"You want to fail your first term at Hogwarts in a subject I know you are rather good in according to Charlie Weasley?" Severus questioned. Tirza smiled slightly. "I like Charlie, he's nice. I like it when he teaches. I don't want to fail, but my tummy got all cramped when Lockhart talked to me and I just couldn't go in." "I know you are scared of him but sweetheart you have to go in and do the work so you will pass the class," Severus sighed. "Your friends are there with you." She sighed. "I know. I'll go tomorrow, honest I will! Please don't be mad." "I will ask Mr. Weasley to let me know if you don't show up tomorrow and if you do not you will receive a spanking understood?" Severus said. Tirza nodded. "Am I gonna get spanked now?" she asked softly. "No because you were honest with me about the situation," Severus said. Tirza smiled and hugged him. "You're the coolest!" "I'm glad someone agrees. Now let's get some supper," Severus said as he hugged her back and they headed for the great hall.

"Are you ready?" Maddie asked as they headed toward the dada classroom the next day. Tirza nodded. "I think so. Thanks for being with me," she said softly to Maddie and Ginny. "You're welcome," they both said in unison. "Glad to see you made it," Charlie said with a wink. Tirza smiled and gave him a thumbs up. She was glad she went too; she didn't like having Severus angry with her. "Please put away everything except your wand," Lockhart said as he floated into the room.

The girls slipped their books inside the desks and held their wands ready. "For Ms. Snape's sake let's do a reparo spell," Lockhart said rudely. Tirza frowned and Charlie began watching Lockhart very closely. "Did you get a chance to read the notes?" Maddie asked in a whisper. Tirza nodded. "I think I read all of them," she whispered back. "It didn't seem all that hard yesterday," Ginny commented. "I will give each of you a broken toy," Lockhart said walking around the room. "You must be able to use the reparo spell on it correctly. Here you go ladies" Lockhart said smugly handing them a train, doll, and whistle.

Maddie grabbed the whistle, Tirza the train and Ginny the doll. "This should be easy," Ginny said as she held up her dolls arm. "Reparo Arm." The arm repaired. "Whoa, good job!" Tirza said. "Cool," Maddie agreed. "I'll try next," Maddie said as she picked up the whistle. "Reparo Whistle." When she tried to toot it all that came out was a groan. "Good try," Ginny said. "Give it another go." This time she got a high shrill whistle to come out which caused everyone to cover their ears. "You try now Tirza," Maddie said putting the whistle down. Tirza picked up her train that was missing a wheel. "Reparo wheel," the remaining wheels flew off and smacked into Lockhart who was passing by.

Tirza tried hard to hide a giggle. "Who did that?" Lockhart asked. Nobody said anything. Tirza was holding her breath, praying that he wouldn't know it was her. "Ms. Snape I gave you this train so I assume it was you," Lockhart seethed. "It was an accident!" Tirza blurted out. "Right, sure, you've been looking at a way to get back at me," Lockhart yelled. Charlie stood up and walked over, making his presence known to Lockhart. Tirza shook her head no. "Professor Lockhart I was watching the whole thing and it most assuredly was an accident," Charlie commented. "Did anyone ask for your opinion Mr. Weasley?" Lockhart snapped.

"I am here to observe your behavior and things like that outburst make me question your teaching abilities" Charlie stated firmly. "Out of my classroom miss Snape!" Lockhart shouted. "I will not allow you to disrupt my class!" Tirza looked stunned. "I didn't even do anything!" "Tirza stay please," Charlie said then turned to Lockhart. "May I see you out in the hall NOW?" Lockhart stalked into the hallway with Charlie, while Tirza stayed put, looking close to crying. "What is it you want Weasley?" Lockhart snapped. "Your actions in there were inappropriate and I am very close to asking Dumbledore to fire you," Charlie said. "that child is nothing but trouble! She did it on purpose!" Lockhart stated in his defense.

"That child is a co-workers daughter and as such you should treat her with as much respect as the other children," Charlie said. "I will not have her in there if she insists on disrupting things!" Lockhart snapped. "What happened in there was an accident Professor nothing more," Charlie said firmly. "FINE. But one more thing from her and she's out for the rest of the class meeting!" Lockhart snapped and entered the classroom. "You're allowed to stay Tirza but please be careful," Charlie warned her. She nodded and continued to try, but couldn't get the train back together.

Lockhart managed to control himself while Charlie supervised for two weeks, but as soon as Charlie left, it was back to bothering Tirza. All Hollow's Eve approached and Tirza had plans with the twins for nasty Goldie! "Did you two get the paint?" Tirza asked Fred and George during the Hollow's Eve party. The teachers were all busy talking, or rather Lockhart was talking and the rest were looking bored. "You bet," Fred said. "Should we do that now?" "Yeah, the teachers are busy, so let's go!" Tirza said. The three of them ducked out of the great hall.

"Tirza you do the desk first while Fred and I work on the door," George suggested. "Sure thing guys," she said, picking the lock on the door. She entered the office and planted a few dung bombs as well and started painting GOLDIE across the desk in glittery gold paint. Meanwhile Fred and George were painting Goldie in huge pink letters on the door. Tirza finished the desk and moved on to cover the chair seat and back in GOLDIE. "You guys done?" Tirza asked, coming out.

"Sure, are you?" Fred asked. "Oh, I think so. Anywhere else you think it would look good?" Tirza asked. "Nah," George commented. "I think we should get going because the feast is letting out." "Yeah, then we better hurry back before people know we're gone," Tirza said. She dashed through the hallways and the boys got rid of the paint.

"Alright, let's get you tucked into bed," Snape said, leading Tirza into her room. "It's late and I for one am tired." She giggled. "That's cuz your old dad!" He laughed and plopped her onto the bed. There was a bang on the door of the chambers. "Who could that be at this time of night?" Severus said getting up from the bed and going to the door. Tirza shrugged and went to sit on the couch, while Snape went to open the door. Snape opened the door to find Lockhart, looking livid, red in the face. "I have HAD IT, with YOU!" he shouted at Tirza.

"I think, Severus said coldly "you better explain yourself before I loose my temper" Lockhart barged in ignoring Snape "BREAK INTO MY CLASSROOM! PAINT THAT HORRIBLE NAME!" he screamed. Tirza shrank back into the couch cushions as Lockhart ranted. "Professor Lockhart I will ask you this only one more time," Severus snapped now filled with rage at this man yelling at his daughter. "What the hell are you rambling on about?" "I go past the classroom and the word GOLDIE is written in PINK on the door! Suspicious, I enter and dung bombs go off, creating a most horrible mess! Then I notice my desk and chair are also decorated with GOLDIE in gold paint. AND I KNOW SHE DID IT!" Lockhart ranted

"How do you know?" Severus asked still not believing one word he said. "She's the ONLY one that ever calls me that!" Lockhart made a grab for Tirza, who rolled over onto the floor to avoid his grasp. "Tirza tell me he's lying," Severus said looking right at her. She looked into his eyes for a moment, seriously considering lying. She dropped her look to her fuzzy slippers. "No, he's not," she whispered. "WHAT DID I TELL YOU?" Lockhart shouted. "I would strongly suggest," Severus said turning to Lockhart "that you get yourself out of my chambers immediately." Lockhart reached over and grabbed Tirza's arm hard, making her wince and started dragging her to the door. "YOU'RE GOING TO CLEAN IT UP RIGHT NOW."

"Let her go," Severus snapped in a voice that could freeze water in a second. Lockhart squeezed her arm hard for a moment, then let her go. Tirza ran behind Snape, rubbing her arm. "She better come clean it up!" Lockhart demanded. "I will deal with her thank you," Severus said and slammed the door hard in Lockhart's face. Tirza was still rubbing her arm, where a bruise was now appearing. She walked towards her room. "Oh no you don't," Severus said. "You've got some explaining to do." She took a deep breath and walked over to the couch. "He hurt me," she pouted, showing him the bruise. "That happened after the fact," Severus said. "I want to know why you thought it would be fun to paint his office."

"Because he's evil," she said softly. "That is not an answer," Severus said. "You may hate him but that kind of display was totally uncalled for." "He's such a brat! He's always giving me detention for stuff I don't even do! And he tried to make me stand in the corner the other day!" Tirza protested. "So that gave you a right to deface school property?" Severus asked. "You know better than that." "It's Goldie's classroom and yeah, I think that gave me good reason to get him back!" Tirza stated. "It most certainly did not and you are wrong," Severus countered getting angrier by the minute. "The door and the furniture all belong to the school."

"Aw, it'll come off and the creep deserved it!" Tirza spat back. "And I'd off done the whole classroom that way if I'd had time! It's the LEAST of what he deserves!" "You are being very disrespectful," Severus said. "And I have enough of your attitude." "I didn't do anything to you! I'm not being disrespectful to you! And I only respect those that respect me!" she stated. "You are being disrespectful to a professor at this school which will not be tolerated," Severus replied. "It doesn't matter what he has done to you, you are showing that to hell with what the teachers do I'm going to do what I want because he's being mean." "Even GRANDPA doesn't like him!" Tirza told him. "Well not liking him and showing your dislike are two very different things," Severus countered. "You can dislike him all you want but to deface school property is uncalled for."

Tirza scowled. "Look, I'm sorry about the school property, but he deserved that. He's evil! Look what he did to my arm!" "Tirza you're not getting the point," Severus snapped. "He is a professor here and you are being very disrespectful to him and you are making the other students do so as well and this has got to stop." "Why? Why can't he stop first? He stops humiliating me and picking on me then I'll be peaceful. Everyone yells at me, no one yells at him!" Tirza whined. "That's because he is a professor," Severus replied. "You are setting a very bad example for the other students and before long someone might get the idea and do the same thing to my classroom because they think that it's cool since Tirza did it."

"They're too afraid of you to do that," Tirza told him. "Nobody cares that I did it! They all hate him!" "Well I do care," Severus shot back. "You are making me look like a very bad parent and your acting very selfish right now because he hurt you so you should get all the attention." "I AM NOT SELFISH!" she screamed. "You can't prove that by me," Severus replied. "You think that everything has to go your way and if the teacher is mean well then let me get back at him because it's all about me." Tirza felt tears in her eyes and ran for her room. "Accio Tirza," Severus shouted. "I hate to do this but your behavior needs some adjustment."

"Daddy let me go!" she shrieked as she floated back. "I'm not selfish and I'm not a brat." You don't tell me what I can and cannot do," Severus snapped. "You are the child in this situation and I am the adult, you got that?" Tirza whimpered, knowing he was VERY angry with her. "You've left me no choice," Severus replied. "You have acted out of selfishness and hatered toward a professor and you need to be punished." Severus put her over his knee and spanked her. "I also expect you to help Filch clean Lockhart's office tomorrow while we are in a staff meeting," Severus said when he let her up.

Tirza sobbed and ran to her room, where she curled up on her bed. "Tirza look at me," Severus said softly getting down to her level. "I'm sorry I got so angry but you have to understand that I really had not much choice." "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she sobbed several times. "Tirza every time you do something like this you say sorry and I believe you," Severus replied. "This has got to stop because I'm getting tired of always having to punish you after you break your promise." "Please daddy, I swear! Don't hate me, please," she begged. She crawled onto his lap, soaking his shirt with her tears. "Tirza I don't hate you but how can I know you won't do this again?" Severus asked. "It seems like every week he comes by saying you've done something else."

"I swear on Molly," she offered. "I'll be good." "You've said the exact same thing before," Severus countered. "And you did it again Tirza." "Please daddy, just give me one more chance. I won't let you down," she said, giving him a heart wrenching look. Severus sighed. "Tirza I would like to believe you but you have to realize it looks bad when you keep doing these things," he said. "Everyone thinks I have no control over you." "Please daddy, just one more chance? Please? Don't give up on me cuz I'm bad!" Tirza begged. "I'll give you another chance but the punishment will be worse if your caught doing anything to Professor Lockhart again understand?" Severus asked.

She nodded. "I love you daddy, I'm sorry, I won't let you down, I swear!" she cuddled against his chest. "I hope you don't," Severus whispered kissing the top of her head. "I hate to punish but sometimes these things have to happen." she said nothing and he looked down………she was fast asleep, still rather pale, her face still wet with tears, her hand clutching his robe tightly. Severus sighed. She was so cute, yet such a troublemaker at times. It broke his heart to be angry with her, but he couldn't let her get away with this. He hoped with all his heart that she would keep her promise and be a good girl. He gently tucked her into bed, kissing her forehead. "I love you," he whispered, then turned out the lights and left.

The next morning, Tirza woke up early, having not slept well. She opened the door to Snape's room and saw he was asleep. She went to the kitchens and got him breakfast. She carried it into the bedroom and poked him. "Huh?" Severus grumbled as he slowly became awake. She silently held the breakfast out. "Thank you," Severus replied. "Where's yours?" She shrugged and crawled into the bed. "Would you like some of mine?" Severus offered, beginning to drink some of the juice. "Not hungry," she said, crawling under the blankets. "This is one of your favorite foods," Severus sighed. "What's wrong?"

"I feel horrible," she said softly. "About?" Severus asked. "That you're mad at me," she said softly. "And don't trust me." "I'm no longer mad at you," Severus corrected. "I want to trust you but you have to earn that trust." "I'm really sorry daddy and I'll be good I promise," she assured him sincerely. "I know you are," Severus replied. "I just wish you would think things through before acting." "I'll try, real hard. And I'll apologize and everything………can I have a waffle?" "Of course" Severus said taking one of the waffles he hadn't touched and put it on a napkin. She nibbled on it slowly.

"I still have to talk to Filch about what time you need to meet him," Severus commented. "He's creepy," Tirza stated. "I know he is but you really need to clean the mess you made," Severus told her. "I know," she said softly. "What shall we do today?" Severus asked, "We'll have to see how long it takes to get that stuff off. Can I borrow your wand for a second? Mine is in my room?" "What for?" Severus asked. "I need some milk, and I didn't bring any, so I though I'd accio it," she explained. "I can do that," Severus said. "Accio Milk." she smiled as the milk came floating in. "thanks." "You're welcome," Severus replied. "And you don't need to worry about detention until later this afternoon, since it won't occur till we are at the teacher's meeting." She sighed in relief. "That's good." she rubbed her arm, thinking about Lockhart.

"So was there something you needed or wanted to do today?" Severus asked again. "Anything you want to make you happy," she decided. "I think we both should do something that would be fun together" Severus offered. "go flying? Have a picnic?" Tirza suggested. "We can do both," Severus agreed. "But first I think we should get dressed." she giggled. "Aw, no flying in jammies?" she teased. "Not unless you want the whole school to see you in them," Severus replied lightly. She giggled and kissed his cheek. "Love you daddy!" she crawled out of the bed and scampered to her room. "Ready to go?" Severus called out 20 minutes later. She bounced out of her room in a sweater and jeans. "Yep!" "Might grab a light jacket," Severus commented. She grabbed one from her room. "Ready," she announced, smiling brightly. "Then let's go" Severus said grabbing his own jacket and a picnic basket.


	11. Chapter 11

"Daddy, how can I earn your trust back?" Tirza asked very seriously as they flew around. "You need to be as honest as you can with me from now on," Severus replied. "As long as you tell me the truth things will work out." "I will. I almost lied last night, but I didn't," she told him truthfully. "Well I'm glad you didn't," Severus replied. "It would have made things worse." "Wanna race?" "Sure" Severus agreed and they raced for a while.

She got close to the ground and jumped right off her broom. "Where you going?" Severus called out as he landed. "I'm hungry!" she giggled. "Sounds good to me," Severus commented opening the basket to find turkey sandwiches, mashed potatoes with gravy, fruit and pudding for dessert. "This looks good," Severus commented, grabbing a sandwich. Tirza nodded and started eating, pulling out a coke "Have you got any homework to finish?" Severus asked not knowing where to begin. "Nope, I got it all done." "Even my 2 parchment length essay?" Severus asked quiet surprised. "Yep, writing about Potions is easy, it's making them that's hard," she commented. "I know," Severus replied. "There are many like you."

Tirza smiled. "At least I'm not the only one that blows things up. Am I as bad as Neville? He's a nice guy, I like him." "You two could take lessons from each other," Severus said simply. "But I think you do better on the written stuff than he does." "Maybe," she said. "I'll ask him sometime." She dished up some pudding. "Want some dad?" she offered him a bowl. "Please," Severus replied. "How are your other classes coming along?" "Really good. I like all the others, except Go………I mean Professor Lockhart's. And my grades are good. What's my grade in your class?" she asked. "A D at the moment but your latest essay could pull that up," Severus admitted. "As long as you do well on your essays it will bring your potion mixing grade up." She smiled. "I think I did good on my essay. Hermione said she'll check it over for spelling errors and such for me."

"That was very nice of her," Severus agreed. "She really is the best student Hogwarts has had in a long time." "Really? Can I tell her you said that?" Tirza asked, looking pleased. "I guess so," Severus said. "But I think she probably figured that out already when she gets all the top marks." "But you've never told her," Tirza pointed out. "I rarely tell any students how I think they do," Severus replied quietly. "It's just not in my nature to do so." "How come?" Tirza asked softly. "You tell me stuff like that." "It's different with you," Severus commented. "I feel I can tell you anything almost since you are my daughter whereas the students are totally different." "True," she agreed.

She went over to sit on his lap. "I'm glad you're not mad at me anymore." "I really hate being mad at you but sometimes things happen," Severus sighed. "I'll try to be more listening from now on." "You're a good dad," Tirza decided. "I try," Severus replied she smiled and kissed his cheek. "Dad is there a story behind your name?" she asked. "You know," Severus commented. "I never thought to ask my parents about that." She giggled. "Not to be mean, but it sounds like one of those names that people who were hippies named their kids. Like Flower or Sunshine or something. But it's cool I like it. Maybe I'll have a little boy and name him Severus."

"Please no," Severus said quietly. "That can be his middle name but give him a sensible first name like Michael or something." She giggled. "Why?" "I have always been teased with my unusual name," Severus replied. "I would hate for one of your children to go through that." "True. Very true," she mused. "We'll see, maybe I'll only have little girls." "That could happen," Severus agreed. "But I'll be happy with whatever you give me as grandchildren." "Are you going to be a cool grandpa and give them lots of chocolate and really neat presents?" Tirza asked seriously. "We shall see," Severus said with a wink "but that's a good many years off just yet."

'Of course, but those are the rules you know," she stated firmly. "Says who?" Severus asked. "I don't know, but that's what all the grandpas I know do," she said. "Well I won't know what I'll do until I get grandchildren," Severus replied. "But that won't be for a long time so I don't have to worry." She giggled. "Kids are millions of years away." She told him. "I hope at least till you get out of Hogwarts," Severus amended. "Well, like yeah dad," she said, giving him a funny look. "I'll be something famous when I have kids." She reached for another sandwich. "Are you done with the potatoes?" she asked "Sure," Severus said handing them over. "No, I don't want the potatoes, I want the gravy." She took the gravy and dunked the turkey sandwich into it.

Severus just shook his head. She giggled. "It's really good, honest!" "Whatever you say," Severus replied still not sure. "Come on, try it!" she urged. "You'll love it!" "Thanks but no thanks," Severus replied. "I'm full." She finished her sandwich, and then lay on her back. "Its pretty here," she told him. "I love it." "I couldn't agree more," Severus said. "I wanna get married here some day," she commented. "It would be a perfect place," Severus agreed she smiled. "Too bad Trelawney is a fraud, she could tell me who I'm gonna marry if she was real." "Just remember never to say that to her face," Severus stated. "She's a little touchy about that."

"I know, but it's a little late," Tirza said quietly. "Why?" Severus asked probably already knowing the answer. "Remember the first quidditch game we went too? I told her she was fake like witch McCoy on Scooby doo," Tirza said with a giggle. "Yes I do remember that," Severus admitted. "You really do need to be careful though about saying those things to teachers." "That was when I first came and was little," she decided. "I'm older now." "Good," Severus commented. "You've done a lot of growing up in the last year." She smiled. "I hope so. It's so cool being here, even if school is hard work." Severus smiled and nodded. "I'm just glad your here."

Fred and George spotted them and went over. "Professor? We got something to tell you," Fred said. "I'm listening," Severus said. "We helped Tirza paint that stuff," George told him. "Really?" Severus said. "Is this true?" All three kids nodded. "And it was our idea too," Fred said. "We convinced her we'd get away with it." "Then I think all of you should help Filch clean up the mess," Severus stated. They nodded. "Don't be too hard on her Professor," George asked. "Yeah, she's a good kid," Fred insisted. "I know boys but she did something she knew she shouldn't have done," Severus replied. "Still, it was mostly our fault," George stated. "I'm not letting her off," Severus said. "You three did the crime so you must do the time."

"When do we do that sir?" George asked. Severus looked at his watch. "In about an hour," he commented. "Can we steal her away for a bit?" George asked. "I guess so as long as you show up for the detention," Severus said. Tirza kissed him and bounded away with the boys. "You okay?" they asked. She shrugged. "I guess so."

It was time for detention and filch was waiting. The three of them ran to where they were supposed to meet him. "Alright you three," Filch sneered. "No wands will be used just water and sponges." "I can't use this soap," Tirza stated. "Well then you can use this paint to recolor the door and then the desk and chair," Filch said. She nodded and she and the boys began "Sorry we got in trouble guys," Tirza said. "Well he deserved it really," George said quietly. "He shouldn't even be teaching," Tirza nodded. "We know that. I just wish the adults would figure it out. Look what he did to me last night?" she showed them the hand shaped bruise on her arm. "That should be illegal," Fred said. "It is!" she told them.

"You know, I think he's threatened by her," George said. "Really?" Fred and Tirza asked. "She's cuter then he is and I think that scares him. She's small and cute and not a bit famous, 'cept around here, and she's got tons of people wrapped around her finger!" Tirza laughed. "What's so funny?" Fred asked. "I'm cuter then Lockhart and it scares him!" Tirza said, just as Lockhart walked in. "What was that?" Lockhart demanded, looking at the three of them. Tirza hid behind the boys. "Nothing," the twins said in unison. "Just talking." "Really I could have sworn the brat there said she was cuter then me," Lockhart sneered. "Leave her alone," George growled. "She's just a kid," Fred added. "A kid Lockhart retorted. "Maybe because you hassle her?" Fred countered.

"Well if she wasn't such a know it all," Lockhart snapped. "I wouldn't have to be so rude." "Well, we're finished here," George said, having finished the last coat. Fred picked Tirza up. "We're leaving now." "Filch are you finished with them?" Lockhart asked. "If they're finished painting, then yeah," filch said. "We're finished," Fred said. They got her out the door, where Fred, who was holding her, could feel her relax. "Thanks," she said softly. "Your welcome," Fred and George said. Lockhart was watching them, scowling. "Wish I could have you guys around for class on Monday," she said. "Well you got our sister," Fred offered. "She'll stick up for you."

"True," she said. "You guys didn't have to confess you know." "Well we couldn't let you go down alone," George said. She hugged them both. "You guys are great!" "So are you," They both agreed. They dropped her off at Snape's chambers. "See you later!" she called. "How did the night go?" Severus asked. Tirza sighed. "Lockhart heard us talking and got all icky. But we cleaned everything up." "Good," Severus sighed. "I should warn you though you need to be more careful in his class." "Why?" she asked, going to sit beside him. "He's put Albus in a tough spot," Severus said. "He said that either Albus allow him to give harsher detentions or he'll write to the minister of magic and complain."

"So what did Grandpa do?" "Grandpa gave him some leeway," Severus replied. "But there are limitations that he cannot cross." "Like what's changed?" she asked softly. "He can now give detentions for any kind of slander remark," Severus said. "He can also assign up to a month's detention without anyone's permission and can also assign extra work but he cannot use any kind of corporal punishment which is really what he wanted." "He wanted what?" Tirza asked. "Spankings to be legal in his classroom," Severus sighed. "But Albus vetoed that quickly." Tirza whimpered at that thought. "Good," she said. "None of the other teachers wanted it, did they?" "None whatsoever," Severus replied. "Filch wasn't all that opposed but his opinion doesn't weigh into this and anyway he wasn't invited to the meeting." Tirza giggled. "Is he ever invited to the meetings?" "Not unless it involves his area of expertise," Severus replied.

"Am I allowed to sleep in the dorm tonight if I want too?" Tirza asked. "Of course," Severus replied. "Good, I wanna go stay with the girls." she kissed Snape, and then ran off to her room to grab molly. "Goodnight daddy!" "Goodnight Tirza I love you," Severus said as he gave her a kiss.

Tirza was getting more and more nervous to be in Lockhart's class and Severus began to insist on her carrying her anxiety potion with her, just in case. She always hid it inside her robes in a container with a non-breakable spell on. She hoped she wouldn't have to get bad enough to use it, but with Lockhart, nothing was certain. Especially today; she was going to be late and she knew it. A Slytherin had dumped her book bag all over in the hallway and she had had to clean it up. She reached the door of the classroom just as the bell rang and cringed, trying to sneak to her seat. "Ms Snape you are late," Lockhart commented harshly. "Sorry," Tirza mumbled, quickly sitting down.

"Today we will be working on engorgement spells," Lockhart said. "Instructions are on the board." Tirza pointed her wand at the button and said the spell; nothing happened. "Engorgo" Ginny said and her button grew to twice its size. After three tries, maddie's grew as well. Tirza's button kept doing nothing. "I swear I'm cursed," she whispered to Maddie. "Ms. Snape can you not do anything right today?" Lockhart sneered, knowing he had given her a dud button on purpose. "I'm trying, ok?" she snapped. Again, the button did nothing. "Gee the perfect Ms. Snape isn't so perfect," Lockhart shot back.

"Leave her alone Professor please," Ginny pleaded. Tirza threw her button on the floor and crossed her arms over her chest. "Don't make me give you detention Ms. Snape, try again," Lockhart stated. "No, just leave me alone," she stated. "No sorry, I won't until you produce the correct reaction with your button," Lockhart replied. "Look, so maybe I am stupid, okay? Are you happy now? Just go away!" "No I'm not please pick up your button and try again," Lockhart snapped. "10 pts from Gryffindor." Tirza just sat there, trying to take a few deep breaths.

"Ms. Weasley, please retrieve Ms. Snape's button as she seems to be incapable of doing so herself," Lockhart said. "Yes professor," Ginny said weakly. Ginny picked up the button and placed it on the desk. Tirza tried one last time and still nothing. "I just can't do it," she protested to Lockhart. "Stop picking on me!" "Ms. Snape come to the front of the class with your button," Lockhart snapped. Tirza, starting to tremble slightly, picked up the button, and went to the front of the class. "Class Ms, Snape will now demonstrate how NOT to engorge a button," Lockhart stated. Tirza blushed a brick red. "Please, just stop," she begged, her stomach beginning to churn. "Do as I ask or you will be very sorry," Lockhart sneered, not noticing another presence in the room.

She didn't answer, but reached into her robe and pulled out the small vial of her potion. "What is this?" Lockhart said as he snatched away the vial. "It's mine, give it back!" Tirza insisted. "Not until you tell me what it is," Lockhart sneered. "No, I won't tell you! Give it back, please!" "I will pocket this for safe keeping," Lockhart stated. "Now do as you were asked." "Please, I need it, give it back!" she begged, sounding close to tears. "Not until class is over," Lockhart snapped back. Tirza's face began to get pale and she broke out in a sweat. "Please professor," she begged. "Please, I really need it."

"I said no and I meant it," Lockhart replied. "Now take your seat because you seem to be incapable of doing a simple spell." A wave of nausea swept over her and she threw up. "What the hell are you doing?" Lockhart snapped. She threw up again. "Professor what are you doing?" The Bloody Baron said, appearing right beside him. She fell to her knees, clutching her stomach. "Class dismissed," Lockhart said, as he knew there was no way he could get anything else done. "Let's find Professor Snape," Ginny said. "Luna please find Professor McGonagall." "I'll get Dumbledore," Colin offered.

"Explain yourself professor," Bloody Baron asked again. Tirza, still hunched over, continued to throw up, finding no ease from her panic attack, because the cause of it was still there, screaming at her. "I do not answer to you baron! And you better stop that right now miss Snape!" Lockhart yelled. "You'll answer to me or you'll have one hell of a problem," Severus said as he raced into the classroom with Ginny and Maddie on his heels. "How dare you two bring him here?" Lockhart shouted. "And get up you stupid girl!" "You will not speak to my daughter in that manner no matter what she did," Snape said picking up Tirza before Lockhart reached her. "Ladies, please excuse us because this could get ugly."

"Yes professor," Ginny and Maddie said as they raced from the room, only to almost run Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore over in the process. "What is going on?" McGonagall asked. "When I arrived, I found Tirza on the floor very sick and Lockhart yelling at her," Snape said. "Baron do you know anything about this?" Tirza's breathing had gotten unnormally fast, but she had ceased throwing up for the moment. She shivered, drenched in sweat. Snape handed her to Dumbledore for a minute, took off his outer robe and wrapped her in it, rocking her gently while listening.

"Professor Snape had asked me to come check on his daughter today," The Bloody Baron began. "I entered the classroom just after the class had started. Professor Lockhart was handing out buttons for them to engorge and when he got to Ms. Snape's desk, he reached into his other pocket and pulled out one," Bloody Baron continued. "When Tirza tried to change her button it wouldn't work and I had a suspicion that it was a trick of some kind." Tirza's breathing was still fast and shallow, and Severus continued to rock her, listening to the Baron, but also concerned for Tirza. "When Ms Snape was unable to make it change, Professor Lockhart became enraged and demanded she do it. When she threw it off her desk in frustration Lockhart lost it."

"He demanded that she come to the front of the room. She did as he asked but refused to do the spell. She fiddled in her pocket for a vial," the Baron continued. Tirza suddenly gagged and threw up again. "When Lockhart saw the vial he took it from her and demanded to know exactly what it was and Tirza refused so he decided to pocket it." "VIAL NOW" Snape growled dangerously. Lockhart laughed. "What makes this vial so important?" "Give me the damn vial Lockhart or you will regret the day your sorry ass landed in this school!" Snape said as he finished cleaning Tirza up. Lockhart handed it over, waiting curiously to see what it was all about.

"Continue Baron," Albus prodded. "Many of the students tried to no avail to get Lockhart to quit but he was completely enraged. I made my presence known just as she began throwing up. He dismissed the class and a few students went after the three of you," The Baron finished. "I would suggest Professor Lockhart you clear out of here immediately," Albus said quite dangerously. "Why? Because I attempted to teach a frustrating student a lesson?" Lockhart snapped back. "Because you have stepped over the line as a teacher," Albus said. "NO teacher in this school is allowed to torment a student to the point of them being sick nor are they allowed to make them an example over and over again in their classroom."

"You wouldn't say this if it wasn't Snape's daughter and your precious pet!" Lockhart shouted. "Oh yes I would!" Albus now shouted; a thing any knew was bad. "Any student no matter their parentage has the right to be protected from pompous, self-centered people like you!" "I am way too spectacular to be treated this way! You can't fire me! I QUIT!" Lockhart yelled and stormed to his office and began packing. Severus was still trying to get Tirza to calm down and asked the baron to please retrieve Madam Pompfrey. "Your fired Lockhart and that is what your record will show," Albus said now quieting down. "If you ever show your face in my school again you will seriously regret it."

Tirza was crying hysterically, shaking, and breathing rather funny, as white as a sheet. "Severus lets get out of here," Albus suggested, leading them both from the room to be met by a very flustered Madam Pompfrey. "Oh Merlin, baron wasn't exaggerating," poppy said coming over to Severus, who was holding Tirza. "How long has she been like this?" "About 30 minutes right Baron?" Albus said. "Yes Professor may I go back to our dorm now so I can keep the peace while professor Snape is unavailable?" "Of course," Albus said dismissing him. Poppy used her wand and muttered a spell that made Tirza's breathing slow down. "Let's get her to the hospital wing Severus, and quickly"

As they ran through the halls the students scattered, most knowing what had happened in Lockhart's classroom. Upon seeing Nick, Albus said, "Nick please go find Hermione Granger and let her know that Tirza Snape is being taken to the hospital wing. She will let those who need to know this be told." "Yes headmaster," Nick said and hurried off in search of Hermione. "Put her there Severus," poppy said pointing to a bed and hurrying to her medicine cabinet. "If you can get her to drink this, it will calm her stomach for the other potions," she handed Severus a vial with a thick liquid inside.

"Baby you have drink this," Severus urged gently as Tirza refused to take a drink. "This will help you feel better." Holding his hand tightly, she allowed him to help her drink it. Within seconds, her stomach was calmed. Poppy rushed back over with four vials and a large bar of chocolate. "Help her to drink these," poppy instructed. "Drink the chocolate Poppy?" Albus said with a twinkle in his eye. "Here baby drink these then you can EAT the chocolate," Severus said. Poppy chuckled at Albus and sat at Tirza's side, patting her other hand. "You poor little dear," she murmured. "What happened?" she asked Albus.

"Lockhart made a fatal mistake today by taking away her potion and she ended up in this state." "Bumbling idiot," poppy snapped. "I ought to wring his neck! How anyone would want to hurt this little lamb is beyond me!" "Don't worry Poppy he won't be hurting anyone anymore," Severus replied. "Well I should hope not!" poppy replied. Tirza shook her head at the chocolate. "Daddy, ill throw it up," she said softly. "I believe the medicines Madam Pompfrey gave you will keep you from throwing this up and besides, 'chocolate is the best cure for anything that ails you" Severus mimicked. "Or so Poppy tells us." Tirza gave a weak smile and slowly began nibbling on the chocolate. Her eyes began to droop from the combined effects of the potions.

"Somebody's sleepy," Albus commented quietly. "Must she stay here tonight?" Severus questioned. Poppy shook her head no. "She'll be alright now that the symptoms are under control. Just keep an eye on her and make sure she eats a decent supper. I would suggest that she stay with you tonight." "Of course," Severus said in agreement as they left the infirmary. "Daddy," Tirza whispered, her eyes still closed. "I sorry." "This is NOT your fault baby," Severus said rubbing her back. "Your dad is right sunshine," Albus agreed. "Professor Lockhart had no right to do what he did." "Tired," she mumbled.

"We need to eat something first then you can sleep," Severus said quietly. "Have to?" she mumbled. "I'll have the house-elf's send up her favorite foods," Albus replied. "I'll also head off Ms. Weasley and crew." "Yes baby you do," Severus said. She nodded, her eyes still closed, some color finally returning her her cheeks. When they arrived in their quarters they found a table spread with all her favorite foods and her favorite drink. "Let's get you changed first then we'll eat," Severus said.

After she had been changed and got some food in her, they were cuddling on the couch when there was a knock at the door. "Who is it?" Severus asked. "Ginny and Maddie!" Maddie called. "Can we come in?" Maddie asked. "Of course ladies, but we must be quiet because Tirza still isn't feeling well," Severus replied. "Thank you," they both said in unison. Tirza gave them a weak smile as they entered. "Hi," she said softly. "How fast did it spread?" "By the time we got to the common room everyone knew," Ginny admitted. "Everyone though thinks Lockhart is a git who needed to be fired" Maddie put in for effort.

Tirza gave a soft giggle "did I scare everybody?" "Yes but they were also very concerned," Ginny told her. "Bet I put on a real great show," Tirza said sarcastically. "Not as bad as what Draco did in the great hall," Ginny told her. "What'd he do?" she asked, curiously. "He was bragging about how he could juggle a whole bunch of mugs," Maddie started. "Well he could for about a minute but then he began dropping them and somebody jinxed em so when dropped they would pour pumpkin juice all over him." "He was SOAKED in pumpkin juice!" Ginny said laughing very hard. Tirza giggled hard for a moment, then stopped and rubbed her stomach. It was sore from all the throwing up.

"Time for bed," Severus said. "Can't they stay longer?" Tirza asked. "No Tirza they cannot, but they may come and visit you tomorrow," Severus stated. She nodded, and then yawned. "I'll see you tomorrow, k?" she said. "Yep you will," Ginny said as she waved goodnight and walked out the door. "Goodnight Tirza, see you tomorrow," Maddie called as she followed Ginny. "Get better!"

"Let's get you settled," Severus said he carried her toward his room. "I'm sorry," she said again. "It isn't your fault and do NOT ever think it was," Severus said. "Now put it out of your mind and take this," he said handing her the dreamless sleep potion. She took the potion and curled up in the blankets. "Love you daddy." "Goodnight baby I love you very very much," Severus said as he tucked the blankets around her. When he knew she was asleep, he got changed and curled up beside her and just stared at her for a while and finally feel asleep.

Tirza rolled over in the bed, leaning her head on Severus' chest, her curls tickling his skin. "Are you awake?" Severus whispered. "Wake up baby," Severus said shaking her lightly. "You don't want to miss your last day of term." Tirza yawned and opened her eyes. "Have to go?" "Yes and it's your favorite subjects," Severus said with a laugh. "My head hurts," she whispered. "I can fix that," Severus said extracting himself from the bed and heading for the bathroom. While he went to the bathroom, she fell asleep again. "You have to get up or grandpa and your friends will kill me," Severus sighed as he shook her awake again.

She smiled. "Why would they kill you?" "Cause you didn't show up and they would think I was holding you prisoner," Severus growled as he lunged at her and began tickling her. Tirza giggled as he tickled her. "Time we got going," Severus said 20 minutes later, after finally getting her to agree to go since her friends would be with her. Tirza trudged out in her school uniform, looking tired, but looking better then she did yesterday.

"There you are!" Ginny cried as she rounded on Tirza. Tirza smiled and sat down at the table. "Thanks for getting Lockhart canned," George said as he joined her at the table Tirza giggled. "My pleasure," she said with a wink. "You're such a tattle tale," Veronica said as she sat down some ways away from them. "What do you mean?" Tirza asked. "Stuff it Veronica," Maddie shot back. "Always telling on teachers and now you got one fired," Veronica stated. "I didn't tell on him," Tirza said. "I wasn't trying to get him fired, but he was being a brat." "Whatever but most everyone thinks you are a snitch and won't ever trust you," Veronica huffed and turned her back to her.

"Do people really think that? I couldn't help it that he made me sick," Tirza asked Ginny and Maddie. "Some who are as close minded as her think so but most are like us and think it was a cool thing you did," Ginny said. "Well it didn't feel so cool," Tirza told her "it was really scary actually." "I bet it was but get that old meanie moe out of your mind and let's enjoy our last day of term," Maddie said happily. Tirza nodded and picked at her breakfast, not wanting to eat a lot and set her stomach off. Soon there was heard lots of rustling above and owl mail had arrived.

Two letters dropped in front of Tirza. Tirza grabbed one and opened it; it was from Mrs. Weasley and it read: "Dear Tirza, Ginny wrote yesterday to say how dreadful of a day you had. I wanted to write and tell you that I'm so proud of the way you stood up to Professor Lockhart. I know you got sick but you were brave enough not to let that jerk win. Please get well soon and you can come visit us over holidays if your dad will let you. Much love and hugs, Molly Weasley." Tirza smiled. "You know, I just love your mom," she said to Ginny.

"Archimedes!" Tirza yelped as her owl almost fell off the table with the weight of his letter and parcel. "I bet it's from your dad," Maddie said. She stopped the owl from falling off and feed him part of her breakfast. "You poor sweetie," she said to the owl, and then looked at the letter. "Dear Tirza, I hope you know how proud of you I am. Professor Lockhart had no right to treat you in that manner and I am so glad you are alright. We will leave tomorrow afternoon for Snape manor to spend the holidays but I thought you would like one of your presents first. Love, Dad." Tirza giggled and looked over at her dad and blew him a kiss.

"What is it?" Ginny asked as Tirza shook the package. Tirza carefully opened the package to find... "Cool!" Both girls exclaimed as Tirza pulled out the newest edition of teen witch and on the cover was a picture of Lockhart with a big X over his face and the words Lockhart fired for yelling at kids. "We have got to save that to read to the common room tonight!" Maddie said. Tirza nodded happily. "How did your dad get it so quickly?" Ginny wondered as they walked toward their first class. "He's got connections I guess...I bet your dad has lots of connections too, working at the ministry." "Most of the time but he and the minister don't agree on things," Ginny sighed remembering some fights she had overheard coming from the fireplace. "Fudge isn't a nice man sometimes."

"Dad says fudge is an idiot and that grandpa should be minister," Tirza told her. "My parents agree with your dad," Maddie added.

They entered their first class and Tirza stuffed the magazine into her bag for later. "Most agree with your dad," Ginny whispered quietly. "Alright everyone settles down," Professor Sprout called out as she came from behind a huge plant. "Today we will be working with our snap dragons so please get your equipment out."


	12. Chapter 12

Tirza threw open the door of Snape's classroom later that day, just as his class was finishing. "Oops," she said. She smiled at Severus, and then went into his office, sitting in his chair. "Well, what are you so excited about?" he asked with a laugh as he entered a few moments later. She bounced into his arms. "Look at my grades!" she squealed happily. Severus chuckled and sat down, holding her on his lap. He took the parchment from her and scanned it, a big smile coming over his face. "I am so proud of you!" He exclaimed, kissing her head. She beamed and hugged him tight; aside from DADA, every class was an A or B, with a B- in potions!

"I have a wonderful idea," Severus mused. "Let's go to Hogsmeade tomorrow and have a nice lunch and some special dessert to celebrate." Tirza grinned, licking her lips. "Way cool!" she decides, then glances at the clock. "I gotta run and get ready for the holiday feast, ok? And I'm gonna spend the night with the girls." He nods and kisses her head, then sighs as she runs out of the office. It was hard for him to see her spend the time in the tower. Of course he knew it was a good sign that she was able to and wanted to. But he missed her all the same; so often lately he found himself wishing that she were a tiny girl. He laughed to himself, she WAS a tiny girl, and her friends almost towered over her. He shook his head, again thinking about how nice it would have been to raise her up the way he wanted. But nonetheless, he was very happy to have her as his little girl-- even if he DID have to share her with her little friends!

Tirza caught up with Ginny and Maddie just outside the portrait hole. "Neville, again?" Ginny asked, sounding exasperated. Neville was standing outside the portrait, trying his best to remember what the password was. Neville looked embarrassed and Ginny smiled at him. "Phoenix feather," she told him. The portrait opened. "Look the tree is up and all decorated," Ginny said in awe. "Cool," Tirza and Maddie decided in unison. They gaped at the presents piled under the tree and suddenly Fred and George raced over to her.

"Thanks for getting rid of him because today we had a free period and look what we made," Fred said handing her a box. Tirza looked at the box and giggled. It was... "We made these ourselves," Fred said helping her pull out a big assortment of canary creams and gross out eyeballs. "Way cool! What do the eyeballs do?" she asked You stick 'em in water for a few minutes then give 'em a squeeze at someone you hate and they'll shoot out green slime," Fred told her with a wink. "Awesome! Can I keep one of the creams and one of the eyes?" Tirza asked. "I'll pay ya for them!" "They're all for you as our Christmas present," George told her.

Tirza clapped her hands in delight, then hugged Fred tight, then George. "You guys are the coolest." "Thank you," The said in unison. "I'm gonna go use an eye on my dad, I'll be back!" Tirza said. She raced downstairs after putting the eye in water and snuck into snape's office and squirted him with the green slime, then burst into giggles. "What was that?" He demanded as he turned to face Tirza. She was giggling too hard to answer.

"Tirza explain this?" Snape asked as he wiped off some of the ick. "It's a joke silly goose!" "Not a very funny one since I'm the one covered in this ick," Severus stated. "I think it is!" she pointed at him again and giggled, then fell over, still giggling. "Accio Eyeball" Severus said seeing what Tirza had behind her back. "Daddy, give it back!" she says, stomping her foot. "Nope." He said squeezing it hard causing more slime to squirt out and hit a now fuming Tirza in the face. "DADDY!" she shouts. "GIVE IT BACK!"

"Not on your life unless you promise not to squirt me again," Snape said and squeezed it again causing more slime to escape. "Can't make promises I can't keep," she retorted, ducking behind a small sofa. "Well then I'll just pocket this for further use," Snape smirked putting the toy in his pocket. She stuck her tongue out at him. "Do you want more of this" Snape said holding the eyeball back up, pointing directly at her. She dug a spare out of her pocket and squirted him again, then ducked behind the couch. "As if I didn't have more!" she called from behind the couch.

This slime war continue on for 20 minutes until both finally ran out of slime and collapsed in a heap on the couch. "Daddy, you're so much fun, you know that?" "I sure try to be," Severus said with a sly grin. "The girls are gonna be looking for me soon, I should go before they think I slimed you to death." "Okay then I'll see you at the leaving feast," Severus said giving her one last hug and kiss.

Tirza appeared back at the dorm, still covered in green slime. Ginny and Maddie giggled. "What happened to you?" Ginny asked. "Sorry dad and I got into a slime war," Tirza said giggling. Oliver entered. "Whoa, kid, what have you been into now?" Tirza giggled. "Eyeballs that shoot slime." "Nice one George," Oliver said as the twins passed him. "Oh yeah?" Tirza jumped on him, getting slime all over him in the process

Oliver started tickling her and they wound up in a tickle fight until Percy came and said, "Break it up you two," Percy snapped. "I would hate to take house points on the last day of term." "SHUT UP STUPID! WE'RE JUST PLAYING!" Tirza shouted, still laughing. "20 points..." Percy started to say but was tackled by Fred and George. Tirza and Oliver laughed and resumed their tickle fest. "Come on you two it's almost time for the feast and you must get cleaned up," Hermione said loudly over the entire ruckus. Oliver does a quick cleaning spell and they all head to the leaving feast.

"Everyone have a good break and enjoy your feast" Dumbledore finished and the food appeared. "Presents after the feast?" Tirza asked everyone as they ate. The kid exchanged a smirk, and then nodded. "What am I missing?" she asked. "Nothing!" they all answered, and then laughed. Tirza chucked a roll at Harry, who was winking at her and laughing. "Brat," he teased and tossed one back. "NO!" Hermione warns. "Not just before we go home." Tirza and the boys sigh; Ginny and Maddie giggle.

They hurriedly ate and headed to the common room again, digging the presents from under the tree. All the kids (Neville, Oliver, Hermione, Harry, Ron, Ginny and Maddie) handed her one great big box. "You can't open it until Christmas and it HAS to be the last one," Hermione told her. "Why?" Tirza asked, her eyebrow raised. They all gave her goofy smiles. "I put a charm on it, and your dad knows too, so don't even try it," Hermione instructs. Tirza's jaw drops. "No hints?" she begs. All seven heads shake no. Tirza sighs. "Okay, I'll wait, you all are gonna kill me!" she giggles. "Oh, this one you can open now!" Ron says, handing her a squishy package.

Tirza beams and opens it, pulling out a sweater from Molly Weasley, with T on the front. She hugs it. "I love it!" Ron and Ginny laugh and hug her. "Mum'll be thrilled, she only had blue and was worried," Ron said. Tirza shook her head. "Any color would have been fine!" She starts handing out the presents to their respective owners, looking excited. "Somebody hurry and open one before I explode!" she giggles. "No wait!" she points out the identically wrapped presents each of them had. "Those first!" All the kids laughed and opened their packages: inside, were muggle cell phones.

"Um, these won't work here," Harry said. Hermione smacked him. "They are very nice anyway!" she hurriedly said. Tirza kept grinning broadly. "Oh, they'll work alright! I got grandpa to charm them so they would! I have one too and we can call each other!" Her explanation dawned on them. "COOL!" they shouted, immediately turning them on to discover how they worked. The common room was soon filled with rings as the eight cell phones go off. The other kids started looking and wondering.

"Alright, all right, we got more gifts here," Oliver said, smiling. He pulled Tirza onto his lap as they squished back into a circle. "DUDES!" Tirza called to the twins. Fred and George scrambled over. "Yes, oh favorite of pranksters?" they tease. She giggles and pats the floor. "Come on, you have presents too!" They beam, wink at her and join the group. "You two first," she directed, handing them their gift. Fred chuckled and opened it……… inside was 50 galleons.

"Make some more joke stuff; just remember me when your famous!" she announced. George and Fred tackled her, tickling her, while a huge tickle fest erupted between the small group. After several minutes of tickles and laughter, leaving very red faced and breathless kids, they settled down again. "Who goes next?" Ron asks. "You can," Tirza told him. He quickly attacked his box, to find a very fancy set of wizard's chess. "Your old one was getting hammered," Tirza said with a smile. Ron hugged her. "I've been wanting one for almost a year! Thank you!"

Harry grabbed his present next. Inside was a gift certificate to the Quidditch shop, for 30 galleons. Tirza blushed. "I couldn't think of what to get you Harry, I hope it's okay………" Harry smiled and nodded. "It's great! I always find something there I like!" Ginny winked at Tirza and opened her own gift. Hers was a gorgeous necklace, sporting her birthstones in the shape of her initial, G.

"Tirza, it's too much," she said softly, looking at the expensive necklace. Tirza hugged her. "No it's not……… it's the perfect present for a best friend," she whispered. Ginny hugged her back. "Somebody help me put it on, huh?" she asked excitedly. Hermione carefully helped Ginny put the necklace on, and then reached for her own gift. It was the same, with an H in her birthstone. Hermione hugged Tirza tight. "Tirza, you spoil us," she said with a big smile. Tirza giggled. "Duh! That's the fun part about Christmas!"

Maddie found a matching necklace, of course with M in her birthstone. The girls squealed happily and helped each other with their necklaces, Tirza beaming the whole time, looking very proud and happy. "And what did my sister get for me, hmmm?" Oliver asked, hugging her as he reached for his gift. The wrapping revealed a drawing, of Oliver on a broom. "Tirza, that's a nice drawing," he says, smiling.

Tirza burst out giggling. "It means you get a new broom!" She used her wand and accio'd a brand new broom from her dorm room and presented it to him. Oliver hugged her tight and swung her around. "You get a ride as soon as we come back from vacation, agreed lil' sis?" he said. She nodded and hugged him tight.

A little while later, Hermione, Ginny, Maddie and Tirza headed for the younger girls' dorm room. There was an empty bed in the room, just perfect for a sleepover! "This is a great start to Christmas vacation!" Ginny announced as the girls changed into their pajamas and crawled into bed.


	13. Chapter 13

Tirza and Severus left for Snape Manor, where they planned to spend the Christmas holidays. The Logans were due to be showing up and Tirza was bouncing around the room excitedly. Severus laughed at her energy and excitement and as she bounced by, tackled her. She squealed with laughter as he began tickling her mercilessly. After several minutes of 'torture', both were breathless and laughing.

"Well, the Logans will be arriving today. I say we go to lunch and then perhaps some shopping and then met them, hmm?" Severus asked her, smiling. "Yes! McDonalds!" she announces, beaming. She squishes him in a hug, which he heartily returns, kissing her little face. "Don't you ever wish to eat anywhere but McDonalds?" he asks after a moment. He burst out laughing at the horrified look on her face. "I'll take that as a no; come on, let's go."

After a nice lunch at McDonald's they go shopping, getting some last Christmas presents for the Logans. "AJ would love this dad," Tirza said, pointing to a Strawberry Shortcake night set. It included slippers, a nightshirt, a mask for sleeping and a special perfume to make her sheets smell like strawberries. "Can we get it for her?" Tirza asks, grabbing it. Severus chuckled as he inspected the items...the things little girl's liked! "Sure. And something for Serena too, we mustn't leave her out," Severus reminded Tirza.

Tirza dutifully began inspecting things that little Serena would like. "We need to get her two things dad, because it's almost her birthday! You didn't forget did you?" Forget to buy the present, yes; forget the day he delivered a baby...never! "That's right; we will need two gifts for her. I have no clue what to buy a small child, so you'll have to help me find something age appropriate," Severus told Tirza. She grinned. "No problem dad!"

She leads him throughout the entire store, and by the end of the search has found ten items. "Tirza, we cannot get all that for Serena. Pick two, and only two," Severus says firmly. Ten minutes later, Tirza is still gazing at all the items. "Come on sweetie, we need to get going, so hurry along please," he urged, running out of patience at her dawdling. Tirza finally picked out a sunshine yellow Care bear and a Care bear video. "Can I get one of these for grandpa too?" she asks, looking at Sunshine Bear. "Since he calls me sunshine?" Severus smiles. "I think that would be very nice," he tells her, kissing her head. However did she get to be so sweet? He wonders.

"Wait!" Tirza calls as they near the checkout. "Look!" She points to a large pink trunk, filled with wigs, dresses and shoes, all fashioned from the Disney princess movies. "No fair, I don't have that," she says sighing. "Perhaps we shall have to do something about that," Severus smirks. She looks up at him, her eyes wide. "Really? Oh please can I get it? Please please pretty please?" she begs. Severus laughs and smiles. "Yes, you may get it," he says, hugging her. "Woo hoo!" Tirza announces, dumping one of the trunks into the cart. "Now we shall check out and head to the airport," Severus tells her as they finally reach the check out lane.

Once they had paid and hit the street again, Severus shrunk them to pocket size and stored them away for later. "We need to be heading for the airport. Would you prefer the tube or a taxi?" "A what?" Tirza asked. "The tube is what the London people call the subway," Severus said. "It's very much like the one in New York." "Oh, the subway!" she says, understanding dawning. "There's a station over there I believe," Severus said leading her toward a busy intersection. "It should take us right to the airport." "Okay," she said. After a few minutes in the crowd, Tirza slipped her hand in his. "I know it's crowded but once we get below, the crowd should thin out a little," Severus commented as he neared the stairs. "Here we are."

"I'm just worried about getting trampled," Tirza giggles. "Uncle Mike teases me that I'm like mini-me from Austin Powers. Hey, I'm YOUR mini me!" she decides. Severus laughs, not quite sure what she was talking about, but she was indeed a small, female version of himself... only MUCH cuter. "This is a little different from the subway, but still cool," Tirza decided, looking out the window from their seat. "I thought you might enjoy it and I think we shall take the Logan's on it when we return because it takes us within 20 miles of the manor and then we'll grab a taxi." She nodded, and then fell over onto him.

"Whoa, I'm dizzy," she said. Severus righted her and then said, "The next stop is ours. Don't look out the window then." The train slowed. "When it stops we need to hurry. Here we go," Severus said taking her hand as the subway stopped. "It'll be fine once we get off of this." Tirza held his hand tight, almost getting trampled as they walked. As they reached surface level again Severus loosened his grip just a little; "Here we are." "Where's the airport?" Tirza asked. "Right over there," Severus said pointing to a big structure. "Come on, let's hurry," Tirza said, attempting to pull him along.

"They aren't due for another half hour," Severus commented. "Then why are we so early?" Tirza asked. "I was afraid that we would have trouble with the tube or their plane would be early," Severus told her. Tirza looked around, excited. "McDonalds!" she shrieked. Severus laughed. "We just had lunch there silly! Why don't we wait till they get here then we'll grab a fast bite before heading to the manor?" Severus offered. Tirza sighed. "Okay. Or we could just get a pop!" she offers. He sighed, thinking about it. "Alright but only get a drink for now because I don't want you not to eat when the Logan's get here." and then he added, "and we might split a bag of those good looking cookies."

Tirza looked thrilled and they ended up with cokes and cookies. Severus glanced at the time a bit later and began to clear up their mess. "They arrive in about 10 minutes so why don't we go watch the plane land?" he offered. Tirza nodded and pulled him towards the plane. Severus allowed her to lead him till they got to the main board. "It's this way," He said, pointing her toward the right after quickly scanning the board.

A few minutes later, Tirza spotted AJ before Severus could and took off running. He ran to catch up with her, almost hitting an elderly lady in a wheelchair, who angrily took a swipe at him with her large purse. "Slow down!" he shouted above the din as Tirza tackled AJ. The girls crashed into each other, but giggled and hugged, completely ignoring the adults completely. Chris was holding a squirming Serena on her hip. "How are you Severus?" "I'm doing well thank you," Severus commented. "Shall we go for the luggage?"

The girls were talking a mile a minute and AJ grabbed Serena. "Thanks," Chris said gladly relinquishing the baby. "But remember it's to crowded for her to walk." mike suddenly grabbed all three girls and swung them around. "Oh, there's the luggage!" mike said he quickly put down the girls and grabbed a few bags. Chris grabbed Serena's seat and her pushchair and then turned to Severus. "We still have a pink duffle bag and a big blue bag to come."

Serena had wriggled away and the two girls were chasing her down. "AJ!" Chris exclaimed. "You know better than to let her get away from you!" the girls finally caught her and came back, looking guilty. "Here I'll take her," Severus said handing Tirza the pink bag and motioning for Mike to give them another bag so he could take the blue one. Severus swung Serena up in his arms. Serena giggled and poked his nose. "Dad," Tirza whined. "We shouldn't have to carry all this." Severus rubbed his nose and playfully patted Serena's face. "Well you shouldn't have let Serena walk off."

"We didn't let her...she did it all on her own," Tirza stated. "Yep," Amy agreed. "She fought us off." Serena giggled, and then wriggled, trying to get down. "Oh no you don't," Severus said, getting a firmer hold on her. Serena spit at him. "When we get outside we can put her in this," Chris said pointing to her stroller. AJ giggled. "Daddy gave me a ride in that yesterday, it was really fun, mommy yelled," she told Tirza, who burst into giggles. "Serena no," Chris admonished. "I'm sorry Severus; she's just started that thanks to her big Sister." AJ and Tirza giggled. Serena poked Snape's nose again.

"I could see why," Severus commented. "It's alright Chris, no harm done." "Hey, are you insulting me?" AJ asked. "Who me?" Severus asked innocently, sharing a wink with the adults. "Yeah you buster," AJ says "I could get you arrested you know," she smiled knowingly, winking. "I doubt your father would do anything of the like," Chris said with a laugh. That had been AJ's threat for years for bullies, who usually believed her! "You never know," mike said with a wink to the girls.

AJ giggled and jumped on mike's back. Tirza tried to do the same to Snape. "Hey!" Severus exclaimed, almost dropping Serena while Mike reacted almost the same, but almost dropping the luggage. The girls giggled, mike rolled his eyes. Chris sighed and Serena started screaming. Snape quickly starting rocking her and saying soothing words like, "those girls didn't mean it" and, "I promise not to do that again."

"Serena, hush!" AJ said, "you're giving me a headache again!" "Well you know," Chris commented. "If Tirza hadn't jumped on Severus and you your dad she wouldn't be screaming." Tirza blushed. "Sorry," she mumbled, embarrassed. Chris gave Tirza a one-armed hug, acknowledging her apology. AJ rolled her eyes as Serena continued wailing. Mike hoisted AJ onto his back and gathered the luggage. Tirza looked at Snape, wanting him to do the same.

Severus had finally gotten the screams down to whimpers and said to Tirza, "I can't do it right now, we'll have to wait till we get out of here and I can put her in her chair." Tirza nodded, feeling slightly left out. Chris took Tirza's hand, and she smiled up at her. They all headed for the exit and Severus sighed deeply. He had a feeling this was going to be one loooooooooong Christmas vacation!


	14. Chapter 14

The group moved outside the airport and Chris dropped Tirza's hand to open up the stroller. "She will be fine in here now," Chris commented. Serena tucked her head against Snape's neck and began sucking her thumb. She saw the stroller and shook her head no. "I really hate to put her down," Severus said holding her close. "Go ahead and keep her," mike said. "She always prefers cuddles and she really likes you."

"We're going on a subway," Tirza exclaimed as she held Chrissie's hand tight and led them across the busy intersection toward the entrance. "Do you call it subway here?" AJ asked. "I hope you don't mind," Severus said. "I think it's the fastest way to get to the manor." "No actually it's called a tube," Tirza said with a laugh. "That's kinda stupid, I like subway better. Especially the one with food," AJ said. The girls giggled.

Serena started sucking on Snape's hair. "Eeks!" Tirza exclaimed slapping her forehead. "I totally forgot that dad agreed to take us to McDonald's for lunch!" "Can we go back?" the girls begged. "Mom, can I get a shake?" AJ asked. "And a big Mac?" "I think there might be one at the station we get off at," Severus said racking his brain. "I'm almost sure it is." "If the one that's at our stop off is better why don't we wait?" Chris suggested.

Serena was still sucking on Snape's hair. "Yuck, Serena that's sick!" Amy announced. "AJ cool it," Chris warned. "You've been acting this way all day and it's not appreciated." AJ scowled. "Hey, be nice," mike scolded her. "That's your mom and she's a good mom. You remember that," AJ rolled her eyes. Tirza, for once, agreed with the adults and said nothing about AJ. "But she is eating your hair dad," Tirza cautioned Snape. "I'm okay with that," Severus said gently removing his hair out of the way. "I really should wash it tonight anyway."

AJ scowled at Serena, who was cooing happily, poking Snape's nose again. "AJ either get happy or you'll sit in time out when we arrive at the manor," Chris said, seriously tired of her attitude. "I know the flight wasn't the best but your here with Tirza so be happy." "I think Serena's cute," Tirza said, watching her giggle and poke at Snape. "Not really," AJ muttered. "It's not as crowded now," Tirza said trying to divert the attention from a fight. "Most of the people have gone to work," Severus commented as a train pulled up. "This is us."

AJ and Tirza jumped on and started running way ahead. "STOP!" Severus shouted above the din of people. "Stay with us please!" Tirza stopped and sighed, and went back to Snape. AJ kept going. "Amy Julia Logan, come back here!" mike called. "AJ you know better," Chris commented. "We are in a strange place and you need to stay close to us please." Severus said nothing because he didn't want to interfere but said to Tirza "Thanks for listening." Tirza smiled at Snape.

Amy came back reluctantly. "You sit and be good or this won't be a fun time for anybody Amy," mike told her. "I know you're cranky, you can sleep later," she sighed and jumped onto the seat of the subway. "Can I hold her?" Tirza asked Chris. "Sit beside AJ and you may," Chris said quietly. "She's almost asleep though so be careful." Tirza nodded and sat down and AJ finally sat down. Both Logan girls were asleep within minutes.

Mike sighed. "AJ is such a pill when she's cranky," he said, kissing her head. "Should we skip McDonald's for now and come back for supper?" Severus asked. "They built one closer to the house over the fall and I know Tirza's been dying to try it." Mike nodded. "That sounds good. How's my tinkerbell?" mike asked Tirza. She giggled. "I'm good, school kinda sucks." "Really?" Chris asked. "Are the teachers all like your dad?" she said with a wink in Severus' direction.

Tirza giggled. "No, dad's cool, but I suck at his class. But there's this other teacher, he just got fired and I am SO glad." Mike laughed. "For once I do agree with her about that teacher," Severus said. "He was not fit to teach." "Yeah, he sucked big time," Tirza said. "Glad his sorry butt is gone." Mike chuckled and kissed Tirza's head. "Tirza can we calm the language down just a bit?" Severus asked quietly. "I know you're happy he's gone"

"She's still using that language?" Chris sighed. "AJ does it too sometimes. It's a hard habit to break." Tirza blushed, embarrassed. "Sorry," she mumbled. "I've been getting better," Tirza said in her defense. "Haven't I?" she asked Snape. "It's okay," Chris said giving her a smile. "Yes," Severus admitted. Tirza smiled.

They continued talking about school and other fun things until they reached their stop. "Here let me take her," Severus said as Tirza made to get up. Tirza handed her over. "You look cute with her," she said. Amy got up, all smiles. "Thanks," Severus said quietly trying not to wake her as they got off the train and headed for the surface. "We should hail a cab." Mike hailed a cab and helped everyone and the luggage in.

The girls were playing with Serena's hair. "Girls stop," Chris admonished quietly. "She's still asleep." "Can we play with your hair?" Tirza asked, looking hopeful. "When we get settled back at the manor," Chris said. "Right now I think it's a little cramped for that." "Cool," both girls decide. "You know, your hair would be fun to play with too," AJ pointed out to Snape.

"Uh no, Severus said firmly. "I like it just how it is thank you," Tirza giggled. "Pwease?" both girls asked with their best puppy eyes. "No and that's final," Severus said quietly. The girls giggled. "You smell funny," AJ pointed out. "AJ!" Chris admonished. "That's not polite!" "No, I don't mean a bad smell, just a smell I don't know," AJ reasoned. "It's okay," Severus said quickly. "It's not like I don't hear that often from the kids."

"It's the potions," Tirza said. AJ looked ecastic. "Can we play with potions?" Tirza shook her head no. "I've had enough of potions." "Here we are," Severus said pointing toward the gates that led to the manor. The girls took off running and Tirza opened the door with her wand. "Cool!" AJ exclaimed, "Can I try it?" Tirza handed her wand to AJ and a window promptly. Broke both girls cringed.

"GIRLS!" Chris shouted. "AJ do not touch her wand again understand?" "Reparo," Severus said fixing the window. "Tirza please put your wand away and help with the bags." Tirza quickly took it back and put it away. The girls drug the things inside and disappeared upstairs. They came running downstairs a few moments later. "Dad, can we go swimming?" Tirza asked. "Did you put everything away?" Severus asked.

They nodded. "Are you telling me the truth?" Severus asked looking directly at Tirza. "You came back quiet fast." Tirza nodded. "Yep; I used my wand." "Alright then you may but only for an hour," Severus said. "And make sure you get the towels from the white bin." They changed and went outside, splashing and yelling. "Your pool feels so nice!" AJ commented as she swam around the edge. "I know, dad's got it all warm all the time. I don't know that charm yet."

"It must be nice to know magic," AJ said wistfully. "I wish I could do it." "I wish you could too. But I can't let you use my wand……...at least where things could break," Tirza told her. "Maybe we can try it later," AJ commented. "Right now I like the pool. Do you miss this when at school?" she nodded. "Yeah. School's hard, but it's fun too." "Really?" AJ asked. "How so and do you spend a lot of time with that Ron kid?"

"Well, playing with a wand is always cool. And Ron and I are in the same house. I room with his little sister." "Ginny right?" AJ questioned trying to remember her name. "She seemed like a really great person." Tirza nodded. "Yeah, she's nice." "What else do you like to do at that school?" AJ asked finally getting tired of swimming and held onto the wall. "Make potions and watch quidditch and set off a dung bomb every now and then. I glued my teacher to a chair too!" Tirza giggled.

"Really? Cool," AJ exclaimed. "But what is quidditch?" "It's hard to explain, but you play it on brooms, with three balls and you fly around, it's really fun. I'll let you fly my broom later." "Is it safe?" AJ asked uncertainly. "If you hang on and don't go too high; it's the best broom, I got it from grandpa last Christmas. I want a pony this year, but dad says no." "Well," AJ said with a wink. "You never know what you might get." Tirza giggled, and then slapped her forehead. "Tribbles!" she exclaimed.

"What's wrong?" AJ asked a little worried. "I forgot my ear plugs," she hopped out of the pool and ran inside. When she returned AJ was sitting on the steps splashing a little "What were the adults up to?" "Talking," Tirza told her. "About boring stuff." "That's all they do," AJ admitted splashing Tirza. "I wish we could stay out here for like forever." Tirza giggled and splashed her back. "Me too."

While the girls were in the pool, the adults had moved to the living room. "How is New York?" Severus asked. "Good; busy," mike said. "Work sucks." "Serena sure has grown over the last year," Severus commented watching Serena toddle around the room. "She sure has," Chris smiled brightly. "She's at an easy age right now and I'm really enjoying it." Serena came over and pulled on Snape's hand. "That means she wants up," Chris supplied.

Severus picked her up and put her on his lap. "Is AJ having a good school year?" "Classes are pretty easy for her actually. This is her last year in elementary school, off to the big middle school next year," Chris said. "Tirza misses her old school," Severus commented. "But I think she's adjusting well." "That's wonderful," Chris said. "So what's with this teacher that got fired?" mike asked. "Tirza really isn't one to truly hate somebody, so he or she must have been bad."

"His name was Gilderoy Lockhart," Severus said. "He was a real stuck on himself kind of guy. He and Tirza were fast enemies." "How'd he get fired? I hope it wasn't something too serious," Chris said. "He decided that Tirza didn't need her panic medicine one day and he didn't give it back to her when she started having a horrible attack," Severus commented. "He had punished her with a spanking before which isn't allowed but that was the last straw."

"You're kidding! Aren't there laws against that here?" mike asked. "Our school follows its own laws that are set to protect everyone," Severus replied. "He was on probation for most of the year." "Are you going to sue him?" mike asked. "I sure would, for touching my kid." Serena spit in Snape's face. "Are you bored?" Severus said tickling Serena's tummy. "I actually had thought of that but I don't want to put Tirza through anything else."

Serena giggled, her little face beaming. "Good point," Chris said. "She really likes you, its funny," she commented. "I'm glad she does," Severus said. "It's nice to have a little one around again." "Again?" they asked, confused. Serena honked his nose "I'm surprised Tirza hasn't told you the story from her first few months here," Severus said with a laugh honking Serena's nose in return. "You'll have to get her to tell you that sometime."

Serena giggled, and then snuggled against him. "My baby's sleepy," Chris said. Serena was closing her eyes. "It's about time the girls came in anyway," Severus commented giving Serena up reluctantly. "I'll go get them while you put her down." Snape gave Serena a gentle kiss on the head and handed her to Chris, who took her to the other room for a nap.

Severus walked out of the house to get the girls ready for supper. "Alright ladies time to get out." They scrambled out and came in, shivering slightly. "How was the swim?" Chris asked. "Good, you should come next time," Tirza said "yeah, mom, it's really warm," AJ added. "I just might join you tomorrow," Chris said. "Now let's get ready for supper."

They returned from Tirza's room in their pjs, their hair wet and very wild. "Uh ladies we are going out you know," Severus commented looking a little worried. "We are?" they asked in unison. "Tirza don't tell me you forgot our conversation on the train," Severus commented. "Oh yeah!" she shouted. "Come on, we're going to McDonalds!" the girls shouted and squealed and ran back upstairs.

A few moments and some drying spells later, Tirza and AJ and the others piled into Snape's van that he had bought real cheap through Arthur Weasley. After everyone was buckled in, Severus pulled out into the road. Serena was babbling happily, AJ was holding her AJ and Tirza started tickling her like crazy. "Girls be careful," Chris admonished. Serena giggled and started crawling on the backseat.

"Put her back in her seat now," Chris stated firmly. "Yes girls," Severus said, watching the road intently. "I would hate for anything to happen." AJ plopped her in and buckled her up. "Girls!" Severus stated. "I know Serena didn't let herself out of that seat and I would advise you NOT to take her out again or I'll turn this van around this minute." Tirza settled down. AJ stuck her tongue out at Severus. "Don't think I won't spank you young lady if you don't listen," he warned Tirza, but hoped AJ would take notice. AJ looked stunned.

Tirza immediately settled down, which made AJ look even more stunned. "We're here," Severus called, out pulling to a stop in front of the golden arches. "Girls I expect you to behave or don't think we won't pull you out of here." AJ is still stunned and turned to Tirza. "Is he serious?" she squeaked, having never before heard of Tirza being spanked. "Very serious," Tirza admitted. "I really think we should be good here or he might even send you home early." "Does he really really spank you?" AJ whispered as they waited in line. "Yep," Tirza said. "But only when I do something bad."

"What would you ladies like?" Chris asked as they approached the register. Tirza ordered a big mac meal and a six piece nuggets. AJ orders a shake and a double cheeseburger. The adults get big mac's and nuggets. They all sit down near the entrance to the play area. Serena firmly plants herself on Snape's lap, she slobs all over her nugget and then offers it to him. "Uh?" she asks, holding it up with a chubby little arm.

"No thanks," Severus says taking a bite of his sandwich. "Pee?" she says (her first word: please). Chris claps her hands in delight, mike smiles, AJ looks less then thrilled, and Tirza looks confused. "What?" Severus asked dumb founded. "Her first word!" Chris says. Serena now points to Snape's pop. "Pee?" she says. Even AJ has to smile this time. "Good job sis!" "My pop doesn't contain pee," Severus stated bemused. Serena looked confused. Tirza giggled. "Daddy, she means please!" "Pee?" Serena asks again, this time grabbing the pop with a chubby hand.

"No," Severus said taking it out of her hands and hands her the sippy cup they had brought for her. She sips on her milk, swinging her little legs. "My baby's growing up," Chris says, smiling. "Isn't it amazing?" she asks Snape, not thinking that he had never heard Tirza's first word.

"I guess so," Severus admitted. Tirza hugged him. "Mawtee," she whispered in his ear "that was my first word. It meant molly," she whispered. "Oh," Severus replied. "Thanks." she kissed him. "Pop!" Serena announced, spilling Snape's pop all over. "Merlin!" Severus said as the pop got all over him. "Serena No!" Chris exclaimed, scooping her up and planting her in Mike's lap and heading for more napkins. Serena started licking the pop from the table. "Serena!" Chris exclaimed, half laughing.

"What am I supposed to do with her?" Mike asked. "Go change her!" Chris exclaimed. "She's your child and you don't know what to do?" Severus stated with a laugh. Mike rolled his eyes. "You're the mommy, you change her," he says, holding her out to Chris, "You change her Michael Francis Logan or you'll be sleeping by yourself tonight," Chris stated firmly, helping Snape mop up the mess. Mike sighed and went to change her. Tirza and AJ were giggling. "Francis!"

"I'm so sorry Severus." "I should have been watching her more closely," Severus admitted. "At least we weren't planning on doing anything else after this." "Uncle Sevvie peed himself," AJ giggled to Tirza. "AJ," Chris snapped. "That was impolite please apologize." AJ groaned. "Sorry Uncle Severus." "I think we should get going when Mike returns," Severus suggested. "And apology accepted."

Mike returns and Serena hold, her arms out to Snape. "Daddy, you've got a girlfriend," Tirza teased. Severus reluctantly took Serena back, but made sure she had no access to any drinks or other things that could get spilled on him. "Shall we go?' she slobbered a kiss on his face. "Sounds good," Chris says, throwing the garbage away. Severus securely buckled Serena in her seat and made sure the girls were buckled in before he got behind the wheel.


	15. Chapter 15

Severus awoke several mornings later with two lumps in his bed. He tried to move but they were tightly wound. "Tirza wake up," Severus said, gently shaking her. "Huh?" she asked softly. "You and AJ need to move," he said.

Tirza poked AJ who sat up, looking confused. "Oh yeah, I followed you!" the girls giggled. "Girls," Chris said poking her head in. "Shouldn't you get dressed?" "Daddy can we go swimming?" Tirza asked. "Sure," Severus agreed. "Yippy!" they shouted and raced to Tirza's room. Chris laughed "Good morning Severus," she said, and then left.

Severus walked out twenty minutes later and said, "What's that wonderful aroma?" "Omelets," Chris said. "I don't remember if Tirza likes eggs or not, but AJ won't eat them and I figured the little girls could have cereal." "Alright," Severus replied, grabbing some OJ. "What had you planned for the day?" "No idea, though I think the girls had plan to become raisins," she served him omelets. "I doubt they'll last to long," Severus commented, chewing on the omelets. "The weather is supposed to turn bad early afternoon."

"I don't know after that. Maybe just let them play in that great playhouse you made." Chris sat down with her own, Mike still in bed. "You really adore Tirza don't you?" "I love Tirza a lot," Severus admitted. "And I really didn't mean to come down so hard on the girls in the car but I have told Tirza the same thing about never unbuckling her belt when riding in the car." "Tirza has done that?" Chris asks, shocked. "She never did for us."

"She did it once right after she came to the manor last summer," Severus replied. "She was testing her limits with me and found out quickly that I wouldn't allow it." Chris nodded. "Did you deal with her like you threatened? And was she okay with that after…everything?" "Yes I actually pulled the car over and spanked her right then and there," Severus replied. "She was really upset and swore she'd never do it again."

Chris looked rather concerned, but tried to quickly hide it, not sure if she should say anything. "Is there something wrong?" Severus asked catching a brief glance of Chris's worried look. Chris paused for a moment, not sure what to say. "Did she flip out on you?" she asked, measuring her words carefully. "Not for that but the first time I ever spanked her," Severus commented. "She went ballistic." Chris looked upset, but turned her attention to the omelet.

"There's something you're not telling me," Severus stated. "What is it?" Chris sighed. "I don't think I'm supposed to tell you. Let's just say that things between Ariel and Tirza were much worse then they should have been and it doesn't surprise me that Tirza when ballistic on you." "Why aren't you supposed to tell me this?" Severus demanded. "She's my daughter and I have the right to know!" Chris took a deep breath. "I think Tirza would have told you if she wanted you to know. But let's just say that Tirza is, uh, no stranger to being...disciplined...strongly."

Severus looked about ready to punch someone. "Why is it that I'm just NOW being told about this?" "I thought she would have told you," Chris admitted. "I guess she was too embarrassed." Severus took a few calming breaths. "I guess your right but I'm still upset that I'm the last to know." "I'm sorry Severus," Chris said. "Mike made her stop, but I was sure Tirza would tell you, after all her letters of how wonderful you were." "She chooses what information she tells me," Severus admitted. "And I really hate to push her."

"She's always been that way. She was so embarrassed when Mike and I would find things out. Like this and the lunch money and the grocery shopping. We tried to find you, we really did," Chris said earnestly. "I know," Severus replied. "But Ariel was bound and determined to keep me from Tirza." Chris sighed. "It was a very difficult situation." "I would imagine," Severus stated. "So, just be really careful with her ok?" Chris wiped her eyes on the napkin. "I will," Severus vowed.

"She's going to be angry that I told you," Chris admitted. "Well she can get over it," Severus replied. "I just wished I had known earlier." "There's no making Tirza tell you things sometimes. It often has to be when she's ready. She learned to keep things to herself, because Ariel didn't want to hear anymore," she stated. "That's what makes me so mad at times," Severus stated. "She'll avoid telling me anything unless I pull teeth to get it out of her."

"She doesn't try to be frustrating, that's just a side effect from Ariel. If we had been able to contact you or take her away from Ariel, we would have," Chris told him. "Mike and I, we blame ourselves for a lot of things." "It's as much my fault as anyone's," Severus replied quietly. "If I hadn't pushed her away most of this wouldn't have happened." "One wrong word and Ariel hated people for life. That's who she was the whole time we knew her. I doubt she was any different before," Chris told him. Severus shook his head. "She was definitely like that in school, but with me she wasn't so bad."

"There were times when she was a royal... well... bitch," Chris said quietly. "I think with my brains and her looks we made a formidable team and she liked me for my intellect," Severus admitted. "Or at least at times I thought." Chris sighed. The girls ran in, dripping all over. "Hi!" they squealed. "Girls!" Severus exclaimed as they ran toward him. "Please dry off first and outside." "We're hungry!" "Dry off first," Severus stated again. "Then food."

Tirza used her wand to dry them off, both of them, completely forgetting about the now pink pool outside. While they were drying off, Severus went to the sink and happened to look out into the yard. "WHAT happened to the pool?" he exclaimed. The girls giggle and grab milk and cereal. "AJ please explain," Chris said using a different tactic. "The pool got pink," AJ says, giggling.

"How did it get that way?" Severus questioned. "I made it that way," AJ said. Tirza groaned. "Exactly how did you?" Chris asked bemused at her daughter's expression of self-congratulation. "With the wand," AJ said proudly. Tirza groaned again. "You're grounded from the pool for the rest of our stay," Chris snapped. "You know better than to do that." "Tirza the same goes for you but the grounding extends till end of vacation," Severus stated. "You have been told countless times NEVER to allow anyone to use your wand."

"NO FAIR!" both girls yell. "Well you shouldn't have allowed her to use the wand," Severus shot back. "You know better than to do something like that." Chris told AJ "daddy, come on!" Tirza pouts. AJ scowls at Chris. "I'm not backing down," Severus said. "And if you don't watch it you won't be allowed to play in the playhouse either." Tirza and AJ stomp out of the room, taking the cereal up to the playhouse.

"You handled that well," Chris commented taking an apple from the tray. "I would have just made them clean it up." 'You can't clean up magic," Snape told her. "Really?" Chris asked amazed. "And how are you going to make sure the girls don't sneak off and swim?" "I'll put a magical alarm on the pool. They step in it and my wand will glow and then something else will glow," he mumbles. "What's that mean?" Chris questioned.

Severus was saved from answering by Serena's cries. "I better go check on her," Chris said heading for the stairs. "I'll clean up down here and you go," Severus called out to her. "Thanks" Chris replied and she ran off. Tirza came down and crawled onto his lap. "Are you done playing already?" Severus asked. "No, I wanted to say sorry." she pulled out her wand. "And give you this."

"Why are you giving me this?" Severus asked. "And I accept your apology and I know it won't happen again." "So I don't let her use it again," Tirza said. Severus sighed and took it from her. "If you're sure," Severus said. "But only until they leave." "I just wanted to make her happy," Tirza admitted. "Tirza you shouldn't have to always make her happy," Severus said quietly. "She should be your friend no matter what." She giggled. "I know that! But she wants to be a witch too and is sad she's not."

"Well you have to be born a witch or wizard," Severus said. "And unless powers appear later in life she will never be one and there's not much you can do to help her except to help her understand that it just has to be that way." "I know, but I wanted to share what I know, cuz we share everything." "Tirza there are something's you really shouldn't share," Severus stated. "And I would imagine there might be a few things that AJ hasn't shared with you."

Tirza thought hard. "Um... nope. We're sisters," she announces firmly. "Okay, not everything," Tirza admitted. "Why is it you then tell her everything but I have to pull teeth just to get the truth out of you at times?" Severus asked. Tirza looked down. "What do you mean?" she asks softly. "Anytime I ask you something about your past, what happened in class or anything else that you don't feel is a safe topic you dance around it or you get all defensive with me," Severus told her.

"Because," she says softly, not looking at him. "Why do you feel you can't trust me enough with the truth?" Severus asked quietly. She sighed. "I trust you daddy, with all my heart. But it's hard," she whispered. "Why is it hard to tell me when you can tell everyone else things?" Severus said quietly trying not to look as hurt as he felt. "I don't tell everyone else everything," she says honestly. "Don't be sad" "Well it sure seems like the Logan's know a whole lot more than I do" Severus admitted.

"I didn't want to tell them some things." a little frown comes over her face. "Why? What did they tell you?" Tirza asks. "They told me that your mom punished you harshly," Severus admitted. "Not really," she said. "Uncle Mike got all flipped out because he saw a bruise on my arm and thought maybe it was mom, cuz she had a bad temper. I told you about him and his mom, so he was extra worried. But it was a bully at school that had been pushing me around until I told the teacher and he got suspended. That was before I started karate class, which was way cool," Tirza explained.

"Are you sure? It seems like you're not really sure," Severus pointed out. She giggled. "Yes daddy, don't worry so much!" she kisses his cheek and cuddles close. "Alright, but you really should open up more with me," Severus stated. "I'm tired of being surprised at times." "I'm sorry," she said. "Don't be mad, ok?" "If you promise not to shut me out again I promise not to be angry anymore," Severus commented.

She nods and hugs him. "I love you daddy. I'm sorry about the pool." "I just hope you've learned your lesson because I really hate to ground you from the pool," Severus replied. "But it wouldn't have been fair for just AJ to be grounded from it." She nods. "I know. I love you," She kisses his cheek. "AJ's waiting, we're playing house." Severus kisses her back then sends her on her way.

"Chris, can we play with Serena; I promise we'll be careful?" Tirza asked, spotting Chris on the way back up. "No," Chris replied. "I'm sorry but after what has happened this week already I cannot fully trust the two of you alone with her." Tirza looks disappointed. "I'm sorry," Tirza says softly. "I know you are but the decision stands," Chris said. "Maybe later I can come up there and watch you with her but right now I've got to get some things done."

Tirza nods. "I'm sorry," she hugs Chris and kisses Serena. "But I understand," she says. Chris hugs her back. "I wish AJ understood as much as you do." Tirza shrugged. "She's little, she doesn't know grown up things," she whispered, and then took off upstairs. The little girls came downstairs three hours later in 1920's saloon girl dresses and big feather hats. "Daddy!" Tirza called. "What in the world is this?" Severus asked eyeing their get up.

They giggled. "Dad, we need food," Tirza says. "And juice!" AJ adds. "And we wanna invite ya'all!" they say in unison. "Not until you explain this," Severus said, waving at what was their attire. "Its play clothes," Tirza said, giggling. Chris smiled. "Okay then I guess we can eat," Severus sighed. "Okay, get food and juice and come up!" Tirza shouts and they run up to the playhouse.

Severus and Chris gathered the foodstuff and headed up for the playhouse. When they got to the head of the stairs they found the door open, with Tirza's special tea set set up on the table. "Where's daddy?" AJ asks. "Headache," Chris says. "He's sleeping." "Where's Serena?" Tirza asked. Serena pops up from a pile of play clothes, having snuck in with the adults. The girls giggled. "Can we dress her?" Tirza asked Chris. "For the party?" "As long as she doesn't mind then I don't see why not," Chris agreed.

They held up several outfits for Serena to pick from. "Which you like Rena?" Tirza asks. Serena babbled for a few moments and then pointed to a pink frilly one with matching bows. Tirza carefully dressed her while AJ did her hair. "I like this one," Severus commented, then quietly accioed a camera. The girls heard the camera flash, looked over, and taking Serena, jumped on Severus and start tickling him.

"Stop it," Severus demanded. "I wanted one for the scrapbook and you can't blame me how cute you look!" They giggled and kept tickling him, covering his face with kisses. Chris just laughed and moved Serena from the pile. "Girls stop now," Severus stated firmly. "I thought we came to eat?" They gave him one last kiss each, then let him up and started pouring juice and giving food. "What good food," Chris commented.

The girls looked please. "Thank you," AJ says. Serena wonders towards the stove. "Rena, come back!" (remember: it heats anything placed on it) Tirza shouted. "Accio Serena," Severus said quickly before Serena could touch the hot surface. "Turn that off please." "Dad, it doesn't turn off, duh," Tirza said. Serena giggles as she floats over. "Well we need to make sure she never gets near it again," Severus said.

"You got the wands dude," AJ pointed out. Severus waved his wand and a baby proof fence popped up between the oven and the rest of the room. Serena slobbed a kiss on his cheek. Severus kissed her head then sat her down in the high chair they had. "Can she play our baby?" AJ asked. "I guess," Chris said. "But only for as long as the adults are here." "That's no fun!" AJ says as Tirza says, "Ok." "Well those are the rules," Severus stated firmly.

"You suck!" AJ said. "HE DOES NOT!" Tirza screamed; he was her dad and the best dad. "YOU SHUT YOUR FACE!" she ordered. "Bite me!" AJ shot back. "Girls," Chris snapped, trying to stop the fight. "Stop that right now." Tirza threw some of the food at AJ, who broke a plate of the precious china. "MY DAD IS THE BEST!" Tirza yelled "AT LEAST MY MOM ISNT DEAD!" AJ said, both girls in a fit of rage. Tirza's face went white. "AJ" Chris snapped grabbing her daughter by the arm "Apologize this instant!"

Severus went to hug Tirza who was now shaking with anger mingled with sadness. AJ saw the hurt on Tirza's face, but didn't want to give in. "NO!" she said. "Get out of my play house," Tirza said, tears starting to roll down her face "AJ apologize NOW" Chris said AJ shook her head no, not nearly done with her tantrum "AT LEAST MY MOMMY LOVES ME!" she screamed. Tirza took off out of the room "I'm sorry but I think it would be best if you left" Severus said quietly "AJ's words hurt Tirza and myself and I cannot allow her and Tirza to play again for a while"

Chris looked sad and angry at the same time. "What is wrong with you?" she demanded. "Tirza is your best friend, how could you do that?" AJ just shrugged "Mike get up" Chris said as she entered their room Mike rolled over "What's going on?" Meanwhile, Tirza was sobbing in her room "Your daughter is out of control" Chris replied, "We've been asked to leave because of her inconsiderate words." "WHAT?" mike asked, instantly awake. He glared at AJ. "What did you say to Severus young lady?" AJ didn't say anything, it all finally sinking in

"You tell your father" Chris demanded "you got yourself into this mess and I need to pack" "I said bad things to Tirza," she whispered "I made her cry" "Exactly what did you say?" Mike asked fixing her with a stern look "That my mommy isn't dead and my mommy loves me," she whispered "HOW could you" Mike exclaimed in total disbelief "What brought this on?" "I told the girls they could only play with Serena if I was there and Severus enforced that rule and AJ told him he sucked and they started fighting, but Tirza did not say ANYTHING like this," Chris said fuming "And now Severus has asked us to leave!"


	16. Chapter 16

"AJ I am SO disappointed in you!" Mike scolded angrily. "I can't believe you'd say that to her! You are so VERY grounded! And come here!" he ordered. AJ shuffled over to him and stood beside the bed. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I didn't mean it." "Sorry doesn't cut it this time young lady," Mike said picking her up and putting her over his knee. "Daddy!" AJ yelled, completely shocked. "Amy Julia Logan, I never ever thought I'd do this, ever. But you have been misbehaving this whole trip and now you pull this? Well your attitude problem ends NOW!" Mike stated firmly and then swatted her twenty times very hard.

Just after Mike released AJ and hugged her close, still scolding, but also reassuring her that she was still loved even if she had behaved horribly, Severus knocked on the door. "Come in," Chris said, looking at the door as he entered. "I'm sorry to have to ask you to go, but Tirza is very upset," Severus said softly. "After what AJ said I can understand why," Mike replied quietly. "I am very sorry and I hope there will be no hard feelings and I believe AJ has something to say."

"No hard feelings, I assure you," Severus answered. "She will forgive her in a little while." "I'm sorry," AJ whispered. "Tell her I'm sorry, please?" "I will and I hate to have you leave but I think it for the best for now," Severus said. "Hopefully you will be able to visit over summer." Chris nodded. "Tell her we are all very sorry. And thank you for having us," she said.

"I will and I'm glad you could come even for a short visit," Severus replied. "Hopefully next time will go much better." Chris finishes packing as Mike calls for a taxi. When it arrives, they leave for the airport.

Tirza sat curled up on her bed, sobbing, holding Molly close. "Can I come in?" Severus asked quietly as he knocked. She opened the door then ran back to her bed. "They've left," Severus said quietly. Tirza threw herself in his arms, sobbing too hard to talk. "She had no right to say those hurtful things to you," Severus whispered rubbing her back. "I know she is your best friend but she really shouldn't have done that."

Tirza nodded. "But it's true," she choked out. "Tirza she only said those things because she wasn't going to get her way," Severus offered. "You shouldn't let them get to you." she cried herself to sleep in his arms, still holding molly. Severus picked her up carefully and laid her in her bed. He tucked the covers around her then kissed her head.

Tirza was a very quiet and sad little girl for the next few days, despite Severus' best efforts to cheer her up. He watched her favorite shows and movies with her, took her out for a nice lunch, made ice cream sundaes, and had several tickle fests. Nothing seemed to lift her spirits though.

A morning that week, Tirza came downstairs, minus her usual bounce and minus sliding down the banister. "Good morning," Severus called out as she entered the kitchen. "Are you hungry?" she shook her head no and sat down at the table. "What's wrong?" Severus asked, placing a plate of pancakes on the table. "Not hungry, duh," she says softly.

"That's not what I meant and you know it," Severus said quietly. "Now what's wrong?" she scowled and said nothing. "Tirza there was no call for that," Severus said. "You had best start getting happy or this will be a very horrible vacation for both of us." "You can't make me be happy," she said softly. "Christmas is ruined."

"I'm still here so Christmas shouldn't be ruined unless you think I'm bad," Severus commented, putting the eggs, toast, and juice on the table then sitting down. She sighed. "I guess so. Is grandpa coming?" she snuck her hand out and grabbed a piece of toast and pulled the crust off then started nibbling. "He and a surprise guest will be here tomorrow," Severus admitted.

Tirza perked up "whom? Who?" "Grandpa asked me not to tell you because he wants it to be a surprise," Severus replied. She sighs and takes a pancake. "Ok…. I guess I can wait, but it will be hard!" Severus chuckles. "You are rather impatient," he kisses her head as he stands up to get himself some more OJ.

Finally it was the day for Grandpa and his surprise guest to show up, and Tirza could hardly stand herself. "When's grandpa coming?" Tirza asked, bouncing into the kitchen. Severus shook his head. "You and your bouncing, what am I going to do with you?" "Love me," Tirza replied giving him a kiss. "What's for breakfast?" Severus kisses her back, hugging her tight. "What would you like?" he asked as he poured himself some coffee. "Some hot chocolate, toast, pancakes, sausage," Tirza replied. "And maybe a cup of what your having," she said with a wink. "Not a chance," he says, ticking her side. "But nice try." He starts to prepare her breakfast.

"Is grandpa coming soon?" Tirza asked again after finishing breakfast. "Tirza, he will be here when he's here," Severus said firmly, growing slightly annoyed at her asking every few minutes. She groaned and pouted. "Well he's taking forever!" "Well, learn some patience," Severus said, chuckling.

Even if she was getting annoying, she was always adorable and rather good for a laugh. He was very pleased to see her spirits lifted, he had been so worried about how sad she had been after AJ had left. "Can I go play in my playroom until he gets here?" Tirza asked. "Sure, have fun," he says, smiling. "Bye Dad," Tirza called out as she rushed up the stairs.

"We're here!" Albus called out as they stepped through the fireplace. Severus smiled. "Thank you both for coming, she'll be thrilled. She's in the playroom. Want to come with to get her?" "Sure," they both agreed and followed him up.

Severus led them upstairs and knocked on the playroom door, incase she was changing. "Tirza! Grandpa's here!" "Don't come in!" She squeaked in surprise. "I'm working on something and I'll be downstairs in ten minutes okay?" Severus shook his head. "Alright!" he led them back downstairs.

"Okay but I have a surprise with me!" Albus called through the door. "I promise ten minutes!" Tirza called out again. "She's always up to something," Severus chuckled. "She must be working on something special," Albus commented once they sat down in the living room. Severus nodded. "As long as it doesn't explode, I'll be happy!"

They all had a good laugh at that and when Tirza appeared ten minutes later they had just finished some coffee. She slid carefully down the banister and entered the living room. She saw Remus and jumped on him, squealing with excitement. "Are you surprised?" Remus asked.

She kissed his face several times, bouncing on his lap, hugging him tight. "I'll take that as a yes!" Remus said with a laugh. "What were you working on anyway?" "You didn't tell me you were coming!" she exclaimed, avoiding the question, not wanting to spoil her surprise. "We wanted it to be a surprise," Albus admitted. "He was missing you and begged to tag along." "Albus has a way of twisting anyone's arm," Remus said with a wink.

Tirza giggled. "Oh tribbles, my cake!" she raced back upstairs. "Cake?" Dumbledore asked. "I'm going to go find out!" Severus said racing after her. Tirza had on an apron and oven mitts and was carefully pulling a vanilla cake out of the oven, beaming, not noticing Severus was coming. "What are you doing?" Severus asked.

Tirza whirled around, and then giggled. "It's called baking dear," she said, levitating the cake and getting a hot pad for underneath. "What have I told you about baking without supervision?" Severus stated, thinking bake to the Easy Bake Oven incident, which could have set his whole chambers on fire if he had not reacted quickly enough. "Dad, it's not an easy bake oven," she promised.

"Still it's cooking," Severus countered. "And you and cooking usually don't mix." "Aunt Molly sent me a cookbook. A witch's cookbook," she stated, mixing frosting. "Why didn't you at least ask permission before doing this?" Severus asked, frowning slightly. "I wanted it to be a surprise," she said, sounding a tad frustrated. She felt like he was babying her. She was 11 years old! And there were directions and everything! "Am I in trouble?"

"I guess not seeing as you haven't blown anything up but I would like to watch you bake sometime from beginning to end just to ease my mind," Severus replied. "It's either that or I take the oven away until your older," Severus commented. "Dad, you're the one that put it in," she pointed out. "And I won't blow anything up. Just cuz I suck at potions." "I put it in," Severus stated, "so that I could watch you bake; not you bake on your own."

"Sorry for having a surprise," she mumbled, frosting the cake. "I don't mind the surprise but I really would have it preferred to be something safer," Severus stated. "If you at least had said I wanted to learn to cook then all I would have said was let me watch once, then you could do whatever you want." its not like I haven't cooked before," she said. "I have guests to serve." she headed for the door with the cake and her special plates.

"Tirza this conversation is not finished!" Severus called after her in frustration. She went downstairs and started cutting the cake for Albus and Remus. "Want a big piece?" she asked. "Sure!" Albus said and Remus nodded. She beamed. "It's vanilla cake, but the frosting is chocolate for you grandpa!" she dished them up big pieces and got one for herself. "Where's mine?" Severus asked sitting down on the couch.

"You sure you want any?" Tirza asked softly. "Of course," Severus replied. Tirza dished him up a big piece, and then ran to grab milk, which she poured over her slice. "Interesting," Remus said. "I never thought I'd see anyone do that." she giggled, "It's good! Want to try it grandpa?" Albus nods and nibbles a bit. "Quite good!" he pours milk over his own.

Tirza beamed, proud of herself, even if Severus wasn't. "So we got any fun plans?" she asked Remus. "Well today I thought we'd just spend it catching up but tomorrow we can head out and do whatever you want," Remus offered. She cuddled on his lap. "I missed you!" she blew Albus a kiss. "Wasn't your friend AJ and her family supposed to spend Christmas with us?" Albus asked.

Tirza's face clouded over and she didn't say anything. "AJ had a spat with Tirza and said some very hurtful things. Her family went home,'" Severus said. "I'm sorry," Albus said quietly and Remus nodded. Tirza shrugged. "Doesn't matter," she whispered. "Are you sure?" Remus asked. "I know you two are really close." "It doesn't matter, cuz it was true," she says, snuggling against him. "What's true?" Albus asked.

"That her mother was alive and loved her, and my mother is dead and didn't," she sniffled and quickly wiped her eyes. "That may be true in part but I know your mom did love you" Severus said quietly. Tirza sighed and grabbed another large chunk of cake. "Maybe." Remus felt sorry for her, and held her tight. "Tirza she must have loved you very much," Albus said. "That's crap," she said through a full mouth. "Dad loves me more."

"She did love you," Severus corrected her. "And I love you very much but your mom loved you too." She shrugged, eating her cake, feeling guilty for hiding things that weren't ready to come out yet. "Tirza you know we are hear when you need to talk," Albus offered. "Tell me about your trip," she asked Remus. "Boring," Remus admitted. "I miss school," she giggled. "Your crazy man!"

"Have you finished all of the shopping?" Albus asked as they put away the dishes. "Actually I haven't," Severus admitted. "I have quite a few of Tirza's gifts left and I completely forgot to get something for Remus." "Why don't we go now then?" Albus offered. "Remus can stay here with Tirza." "I don't mind," Remus admitted. "I've got my shopping done, you two go have fun." Severus nodded. "Let me get my coat and we'll go."

Tirza slides down the banister with several gifts levitating beside her. "What are these?" Albus asked. "Gifts, but not until Christmas," she teases, tucking them under the tree. After Severus and Albus left, Remus helped Tirza make some lunch. "You really are becoming good at this," he commented. She looked thoughtful as they ate together. "Do you think I'm too old to cuddle?" she asked very seriously. "Not at all," Remus said honestly. "You can cuddle with me for as long as you want." She beamed "let's watch TV and cuddle, k?"

"Sounds good to me," Remus said and they headed for the living room. "What shall we watch?" She turns on the TV. "hmmmm. You ever watched TV before?" she asks, crawling onto his lap. "Some but usually it's just the news and some sports," Remus admitted. "Um," she thinks and turns on I Dream of Jeannie. "There, something simple." She wraps a blanket around herself. Remus smiles "I think I might have seen this one once" he admits. "Course you did, with me silly!" she giggles.

The next two days passed quickly, with fancy meals out and Tirza getting tons of attention from three of her favorite people. What was even better was that Severus and Remus were getting along well together, which made everything easier. Severus had adjusted to the fact that Tirza and Remus had a special relationship, but it wasn't one that would ever outshine theirs, as dad and daughter.

It was 5AM Christmas morning and Tirza had been to excited to sleep. She finally ducked out of her room and went passed Severus' and opened the door to where Remus was staying and jumped on the bed. "Huh?" Remus snorted still half asleep. "What's the emergency?" she bounced on him. "Merry Christmas!" "Tirza it's still like early," Remus laughed. "We got to be the only two awake at this time." "We'll wake everyone up, come on!" she says, tugging on him

"Let's wait another hour," Remus suggested. "Cause if we wake everyone up now they might be grumpy." "Aww!" she pouted. "I'm so excited to sleep!" "Then why don't you lay under the covers with me for another hour and then I promise we'll wake everyone up?" Remus suggested. She nods and snuggles under, then kicks off her fuzzy slippers.

Remus pulls her close and kisses her cheek. "I love you." "Love you too," she says, snuggling against him. "But I love my presents too, tell me what they are!" "No way," Remus stated. "You'll just have to wait an hour." "I'll love you forever?" she offered, trying to bribe him. "You'll just have to wait another hour," Remus said with a wink.

"Awwww!" she giggled and started to tickle him. "Please?" "I'm not gonna give in because then you wouldn't be surprised," Remus said quietly. She sighs and cuddles against him. "I'm losing my touch," she murmurs. "Don't be so sad," Remus said. "You only gotta wait awhile longer then you can open them for real."

She smiles. "Are you gonna sleep?" "I might close my eyes," Remus commented. "Why?" "Cuz I'm not tired, but I'll let you sleep if you want too!" Tirza tells him. "I probably won't sleep but will rest my eyes," Remus said. "I'll try but I'm wide awake now." He closed his eyes. She shrugged.

An hour later Remus and Tirza head for Albus' room first. "You want the honors?" Tirza nods and jumps on the bed "wake up!" "Good morning sunshine," Albus said fully awake. She jumps into his arms, kissing him. "This is a nice way to wake up," Albus commented. "Good!" she says. "Can I have my presents now?" "Aren't we forgetting someone?" Albus asked winking.

"But we can't jump on him," she points out. "We should still wake him," Albus tells her. "He would hate to miss this." Tirza creeps into Snape's room and crawls gently on the bed. "Daddy," she whispers, kissing his head. "I was wondering when you'd come get me," Severus says tickling her. "I've been hearing you for an hour!" she squealed, wriggling. "I thought you were sleeping! I was so bored, everybody was sleeping!"

"Well that's cause you're such an early bird," Severus commented. "Shall we go open presents?" she nods, tugging on him. "Hurry!" Severus sighs throwing on a robe and rushing after her. "Where's the fire?" she slid down the banister. She smiles and hugs him. "Come on!" she bounces. "Who wants to go first?" Severus asked as they sat down in front of the tree. "I'll go," Tirza said happily grabbing one of her larger packages from Remus.


	17. Chapter 17

She blew Remus a kiss and opened it to find a HUGE stash of muggle cookies and candies. She also found two DVD's she'd been begging for and best of all a DVD player, the princess styled one from Disney of course! Tirza jumped on Remus, covering his face with kisses. "Thank you thank you thank you!" "Your welcome," Remus said kissing her and giving her a hug. "I guess I'll go next," grabbing a package from Tirza.

Tirza beamed as he opened it to find expensive oil paints and canvases. "Thank you," Remus said smiling. "I needed some new stuff." "Dad you next," Tirza said handing Severus a brightly wrapped package. He smiled and kissed her head, then opened his gift. "Nice," Severus whispered, fingering a tightly woven dark hunter green sweater and some coffee flavors. "I love them." Tirza looked incredibly pleased and her little face was lit up with a bright smile. "Here grandpa!"

"Thank you," Albus said taking the box. "What lovely candies and a very nice picture. Where did you get them?" "Around," she winks. "Here you go," Albus said handing her the box he had for her. Tirza gave it a good shake, then frowned, puzzled that it made no noise. She opened it and found several gift certificates for various shops in Diagon Alley... each for 50 galleons! "Whoa!" she exclaims in shock. "Well you have almost everything so I had to think creatively," Albus admitted. "And they are good for two years so you don't have to use them now."

She hugged Albus tight and stayed put on his lap. "Here you go," Severus said handing her the first package from him. It was small, but heavy. "Hmmmmm" she mused, and then ripped off the paper to find 3 DVDs. "Cool!" she shouted, examining the movies. All the Jurassic Park movies, special edition of course. "I thought you would like them and Remus did tell me what he got you so I could be prepared," Severus replied. "Is there another under there for one of us?"

Tirza blew him a kiss and got off Albus' lap, digging under the tree again. She nodded and dug one out for each of them. "Here uncle Remus." "Thanks," Remus said sincerely, opening the box to find Oreos. "You're to kind!" and also found some new ink bottles. She giggled. "You're kinda hard to buy for you know that? But not as bad as dad." "Gee thanks," Severus gave a pretend offended sigh. "I guess then I won't give you this."

"Awwww!" she pouted with a giggle. "Oh alright," Severus said handing her a medium box and taking the one labeled for him from her. Severus opens it to find a homemade book, like the one he had given her for her birthday, with thirty coupons inside. "Hope you like it" Tirza said smiling as she tore into her box to find..."OH MY WORD! " She screeched pulling out the sleeping Beauty game, two new night shirts, and best of all a huge supply of chocolate. "How did you know I always wanted one of these?" she cried.

"A little birdie told me," he chuckled, unable to keep a huge grin from his face as he watched how happy and excited she was. "Thank you," Tirza said giving him a quick kiss then grabbing the last box for Albus. "This is for you grandpa." Albus kisses her head and opens it to find a coupon book all for him.

"What's this another box for me?" Severus beams ripping into it to find two cd's, a new cauldron, and a muggle book. When he flipped it over he couldn't stop the laugh as he read the title…. 101 Ways to Please Your Teenager. She giggled hysterically. "I couldn't resist!" "I like it," Severus replied handing her the next to last box, saving the biggest for last.

She opened it to find a new cd boom box with headphones and a large selection of cd's. "I noticed a few weeks ago that your old one was dying," Severus commented. "Whoa! You're the best!" She jumped on him and Severus hugged Tirza tightly. "Thank you," Severus said having opened his last box to find another sweater and 2 large books on potions. "This is the last one for you and it's kinda from all of us."

Tirza beamed and opened it inside was play station 2 with six games and a sleeping beauty tent with matching sleeping bag. She grabbed the sleeping bag and bounced around, squealing. "I'm glad you like," Severus said smiling. She kept bouncing around, squealing. "She's mighty happy," Remus commented, laughing heartily. Tirza jumped on them all, hugging and kissing them.

"Tirza stop you're going to make us sick," Severus admonished playfully. "And we still have to eat!" "Oooh, what's for breakfast," she asks, still clutching the bag. "How about my special pancakes?" Albus offered. "And I'm sure Remus will fix that toast you love." She nods and Remus whisks her into the kitchen. "This is the BEST Christmas ever!" Tirza announces happily.

"I'm glad you are happy," Severus said giving her a quick peck. Tirza grabbed the orange juice. "Anybody want some?" "Yes please," Remus replied, but Severus was fixing coffee for himself and Albus. "I never get coffee," she wrinkles her nose as she pours them both orange juice. "You're too young," Severus states. "I know, I know. When will I be old enough?" she asks curiously, sipping her juice. "When you turn 18," Severus replied.

"That's a million years from now!" she points out her eyes wide. Remus chuckles and ruffles her messy curls. "That's only 7 years and you can wait that long," Severus sighed bemused. "I didn't get to drink coffee till I was twenty." "The time will fly," Albus chuckled. "You've got a lot of things to look forward to." "I'm gonna have 50 kids," Tirza

decides. "When I grow up." "Really?" Remus asked. "You'll have to find a guy first."

"Not uh," she states. "Then pray tell how are you going to get that many kids?" Albus asked with a wink. "It's called auh-dop-shin" she says smart alecy, returning the wink. "Cute," Severus replied with a chuckle. "I can see you with 50 little witches and wizards running around trying to keep all the names straight!" She nods. "Yup! And you have to spoil them, right grandpa?" Albus chuckled. "We all will I'm sure."

"Good!" she beams. "Can I have chocolate chips in my pancakes? And can I sleep in my tent tonight?" "Yes you may and sure," Severus replied. She beamed. "Way cool!" Tirza

Started bouncing again. "Hey bouncy girl I'll have to rename you Tigger if you don't stop it," Remus chuckled as he made the toast. "The wonderful thing about tiggers, is tiggers are wonderful things! Their tops are made of rubber; their bottoms are made of springs! Their bouncy bouncy bouncy bouncy fun fun fun fun fun! The wonderful wonderful thing about tiggers is I' the only one!" she bounces, singing proudly.

"Okay now we get it," Severus said laughing. "Way too much Disney movies!" "Oh, you have NO idea! I MAJORED in Disney!" she says, still bouncing. Albus chuckles and starts scrambling some eggs. "You're going to wear us out," Severus chuckled setting the table. "Drink your coffee dude and stop whining," she says playfully with a stuck out tongue. Severus smirked at her. "Keep that up and we won't play in the snow today," he threatened.

Tirza's jaw dropped and she tackled him. She toppled him over and kissed his nose. "I win!" she announced happily. "Hey I was joking," Severus said laughing as she tried to tickle him. "Too bad so sad, your dad!" Tirza retorted. "Funny girl," Severus said. She kissed his nose again. "I win!" she gloats. Severus turns the table and beings tickling her. "Heey!" she shrieks with laughter. "Turn about is fair play, " Severus replies with a smirk.

Tirza continued to wriggle and squirm, trying to get away. "Not going anywhere," Severus caught her and continued tickling. "Daddy, you're being mean!" she teases. "You're the one who started it," Severus pointed out laughing. "Be good or else!" she teased him. "Same could be said to you Tigger!" Severus winked. "Oh really, whatcha gonna do?" she asked, returning the wink. "I got two soldiers over here!" Albus and Remus roll their eyes. "They aren't going to help you," Severus smirked. "I think it's just you and me kid!"

"Hey, you're bigger! I'm wittle and prwecious!" she teases. "And you can't win!" "You're also in trouble," he replied, continuing to tickle her mercilessly. "Heeey! What did I do!" she whines with a wink, giggling. "And whatcha gonna do about it!" Remus and Albus finish setting the table around them, watching in delight. It was only RIGHT that they BOTH be that happy!

"I'll dump you in the snow," Severus shot back. "I'll put snow down your shirt!" she threatened, still squirming. "Can you two stop with the antics long enough to eat breakfast?" Remus asked laughing. "Tirza I promise we'll continue this outside," Severus promised with a laugh and a happy sigh. "You two are so wonderful together," Albus said happily. "He's a teddy bear," she whispered. "When he wants to be." Severus smiles. "You know I love you."

Tirza burst outside the door in her pink ensemble of snow stuff that still fit from two years ago. "I'm going to get you, you know," Severus said chasing after her. "Not a chance gothy!" she yells, grabbing some snow and chucking it at him. Severus expertly ducks it and throws a bigger one at her. "If I'm gothy your the pink panther!" she starts humming the pink panther theme, jumps on him and stuff an ice ball down his shirt, then bounces off, giggling.

Severus shakes it off and chased after her. Tirza squealed and ran, eventually tripping over her snow pants. Severus catches her easily and stuffed a large snowball down her pants and began tickling her. She squealed, rolling in the snow trying to get away. "Noooo! The cute one has to win!" she giggles happily. "Not always," Severus said shoving more snow down her. "I get to win once in a while!"

Tirza smashed some snow in his face, but he kept stuffing snow down her no matter what she did. "We're too funny," he announced to her. "I know," she leaned up and kissed his nose. She finally wriggled away and shot an ice ball that gets him right on the butt. She doubles over with laughter. "That's it!" Severus shouted and shot ten at her. She rolled on the ground laughing as the snowballs hit her. "Hey you two wanna build snow people?" Remus asked.

"Yeah!" Tirza shouted over to him. "Sure," Severus agreed and helped Tirza up. She tackled Remus first, and then began to roll a large snowball. Severus brought carrots from inside for the noses. "Those look really nice," Albus commented coming outside holding a tray with steaming hot chocolate on it. "Thanks grandpa!" she was getting cold but would not admit it! "Why don't we go get a fire going in the fireplace and have these inside?" Severus suggested.

"Okay!" she went inside, peeling off her snow clothes, leaving a trail to the living room. Albus chuckled at her mess. "Go pick those up," Severus admonished. "You know where they go." she ran back and picked them up, sticking them in the hall closet. She plopped into a chair and started sipping her hot chocolate. "Those were wet young lady," Severus stated. "They go in the laundry shoot and you know it." "Oops," she ducked her head and ran back to get them. She used a drying spell and put them back in the closet.

"Thank you," Severus said. She crawled on his lap to drink her cocoa. "This is nice," Severus sighed drinking the hot chocolate. "Warm fire, good friends, and a sweet daughter." Remus looked startled. Had SNAPE just called him a friend? Tirza snuggled against him. Albus chuckled at the look on Remus' face. "Yes Remus you heard me right," Severus said with a wink. "Well, I think THAT was my favorite Christmas gift," Remus decided. "Daddy, can I get more marshmallows?"

"Sure," Severus agreed. "And grab a few blankets and we can sit on the floor and roast marshmallows by the fire." "Uncle Remus, come help me, huh?" Tirza asked. "Sure," Remus replied and got off the couch and followed her. She pulled him aside and handed him a shrunken bundle of tons of food. "For Padfoot," she whispers. "Tell him merry Christmas."

"I will," Remus replied. "He got most of the sweets for me and remind me later to give you his real present." She beamed and nodded. "I hope he's ok." "He is," Remus replied. "He might visit me once school starts again depending on things." She smiled then got the blankets and marshmallows for roasting.

The phone rang at Snape Manor the next day and Tirza was busy talking with Remus. "Hello?" Severus said into the receiver. "Severus? This is Chris..." "Hello Chris," Severus states. "What can I do for you today?" I need a favor...AJ feels so horrible about what happened, she has had a terrible Christmas, she keeps crying all the time and doesn't want to eat. Would you two come for a day, so the girls can make up? I bet Tirza feels just as bad."

"She does and we can come tomorrow," Severus admits. "We would come today but we have guests here at the moment." "They can come too if you want, or tomorrow works. I'd really appreciate it; I hate to see the girls fighting..." "I do too but sometimes these things happen," Severus comments. "I will talk this over with my guests and I will call you back shortly if we are coming today but if you don't hear from me expect us tomorrow." "Sure thing Severus. Thank you, bye" Chris hung up.

Severus went into the living room. "Where's Albus?" he asks. Albus appeared with the requested ice cream. "Yes Severus?" "There you are," Severus sighs. "Well I just got off the phone with Chris Logan." Tirza peeked up from where Remus had been tickling her. "Yeah?" she asked, watching him intently. "She said that AJ has been just as miserable as you've been," Severus states. "And asked if we could come over either today or tomorrow."

Tirza nodded. "Please dad?" "If you two wish to go, I am sure that Remus and I could find something to do," Albus assured Severus. "We can stay here and do something," Remus commented. "She did invite the two of you to come along as well," Severus admitted. "But I'll leave that and when we leave up to you, Tirza." "Ooh, let's all go! And be happy!" she started bouncing on Remus' lap. "That's fine with me," Remus laughed. "But when?" "Right now!" she yelled. Albus smiles. "That is fine with me as well."

"Alright then we shall go," Severus replied. "Do you have anything you need to take?" Tirza dug under the tree and grabbed three presents. "Just this!" "Okay good," Severus sighed. "We'll go by floo since I've had them connected to the network." Tirza hugged him tight. "Thanks dad, you're the best!" "I try," Severus replied, returning the hug.

She goes to get some floo powder. "Are you sure we were invited too?" Albus asked, smiling at Tirza's enthusiasm. "Yes Albus," Severus replied. "She said my guests might come as well." "Guests? I thought we were family..." Remus said with a wink. Tirza pounced on him. "Course you are goofy!"

"Let's go goofy," Severus laughed. Albus chuckled and scoots Tirza to the fireplace. She threw the powder, gave the right address and tumbled out into the Logan's living room. AJ jumped on her. Serena screamed. Mike and Chris come running in. Everyone else tumbled out behind her. "We brought two guests with us," Severus said as he greeted Chris. "I think I remember you two gentlemen, but your names have slipped my head," she said, smiling at them as one-year-old Serena ran over to Snape.

"I'm Albus Dumbledore," Albus said. "And this is Remus Lupin." Serena peered up at Dumbledore with wide gray eyes, a thumb in her mouth. She gave a lopsided wave. "You're a cutie," Albus said producing a lollipop out of thin air and handing it to Serena. Serena's eyes go wide and she jumps around, holding the lollipop. "I think you've made her day Mr. Dumbledore," Mike said, picking her up before she destroys something. "I'm Mike Logan, my wife Chris... this is munchkin, well, Rena actually. And AJ of course." AJ and Tirza have disappeared.


	18. Chapter 18

"You may call me Albus," Albus smiled. "Drinks anyone?" Chris called. "And where are the twins?" She looked around for AJ and Tirza, but did not see them. "Who knows?" Severus sighed. Remus sat down and Serena was set down so mike could go help with drinks.

She toddled over to Remus and held out a bright yellow care bear towards him. "Hi," she said proudly. Remus took the bear and smiled at her; Rena was an adorable child, with a dimple and brown curls. "Hi cutie."

Serena giggled and plopped on his lap. "beee!" she said, pointing to the bear. She then pointed to him, having noticed his rather shaggy hair. "Beee!" "She thinks you're a bear Remus," Albus says laughing. "Little Rena has you pegged." Remus gave him a quizzical look. "How did you know?" Rena held her arms out for the bear. "Beee!"

"Here you go cutie," Remus said handing the bear back over. She hugged the bear and kisses it, slobbering all over. "Ewwwwww," AJ and Tirza stated as they came back into the room. They grabbed some pop and disappeared again. "Apparently things have been fixed," Albus stated happily. " He sat down on the other side of Remus, just as Chris and Mike returned with drinks.

"Is she bugging you?" Chris asked about Serena. "She tends to be very friendly to certain people." "Not at all," Remus replied. "She's a sweetie." Chris smiled. "We try... both girls are good girls. Severus, something to drink? You're strangely quiet." "Sorry and a glass of coke would be fine, " Severus replied, "I am just glad it all worked out." "Us too," mike and Chris replied at the same time. "And don't be sorry, just wondering what your thinking," Chris told him.

Both girls came out and plopped on Severus' lap. "Do you still like me uncle Severus?" AJ asked very seriously. "Of course I do," Severus replied. "And I'm glad you two made up." AJ hugged him tight and leaned up to give him a kiss on the cheek. Severus kissed her back "Hopefully you can come visit over Easter," he offered.

The girls snuggled close to Severus as Rena began dozing in Remus' arms. "I think this cutie is sleepy," Remus said quietly. Chris smiled and reached out to retrieve Serena. "Noooooo!" the little girl stated, nuzzling herself deeper against Remus. "I'm fine for now," Remus assured Chris, sighing happily. "And anyways, I like the feeling," he admitted, gently rubbing Serena's cheek with one finger.

Serena finally passed out and was carted away by Mike to be tucked in. AJ and Tirza then popped on Remus' lap. "Hello cool person," AJ greeted Remus with a smile. "Why thank you," Remus replied with a laugh. "Hear that everyone? I'm cool!" "Can I call you uncle Remus too?" AJ asked as she and Tirza snuggled close.

"You can if you want," Remus replied. AJ looked thrilled. "Coolies," she announced, which caused Tirza to giggle. "You two are cute," Remus admitted. "I think I'll like this being a double uncle." "You'll do anything for girls won't you Remus?" Severus said with a wink and a chuckle. Albus, Chris, Mike and Remus joined in on the laughter, with AJ and Tirza adding their giggles. "This one..." Remus tapped Tirza's nose playfully, "Definitely." Tirza beamed and hugged him tight.

Severus sighed. "You'll spoil them rotten, you and Albus." The two 'twins' beamed. "Awww, I think my angel deserves it..." Remus says, kissing Tirza's forehead "and any friend of my angel is a friend of mine!" Severus chuckled. "Apparently Remus you have not spent enough time with your so called angel!" He winked at Tirza, who playfully stuck her tongue out in reply.

The girls giggled and AJ beamed at Remus. "You are cool," she informed him. Remus winked at AJ and smiled. Remus is second coolest to my grandpa," Tirza admitted. "But actually everyone here is my favoritist people." the adults laughed. "Suck up" AJ teased, hugging Tirza. "She's always been like that," Mike said with a wink.

Tirza and AJ pretended to be insulted and tossed pillows at Mike, who ducked, causing the pillows to hit Albus instead. The girls giggled and pounced on Albus, who proceeded to tickle them mercilessly. They squealed with laughter. "Fun guests you have," Chris said, beaming as she watched.

"They are the best," Severus admitted. "I like having them around." "Me too!" Tirza said, adding to his statement. "No wonder Tirza loves it there," Mike commented with a grin. "She has a lot of friends," Severus stated with a smile. "And a lot of teachers who love her dearly."

When the tickling was over, AJ and Tirza cuddled with Albus and also started to doze. "Wow, sleepy girls today," Chris commented softly. "Probably too much excitement," Severus commented. Albus happily held the girls close... he had always loved kids. "That makes a lovely picture," Remus stated with a smile. "Got a camera handy?" He asked Mike.

Chris nodded. "It's not a fancy one, the ones that have moving pictures" she snapped three pictures "I'll be sure and get extra prints" she say, smiling "and send them ASAP" "Thanks," all three men said in unison. After two hours of talking between the adults, the girls were still asleep.

"Should we wake them?" Remus asked. "No, I think we should go though... we'll set up a play date for the girls soon" Severus told Chris. "Great," Chris replied and Mike took AJ from Albus "I'll look forward to hearing from you soon." Albus stood up with Tirza and flood back. Remus and Severus followed.

"I should tuck her in," Severus said, reaching over to take her from Albus. "Can.Can I?" Remus asked hesitantly. "Sure," Severus replied. Tirza stirred only a little as Remus took her "thanks..." he smiled at Severus. Severus nodded and led the way into the kitchen, fixing himself a cup of coffee. "That was a nice treat," Severus says happily. Albus beamed. "It sure was... I am glad they made up. Poor things," he commented.

"It was good for all of us," Severus stated. "The Logans sure took a liking to you and Remus!" Albus chuckled. "We are popular," he declared. Remus came back downstairs, beaming widely. "She asleep?" Severus asked. Remus nodded. "Out like a light. She and her friend are cuties..." "That they are," Severus agreed. "At least when they get along!" "Severus, have I ever told you that you've raised an amazing little girl?" Remus said quietly, suddenly feeling very lonely, and wishing for his own little girl.

"It helps to hear it often." Severus saw the look on Remus' face and chuckled. "You should find someone Remus." Remus blushed. "Is it that obvious that I want a family?" "Yes!" both Albus and Severus replied in unison. Remus gave a sad sigh. "You both know what I am...it's the bachelor life for me... I'll just borrow your kiddo." "You never know," Severus pointed out. "You should never say never."

Remus chuckled nervously. "We'll see, but I'm not counting on anything. And I wouldn't talk if I were you Severus... you should find someone too!" he winked. Albus laughed. "Me?" Severus sputtered, looking a little surprised. "I don't even think women know I exist! And be careful Albus or he'll try and pair you up!" Remus smirked and Albus laughed heartily. "Aw come on, who could resist your sweet kid..." Remus pointed out to Severus, suggesting with a wink that he use Tirza for bait!

Severus rolled his eyes. "I'm content with the way my life is right now thank you." Do you ever regret having her Severus?" Remus asked, suddenly serious. "Never in a million years," Severus replied sincerely. "Why do you ask?" "I don't know... some people do regret their kids, and it's sad. But I'm glad you don't!" Remus stated.

"She's the best thing that ever happened to me," Severus admitted, feeling a bit uncomfortable from sharing so much personal information. "And I wouldn't trade her for the world." Remus smiled, and then a thought strikes him. "Doesn't she need a mom though? I mean, eventually, she's going to have all sorts of...woman problems, and I don't see any of us three handling that very well!" "She's got Molly Weasley," Severus pointed out "and I'm sure some of the women teachers would help out."

Albus nodded. "Indeed. I know Minerva has a very soft spot for Tirza...which she swore she would never have for any student, especially one in her own house!" Severus laughed. "She swears she doesn't, but she sure cares for most all of her students." Albus smiled. "How about you Severus? I've heard things from you that nearly gave me a heart attack!" "What you talking about Albus?" Severus asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Princess...baby..." Albus chuckled. "You, Severus Snape... are a marshmallow!" Remus snickered and Severus sighed. "I can't help it," he admitted. "No one is asking you too Severus," Albus spoke gently. "I think it's wonderful." Remus nodded his agreement. "I love having her," Severus told them. "No one would have guessed you had it in you!" Remus told him, clamping Severus on the back. "But it's really amazing!" Thanks. She's turned my life around," Severus said honestly, a smile creeping up on his face. Remus smiled in return. "Care to share on that?"

Albus helped himself to the cookies set out on the table, and poured himself some more tea. "She's just made me a little mellower," Severus mused. "Is there much of her mother in her?" Albus asked out of curiosity. "I see little glimpses once in a while," Severus stated honestly. "But she's definitely not Ariel and for that I'm glad!" Remus looked intrigued "really? Why? Wasn't she the great love of your life?"

"She was for a while," Severus said, a look of remembrance moved fleetingly across his face. "But something tells me there was more to her than what I know." "Oh?" both men asked, feeling concerned. "I just have a feeling she did something when Tirza was living with her in New York that a mother shouldn't have done," Severus sighed, now looking frustrated and anxious. "But Tirza won't admit to anything really!" Albus frowned darkly. "Such as?" he asked gravely.

"I'm not sure since Tirza won't talk about it," Severus told them. "But I plan to get to the bottom of it eventually." "Any plan of action? Any way I can help?" Albus offered. "Just let her open up to you both," Severus suggested. "Sometimes when we get to talking things just slip out." "What have you learned that is disturbing you?" Remus questioned. "That anytime she begins to talk about her mother and her last year there she'll clam up quickly." Severus rubbed his forehead. "To me, that's a sure sign something's not right."

"Definitely," Remus affirmed. "I have noticed that too..." Albus commented. "That is most concerning..." "I just wish she'd open up more!" Severus half growled. He wasn't angry, but it was so frustrating to know there was a problem, but not know the nature so that he could help her! "But I'm just giving her some space and time." "She is probably afraid of disappointing you..." Remus offered. "True but she never could do that!" Severus replied quickly. "Or is afraid of making you hate her mother," Remus added. "I don't know about that," Severus half growled again. "That's a little harder."

"What do you mean?" Remus asked, helping himself to some cookies as well. "It all depends on what Ariel did to her," Severus stated. "I can still appreciate Ariel for all she did but I also don't want to hear that she made Tirza's life miserable either!" "Then that is probably the problem right there," Albus mused.

"What so I'm supposed to love Ariel even if she mistreated Tirza?" Severus asked angrily. "That's not what I mean...just make sure that you do not trash Ariel in front of Tirza," Albus cautioned gently. "I would never do that," Severus replied, losing his growl. "Do what?" a sleepy Tirza asked, coming downstairs. "Nothing sweetie," Severus said quickly, putting a slight smile on her face. "How was your nap?"

Tirza yawned and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "Pretty good." She helped herself to his lap. "You know, this is kinda like Full House…." She stated with a sleepy smile. Severus chuckled and kissed her head, pulling her close against his chest. He secretly hoped she'd never become too big to cuddle with her old dad.

The next morning Tirza tumbled out of a fireplace, laughing, followed by Severus, who was holding her bag. "Hi!" Tirza called out to the grangers. "Well hello," Mr. and Mrs. Granger called out. "It's so nice to see you again." She smiled and stood up. "Be good," Snape whispered, hugging her close. "I love you." Tirza hugged him back. "Love you too!" Snape took two vials out of his pocket. "This is her panic potion and her sleeping potion," he handed them to Mrs. Granger.

"Dad!" Tirza exclaimed. "Scoot! I'll be okay!" Snape hugged her again, then flooed away. "Thanks for inviting me," Tirza smiled at Hermione. Hermione smiled back and hugged her. "So what should we do?" "Anything! I brought lots of videos and some spending money too!" Tirza told her excitedly. "Cool," Hermione replied. "Why don't we head up to my room then?"

Tirza nodded and hoisted the heavy bag again, then felt a twinge in her side, followed by a sharp pain. She ignored it and followed Hermione upstairs. "You can either sleep in here," Hermione said showing her the room next to hers. "Or we can make up another bed here in my room." "In here if you don't mind," Tirza said. "I promise to try not to wake you up or anything." "I don't mind at all," Hermione commented. "I just wasn't sure if you'd want privacy or you would rather us share a room." "Nah, sleepovers are cooler this way," Tirza said, smiling. Her stomach rumbled and she giggled.

"Mum said she'd have lunch ready in another 20 minutes," Hermione commented. "You think you can last that long?" Tirza nodded. "Yeah," she giggled. "Maybe we could go shopping a day?" "We could do that tomorrow!" Hermione offered happily. "We could go in with my parents to work and then explore while they are working and meet back up for lunch and then either get them to take us home or do more." "Sounds like fun!" Tirza decided. "This is gonna be great!"

Three giggle, shopping, video and lunch out days later, Tirza snuck a rub to her tummy as she and the grangers waited for Snape to come get her. "I'll see you back at school in a few days!" Hermione called out as Snape appeared outside their house. Tirza waved goodbye and ran to Snape, ignoring the pain in her stomach.

"Daddy!" "Ready to go home?" Severus asked, noticing the wince when he hugged Tirza. She nodded and hugged him close, biting her lip slightly, and then kissed his face. They apparated to Snape Manor and Severus led them into the house. "How was your visit?" He asked. "Lots of fun! Hermione's parents are nice but they have weird candy; it has no sugar, but it still tastes good, but don't as me how!" Tirza told him.

"I would imagine Muggle dentists would have weird candy," Severus agreed. "How are you feeling?" "I'm okay, why?" she asked innocently...there was no point in alarming him over an upset tummy! Severus looked at her face closely, an eyebrow raised, a look on concern taking over his face. "I missed you though," she said sincerely.

"When I hugged you earlier you winced and right now you seem to be rubbing your tummy," Severus pointed out. Tirza stopped rubbing immediately. "Really?" she asked softly. "I didn't notice." "Why don't you go unpack and I'll fix us some lunch?" Severus suggested, a pang of worry eating away at him, but he was unsure why. Tirza nodded and hurried to her room as quickly as she could despite her tummy hurting and dumped all the contents of her duffle bag onto the bed. "Done!" she called. She slid down the banister back downstairs, having done cushions for herself with her wand, so no warning was needed.

"Go back upstairs and put everything away!" Severus called from the kitchen. She sighed and went back upstairs, wincing at the climbing, holding her side, wondering how he knew exactly what she had done! With a few flicks of her wand, things were put away and she slid back down. "How many times have I told you not to slide down the banister without telling me first?" Severus said in mock anger.

She cringed, then looked at his face and giggled. "I'm a pro!" she hopped off the banister, but bumped her side against it and yelped loudly, grabbing her side. "What?" Severus asked looking very concerned, going right to her side. She clutched her side, her face scrunched up with pain. She didn't say anything for a few minutes. "I'm okay," she told him, but kept her hand there.

"You are most certainly NOT okay now tell me where it hurts and for how long," Severus stated firmly, leaving no room for argument. "My right side... and a couple days," Tirza said softly. "Why didn't you tell anyone?" Severus demanded, now very worried. "Tirza it could be something very serious!" He lectured, his voice rising with worry and frustration.

"I think it's just a tummy ache," she replied honestly. "Don't be mad!" "A tummy ache for two days is highly unlikely," Severus replied lowering his voice. "I'm going to have Poppy come look at you." Tirza groaned. Poppy always fussed so much over her! "I'm fine, see!" she bounced around, and then stopped, holding her side. "Owy!" she shrieked, a few tears escaping as her face scrunched up with pain again.

"Stop your lying Tirza and let's get Poppy to look you over," Severus snapped out of worry more than anger. "You need to be checked because I think it something more than a tummy ache." she nodded. "Am I in trouble?" she questioned very softly, looking extremely guilty. "Let's see what Poppy has to say then I'll decide," Severus said walking to the fireplace after placing Tirza on the couch. "Poppy, Hogwarts Medical Wing!"


	19. Chapter 19

Poppy's head popped into the fireplace. "Severus! What can I do for you?" "Tirza is complaining of a tummy ache but I suspect it could be something else," Severus replied. "Can you spare a few minutes and come check her over?" "Of course!" poppy's head disappeared and two minutes later, she had flooed into the room.

Tirza was whimpering and holding her side. "Can you please show me where it hurts Tirza?" Poppy prodded gently. Tirza lifted her hand away and pointed. "It hurts really bad now," she told poppy, looking close to tears. "How long has it been hurting?" Poppy questioned, lifting Tirza's shirt gently and pulling out her wand.

Tirza scowled as her shirt was lifted. "Couple days." "I'm sorry but this may sting a moment," Poppy said as she did a quick incantation and a read out began to appear of what her wand was scanning. Tirza winced, but didn't fight poppy. "Severus was must get her to Hogwarts immediately," Poppy said in a very quiet, but scary tone. "She needs immediate attention that I cannot give her here."

Severus silently nodded and picked Tirza up very carefully and stepped toward the fireplace. "What's going on?" Tirza asked worriedly. "Sweetie Poppy needs to take you back to Hogwarts for some special medicine," Severus replied gently, trying to keep the concern from his voice. The last thing he needed was for Tirza to panic. "I will be with you the whole time."

"Daddy, I need molly!" Tirza protested. "Accio Molly," Severus said quickly. The lion floated into Tirza's waiting arms. "Daddy, I'm scared," Tirza whimpered. "We must be going," Poppy said as she flooed away with Severus close on her heels. "Baby I promise you Poppy will take very good care of you," Severus vowed.

Poppy was bustling around setting up a private bed and readying some items as Severus entered. "Poppy what will be done?" Severus asked, concern etched in his voice. He was beginning to feel panicky, a feeling he hated, especially when it concerned his daughter. "Her appendix will have to come out," poppy said softly. "Noooo!" Tirza shouted.

Poppy prepared one of the emergency surgery rooms, she and her nurses bustling around quickly. "Wonderful" Severus sighed. "Why is this happening now?" "Is there EVER a good time for it to happen Severus?" poppy asked point blank, frowning at him. He certainly wasn't going to help anything if he had that attitude! "Yes you check her regularly you should know when these things are going to happen!" Severus retorted, growing angry.

"Severus, don't be ridiculous! You can't predict these things!" poppy scolded, still preparing the room. Tirza started to cry frantically. "Tirza Poppy is going to take very good care of you," Severus said quietly, reining his temper under control. "I will be here when you wake up."

Poppy came over and took Tirza in her arms. "Shh darling, it won't hurt at all, you'll sleep and have sweet dreams... would you like to come in Severus? You can if you use a sanitizing spell." "Drink this honey," poppy said. Tirza drank it and was asleep in seconds. Poppy set her on the bed and began the surgery.

Two hours later, Tirza began to stir. "I feel floaty," she mumbled, not opening her eyes. "Hi baby," Severus said quietly as he held her little hand. Her eyes popped open suddenly. "Did you know vodka martinis are yummy?" she asked absentmindedly. "What are you talking about?" Severus asked, an eyebrow raised. "You've never even tried them!" she nodded, closing her eyes again. "I did with James bond, shaken not stirred."

"Weird dreams" Severus said laughing "How do you feel?" "Sleepy, but ok," Tirza admitted, yawning. "Am I gonna get presents?" she asked, one eye opening. Severus' eyebrow raised again. "Why would you get presents?" he asked honestly. "Of course she'll get presents," Dumbledore replied as he knocked on the open door.

"Hi grandpa," Tirza greeted with a small smile. Severus groaned, imagining all sorts of visitors bringing presents. Albus entered and kissed Tirza's forehead. "Here you go sunshine," he handed her two wrapped packages. "For being so brave." Tirza eagerly tore into the packages. One contained a large supply of chocolate frogs, and the other was book of crossword and word search puzzles. "Oooh, thanks grandpa," Tirza replied, blowing him a kiss.

Tirza yawned again and tried to shift her position slightly. "Alright, I'll get you a present," Severus decided, kissing her forehead. "As long as you behave yourself and rest properly," he added with a stern look. Tirza nodded, not paying all that much attention to what he was saying as she was quickly growing groggy again.

"Time for medicines," Poppy called cheerfully as she entered Tirza's room. Tirza made a face. "Yucky," she said. Dumbledore chuckled and kissed her forehead. "I'll come visit again later; you need your sleep sunshine." He quietly exited the room. "Don't worry dear these don't taste as horrible as they look," Poppy said, offering her a vial of steaming green liquid.

Tirza looked doubtful, but drank it. "Not too bad," she admitted afterwards; the potion had tasted like a sour apple sucker. "This is for your pain," Poppy told her, handing her a thick pinkish looking liquid. "It is supposed to taste like bubble gum." Tirza drank it down quickly. "That one was good!" she announced happily. "Good flavor!"

"Okay now I need to look at your incisions and clean them and put new salve and dressings on them," Poppy said beginning to undo part of her gown. "Severus you need to watch so you can know how to apply when she goes back to your chambers." Tirza pushed poppy's hands away, scowling. She did NOT want her clothes undone without being asked first! She was feeling ultra sensitive right now.

"Tirza that was rude," Severus said in a low tone. "Poppy is doing what she is supposed to do." Tirza shook her head no, still scowling, now at both Poppy and Severus. "Tirza stop being a brat!" Snape snapped, getting frustrated by her actions. "We are trying to help you get better and unless you wish to stay here 'til start of term I would suggest you allow Poppy to tend to your wounds!" "I'm not a brat," she said softly, looking down at her hands. "Then allow Poppy to tend to your wounds like a big girl," Severus stated.

Tirza sniffled and looked away from Severus; this time she didn't push poppy's hands away. "Do you want to look at them Tirza before I put the bandage on?" Poppy asked as she finished putting the salve on the incision. Tirza shook her head no, hugging molly tight. "There all done," Poppy said fixing the last bandage and pulling the gown back down in place. "Take this last liquid in about 20 minutes. It will help you rest tonight." She patted Tirza's head and left the room.

Tirza quickly covered herself with the blanket and tried to ease onto her left side. "Would you like for me to stay the night?" Severus asked quietly. "Poppy said it would be alright." she nodded, but didn't turn back over to look at him. She hugged molly close and tried to sleep. "I think you might want this first," Severus said holding the vial out to her.

Avoiding looking at him, she took the vial and drank it and handed it back to him, then fell asleep.

Nearly four hours later, Tirza moved in her sleep and yelped; "ow!" she put her hand over where she knew the incision was. "What's wrong?" Severus said, awake instantly. "It hurts," she whined, fighting the urge to rub. "Here drink this," Severus said handing her a vial. "Poppy said you might want this when you woke up." Tirza nodded and quickly drank it, sighing as it began to work and take the pain away.


	20. Chapter 20

Tirza hated feeling so out of it from the potions and the slight pain that hit between potions. This was turning out to be a very bad day. Especially since Severus had called her a brat. She wasn't trying to be one. She had her reasons, he really did.

"You need to eat something," Severus said quietly, interrupting her thoughts. "It will help you regain your strength and she promised it would be some of your favorites." It was nearing supper time. Tirza sighed, giving him a slightly frustrated looked. "What's wrong now?" Severus asked, a worried look on his face. He looked closely at Tirza, trying to figure out what was wrong.

Tirza just shrugged for her response. "Something must be wrong for you to be so quiet," Severus said. "That's not like my little girl." He gently stroked her curls. She just shrugged again not wanting to really talk with him right now. She was rather hurt. "Supper time," Poppy cheerfully called out. "Your dad assured me that a chocolate shake and macaroni and cheese are some of your favorite foods," she said putting a tray in front of Tirza and giving her a smile.

Tirza licked her lips and smiled at Poppy. "Definitely!" she said happily. "Eat up and then you might get some dessert," Poppy said with a wink. Tirza giggled, which made Severus feel a little less worried, then winked at her and began to eat. She looked over at Severus to see if he was eating. He was eating the same meal as she was, except with a vanilla shake; he wasn't as chocolate crazy as she was.

After they had both finished their supper, Poppy brought in two trays. "Here you both go," Poppy said handing them tapioca pudding. "I will be back shortly to give you the rest of your medicines." Tirza happily ate her pudding and scraped the last little bit that was uncatchable with a spoon by using her finger. "You're too funny," Severus said with a wink as he finished his own pudding. "Would you like anything else before Poppy returns?"

She shook her head no. "Why do you think I'm funny?" she asked. "Because you like to eat your pudding with your fingers," Severus said with a wink. "You also like to play jokes on people, and have fun; that's what makes you funny." Tirza smiled. "You're really complicated," she decided.

"I think that was a compliment Severus," Poppy said with a chuckle as she came into the room to collect the trays and give Tirza the last medications. Tirza giggled, then winced. She looked suspiciously at the medicines. "Most of these are the same from this afternoon save one," Poppy said handing her the familiar green liquid.

After she had finished handing her the last liquid, Poppy said, "I need to check your incisions and put some more salve on it if that's okay with you." Tirza frowned, but nodded slowly. "Do you want to look?" Poppy asked before she put on the last bandage. Tirza snuck a peak. "Ew, weird," she decided. "Daddy remind me not to be a nurse," she decided. Severus and Poppy chuckled.

"They will look better in time," Poppy promised her, patting Tirza's head in a motherly fashion. "Now you need to take this medicine to help your skin heal faster," she said handing her a dark red vial. Tirza sniffed the liquid and crinkled her nose. It smelled like an extremely strong peppermint something.

With a look of uncertainty, Tirza put some of the liquid in her mouth, and then spit it out. "Yuck!" she exclaimed. "Tirza you have to swallow it for it to work," Poppy admonished, summoning another vial. Tirza scowled darkly and tried to quickly drink the liquid and coughed as the last of it went down. "I'm not taking that again," she decided firmly with a last cough.

"I know it was nasty and I promise it was the last time you will have to take that one," Poppy vowed, touching Tirza's cheek softly and giving a little smile. "I will wish you both a goodnight and Tirza if you need anything just let me know." "Night Poppy," Tirza said as the nurse left the room.

"May I cuddle with my favorite daughter?" Severus asked as he crossed to the bed. Tirza giggled softly. "Daddy, I'm your only daughter. But yeah, I guess so." Severus raised an eyebrow; it was very unlike Tirza to refuse a cuddle. She always seemed to need the comforting that hugs and cuddles offered, and Severus could not truthfully say he did not enjoy them as well.

"Well if you don't want me too, I'll just sit on my bed over here," Severus told her, his voice rather quiet. Tirza sighed and shrugged. "Don't be sad daddy..." "Want to to tell your old man what's bothering you?" Severus asked gently as he got into the bed beside her and held her carefully. "You're not old," Tirza told him. She then paused before speaking again. "And I'm not a brat," she said very softly, looking away from him

"Well at the moment you sure were acting like one," Severus said rather sternly. "But I promise to try and refrain from calling you that." Tirza frowned, feeling defensive suddenly. "People can't just touch me! They have to ask!" she spat back rather loudly.

"Poppy never has had to ask to touch me young lady and a doctor should have the right to examine their patient however they chose," Severus replied, his voice also rising in volume. "I will tell Poppy your wish for her to ask but if you EVER behave in that fashion again toward someone who is trying to help, don't think I won't spank you!" He gave her a stern look, meaning every word.

"Go away," Tirza whispered, burying her face in Molly's mane. "Fine!" Severus snapped. He set her down on the bed and headed for the door. "But I'm only telling you the truth!" She started to cry. "You're a meanie-moe!" she shouted through her tears. "What in merlin's beard is going on?" Poppy demanded as she rushed through the door. "You should be resting and not shouting!" she told Tirza.

"I'm leaving for the night but if she decides to calm down I'll be in my quarters!" Severus said as he stalked out of the room. "Tirza what is going on here?" Poppy said as she walked over to the bed. "I hate him," Tirza whimpered, still crying and hugging Molly. "You most certainly do not," Poppy replied firmly. "You love your father very much but something he said made you upset. What was that?"

Poppy sat beside Tirza and rubbed the little girl's back. Tirza leaned her head against Poppy, who in return began stroking Tirza's soft curls. "He's being mean, he doesn't understand," Tirza hiccupped. "What doesn't he understand?" Poppy prodded gently. "I don't like doctors touching me under my clothes unless they ask. And he doesn't care, he's just all mad at me," Tirza whispered.

"Why didn't you tell me that before dear?" Poppy said seriously. "I've never had a child like that but I'm willing to work with you and I promise to ask from now on as long as you will work with me alright?" Tirza nodded. She thought back to the last time she had been in such a sterile room and people, doctors, had touched her under her clothes, to examine her after her attack, and shivered. She nodded in response to Poppy's offer. "If you ask it's okay most of the time... it just..." her voice trailed off as she shuddered.

"It's just what?" Poppy asked. "I don't wanna talk about it anymore," Tirza whispered, wishing her dad would come back and stop being mad at her. "Do you want me to call your dad back before you take your sleeping potion?" Poppy asked gently. "He's mad at me, he wont come," Tirza whispered.

"He will come back, I promise," Poppy said. "He's just mad because you started shouting at him." Tirza shrugged in response. "That's not an answer," Poppy said, sounding very much like Severus. "I want him to come, but I don't want him to be mad at me," Tirza replied. "Well. Why don't you two talk for a while before you take your sleeping potion." Poppy offered/ "I bet you both just need to say your sorry and all will be right."

Tirza nodded and dried her tears. Poppy left Tirza to her thoughts as she went to summon Severus. He arrived not five minutes later with some of her personal items they forgot in the rush in her pink princess bag. "I come bringing a peace offering," Severus said quietly, handing her the bag.

Tirza looked confused and opened the bag to find her bathroom supplies and her favorite fuzzy pillow. "I put in your things from the bathroom, I hope you don't mind," Severus supplied. "I thought you might want them and when we left in such a rush there was no time to grab them." "Thank you," Tirza said softly, avoiding his gaze. "Are you still mad at me?"

"Tirza I was never actually mad," Severus replied. "I was more hurt than anything that you yelled at me." "I'm sorry," she said sincerely, looking up at him, her eyes searching his. "But it's not fair that you would spank me for being scared." "You're scared of Poppy?" Severus questioned, truly shocked. "If you had of told me that earlier I would have never said I would spank you."

"I'm not scared of Poppy, just of being touched with out asking. The other doctors did it and it was really horrible," she sniffled. "I'm sorry you had to go through that," Severus said quietly. "Do you want me to ask permission to touch you from now on?" he asked in all sincereness. "No daddy, you're safe. Just Poppy pulling up my nightgown like that reminded me and then you called me a brat and I wasn't trying to be. It's not every touch, and not yours."

"Alright, thank you for explaining that," Severus stated. "I'm sorry for calling you a brat." "It's okay. And I'm sorry I yelled at you. I just didn't wanna be in trouble for being scared." Tirza motioned for him to come over and sit on the bed with her. She needed to be held and hoped all was forgiven between them.

He climbed into the bed beside her and pulled her tight to his chest, being careful of her wound, and covered them both in a blanket. "You're not in trouble," Severus said, and noticed her attempting to hide a big yawn. "Are you sleepy baby?" he asked, rubbing her back gently.

Tirza nodded. "I love you daddy," she said softly, her eyes beginning to droop. "I love you too," Severus said, then kissed her flushed forehead. "Would you like a special surprise Poppy authorized?" Tirza nodded, perking up at the thought of a surprise. Severus reached over to the chair, bringing back a pink sack. "Open it," he prodded gently.

She opened it to find her favorite pajamas inside. Tirza hugged him as tight as she could without hurting herself. "How'd you remember they're my favorite?" "Because you wear them nearly every other day," Severus teased with a wink. He eased her off the bed and helped her to steady herself. "Now change into them and then you can down your last potion."

Tirza tried to lift her arms over her head, which hurt. She blushed and looked up at Severus. "Can I get a little help?" she asked quietly. "Certainly." Severus said as he helped her into the pjs. "Anything else?" He lifted her back into the bed, tucking her in carefully and kissing her cheek.

She nodded and carefully crawled onto his lap when he sat again and snuggled against him. "I love you daddy," she said. "And I want a hug." "That can be arranged." Severus said carefully. Hugging her close. "I love you very much." She yawned again, starting to fall asleep. They sat like that until Tirza was out cold, then Severus gently laid her back in bed and brushed a kiss on her forehead before crawling into the bed next to her.

Tirza was asleep the next morning when Poppy came to check on her incision. Not wanting to disturb the sleeping girl, Poppy quietly began moving the blankets and lifting the nightshirt. Tirza, still half asleep, could feel the movement. "NO!" she screamed and started kicking her legs hard. "Tirza stop," Severus said quietly. "It's only Madam Pomfrey, she just wants to check your incisions."

Tirza didn't answer, her face paleing as she continued to kick. "Tirza stop it!" Severus said sternly. "She is only trying to help and your making it worse on both of you!" Tirza screamed again, still half asleep. "Severus she's still asleep," Poppy said quietly. "Ennervate!" Tirza woke with a start, her eyes wide, little beads of sweat popping out on her forehead. "Huh? Wuh?" she asked.

"Tirza you were fighting me," Poppy said quietly. "I didn't want to wake you to check your incision but I guess I did it anyway, so I'm sorry." "It's okay," Tirza told her softly. "I'm really hot and my tummy hurts." "Here we'll remove some of these blankets," Poppy said handing Severus a few of the extra blankets.

Tirza wiped her forehead on her sleeve. "Can I go home yet?" "Not til at least later today," Poppy said. "Now let me have a good look at your incisions please." Tirza nodded, then pulled up her top and closed her eyes. "I know this will hurt," Poppy said quietly. "But I really do need to check them." Poppy poked and prodded and scanned for a good 10 minutes before she said, "All's well for now but I still want to keep you here till later this afternoon."

"Do I have too?" Tirza whined. "And I'm still hot!" "Yes, I'm sorry, but I really don't feel right about releasing you till at least twenty four hours after your surgery," Poppy replied. "Let me check your temperature." When Poppy removed the thermometer it read 103 degrees. "I don't think you'll be going anywhere today," she sighed. "We have to get this temp down..."


	21. Chapters 21 through 24

Tirza was uncomfortably hot, thanks to her fever. "Daddy, make it better?" she half begged. "I can't sweetie," Severus replied gently. "A fever is something that your body has when it's fighting off an infection. The only way to get rid of it is by letting it run it's course." She whimpered and beads of sweat were popping out on her face. "Will you wipe my face?" Her eyes were filling with tears.

"Of course," Severus said grabbing a cool cloth from the table and wipping her face. "Better?" She nodded slightly as a few tears spilled. "Baby, don't cry," he whispered, using a handkerchief from inside his robes to dry her tears. "You'll be just fine, I promise. Don't cry, daddy's here." "I just wanna go home," she told him pitifully.

"I know but you have to get better first," Severus said quietly. "You stay?" Tirza asked, suddenly feeling incredibly clingy and little. He smiled and gently kissed her forehead before wiping her face again. "I certainly plan to baby." "Am I in trouble for not telling anyone I was hurting?" she wondered as he continued to wipe her face give her ice chips.

"Tirza you really should have told someone earlier," Severus admitted. His voice was stern, but barely; he was finding it hard to be stern right now, with her being so miserable. "But you've been through so much that I don't feel it right to punish you anymore." She sighed in relief. "Love you daddy." She gently pulled his face down so she could kiss his cheek. "Love you too," Severus told her, giving her a gentle hug.

A moment later there was a knock on the door. "Can I come in?" Ginny asked appearing from the behind the door. Tirza gave a half hearted wave. "Hi," she said rather sleepily. "How are you feeling?" Ginny questioned as she sat down in the chair Severus vaccated. "Maddie sends greetings and promises to be by later." "Really icky," Tirza admitted. "That is too bad. But mum sends her love and said I can invite you for Easter holidays," Ginny told her excitedly.

"Please?" Tirza asked, turning her best sad puppy eyes on Severus. Ginny followed suit, then giggled and gave Tirza a soft hug. "Don't want to hurt you, or mum would skin me alive." She giggled again and sat back down. "As long as nothing major and earth shattering happens before then I don't see why not," Severus agreed.

Severus chuckled inwardly as the little girls chatted for a few moments. Not all that long ago, he wouldn't have trusted a Weasley as far as he could throw one. Now his little girl was best friends with several of the Weasley kids and he actually never minded leaving Tirza in Molly or Arthur's care. He shook his head, marveling at how times change.

"Do you think another visitor would be okay?" came Hermoine's voice from behind the slightly open door. Tirza nodded and waved her in, then yawned. "Sure!" Hermione came over and hugged her. "Sorry you had to get so sick, that is a real bummer. I brought you flowers," she put a small bundle of daises in a vase on the stand beside the bed. "And chocolate frogs. You know Poppy and her chocolate." All three girls giggled, and Tirza shared a chocolate frog with Severus and Hermione and Ginny.

Twenty minutes later, Poppy bustled into the room to break up the little gathering. "I really hate to say this but everyone needs to go for now. The patient needs to take some medicines and then rest for a bit." Ginny and Hermione nodded. "Bye Tirza, we'll come again soon!" they called as they exited the hosptial wing together.

"Severus I need to speak with you a moment," Poppy said quietly as soon as the girls left. "I promise dear he'll be right outside the door and will come back as soon as I update him," she tried to reassure Tirza. Tirza nodded, her eyes half closed. "Is something wrong?" Severus asked, worry etched all over his face and impatience for an answer in his voice after closing the door behind him.

"I think I pinpointed what is making her fever so high," Poppy admitted. "Do you have the ingredients for the light green potion you gave me yesterday?" Severus nodded. "Of course. Do you need me to tell you them, or get you samples of them?" "Make me a list along with some sample, that would be wonderful," Poppy said. "I think she may have had an allergic reaction to one of the ingredients."

Severus quickly retireved the samples from his classroom and and wrote a list of the ingrediants: wormwood, heather leaves, ground dandelion roots, four drops spider blood. He handed them to Poppy. "I think I've figured it out without her trying any," Poppy said after surverying the list. "Spiders blood." "How did you determine that?" Severus asked, really wondering why that had not occured to him earlier!

"She's been exposed to all the other ingredients in classes," Poppy said. "but Spider's blood is very rare in potions ingredients, but excellent in potions for after surgery." Severus nodded. "Quite right Poppy. There is an alternative potion that is equally effective, minus the spiderblood. It is also used for curing bronchitis, strange as it is. And I know you have some of that around." She nodded. "Of course. That will work splendidly for her as well."

"I will note this on her chart for any further medicines and will start her on something else," Poppy said. Then she sensed his mental kicking of himself for not thinking that it was the spiders blood. "And don't worry Severus, there was no way to know this would happen." "But she will be alright, won't she?" Severus quizzed. Poppy nodded. "Of course, it was a very small dosage. I will go find the potion for allergic reactions and be in with it in a moment."

Severus looked relieved just as Tirza yelled "DADDY!" He bolted into the room to find Tirza rather hunched over the side of the bed. "Daddy, I feel sick," she whimpered. "Shh, I'm here," he soothed, grabbing the bowl and setting her on his lap to steady her. She threw up as he held her, then sagged against him, pale, sweaty, and exhausted.

"Feel better?" Severus asked as he washed off her face and tucked her into bed. She nodded. "I don't like this daddy," she whimpered. "I know baby, but Poppy is coming soon with a potion to help. She figuered out what is making you sick and will make it better, alright?" "I'm glad your here," she whispered as he sat beside her.

"There's no where I'd rather be," Severus replied. "Now try and get some sleep." As soon as Tirza took the new potion that Poppy brought in, she drifted off to sleep, not rousing for another two hours.

After sitting up slightly and yawning and blinking, she looked over at Severus, who was still sitting in the chait beside her bed. She smiled brightly. Severus looked up from his book when he heard her stir and smiled back. "Are you board daddy?" Severus chuckled. "Well, I admit that the hospital is not the most entertaining place to be. But being here with you makes it livable," he kissed her forehead.

Tirza giggled and kissed his cheek, hugging him close. "You're special daddy, and I love you!" She announced.

Tirza healed wonderfully after the spider's blood had left her body. She returned to school only a day later then everyone else, as Poppy insisted on one more day of rest for her. Charlie Weasley was appointed DADA teacher for the rest of the year, and possibly the next year as well.

Tirza excelled in her studies, getting As and Bs in nearly everything. The only thing that was below was Potions, and for the life of her she could not get that grade up past a C. She finally decided it was time to talk to Severus about it. She knocked on his door after classes on Friday, fidgeting nervously. Severus sighed, not in the mood to really speak with anyone, and nearly slammed the door open.

He was very relieved that it was Tirza and not anyone else. "Come in honey," he told her, pulling a chair closer to his desk. "What's going on?" He couldn't help but notice how nervous she was acting. "Daddy, I have a problem." Tirza decided it would be better to get right to the point.

Severus quirked and eyebrow. "What's going on? Did you get into a fight with Draco?" he asked rapidly. At that Tirza, giggled. "No daddy, nothing like that!" Laughing made her feel better and she took a deep breath. "I need help in Potions class." Severus chuckled. "Is that all? I had thought something earth-shattering had happened, as nervous as you looked!"

He pulled her onto his lap and kissed her head. "Why didn't you come to me before sweetheart, if you've been lost?" She shrugged and sighed. "I didn't want to disappoint you. You're the potions master and I'm your daughter and I suck!" "Tirza, no one is going to compare you're talents to mine. Everyone has different gifts, and this just happens to be mine. But of course I can help you study. Even set up an extra credit course work a few afternoons a week."

Tirza sighed in relief and hugged him tight, kissing his cheek. "Thanks dad, you're so great!" She gave him another hug. "See you later!" She grabbed her bag and bounced from the room.

By the time Monday came, Severus had had quite a bit of time to think about these extra credit work assignments as well as how the school would view this. If he was going to do something official for Tirza, in his capacity as a teacher, he could not hold it only for Tirza. All students had be to equal, or as equal as possible.

"Before the bell rings, I have an announcement and want your attention this instant!" Severus snapped to the class, who had not been the best class today when it came to listening to directions. Everyone looked up, most of them expecting a detention for the whole class, inwardly groaning at that thought.

"As many of you are having problems in this class with the homework and in-class assignments, I shall be holding extra credit classes after school on Mondays and Fridays. I will expect all of you that are interested to inform me of that before supper tonight. The first class will begin on Friday and each class will be two-hours long. Anyone from any house is welcome, as this is not a competition, this is for your education, for those of you that care about such things, as you all should!"

The class stared at him like he had suddenly turned pink and began singing Brittney Spears songs. The only thing that broke their stunned staring was the bell. "Class dismissed!" Severus growled. The students slowly picked up their things and left.

By supper time, Severus had been approached by twleve first year students from various houses, including Tirza, to be involved in his extra credit course. He was surprised, as he figuered that despite the idea of boosting their grade that most of the students would readily refuse, not wanting to spend more time in the dungeons then neccessary. Apparently good judgement was attainable for a select few of the young students in the school.

The time until Eater break seemed to fly by, as everyone was busy was classes and friends and quidditch and a host of other things. Tirza could hardly wait for Easter break to come, as she was going to get to go home with Ginny to the Burrow!

Severus was being honored for creating another new potion and it was going to be a long, boring ceremony, so he was very glad that Tirza would be someplace safe and well taken care of and hopefully stay out of mischief! The day for him to leave arrived and Severus, Tirza, and Ginny flooed to the Burrow.

"I love you daddy, I'll miss you! Good luck!" Tirza said happily. "Thank you dear. I love you and I will see you in a few days," Severus replied. He hugged her tight and kissed her head. He watched until Tirza and Ginny entered the Burrow, then he apparated away.

The afternoon was filled with chatting with Molly about school and playing games Ron. The twins had gone to Lee Jordans, so the girls, Ron, and Percy where the only kids at home. Arthur arrived home from work, just in time for dinner, and chased the girls around the house, tickling them until they screamed and wriggled away.

"Arthur, stop bothering the girls, it's time for dinner!" Molly scolded with a chuckle. Arthur kissed her and went to wash up, dragging the kids with him. "Wow, this looks really good Molly," Tirza said as she sat down beside Ginny. Unfortunately, Percy sat on her other side. "Why thank you dear," Molly said as she set down the last dish.

Tirza knew how Percy felt about her, and tried to be careful and good around him. "Can I please have the milk Percy?" she asked polietly. "Of course," he replied, handing it to her. The pitcher was heavy and Tirza tried to pout it, but it slipped in her hand, spilling all over her and Percy.

"Tribbles," she muttered. "I'm sorry Percy," she says sincerely, looking for some napkins. "You clumsy girl!" Percy snapped as he quickly did a cleaning spell of himself only. "Percy, it was an accident," tirza protested, trying to wipe up herself and the table with the napkins. Molly quickly cleaned the rest of it up scowling at Percy for his behavior but said nothing.

"Percy, I'm sorry," Tirza said softly. "I'm going to go change." "Well if you weren't such a spoiled brat who doesn't know how to do anything this wouldn't have happened," Percy snapped, now trying to clean up his food that got splashed. "Shut up!" she shouted, running upstairs to change. She came back down a few minutes later in pink tinkerbell jammies and fuzzy slippers.

"Cute outfit," Percy sneered. Tirza scowled and sat back down between Percy and Ginny. "Thanks, it is," she said. "I love it!" Ginny announced. "It's really sweet!" Tirza beamed and hugged her. "I think it's nice," Molly commented. "Now, let's please finish our supper in peace."

"May I have more potatoes?" Tirza asked. "If you don't spill them all over everyone," Percy stated, shoving the bowl at her.

"Percy, bite me, ok?" Tirza hissed. "Percy, behave!" Molly scolded loudly. "Mum, can Tirza and I eat dessert in my room?" Ginny asked. "You little brat, you just wait!" Percy growled. "Try me, pretty boy!" Tirza replied with a snarl like her father's. "Wonderful suggestion Ginny!" Molly said quickly, handing Ginny their dessert. "Come on," Ginny handed Tirza hers and led her to her bedroom upstairs.

"You should be careful what you say around Percy," Ginny warned nervously as they sat on her purple bedspread, dotted with white flowers. "Why?" Tirza asked as she dug into the homemade strawberry shortcake. "He can hex with the best of them! He hexed me once when I kept getting on his nerves. He hates when people bug him," Ginny told her, sounding frustrated.

Tirza's eyes grew wide. "He HEXED you? What did your parents say?" "He was grounded for a whole month and mum made him sleep in the basement a night." Ginny shuddered. "I wouldn't even go in there, but she made him sleep there the whole night!" Tirza shuddered with her. "Yikes. But I just walk into the room and bug him. It's... weird. Charlie is so much cooler."

"He's just like that with some people" Ginny admitted "He and Charlie don't get along at all and most of the time he fights with Bill when he's home as well." Tirza shrugged; Percy was one person she would never understand! "You girls want hot chocolate?" Molly called up to them.

Tirza licked her lips and looked at Ginny. "I would," Ginny said, then giggled. "And I know you, anything chocolate." Tirza winked. "Oh yeah!" They ran downstairs, with Percy behind them, and he almost trampled Tirza. "Hey, watch it big foot!" Tirza whined. She did not want to get stepped on!

"Don't be a slow poke then," he snapped back, pushing past them and heading for the living room. Tirza muttered under her breath to herself. "Hey, my mom braids my hair for me at night sometimes, do you want her to braid yours too?" Ginny asked her. She nodded. "Let's go ask!" They headed into the living room where they were given their hot chocolate.

"Mum, will you braid our hair for us?" Ginny asked as she sat down, with Tirza beside her. "Of course dears, but finish your hot chocolate first," Molly said with a smile. "What do you two want to do tomorrow?" "Anything," Tirza told her. "Dad gave me money, so maybe we could go to Hogsmeade for lunch of something," she offered.

"That old place?" Percy said, laughing rather haughtily. "I'd much prefer the eateries around here to there!" "I was kinda thinking just us girls could go for lunch," Tirza told Molly, keeping her voice soft so perhaps Percy would not explode at her. "That would be very nice!" Molly decided. "These boys can fend for themselves." "But mum!" Ron whined at her. "Dad won't be here and Percy can't cook!"

Tirza and Ginny giggled at Ron. "I want to treat you girls for lunch," Tirza said. "For letting me stay." "Ron, you can make a sandwich for heaven's sakes," Molly chuckled and shook her head. "That would be so much fun," Ginny decided. "Is that okay Molly?" Tirza asked. "Fine mum, but you better get Percy cooking lessons or something someday!" Ron announced.

Molly winked at Ron, but didn't comment. "Of course, we will go around eleven," Molly told the girls. Tirza giggled. "Percy can't cook?" she aked Ron. Ron shook his head no, grinning. "Thanks Ron, I owe you one," Percy growled, clenching his fists. "What's it you brat, I bet you can't cook either." "Yes, I can," Tirza told him proudly. "I can make lots of things."

"Oh really, like what?" he quizzed. "You can't do potions, so how can you cook?" "I can make pizza and oatmeal and banana bread," Tirza stated defensively. "And so what if I can't do potions? At least I didn't lose the head boy badge!"

Percy had lost his prefect badge to Oliver, after mercilessly picking on Tirza. She had lost too many points for Gryffindor during Lockhart's class to suite his taste, and Molly and Arthur were surprised he hadn't been expelled after hitting Tirza and getting into a fight with Oliver Wood.

"You little brat!" Percy shouted. "You cost me that badge because you were being such a problem and causing Gryffindor points! You deserved that smack upside the head, and I should have smacked your arse while I was at it!" Tirza scowled darkly. "Percy you're a prick! I am GLAD you lost your badge and my brother got it!"

"Oliver Wood is a dumb ass and he shouldn't have ever gotten into Hogwarts, let alone be head boy!" Percy shot back. "He's such a goody two-shoes and so are you!" "DON'T YOU EVER INSULT MY BROTHER YOU BASTARD! GO TO HELL!" Tirza screamed at him, tears shining in her eyes. She loved Oliver so much, he was very special and it hurt her that someone would speak that way about him.

Ron and Ginny were staring with their mouths hanging open. "Tirza! Percy!" Molly exclaimed. "Tirza, that kind of language is NOT accepted in this house and I expect you both to stop this instant and apologize!" Tirza stomped. "I won't until he does first, he started it!" "Both of you will apologize, but you will go first Tirza, for your use of very nasty language." Molly told her very firmly. "I have NEVER allowed my children to use such words and I know your father would not allow it either!"

"Fine, I'm sorry!" Tirza growled at Percy, obviously just saying it to make Molly happy. "She's not the least bit sorry mum!" Percy whined. "So until she's sorry I won't apologize!" "Prick!" Tirza shouted at him. "Tirza!" Molly snapped. "That is enough! You and I are going to Ginny's room immediately."

"She's gonna get it, she's gonna get it," Percy teased. Tirza's eyes grew wide and she gulped. "No, that's ok!" She quickly sat down. "I'm sorry Percy," she said softly, trying very hard to sound sincere. "Don't think your father won't be speaking to you as well Percy," Molly told him. Percy quickly grew quiet, but scowled. "Tirza, I asked you to go up to Ginny's room with me, don't make me carry you please," she said quietly.

Tirza's lower lip quivered, and her eyes filled with tears as she ran up to Ginny's room. "Tirza, I'm very surprised in you," Molly said, sitting on the bed. "What you did tonight was something I never thought I'd see you do." Tears slipped from Tirza's eyes. "I'm sorry Molly, I lost my temper and I'm really sorry!" Tirza sniffled, sounding very sincere in her regret.

Molly sighed, knowing her scolding was hurting Tirza, but knowing that it was not enough. "I'm going to have to punish you," she told Tirza quietly. "I know you are sorry now, but my children don't get away with that kind of behavior and I can't allow you too either, when you are here." Tirza wrapped her arms around Molly's waist. "I'm sorry, I'll be good, I promise!" she begged.

"I know you will," Molly said as she hugged the little girl tight. "But I wouldn't be a good parent, or guardian for the weekend as your case is, if I didn't do something about this." Tirza nodded and sniffled. "Daddy would too," she whispered. "Are... are you gonna wash my mouth out?"

"I'll give you a choice," Molly decided. "I can either wash your mouth out, or give you a spanking."

At the options Molly gave Tirza, the little girl looked relieved, though still sniffling, and it nearly made Molly chuckle. "Daddy would do both," she admitted. "But, I think I'd rather take a spanking, cuz the soap lasts forever and ever in your mouth." "Well, I am not your father little one," Molly hugged her again and winked. "And a spanking it is. Besides, I just realized that we don't have your special soap here, I didn't see it in your bag."

Tirza nodded. "I'm really sorry Molly. Can we still go to lunch tomorrow?" Molly nodded. "As long as you sincerely apologize to Percy and everyone else for you language." "Ok. Are you gonna tell my dad?" Tirza asked, looking nervous. "Well, I haven't decided that yet," Molly admitted. "It will depend on what happens between now and when he comes to get you."

Molly hugged Tirza tight. "Let's get this over with honey." "Wait!" Tirza said. "Can I say something first?" Molly nodded, and watched as Tirza blushed and whispered, "I love you." Molly's smiled and hugged her again. "I love you too honey." Then she gently put Tirza over her knee and swatted her eight times, then let Tirza cry in her arms.

They just sat there for a while,just rocking back and forth until Molly knew that Tirza's tears had subsided. "Let's go back downstairs ok?" Tirza nodded, still clinging to Molly.

Meanwhile, downstairs, Percy was smirking. "Brat's gonna get it!" he gloated. "Percy, YOU'RE in trouble now!" Ron said smuggly as he watched Arthur fume. It wasn't often that Arthur Weasley was angry, and when he was, look out!

"What for?" Percy snapped at Ron. "I'll give YOU a what for," Arthur snapped, rounding on Percy. "You have been nothing but rude to her from day one and it's gone on for too long." Percy looked defensive. "She's a brat! She deserves it!"

"Percy, shut up," Ginny said with a scowl. "You're the one who's being a brat." "Ginny, shut it!" Percy ordered. "I refuse to apologize!" "Ginny, let me handle this," Arthur said quietly. "Percy, your behavior tonight was uncalled for, and so was what you did at school. You should have been expelled, but Albus is too soft at times. You are being a spoiled child and your mother and I didn't raise you to be one."

Percy scowled darkly at Arthur. "You're blind then not to see it!" Ron and Ginny gasped. They could not believe the way Percy was talking to their dad! "Percival Weasley, you will NOT speak to me in that tone," Arthur, now filled with anger, spat. "Your mother and I have fought long and hard to try and make this house a place where EVERYONE can live together in happiness, but you are being a selfish, spoiled, self-centered child at the moment!"

Percy sniffed and put his nose in the air and attempted to leave the room, though Arthur was stilling talking to him. Ginny and Ron's jaws dropped. "Don't think I won't put you in a body bind," Arthur snapped, watching Percy leave out of the corner of his eye. "You are still my son and until you are old enough to leave this house, you will abide by my rules."

Percy completely ignored him and continued walking away. "Petrificus totalus!" Arthur shouted. (probably spelled wrong, LOL) Percy went rigid and fell to the floor, while the kids stared wide-eyed at his form on the carpet.

Molly and Tirza came downstairs a moment later. "Ron, Ginny, I would suggest you head up to your rooms with Tirza," Arthur told them quietly. "This could get ugly." "Tirza has something to say before they leave," Molly said gently, patting Tirza's shoulder. "I'm very sorry I said those words, they were mean and hurtful, and I won't say them again," Tirza told them, looking at all four of them, ignoring Percy on the floor.

"Apology accepted," everyone told her. "Now kids, I think it's time you headed to bed, you really shouldn't be here when I unfreeze Percy." Ron and the girls nodded and began heading up the stairs. "I'll be up in a little while to check on you all," Molly said as they passed her. "Let's sit on the stairs and listen," Ron whispered when they were out of the parents hearing range.

"Good idea," Ginny whispered, and Tirza nodded. They sat down at the top of the stairs, where they were just able to see and more then able to hear. There they waited for the explosion that seemed to be coming.

"Why's he frozen?" Tirza asked. "Dad got so mad at Percy because he kept leaving, that he froze him," Ron told her with a smirk. Molly was just asking Arthur the same question, and was not pleased with the answer, ashamed of her son. "Alright, let's let him be unfrozen," Molly said with a sigh.

"What the hell was that for?" Percy asked, turning to look at his parents. Molly glared at him. "Percy Weasley, how could you be so mean to someone? What did she ever do to you?" "Be a total brat!" Percy snapped back. "From day one all she has ever done was cause trouble and I hate people that do that!"

"Percy, that is NO way to speak to your mother young man," Arthur admonished. "Either you speak politely or I will take you over my knee and give you a good spanking!" Ron and the girls exchanged wide-eyed looks, and then hid giggles behind their hands. They hoped Arthur would, that would be so much fun to watch!

He gaffed in response. "I'm way too old for that father, don't kid yourself!" "Percy, she has her faults, just like everyone, INCLUDING YOU have. And I am MORE then disappointed in you!" Molly shouted shrilly. "Percy, you are a failure to this family," Arthur declared sadly. "I can't believe you would ever do that to someone, let alone someone as nice as Tirza." "Father, she had blinded you and mother both. A total and through snow job, and I am ashamed!" Percy retorted.

"Percy THAT IS ENOUGH!" Arthur shouted. "You are the one blinded here, because she is nothing but a sweet and caring person. I think you problem with her is that she is so much like your brothers that you take your anger out on her when we won't allow you to take it out on them." "Father, you have never been so wrong!" Percy decided, his tone snide and disdainful. "I am ashamed a child could trick you!"

"Percy, you have stepped out of line for the last time tonight," Arthur snapped and took out his wand again. "Accio stick." Percy laughed loudly, not believing that Arthur was serious. "Don't you laugh young man! This is ANYTHING but funny! I have never been so disappointed by any of my children before! I thought we had raised you better then this!" Molly shouted at him.

"I have never been so disugsted with you!" Molly continued. "To take your anger out on a child! It's shameful, Percy Weasley! Downright shameful!" Ron, Ginny and Tirza had gone very quiet. Their eyes were wide and they were very still.

The stick came to Arthur from the hall closet and he approached Percy, with nothing but a look of sadness on his face. He couldn't believe that he had to do this. "I hate to do this, but you are very deserving of this tonight." Suddenly Percy realized that this wasn't a joke. "Father!" he croaked, looking over at Molly. "Don't even try me Percy, you deserve this young man," she told him firmly.

Arthur grabbed Percy and turned him around and held him with a strong arm as he spanked Percy very hard, making Percy howl. "You will also de-gnome the garden, do all the laundry, and you will not be allowed to fly for the rest of the holiday and your broom with not return with you to school," Molly announced once Arthur finished.

Percy nodded, crying. The kids on the stairs shuddered and exchanged wide-eyed looks. "I am very disappointed in you," Arthur said sadly. "I had expected much better out of you." "I'm sorry father, I'm sorry mother," Percy croaked out. Molly nodded. "You have someone else to apologize to Percy," she said, pointing upstairs. The kids let out a small squeak and scrambled to their rooms.

"Do I have too?" Percy whined. Molly began wondering if there was any chance that Percy was actually sorry at all. "YES!" she shouted. "And you better do a good job!"

Tirza and Ginny were in their pjs, talking in Ginny's room when he knocked a few moments later. They exchanged looks. "Come in," Ginny said. "I'm sorry," Percy mumbled as he shuffled into the room. "Me too," Tirza said softly. "And I accept your apology." Percy nodded and walked out of the room.

Molly hugged Percy and sent him to bed, then entered the girls' rooms to tuck them in. Tirza smiled at her, and she smile back at both girls. "Everyone ready for bed?" she asked. "All ready mum," Ginny told her. "Me too!" Tirza replied. Both girls snuggled under their blankets, hugging their respective stuffed animals. "Good night ladies," Molly said. "We've got a fun day ahead tomorrow." She kissed each girl and then smiled and said, "I love you." "Love you!" both girls chorused.

Tirza and Ginny wandered down sleepily to breakfast the morning. "Morning," they chorused. "Good morning!" Molly called out from the stove. "Breakfast will be ready shortly." Both girls hurried over to hug her, then sat at the table. They ignored Percy as he entered the kitchen, walking rather stiffly.

"Percy, set the table," Molly said, watching Percy enter. "Yes mum," he replied and began setting out the dishes. "Can I help?" Tirza asked. "No, because you'll probably drop them," Percy snapped at her. "Percy..." Molly said warningly. "Tirza honey, why don't you take out the milk and juice?" Tirza nodded, ignoring Percy's snapping. She wanted to be good after last night's slip on her part. Carefully, one at a time, she set out the milk and juice.

"Something smells good," Arthur called out as he entered the kitchen. "Nice job children on setting the table and getting the drinks." "Good morning!" Ginny and Tirza called then ran over to Arthur to hug him. He leaned down and kissed the top of their heads. Molly gave Arthur a quick kiss and then called out, "Ron, you better get a move on or you'll miss breakfast!"

Ron came stumbling down the stairs, his hair wild. "Ron, have you seen yourself this morning?" Tirza asked with a giggle and a wink. "I wouldn't be talking," Ron retorted with a wink. "Watch out Ron or she'll yell at you," Percy stated.

Tirza just giggled and blew a razzbery at Ron, who laughed and ruffled her hair. "Hey," she said, trying to ruffle his hair back, but discovered he was too tall. "Breakfast is ready," Molly called out, breaking up the play fight. Ron and the girls smiled and exchanged a look that said it would be a tickle war outside later on. Percy yelped as he tried to sit, which elicited a snicker from the kids.

When breakfast was over, Molly suggested the kids play outside for a while and Percy to go degnome the garden. Ron and the girls got dressed and took their brooms outside, playing flying tag. "Gnomes are cute," Tirza decided as they played. "They are pests," Ginny told her. "They eat our vegetables and stuff and hide things. "Oh, that's not good," Tirza stated, then yelled. "Your it!" as she tagged Ron.

A few hours later, after everyone had gone in and showered, Molly and the girls headed off for lunch. "I'm still paying," Tirza told Molly. "Of course you are dear," Molly replied with a wink. "So where are we going to eat mum?" Ginny asked. "Since Tirza is buying, I guess she chooses," Molly admitted. "Where are we eating?" "Three Broomsticks?" Tirza asked.

"Sounds good to me" Molly agreed. Ginny nodded her consent of the choice. "I like Rosmerta, she's a good friend of mine," Tirza said, remembering the night she had let Tirza stay. "Rosmerta has always been a wonderful cook," Molly commented. "Yep, she's really good," Tirza agreed. "Can we get butter beer mum?" Ginny asked. "I guess so, as long as it's just one," Molly consented after a moments thought. "Yippy!" the girls shouted, high-fiving each other.

As they entered the eatery Rosmerta came over and led them to a nice table toward the back. "How is everyone?" she asked. "And shall we be having?" "We're wonderful, thank you," Molly said. "We'd like three butter beers to start." Rosmerta returned a few minutes later with the butter beers "Where are the guys?" "Girls day out!" Tirza told her happily. They all ordered hot beef sandwiches.

"Mmmm this is good," Ginny said when the food arrived. "We should do this more often." "Totally!" Tirza agreed. "Maybe we'll visit here more during Hogsmeade weekends." "I can't wait for those," Ginny sighed. "It stinks just being first years." "I know," Tirza sighed. "I used to come every weekend!"

"When?" Molly asked, wondering how a student below a third year could do that. "Last year. Oliver would bring me," Tirza explained, drinking more of her butter beer. "Oh, of course. You weren't a student yet," Molly said, realizing that Severus probably allowed this. "Anything else we should do while we're here?" "Honeydukes?" Ginny asked.

Tirza nodded. "Please?" "Okay," Molly agreed. "But first we have to pay out." "Did you enjoy?" Rosmerta asked as she gave Tirza the change. "Yes, it was great. Thanks!" Tirza gave Rosmerta a smile. "Your welcome," Rosmerta said. "Come back again soon." "I will!"

The girls head over to Honeydukes, where Tirza loaded up on candy for Albus and something special for Snape. "Did you get anything for yourself?" Ginny asked surveying Tirza's basket.

"No, I've got little Debbie's and stuff at the school." "Okay," Ginny replied. "I've got some stuff here you can share if you decide you want some." "Thanks!" Tirza hugged her. "We going to head back now?" "Unless you had somewhere else you wanted to go," Molly replied.

"I'm up for anything," Tirza said. "Whatever you girls want to do. " "We could do some window shopping," Ginny offered. "Cool," Tirza decided.

Several hours later, the three return to the burrow. "Did you bring me anything?" Ron asked in way of greeting when the three walked through the door. Tirza and Ginny giggled. "Here, have a sucker," Tirza says, handing him a large sucker. "Thanks," Ron mumbled but began eating it anyway.

Tirza dumped out the large collection of candy and scooted a few in Ron's direction, some chocolate frogs and some caramel apple suckers. "There you go!" "Thanks!" Ron said more happily. "Whose the rest for?" "Grandpa and something special for dad," she said. "Oh,"Ron sighed. "That's ok. Ginny, where's mum?" "In the living room," Ginny said, eating a candy.

Ron went into the living room. "Mum, I need to tell you something." "What's that dear?" Moll asked, looking concerned. Ron seemed nervous and she was worried as to why. "Percy told me that because of how you favor Tirza over him he plans on moving out the second he graduates next spring," Ron stated. "He also said that he hates Tirza."

Molly groaned and sighed. "Where is that brother of yours?" "In the garden checking for gnomes supposedly," Ron replied. Molly nodded and walked outside. "Hello mother," Percy said, suddenly very interested in the garden. "Care to explain what you told Ron today while I was gone?" Molly asked quietly, but with a stern look. "It's the truth," Percy says. "She's not even part of this family and you favor her over me and I think it's wrong!"

"Percy, what you did was wrong," Molly replied. "That's what's the thing here. You attacked her numerous times for very unacceptable reasons and I am not happy with that." "I don't need to justify my feelings to you when SHE is clearly more important! Just adopt her and get it over with!" Percy snapped at her.

"You are just as important to me as she is!" Molly shot back. "I just don't approve of how you treat her!" "You just keep telling yourself that mother, it doesn't make a difference to me if you wish to lie to yourself," he mumbled. "Percy, that was uncalled for," Molly stated, sounding hurt. "And until you are old enough to leave this house, I expect you to respect me just as I respect you and your feelings. It is the way your express yourself, not what your saying."

"No mother, you don't. Otherwise you would treat me better because I am your son, and she is nothing but a nasty child dumped on Snape's doorstep!" "Percival Weasley, that was uncalled for!" Molly shouted. "You will never speak of ANYOME to me in that tome, no matter who they are!"

Percy sneered. "The truth hurts mother! If I was her mother, I would have been GLAD to get rid of her!" Tirza, who was listening at the window with Ron and Ginny, began to sob. That hit too close to home...

Outside, Molly, her face flushed red with anger, nearly shook with rage. "You are NOT the son I raised," she spat. "I will give you room until you graduate, but I expect your sorry ass out of my house the second you leave Hogwarts!" "FINE!" Percy shouted right in her face. Molly said nothing, but turned on her heel and walked right into the house, leaving a fuming Percy in the garden alone.

Tirza ran out of the house just as Molly walked in. She ran out the front door, sobbing hysterically, and climbed the nearest tree. "Wjere was Tirza running to?" Molly asked Ron as she came into the house. "I'm not sure," Ron said. "But she heard everything. We were listening," he admitted.

"Great," Molly sighed. "Round up everyone, we have to find her." Arthur came in the fireplace a moment later. "Ginny, Ron, you take the house. Your dad and I will take the outside." "What? What's going on?" Arthur asked, confused. 'Tirza has run off, thanks to Percy," Molly stated, sounding very tired and frustrated.

"Why?" he asked, concern crossing his face. "What happened now?" "Percy went off on me earlier because I was giving Tirza so much attention," Molly told him. "He said he could see why her mother didn't want her." Arthur scowled darkly, something that was very unusual for him to do. "And she ran off?"

Molly nodded. "Yes, apparently she overheard Percy and I." "Alright, let's get looking," Arthur stated. He headed outside and began calling. "TIRZA!"

Ron and Ginny searched the house high and low, even checking the attic and the basement. When they had searched everything and found no sign of her, they joined their parents outside. "Molly, what do you think we should do? It's been almost two hours!" Arthur said worriedly. "If she isn't found shortly, I'll floo Severus," Molly replied. "But I want to check one last time before I do."

Arthur nodded and followed Molly back outside, just in time to see Tirza sliding out of a tree. "Were you up there the whole time we were calling for you?" Molly asked, running to hug her, then pulling back after the hug. Tirza nodded, her little face streaked with dirt and tears, her eyes red from crying so much.

"Why didn't you answer when we called?" Molly all but demanded. "We were scared out of our minds that we had lost you!" "Didn't want too," Tirza told her softly, looking at her feet, sniffling. "That's not the answer I was looking for," Molly replied. "You know better then to hide from an adult that you know, and I will be telling your dad you did this, along with your cursing because I promise not to tell him ONLY If you didn't do anything else bad."

Tirza's eyes went wide. "Please don'te tell, please!" She begged. "It was like..." her voice trailed off slowly. "I just wanted to be alone." "That's not the point," Molly said firmly. "If you had told someone where you were going, then this would have been fine. But running off like that and scaring us is wrong and your father should be told."

"I'm sorry, please don't tell him! I'm gonna be in so much trouble! He'll never let me come over again!" Tirza wailed. "I'm sorry, but our deal was that you behaved the rest of the two days," Molly stated firmly. "You went back on that by running away, so I have no choice but to follow through with my promise to tell your father."

Tirza threw her arms around Molly's waist and started to cry again. "Please, he's gonna spank me, please don't tell! I'm sorry, it's hard to talk about!" "Tirza, nothing you can say will change my mind, and I'm sorry about that," Molly told the distraught girl quietly. "You should have thought about that before taking off without telling anyone where you were going. Now, we need to eat supper, and then I am putting you to bed. When your dad gets here in the morning, we ill discuss this with him."

"I'm not hungry," Tirza whispered, taking some deep breaths as she tried to calm down. "You need to eat something," Molly commented. "If you don't, you'll make yourself sick and we're having your favorite dessert." What Molly didn't realize was that Tirza's emotions always seemed to be directly linked to her appetite.

"I'm not hungry," Tirza said a little more firmly. "Tirza, you will eat," Molly stated firmly. "This is not a request, but a command." Tirza sighed heavily, but didn't repsond. She sat at the table as Molly put a turkey sandwich, chips, mashed potatoes and milk in front of her and everyone else for supper.

Tirza drank all her milk, but only nibbled at her sandwich, feeling rather sich to her stomach. "Eat more of your sandwich," Molly said quietly. "Or I'll have to call your dad to come get you tonight." Molly figuered that Severus would force her to eat, and didn't think Tirza would want him to come now and be interrupted from his activities.

Rubbing her tummy under the table, Tirza shook her head no, looking absolutely miserable. "Fine, I bet you didn't think I would," Molly replied. She sounded frustrated, which she was, over the events that had happened, over Tirza's behavior, and over the way Tirza was acting. She had never dealt with a child like Tirza before, only with her own children. She got up from the table and headed for the fireplace, just as Tirza got up and ran for the bathroom.

Arthur looked at Molly, exchanging a look of love with her, hoping her make her feel less frustrated, though he was as well, then followed Tirza while Molly flooed Severus. "Severus Snape, Marchbank Place," Molly called into the fireplace. A few moments later, Severus' head appeared in the fireplace. "Molly! Is something wrong?" he was stunned to see her.

"Yes, I need you to come to the burrow immediately," she replied. Severus scowled. "Why?" "Let's just say that Tirza is refusing to eat and the last two days have not gone well," Molly replied quietlu. Severus' face took on a very dark look. "You tell Tirza that I am NOT pleased with her and she is in deep trouble! I'll be there within the hour!" His head disappered a few seconds later, before Molly could even respond.

While Molly was flooing Severus, Tirza began throwing up in the bathroom. "You should have done exactly what Molly had said," Arthur whispered, rubbing her back. "She's one force to be reckoned with. Molly found them that way. "Your father is on his way," she told Tirza quietly. "I didn't want to do this Tirza, but you gave me no choice."

Tirza didn't respond as she threw up again, her face pale, shaking. "Tirza calm down," Arthur said again. "You don't want your father to find you in this state." "Potion," she whimpere before having a dry heave.

Molly shook her head, walking away. She hadn't heard Tirza call for her potion, and had seen this happen before with her own children, and to her mind, she knew it was more then likely an act.

"What potion?" Arthur asked quietly. "Panic," she told him, then threw up again. "Ginny!" Arthur called out. "Could you please bring me Tirza's tolietries bag?" Tirza was beginning to turn a funny shade of grade between bouts of puking. Ginny runs in with the bag, looking sacred. "I'll go get mum!"

Ginny ran out to the kitchen. "Mum, Tirza's having a panic attack and it's bad!" "Are you sure? Because she could be playing," Molly asked. "No mum, I've seen her have one, that day Professor Lockhart got fired," Ginny told her truthfully. Molly sighed and followed Ginny back to the bathroom.

Tirza was still hunched over, waiting for the potion to take effect, her face gray and the empty vial beside her. "What is going on in here?" Molly asked quietly. When the potion started working, Tirza tried to stand up and nearly crashed into the floor. Arthur picked her up and carried her into the living room, setting her on the couch just as Severus appeared out of the fireplace.

"What is going on here?" Severus demanded, loudly and angrilly.


	22. Chapters 25 through 28

Tirza was slowly getting her color back, her breathing returning to normal, thank to the potion. "I think you've got a very sick little girl here Severus," Arthur said, getting a blanket for the shivering Tirza.

"What are you tlaking about?" Severus half-snapped. "And why is she sick? All Molly told me was that she wasn't eating!" "It's been a rough holiday," Arthur replied softly. "We've had some troubles."

Severus sighed, growing very very frustrated. "Will someone please tell me what is going on?" "Tirza and Percy had not been getting along," Molly started. "They had a nasty fight last night, which resulted in Tirza swearing worse then anything I've ever heard. I called you here tonight because after Tirza had run away and been found, she was refusing to eat." Molly sighed as well, not quite sure what to make of all this. "I know she gets stressed, so I told her she had to eat. When she refused to eat more then a few small bites, I told her to either eat or I'll call you. When she didn't, I flooed you."

Severus' scowl was getting darker and darker by the second. "Most of her problem could have been though overhearing what Percy said earlier today in the garden," Molly admitted. "Percy said some very nasty things about her and she overheard it."

"She ran away after hearing Percy and we searched for nearly two hours before she decided to show herself. Then she didn't want to eat and apparently had some sort of sickness." "Tirza, do you care to add anything else?" Severus asked, looking rather torn in emotion now.

Tirza had stayed quiet on the couch, now returned to normal, and feeling very sleep. She was watching Severus very closely. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I already spanked her for her language and was going to send her to bed early for running away," Molly told him.

"Then I guess I can't punish her again for the language," Severus admitted. "But I think what is best for all of us is for her to leave tonight and I will deal with punishment at home. "Ginny, run and pack her things," Arthur asked.

Ginny returned a few moments later with Tirza's duffle bag. "I'm really sorry," Tirza apologized sincerely to Arthur and Molly. "Apology accepted," Molly told her. "Just get better," Arthur replied.

Tirza nodded and got off the couch and shuffled over to Severus, hoping he wasn't too mad with her. "Thank you for keeping her," Severus told them. "Sorry about everything.  
"It's alright, things happen, and she is always welcome back," Molly answered sincerely.

"Thanks," Severus said, then held onto Tirza's hand and said "Snape Manor!" "Daddy, don't be mad," Tirza pouted when they came out of the fireplace into the living room. "Why shouldn't I be?" Severus asked seriously. "Because I already feel bad..." Tirza whispered.

"That's no reason for what you did," Severus replied. "You can away from Molly because you overheard a conversation that was none of your business. You could have been dead and they would have never found you and then what would they have done? Do you never stop and think before you act?"

"He was talking about me! That makes it my business!" Tirza said firmly. "And I was upset and hurt!" "That still gave you NO right to run off like you did," Severus stated. "And unless you were eavesdropping, which you KNOW is wrong, how did you know that he was talking about you in the first place?"

"Cuz he was right outside the window!" Tirza wailed. "We could hear him because he was yelling! And I'm sorry I ran away! I didn't mean to scare them!" "That doesn't help the fact that you ran away," Severus replied sternly. "What would have happened if they hadn't found you and something had happened? You should ALWAYS no matter what, let someone know where you are going!"

Tirza looked very sad and contrite. "I don't know, and I'm sorry! I'M SORRY!" "That seems to be all you ever say," Severus stated. "Everytime you get yourself into these messes you always say I'm sorry and expect that to make the situation go away." "But I mean it daddy!" she pleaded. "I won't do it again! I told you I'd stop playing pranks and I haven't since then!"

"This wasn't a prank Tirza!" Severus yelled. "This was a gamble with your life, and if you had lost, then it would have been a terrible thing for all of us, especially the Weasleys, since you were staying wtih them." "I messed up, I know, and I'm sorry. I just mean that you can trust me," she whispered. She sat down on the couch and tucked her knees into her chest.

"I won't do it again daddy. I'm sorry I scared everybody. I didn't think that Imight get hurt and worry everyone," she said softly. "Tirza," Severus sighed, sitting down beside her. "After what happened today, how can I trust that you won't run away like that again?" "I won't I promise!"

"Really, so the next time Draco says something ugly to you," Severus suggested. "You won't go running off because he hurt you so badly?" "I'll run alright... to you or grandpa," Tirza said softly. "I didn't mean to be bad."

"Tirza, I just wish you would think more often," Severus told her quietly. "Since Molly ha already punished you for the bad words, I'm just going to punish you for the running away." Tirza nodded solemnly. "I know daddy, and I don't blame you. Even if you never let me go there again, I won't be mad at you," she whispered.

"You will be allowed to return to the burrow," Severus commented. "But it'll be a while yet. What is I have in mind for punishment is that you write both Molly and Arthur an apology for running away, and you are grounded from flying for one week."

Tirza's eyebrow quirked in surprise. She had expected a lot worse! "Yes sir," she said softly, still giving him a funny look. "What?" Severus asked. "Did you WANT something worse to happen?" Tirza quickly shook her head no. "No, I don't want anything worse to happen, it's just, you're really mad, I thought it would be worse."

"What I'm really angry with is the fact that you didn't stop to think," Severus stated. "But I think you've learned a valuable lesson today, and I highly doubt that will happen again." Tirza nodded. "I'm really sorry, I'll try harder to think," she vowed. "Good, because I would hate for something to happen to you," he whispered.

"Do you forgive me?" Tirza asked hopefully. "Yes, I forgive," Severus said sincerely, hugging her tight. "Just don't scare me or anyone like that again!" "I won't," she smiled. "Can we have some food?"

After a delightful dinner and a strawberry shortcake for dessert, Tirza grabbed a notebook and started writing an apology note to Molly and Arthur. She thought long and hard, trying to get her feelings onto paper, which did not always work well, but finally she finished.

"Wanna read it over dad?" she asked when she finished. "Sure," Severus agreed, sitting down beside her on the couch. "Actually, why don't you read it?" He kissed her head as she began to read.

"Dear Molly and Arthur and Ron and Ginny; I'm sorry I hid. I didn't mean to scary anyone so badly, and I promise never to do it again. And I promise to try harder to think before I do things from now on. Please forgive me. Hugs and Kisses, Tirza," she read to him.

"Sounds good enough for me," Severus commented. "Only thing you might add is also that you are sorry again for your language." "Oh yeah!" Tirza exclaimed, grabbing her pen again. "P.S. I'm sorry I swore so bad, I promise not to do that again, too." She sealed up the letter. "Can we send it now dad? And Archimedes is at the school, so can I borrow your owl?"

Severus nodded, and took the letter from her. "He will make sure Molly gets it," he assured her. "Thanks," Tirza flashed him a pretty smile. "Am I grounded? Or can we do something tomorrow?" "As long as it does not involve flying, then yes we can," Severus replied.

"Can we have a picnic? Oh, and I bought something for you!" Tirza ran off to get her bag and started tossing things out as she looked for her surprise for him. "Picnic sounds fine and thanks," Severus said, a slight smile tugging at his lips.

Smiling brightly, Tirza ran over with a large package of black licorice. "Wow!" Severus exclaimed. "Hod did you know these were my secret passion?" She giggled and kissed his cheek. "A little birdie told me," she said softly, beaming at him.

Severus laughed at that thought, having a good idea that Albus was the 'little birdie', and offered her some. "I haven't had these in like ten years I bet!" Tirza plopped into his lap and took some to nibble on, then spit it out in her hand. "YUCK!" she yelped.

"I take it that you don't care for it?" He handed her a napkin. "Disgusting," she announced, cleaning her hand of the offending candy. Severus just smiled. "That's ok. I don't like half the sweets you like, so we're even."

Tirza shook her head and ran off the kitchen, returning with chocolate milk. "I thought we only had white milk?" Severus questioned. "Not anymore..." She took a big gulp. "Ah, MUCH better!" "Did you change the whole carton?" Severus sounded very depressed at the prospect that all the milk in the house was now chocolate.

"Just the glass," she assured him as she plopped onto the couch. "Alright, good, because I don't much like chocolate milk," he admitted. "You're silly," Tirza decided. "It's really good when you melt kisses and put them in."

"Melt kisses?" Severus questioned, eyeing her with an uncertain glance. Tirza giggled again. "Accio kiss!" A Hershey's kiss floated in from the kitchen and she held it out to him. "This is a kiss?" he asked, amazed. "Yep; eat it, it's really good," she urged.

Severus nodded and slowly unwrapped it. "Do you just pop it in your mouth?" "Yeah dad, it's candy," Tirza said with a hint of exasperation. He popped it into his mouth, pausing for a moment. "Humm, this isn't so bad," he commented. "Wouldn't want to eat a bunch of them, but it's good!"

"One time I ate a whole bag of them!" Tirza told him with a giggle. "Did you get sick?" Severus wondered. "Really sick, mom was SOOOO mad," she stated. "I might have been too. That much candy can't be good for anyone," Severus commented.

"Nah, she was mad because..." Her voice trailed off. She quickly drank some more milk.

"What was she mad about?" Severus questioned carefully. Caution was always the better choice when speaking of Tirza's mother, or sometimes apparent lack there of. "I'd hate to think you did something worse then that."

Avoiding looking at him, she shrugged and silently drank more milk.

"Oh come on, you can tell me," Severus assured her, prodding. "I promise I won't be mad." "She was mad cuz it made me sick and I couldn't go to the grocery store," Tirza told him softly, popping another kiss in her mouth.

"Was it neccessary that you fo that day, or had you just gone?" he asked, slightly confused. "I was supposed to go, we were out of chicken and stars soup," she explain, as though it made perfect sense. "But you had other things to eat right?" Severus continued to slowly question, hoping she wouldn't suddenly clam up on him.

'That wasn't the point," she whispered, paying close attention to her milk. "What was the point?" "She wanted her soup." Tirza popped in another kiss. "Well, she could have had any other kind of soup," Severus reasoned gently. "You were sick and you shouldn't have even had to do something like that; she could have done that herself."

Tirza shrugged, a kiss in her mouth. Severus sighed, feeling frustration, as he usually felt when discussing personal things with Tirza. "I can see you are not going to listen to anything I have to say on this matter, so we'll drop it for now." "That's not true," Tirza replied, frowning.

"Well, usually when you shrug, that means you want the subject dropped," Severus stated. "And it also means whatever else I have to say will go in one ear and out the other. "Not always," Tirza countered. "My mouth was full."

"Alright then, did you have something you wanted to add?" Severus questioned, not sure he believed her. Perhaps her mouth had been too full, but so often she shrugged and refused to listen that he wasn't sure what exactly the case had been.

"You're right," Tirza stated softly.

Severus looked surprised. "Really?" She nodded. "I didn't like going to the grocery store by myself. And we had chicken soup, just not the stars," Tirza told him quietly. "Well, she should have been happy then," Severus responded reasonably. "I wouldn't have cared personally; I'd eat almost anything."

"She was funny that way," Tirza informed him. Severus grew quite for a moment. "Still, you shouldn't have had to do all that alone. I wish I had been there." Tirza popped in another kiss, and Severus watched her devour nearly half the bag.

Trying to keep her from dewelling too much on painful memories, Severus struggled for a moment to try and think of a topic that would gian her interest and attention.

"Was there anything you wanted to do this summer?" he asked finally. "I know it's still a while away, but I thought you might have some ideas." "Disney World!" Tirza exclaimed, bouncing in her seat.

"What?" Severus asked, throughly confused. "Disney World," she repeated slowly, as though talking to little Serena. "That exists?" Severus had only seen Disney movies and had no clue whatsoever that a place like that actually existed. Tirza looked at him like he was insane.

"Uh, duh! There's two in the US, and one in Paris and then one in like Japan or something," Tirza stated. "Really?" Severus ran that thought through his mind. "I'll have to check into the one in Paris and see if we can do that this summer..."

Tirza awoke the next morning and saw Snape was asleep. She looked over at the clock: it was almost 10am. She decided Severus had slept too long and pulled the covers away from the end of the bed and started to softly tickle his feet.

"Stop that," Severus mumbled rolling over. She kept tickling his feet. "Time to wake up silly," she said softly. "Huh?" Severus asked sitting up quickly looking around and then looked at the clock "Oh great." Tirza giggled and kept tickling his feet.

"Tirza please stop or I'll start tickling you," Severus said trying to get up. Tirza pounced on him, tickling his underarms and stomach. Severus quickly turned the tables and tickled her all over. She squealed with laughter, squirming all over the place.

After twenty minutes of this they ended up a giggling and laughing, heaving mass on the floor next to the bed. Tirza crawled on Severus' back. "Daddy, you're so much fun," she said, getting her breath back. "I try and being woke up like this is a nice way to get up in the morning, even if it's albeit later then usual," Severus commented.

"Good," she smiled. "I remembered not to bounce!" Tirza looked very proud of herself for remembering how much Severus hated to be awoken with a bounce. "I'm glad you did too because that's not the best way to wake up in the morning," Severus admitted. "We missed breakfast so should we have brunch or wait another hour for lunch?"

"You promised me McDonalds," she said, sitll on his back, wrapping her arms and legs around him. "Oh yes," Severus said almost forgetting. "Well let's get dressed then." "I want a piggy back ride first! Please?" she begged. "Alright," Severus complied by carrying her back to her room.

Tirza bounced onto her bed from his back. "Now shoo, so I can get dressed!" "I will, but remember it could be a little cool outside today so dress warmly," Severus reminded her and then scooted from the room.

"I'm gonna slide down the banister!" Tirza yelled down several minutes later. There was not a drop of pink on her, she was dressed in a baby blue sweat outfit, her hair in pigtails. Severus meet her at the bottom of the stairs wearing a pair of dark grey slacks and a grey sweater, a recent gift from Albus.

She slid down the railing, then looked at him in shock. "Alright buster, who are you and where is my dad?" she asked, her hands on her hips. "You don't like?" Severus asked. "I like it, but I'm...shocked! I've never seen you in anything but black!" Then she smirked. "And the Santa suit!" "That, my dear, won't happen again," Severus commented meaning the Santa suit. "but I thought this would be a nice change and Albus had given this to me a few Christmas' ago."

"It looks very nice and muggle. And no santa?" she asked, winking. "Nope," Severus affirmed. "That was a one time only thing." "Not even for little Rena?" she asked. "No," Severus stated. "Once was embarassing enough."

Tirza giggled and hugged him. "We ready?" "Yep," Severus replied. "We'll go to McDonald's and then if time we might look around a bit before returning here to get our stuff." Tirza smiled. "Sounds good! Can I wear my sandals?" "I would prefer not since it's still nippy out there," Severus replied after a second of thought. She giggled again and summoned a pair of black tennis shoes instead.

They walked down the lane and headed toward the town. When they neared... "Race you!" Tirza said, taking off across the street, barely looking before she did.

Severus had barely enough time to react and say accio to get her out of the way of a speeding car. "Please don't race across an intersection before looking," Severus admonished. "Most drivers aren't looking!"

"I looked...sorta," she said frowning. "And your not supposed to do magic!" "Next time be more careful" Severus warned "and in a situation like that it's allowed." Tirza gave him a suspicious look. "Whatever," she shrugged, not sure if he was right about the magic. This time she looked, then pulled him across the street.

"What do you want to eat?" Severus asked when they entered McDonald's. "twenty chicken nuggets! and fries! and coke!" she exclaimed excitedly. "I'll have the 20 piece chicken nugget meal, the big mac combo meal please," Severus told the young lady taking the orders. Then he looked to Tirza for some help with the money.

Tirza smirked and counted out the money. The young lady give them a funny look when the child started counting the money. "Thanks dad for holding my allowance and letting me buy you lunch," Tirza lied expertly. The young lady smiled and took the money.

"Thanks," Severus whispered as they headed for the pickup line. "One of these days I have to remember how this works." "Of course dad," she smiled. "I'm not in trouble for lying though, right?" "No, because sometimes those kinds of little lies are allowed," Severus admitted.

After getting their meals they headed to find a table. "Where do you want to sit?" Severus asked her, holding the tray. Tirza pointed to a booth and led him over there. "I'll go fill up our pops, what kind do you want?" "I think I'll try that thing called Pink Lemonade," he mused. "If it's like lemonade, I might enjoy it." Tirza smiled. "It is just like it, only it's pink, so don't be afraid of the pink daddy." She winked and went to fill the pops.

"This is really good," Severus commented after taking a sip of his pink lemonade. "What did you get?" "Coke of course," she smiled. "Want a nugget?" Tirza held one out to him. "Sure." Severus took the one she offered. "It's pretty good. Did you want a bite of my burger?"

Tirza licked her lips and nodded, taking a nibble. "I love those too. This is my favorite place to eat. I used to walk to McDonald's all the time." "Myabe you can convince Rosmerta to put in a few McDonald's items onto her menu," Severus suggested. "Or who knows? Maybe one day someone will open one of these new the school."

At that idea, Tirza looked positively thrilled. "Maybe I'll be a cook when I grow up," she mused aloud. "That might be nice," Severus admitted. "But you can be anything you want to be and I'll be proud, no matter what." "Well," Tirza continued to muse. "I can't be a Potion's Master. Maybe a teacher though. Do you think Grandpa would hire me?"

Severus nodded. "Probably." Tirza smiled, and the two ate in silence as they enjoyed their food. "Do we have to go back home now? Or do we have some time?" "We have a little bit of time before we have to get back to the Manor and get our things," he replied. "Why?"

"Cuz I wanna go somewhere!" Tirza exclaimed. "Alright, as long as it doesn't take more then thirty minutes, we can go," he stated. "Oh, then never mind," she said softly. "I can make it an hour, but that's the most. I really do need to be back at Hogwarts by supper tonight," Severus commented.

"Nope," Tirza sighed. "Not enough time." "What did you want to do?" Severus asked, putting an arm around her shoulders. "Go see a movie. We've never gone to see one together." "I promise that the enxt time we are here, we will go see any movie you want," he vowed. "Okay, I'll hold you to it!" Tirza repsomded brightly.

"Do you think Molly will write me back today?" "Probably," Severus mused. "I would imagine it'll be waiting for us at the school when we return. Was there anything else you'd like to do now, or should we head back now?" "I think I'm ready to head back," Tirza replied. "If you're sure." Severus turned towards the road that led back to the Manor.

"Hey, should I get a present for them?" Tirza asked. "It might not hurt," Severus replied. "Or you could give them a picture of yourself because if I remember correctly, Molly had asked me of I had one to give her that she could put up with her other photos." "Can I send her flowers and a picture?" she replied. "I don't see why not," Severus responded. "There is a flower shop on the edge of town."

A few moments later, they arrived at the small flower shop, and Tirza breathed in deeply the wonderful scent of the flowers. "What do you think are her favorites?" she wondered, looking at roses.

"Poppies," Severus commented. "From the few times I've visited there, she always seems to have poppies." Tirza nodded, and paid for a large bouquet. "Anything else?" Severus asked.

"What does Arthur like? Like candy or anything?" "He like muggle things," Severus replied in a whisper. He pointed to a shop next door to the flower shop that showed muggle music boxes in the window.

Excited, Tirza entered the store and inspected each and every music box. "I think they are all too girly." They all seemed to have ballerinas or flowers and such girly things. Severus tapped her shoulder, and then reached over her head for a wooden hand-carved one. It played a classical song when it was wound up, and the designs in the wood were just beautiful.

Tirza nodded, and after inspecting it carefully, paid for it. "Um, I think maybe Archimedes and your owl should bring this stuff. It's rather heavy for just Archimedes." "That sounds just fine," Severus told her, taking one of the bags. "Hermes needs a good outting anyway."

When they arrived back at the manor, Tirza selected three pictures of herself and slipped them into a card that she placed with the poppies. "Do you want Hermes to go on ahead?" Severus questioned. "I know Archimedes is at school."

Tirza nodded and removed the pictures quickly. "Are these ok?" One was a muggle baby portrait, the other a muggle school photo from her thrid grade year, and the last was a wizard photo, taken her first Christmas with Severus. "Those look just fine," he assured her.

She smiled and tucked them back into the card. "We gotta send the flowers first," she instructed. Hermes was ready within moments. "Take these to Molly Weasley," Severus told his owl. The owl flew out the window and soon was out of sight.

"I gotta pack some things dad, I'll be upstairs!" Tirza called as she bounded up the staircase. "Be ready in twenty minutes please!" Severus called back as he headed to his study.

Tirza hurriedly packed Molly and a few other things, then decided to slide down the banister again. Only half way down, she decided to get fancy and not hang on. When she lifted her hands, she slipped off, landing hard on her ankle. "OWWWWEEEEEEE!" she screamed.

"What happened?" Severus said running in from his office. "My ankle!" she shouted, holding it, starting to cry. "Let me see," Severus ordered with an air of frustration. "And what have I told you about sliding down the banister without holding on?" "That I'm not supposed too," she sniffled. Tirza moved her hands; her ankle had swollen to already twice it's size.

Severus carefully prodded her ankle and tried moving it, which made Tirza scream in pain. "Bad sprain," Severus told her quietly. "Accio bandages." "Am I in trouble?" she whimpered as the bandages came floating over. "When we get back here this summer you won't be allowed to slide down the banister for a month," Severus commented as he began to wrap her ankle tightly.

"A whole month?" Tirza squeaked. "Yes," Severus replied firmly as he finished wrapping. "I could make it all summer you know." She pouted. "But I got hurt, can't that count?"

"You got hurt doing something you knew you shouldn't be doing," Severus replied. "So the punishment stands as of right now." "Okay," she sighed. "Do I have to go to school?" "Yes you have to go to school," Severus replied helping her up.

Once they reached hogwarts Severus set Tirza down gently and held out his arm. She looped her arm around his and hobbled into the school. Draco smirked as he saw her come in. He'd have fun teasing her later on! Tirza caught sight of him and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Five points from Slytherin," Severus said quietly as they passed Draco, with a smirk on his face. Tirza hid a snicker. "For what?" Draco snapped. "I know what you were thinking and you better not be caught playing tricks on Tirza understand?" Severus stated firmly. "And unless you want more points taken I would suggest you go change."

Draco, scowling darkly, stormed off in his rather muggle clothes, having decided not to follow the rules and change after the break.

Tirza giggled. "Serves him right!" "Tirza," Severus scolded quietly. "Laughing at him like that only makes things worse." She nodded, then noticed someone around the corner. "Charlie!" she shouted. She and Ginny were always allowed to call him Charlie outside of class, as the Weasleys considered Tirza another of their family just as they did with Harry.

"Are you able to make it from here?" Severus asked. "I really need to make a stop by my classroom." "I think so. Hey, can I get some help Charlie?" Severus nodded to Tirza, winked, and went on ahead. "Of course!" Charlie said, rushing over to help her as she leaned agianst the wall. "What happened?"

I didn't hold on when I slid down the banister," she told him with a sigh. "Dad says it's sprained." "That's not as bad as what I did!" Charlie told her with a wink. "I fell off my broom 50 feet above the ground and broke my knee cap!" "Whoa! What did your mom do?" Tirza gasped.

"Grounded me til my knee got better and then I could only ride supervised for a month," Charlie admitted. "It's no fun when your 15 and your mom or dad has to ride with you!" "Icky! I like your mom though, but she's strict like my dad." "True," Charlie said. "but she is also alot of fun."

Tirza smiled up at him. "You know Charlie, you're really cool. Ginny is lucky." "Anywhere else mi lady or shall I escort you back to your quarters?" Charlie asked holding out his arm again to her after the last package was sent with Archimedes from the owlry.

She giggled. "To the dorm please. I wanna see Ginny and Maddie." Tirza then grew serious. "Can I ask you something Charlie? It would be a secret!" "Sure you can ask," Charlie replied as he helped her along down the hallway. "Um...well..." A pretty blush spread over her face. "Can I pretend your my older brother too? Like Oliver and I do?" she asked softly.

"I would like that very much," Charlie admitted. "It sucks not having more than one sister because she is cool and it would be great to have another cool sister." Tirza beamed and hugged his leg excitedly. "I wont call you brother in class, just like I don't call dad dad in class. Thank you Charlie!"

Charlie leaned down to hug her close, beaming. "You're welcome. And if you slip in class I won't deduct points because Ginny slips too once in a while." She nodded. "What's your favorite kind of candy? And your favorite color?" "Gobbstoppers and hunter green, he replied, throughly confused.

"Ok, thanks," she said "Hey, why are you looking at me like that?" "Was just wondering why you were asking," Charlie commented. "Well, I should know those things about my brother," Tirza informed him.

"Okay then what your favorites?" Charlie asked. "Since you are my sister I should know as well." "Anything chocolate...and can't you guess my favorite color?" "Pink maybe?" Charlie questioned with a wink. Tirza giggled "Yep! Anything I should know? Or anything else you want to know?"

"Let's see; I wear a size large top," Charlie told her after a moment's thought. "I love anything to do with dragons and wilderness. What size do you usually wear?" He questioned. "And what types of things do you like?"

"Cool. I'm a small, which I hate, and I love pink and tinkerbell and sleeping beauty," Tirza rattled off. "Why do you hate it?" Charlie asked. "I wish I was still little." "I'm short and I don't like it," she said frowning. "Short does have it's advantages," Charlie countered. "I like you just like you are."

Tirza rewarded his kind words with a bright smile and a squeeze of her hand. "Thanks. Any other questions big brother?" "What is the one thing you wish you could afford to buy?" Charlie asked. "Oh god..." she had to sit in thought for a moment or two.

"Well, I want a pony, but dad says no. I'm not sure. Oooh! I want a new bike! My old one didn't come with me!" "I would love to get it for you," Charlie said. "But I don't think it would work well here at hogwarts; all the kids would be wanting one. Maybe you could keep it at the manor?"

Tirza beamed with delight "You don't have too, I don't need presents. I'm spoiled," she says softly. "You're spoiled?" Charlie questioned. "I would never have guessed." She nodded. "Very spoiled" He laughed and squeezed her shoulder. "Well, spend a week with us again and we'll unspoil you." He winked and helped her to the portrait hole.

Ginny ran over to Tirza and helped her to a chair, handing her a letter from Molly. "Thanks Ginny." Tirza ripped open the letter and began to read:

Dear Tirza, thank you so much for the poppies. They are my favorite flowers and I have them sitting on the kitchen table. Thank you also for the pictures; once I get to Hogsmeade or Diagon Alley I will get them framed and hung up. I really hate that you had to leave early and hopefully you will come visit us again soon. I promise you I am not mad at you anymore and I love you very much. Love and hugs, Molly.

Tirza sighed happily. "Ginny, your mom is the greatest!" Ginny smiled. "I know," she agreed. "She was sad that you had left, but I know she really wants you to come visit during the summer." "I'm sorry I was a brat at your house," Tirza said softly.

"Hey, you messed up, but all is forgiven," Ginny told her with a big smile. "Besides, Percy is the one who was bad, bad." Tirza nodded, listening intently. "Mum threw his prefect letter in the fire after you left. And put all his pictures in the attic!"

Tirza grew strangely silent, a look of shock on her face."What?" Ginny asked, looking concerned. "Did she really do that?" Tirza whispered. "Yes, she was so angry with Percy!"

A look of sadness crossed Tirza's face. "Am I breaking up your family?" she asked seriously."NO!" Ginny stated firmly. "Percy and my parents haven't gotten along for a while now, and we all knew a blow up was coming. You were just what made it happen is all."

"Promise?" Ginny nodded her little freckled face. "Positive. Percy has been a prick ever since I can remember. Always spit and polish, never do wrong." Tirza giggled and hugged her, happy to not be the cause of a family break up.

A day later, Tirza was limping down the hallway to class, already late for her favorite one, DADA. "Oh look, the baby's late," Draco sneered. "Does the itty bitty baby need a helper?"

"Bug off Draco, I don't have time for you," Tirza stated as she limped past him. "Really?" Draco snapped. "You should make the time." "For what?" she sighed and she slowed and leaned against the wall. "All you ever do is get me or both of us in trouble."

"Well," he said softly. "I could help you." Tirza quirked an eyebrow in the Snape fashion. "Fine, but no funny stuff dude." "I promise," Draco replied, his fingers crossed behind his back.

When they arrived at the classroom, Draco shoved her through the door, making her nearly hit the floor. "I found her running late in the hallways Charlie," he seenered. "That's Professor Weasley to you Mr. Malfoy," Charlie replied sternly. "Well Professor, I also found this on her." He handed over a small vial. "And she was heading to the tower.

Tirza was too stunned to even speak. Charlie studied the vial, looking slightly angry. "Where did you get this?" he questioned in a hushed but stern tone. Tirza gulped, even though she hadn't done anything wrong. "Daddy gave it to me," she whuspered.

"I'll have to ask your father about this. Please take a seat, and Mr. Malfoy, I suggest you get to wherever you are supposed to be," Charlie told them both. Tirza sat down as quickly as she could, looking upset.

Maddie nudged her gently. "What's going on?" she whispered, barely audible. "I wasn't skipping and Draco said I was. Dad's gonna be mad and I didn't even do anything!" "Draco's mean," GInny added quietly. "We'll get him back."

"Girls, no talking please, I am trying to give a lecture," Charlie scolded, adding a slight frown towards Tirza. The girls scowled at Charlie, but dutifully went to work.


	23. Chapters 29 through 31

Charlie stopped Tirza as she made her way out of the classroom with Ginny and Maddie. "I really can't believe you would be skipping my class." "I wasn't," she protested, upset that he would believe that of her.

"Well, then why would Draco lie to a teacher?" Charlie questioned "Because he's...he's Draco, that's why," she told him, her voice raising slightly. "Calm down or you'll be in worse trouble," Charlie said. "We'll go talk with your dad now." "No," she whined. "He'll be pissed."

"Don't argue with me," Charlie said sternly. "Unless you wish to loose points for your house you will go with me now." "Charlie please, I'm telling the true," Tirza exclaimed, feeling desperate. "Until I can prove that I need to bring this up with your dad" Charlie replied

Tirza sighed. "Fine, don't believe me," she mumbled as they headed for the door. "Tirza I didn't say that but I don't have the facts so until I have the facts I don't know whom to believe," Charlie stated.

The distraught pre-teen said nothing as they headed for Snape's office. She could tell by the look on his face when they walked in that he was NOT in a good mood. "Professor, I need to discuss something with you?" Charlie said, keeping Tirza from leaving the office

"What's going on?" Severus asked looking up from the mountain of paperwork on his desk.  
"Draco escorted Tirza to my class, with this," he hands over the vial. "Saying he stopped her from going to the tower."

"Tirza is this true?" Severus asked "I gave you headache medicine and you promised me you would go to class!" "I was going to class! I was slow, but I was going!" she pouted "Charlie can you go get Draco please?" Severus asked, knowing in a moment or two, he'd need headache medicine himself.

Charlie nodded, hopping Severus wasn't too upset.. "Daddy I swear I was going!" Tirza exclaimed. "Honey, I believe you," Severus said quietly. "but when another student tells a teacher something like Draco did the teacher has to find out the truth." She nodded. "But how?"

"I'll give him a very small dose of vertiserum," Severus said pulling out a small vial. "All I need you to do is pretend to drink the other juice when I offer Draco one." Tirza nodded, smirking, then scowled at Draco as Charlie escorted him into the office.

"Sit down Draco," Severus said. "Would you like a drink?" "Whatever," Draco said condescendingly. Tirza drinks from the cup Snape hands her. "Now please Draco in your own words tell us what happened today when you found Tirza," Severus said. 

"I told her I'd help her to class, but my fingers were crossed and then I told Charlie that she was trying to skip."

"Where did you find her Draco?" Severus questioned.

"In the hall to the classrooms, limping"

Charlie just shook his head "Why did you lie to me Draco?"

"To get her in trouble" Draco replied.

Tirza looked ready to hit draco "Klingon!" she yelled at him

"Tirza..." Severus warned, placing a hand on her shoulder to calm her down. "And why did you want to get her in trouble?"

Draco sneered his Malfoy sneer. "Because its fun."

Tirza opened her mouth, but Charlie quickly put his hand over her mouth before she could land herself in trouble, seeing as she was innocent in all this, and he wanted her to stay that way.

"I doubt you'll think it fun when you have spent a week cleaning out bedpans in the infirmary." Severus stated. "And twenty points from Slytherin." "That sucks," Draco said. "Stupid bitch."

Charlie had to hold to physcially hold Tirza to the chair this time.

"Your excused Mr. Malfoy and I'd suggest you leave now!" Severus snapped, causing Draco to take off like a shot.

"Tirza I'm sorry," Charlie said quietly after Draco's hasty departure. "It's okay, you just don't know Draco," she commented truthfully. "Now I will know better," he stated. Tirza smiled and gave him a hug, not wanting him to feel badly.

"Charlie you didn't know," Severus said. "Draco and Tirza have a long history."  
Tirza nodded. "We're mortal enemies. forever and ever!" She piped up. Severus sighed. "I wish you could get along better." Tirza laughed. "Yeah, and I'm gonna be captain Kirk when I grow up!" "You never know," Charlie replied, winking at her.  
"And I thought you were smart," she replied with a wink

"Well, I really need to get back to my work unless there was something else..." Severus asked. "Can I go flying?" Tirza asked. "After you finish your work you may," Severus stated. Homework always came before fun things.

"It's all done," she said proudly, having received no homework that day from her classes. "All right fine but be back in time for supper," Severus said, waving as she limped out to hurry and get her broom.

"What's the hurry?" Charlie asked as he caught up to her. She shrugged. "Just wanna play." "Are you sure there's nothing else?" Charlie asked helping her with the broom

"Like what?" Tirza wondered, rather confused. "Oh I don't know why don't you tell me?" Charlie suggested. Tirza could only shrug, not entirely sure what he was hinting about or suggesting.

"Fine if you don't want to talk I won't make you," Charlie sighed. "but you can tell me anything you know." Tirza sighed heavily, one of her more 'drama queen' sighs. "I'm not gonna do anything bad," she said softly.

"I really didn't think you were but you were in such a hurry I had to wonder," Charlie admitted. Tirza rolled her eyes. "I just wanna fly before supper...and before that potion wears off Draco and he comes after me." "Okay then I'll leave you to it!" Charlie said taking off toward the castle.

Tirza took off, flying around happily.

The next afternoon, Tirza was doing homework in the common room when Ginny raced over, nearly tripping of several people in her excitement.

"You missed it," she whispered.

Tirza looked up and beamed at her excited friend. "What?"

"Draco was teasing Peeves about he couldn't play a trick on him!" Ginny began. "Peeves took that challenge to heart and picked up a pitcher of pumpkin juice and tried to dump it over his head but missed!"

Tirza giggled and set her homework aside, hoping that Draco had gotten some just desserts. "So what happened next?"

"He tried again with the rolls but Draco kept dodging," Ginny smirked. "then peeves decided to pick up a whole basked of eggs and chuck it all at him but Draco missed some but when Peeves got tired and tossed the whole basket it got him smack in the face. He was covered in eggs and juice because while Peeves had sent the basket flying he picked up some more juice and dumped it on top of the eggs!"

The two friends giggled hysterically, as was anyone near them who had been listening in. "crap, I miss everything!" Tirza teased.

"Everyone was teasing Draco that he could make a great poster for breakfast at Hogwarts" Ginny laughed hard.

"All right! I gotta go tease him about that! You coming?" Tirza asked, smiling mischeviously.

"He's in the infirmary right now," Ginny sighed. "He thinks that it might have been poisoned eggs." "I'm gonna go wait for him!" Tirza decided, getting up

Tirza headed for the hospital wing, hoping to avoid any adults with nosy questions. Unfortunately, she didn't quite make it.

"Can I help you?" Poppy asked, meeting Tirza outside the door "Um, yeah, I was wondering what happened to Draco?" Tirza inquired, attempting to look innocent.

"Mr. Malfoy is having tests run per his father's instructions" Poppy stated "he will be here all night." She sounded utterly frustrated, almost as frustrated as whenever Severus had been a patient.

"Okay...is his dad here?" Somehow that didn't surprise Tirza that Lucius Malfoy would have a need to show up and order people around and claim that Draco was dying or something and he'd sue the school and Albus personally, or whatever other kind of crap the evil man could think of.

"He hasn't arrived yet but will be here soon," Poppy commented. "he was in a meeting at the moment"

"Could I get a sleeping potion poppy?" she asks, a sudden inspiration as to how to enter the infirmary.

"Your father has those so I am sure he can find one for you," Poppy said, having a suspicion as to Tirza's appearance at the infirmary. "Anything else?"

Tirza shook her head no, made sure to thank Poppy and wish her a good day before leaving.

She headed down the hallway towards the dorms, she saw Lucius and purposely ran into him, making herself knock backwards. "Hey, I'm a cripple here!" Tirza shouted in protest.

"Well you should watch where your going." Lucius snapped "I don't have time  
for childish behaviors."

"Aren't you gonna help me up?" Tirza asks. "And why do you wear a bow,   
aren't those for girls?"

"Fine." Lucius sneered holding out an arm to her.

"Hey, you be nice to me, your supposed to be friends with my dad," she said  
as she reached for his hand.

"And how I choose to wear my hair is none of your business."

She shrugged. "Just trying to help."

Lucius quickly helped her up then whipped out his handkerchief to remove all  
her germs. "I may be friends with your father but that doesn't mean I have  
to be friends with you."

She went a little further down the hallway, then pulled out her wand.  
"Flamingus," she whispered, pointing it at Lucius. She ducked into Charlie's  
office. "Hi brother!"

"What are you up to?" Charlie asked.

Tirza smiled. "Just out and about and thought I'd say hi" she plopped onto  
the couch. "Is that ok?"

"So where have you been at this late hour?" Charlie questioned offering her  
some sweets. Tirza blushed and quickly popped a candy into her mouth, then  
propped her ankle up.

"You can't stay long." Charlie told her. "I don't want you to get caught."

"But it's not curfew time yet," she told him.

"Only about 30 minutes." Charlie reminded her, "and you still got to hobble  
up to your dorm."

She sighed. "So whatcha working on?"

"Lesson plans for next week." Charlie admitted.

"Cool! Wanna give me a hint?"

"All I'm gonna say is read chapter eleven." Charlie said. She giggled so  
hard she almost fell off the couch.

"What's so funny?" Charlie asked.

"You're class is my favorite! I've already read through chapter 22!" She  
said, beaming proudly. "I'm so much better at your class then my dad's."

"I'm glad you like my class." Charlie admitted. "You're the top student in  
your grade."

Tirza's jaw dropped. "Really?" she asked excitedly

"At least in all your classes except for your dad's." Charlie replied.

"Am I really? Really really?"

"Yes." Charlie laughed. She bounced into his arms and hugged.

Charlie hugged her back then said, "I think you better get going though,"   
looking at the clock.

Tirza sighed. "Do I have too?"

"Yes unless you want to get in trouble." Charlie replied.

She shook her head no. "That wouldn't be any fun." She kissed his cheek,  
blushed, then got off his lap.

"Love ya sis." Charlie called out.

Lucius was stalking down the hallway, still in pink. Tirza saw him and   
giggled.

"What's so funny nymph?" Lucius snapped.

"I have a name you know, Pinkie!" she snapped back.

"You little brat," Lucius sneered, "if your father and I weren't such close  
friends I would have told him right now"

"Got proof hot shot?" She asked.

"Well you were the only one I came in contact with before this happened,"  
Lucius stated, "and from what Draco tells me you're most certainly capable  
of doing it."

"Aw, the pretty boy talks about me? I feel so...what am I talking about, I   
don't care!" She stated.

"You best leave my son alone you brat," Lucius snapped, "or I will tell your  
dad what you've been up to"

She gave him a smile. "Have a nice day Mr. Pinkness," she stated, then  
hobbled down the hallway to the dorms.

Tirza was hobbling down the hallway, heading for Herbology, another favorite  
class.

"I could hear you coming from a mile away Snape, your such a loud mouth,"  
Draco sneered.

"I wasn't even talking Draco," Tirza stated, "you're the one who's talking."

"Really? You not talking? That'd be a first. And that was NOT appreciated  
yesterday!"

"What? I do nothing to you," Tirza replied, "and I was walking alone so who  
the hell could I have been  
talking with."

"I mean that trick on my father, snot!"

"Your father is so cute in pink." Tirza giggled. "He was being rude to me so  
he deserved what he got."

"You admit it! I'm going to tell your father on you brat! I hope you get it   
good!"

"You have no proof," Tirza snapped, "it's your word against mine."

"My words worth a lot more then yours bitch! Maybe it's time someone taught  
you that!" He threw a punch.

Tirza thought fast and ducked but not in time for it not to catch her lower  
back. She lunged forward and tackled him to the ground. "You dumb ass." She   
snarled.

He pushed her over, stomping on her ankle, sitting on her stomach.

Tirza screamed in pain and pulled out her wand. "Tarantangela," and Draco  
fell off her and his legs started moving in all sorts of directions.

"What is going on?" Charlie shouted, coming around the corner, having seen  
only Tirza blast Draco.

"She attacked me!" Draco accused.

"He started it," Tirza said holding her ankle, "and he probably just broke  
my ankle." Draco scowled at her. Tirza was trying hard not to cry, but her  
ankle was throbbing and her stomach sore from being sat on.

"I think I shall take you both to Snape and we'll sort this out." Charlie  
stated picking up Tirza.

"Charlie, my ankle is broken!" she said.

"I'm not going to Snape," Draco sneered.

"You will go see Snape or you will go see Dumbledore your choice," Charlie  
snapped, "and don't make me hex you."

"Shut up Weasley!" Charlie grabbed Draco by the ear.

Tirza whispered the password that gained them access to her chambers,  
"Daddy," She called out.

Snape looked up, "What is going on?" He asked, immediately going to Tirza's  
side.

"Well I think I only caught the tail end of this but it seems Draco and  
Tirza have been in a fight." Charlie replied.

"She started it!" Draco shouted.

"Silence!" Snape thundered. "And you are carrying my child because?"

"We think her ankle is broken." Charlie replied

"Yeah Draco stomped on it" Tirza whined, "and he punched me in the back and  
that's what started it."

"Then why is she not in the hospital wing?" Snape snapped, grabbing her from  
Charlie. "Bring Draco!" He goes outside the office and stalks down the  
hallway. "Did you really not start it?" He asked seriously.

"Charlie wanted to bring me here first," Tirza whispered, "please don't be  
mad at him. Yes Draco did start it."

He cradled her in his arms. "POPPY!" He called.

Poppy came bustling out of her office. "Oh child, what have you done now?"  
She asked, putting her on a bed.

"It was all his fault," Tirza whined pointing at Draco, "he stomped on my  
ankle and sat on my stomach."

"Mr. Malfoy, must you be such a pest?" Poppy wondered checking Tirza's  
ankle.

"Ouch!" Tirza screamed as Poppy rotated her ankle.

"Well, its broken all right," Poppy said.

"Draco, you and I will be discussing this thoroughly in my office," Snape  
growls. Draco tries to wrestle away from Charlie's grip.

"Daddy," Tirza called out, "Can't you stay with me for now?"

"I'll take him to your office Severus if you would like," Charlie offered  
tightening his grip on Draco.

"Of course baby, I mean after," Snape says. He turns to Draco. "Yes, thank  
you," he scowls at the struggling boy

"Don't be surprised if he's in a body bind," Charlie whispered to Severus as  
he made for the door.

Severus was about to reply when Tirza cut him off. "Daddy it hurts"

He kisses her forehead. "I'm sorry baby"  
He sits down in a chair "Can you fix it please" Tirza asked barely above a   
whisper trying not to cry

"Poppy will, I promise" he hugs her close as poppy brings over a pain potion

"Does this taste good?" Tirza asked

"it's tasteless dear, I promise," Poppy says, patting her head

Tirza downed the vial and asked "What now?"

"now try and sleep dear, so I can fix your ankle" poppy says

"Lay down," Snape says firmly, but gently

"Dad will you be here when I awake?" Tirza asked beginning to nod off

"OF course," he rubs her arms as she drifts off to sleep.

Twenty minutes later, it's healed. "You can take her back to the chambers,  
but keep her off it tomorrow, just in case," poppy says

"Okay thanks Poppy" Severus replied picking Tirza up and carrying her back  
to his chambers. "Albus" he flooed

Dumbledore's head appeared "Yes Severus, what can I do for you?"

"Can you please come watch Tirza for me" Severus asked "Poppy said she  
should sleep for at least 2 or 3 hours and I really need to go take care of   
something"

"YOu want me to come there?" Dumbledore asks

"Please" Severus said "She's been through a lot tonight and I really don't  
want to move her again. I'll explain everything when I return"

"I'll be right there," Dumbledore says, his head disappearing. "Should I  
change you little one?" Snape wonders aloud, looking at the sleeping Tirza

Tirza mumbled in her sleep and got a tighter hold on Severus' clothes. Snape  
kissed her chubby little cheek. "Merlin, how can you be so cute and still be  
my child?" he carried her into her room and tried to put her down so he  
could find her pajamas

He found a nightie and carefully changed her, then tucked her in a blanket  
on the couch. He kissed her forehead, just as Albus knocked "No" Tirza   
mumbled still asleep

Snape looked concerned, but opened the door "I'm here" Albus said quietly  
"I'll keep watch 'til you return but then I expect a full report"

"Of course," Severus says. "Thank you." he goes to tuck the blankets tighter

"Daddy" Tirza mumbled still asleep but now moving slightly

"What baby?" he whispers

"She's asleep Severus" Dumbledore said

Severus kisses her forehead again. "Let me know if something happens, ok?"

"I will" Dumbledore said and drawing himself up a chair shooed Severus out  
the door  
Severus storms to his office.  
Draco is in a body bind, glaring at Charlie. "She okay?" Charlie asks,  
thinking of a present to buy her

"Asleep at the moment" Severus offered in way of explanation "I know she'd  
be happy to have you stop by tomorrow since she'll be cooped up in the   
chambers all day"

Charlie nodded. "Would you like me to stay?"

"Probably would be best just in case" Severus admitted "I would hate to have  
Lucius get angry with me because he took his sons word over mine"

Charlie nodded. "Don't you touch me!" Draco shouts

"Draco you better hope you come out of this alive" Severus snapped "Now   
start explaining"

Draco's eyes go wide. "Ill tell my father! He'll have her expelled and your  
job!"

"Draco I would highly suggest you start telling the truth before I cane you   
and then write a very lengthy letter to your father" Severus snapped "he  
won't be very happy to hear you broke her ankle"

Draco pales "Cane?" he squeaks

"Yes Draco" Severus said "You heard me correctly I said cane now start  
talking"

"Okay, okay I started it!" he blurts out

"Why did u?" Severus asked. Draco shrugged

"Fine then we shall get the caning over with and then I shall take you to  
the headmaster for his punishment" Severus snapped. Draco sniffled as  
Charlie released him from the body bind

"Draco come here please" Severus said motioning him forward  
Draco slowly shuffled forward

Severus grabbed the cane from behind the desk and took Draco by the arms and   
hit him hard fifteen times. Draco was sobbing by the time Snape was through

"Anything else you wish to tell me before I take you to the headmaster"  
Severus asked  
Draco shook his head no, his hands over his bottom

Tirza stirred slightly in her sleep, rolling over onto her side

"Thank you Charlie" Severus said heading for the door with Draco in front of  
him "HOpe to see you by tomorrow sometime"

Charlie nodded and left

"Please sir," Draco said softly

"Please sir what?" Severus snapped

"Please sir, no more punishment," he sniffled, trying to dry his face

"I won't be giving you anymore but I don't know what the headmaster will do"  
Severus replied

Draco sniffled as Snape led him away

When they arrived at Snape's chambers Albus opened it for them "She's  
starting to wake up" he whispered

"Daddy?" Tirza whimpered as she rubbed her eyes "Where are you?"

"Right here baby" Severus said at her side immediately "What do you need?"  
Snape went to check on her after plopping Draco rather hard into a chair.

"I hurt" she whispered

"I'm sorry honey, let me find something for you." He goes to his cabinet and  
returns with a potion

"What's he doing here?" Tirza demanded once the medication took effect

"I'd like to know that myself" Albus confided

"He's here to get his punishment from the headmaster for fighting with Tirza  
and breaking her ankle" Snape said. Draco gulped

"He did what?" Albus demanded

"Grandpa don't get to upset" Tirza whispered scared at the look on Albus'  
face

"He started a fight with Tirza and broke her ankle," Snape said, scowling at  
draco, who whimpered, squirming around

"Why in Merlin's name did you do such a thing?" Albus demanded looking  
straight at Draco waiting for an answer

Draco shrugged "she turned my dad pink"

"Did you?" Albus asked

"He don't got any proof that I did," Tirza pointed out

"Tirza keep quiet" Severus whispered

Tirza nodded

"Well Albus, I already caned him good. It's your turn to punish him now"  
Snape stated

"Draco you are here by banned from the Quidditch team for the rest of the  
season, banned from Hogsmead for the rest of the year, and you will serve  
detention with Filch for the rest of the year" Albus stated firmly

Tirza had a smug look on her face while Severus just nodded

"Can I go?" Draco asked

"Severus do you have anything to add?" Albus said looking over to Severus

"No, I think that's plenty. Now get out of here"

Draco took off. Tirza stretched on the couch

"How are you feeling sunshine?" Albus asked

"Much better now grandpa" Tirza admitted "Did you really cane him dad?"

Snape nodded. "I most definitely did. 15 times"

: "Wow!" Tirza exclaimed, "I'm glad then I missed it"

Snape nodded and hugged her. "You're such a good girl," he told her. And in  
comparison to Draco, even the Weasley twins could look like angels

Tirza laughed "I really try to be dad"

He kissed her. "Anything you need?"

"A piggyback ride into my bedroom?" Tirza asked "Goodnight grandpa"

"Have you eaten supper?" Snape asked, putting her on his back

"Goodnight Sunshine and don't worry Severus we'll take over your classes if  
you want to stay with her tomorrow" Albus offered

"Actually no" Tirza admitted "We could have it brought here"

"Thank you. Perhaps she'd like to stay with you? Or Charlie Weasley,   
tomorrow he has no classes. Would you ask him to stop by on your way back?"

Snape nodded. "We will do that then. You need to eat, your so thin!" he  
teased

"Daddy can't you stay with me please?" Tirza begged turning her puppy dog  
eyes on her "and I guess I should eat something'" she said with a wink

"Sure baby, unless you want a whole day with Charlie to yourself"

She thought for a bit "How about half the day with him and half the day with  
you"

Snape smiled "If he's willing that sounds like a good day"

"Thanks dad" Tirza said hugging him "Now where's that food"

There was a knock at the door. Snape opens the door and smiles. "Come in Mr.  
Weasley"

"I come bearing supper" Charlie beamed as he brought in a tray laden with  
Tirza's favorite foods "How's the patient?"

"Charlie!" she says. "I'm a little better. I get to skip school!"

"Really? Wow" Charlie exclaimed helping himself to a roll "Albus said you  
wanted to ask me something"

"Yes, I was wondering if you would be willing to sit with her tomorrow  
morning while I have classes."

"I would love it" Charlie agreed quickly "What time should I bring breakfast   
by?"

"11, I'm gonna sleep in," Tirza says giggling

"11?" Snape asked "I think you should at least be awake at 8 when I have to  
go to classes. You could take a nap later in the day"

"Aw man," Tirza says then giggles. "Alright... If I can have an apple  
turnover for breakfast!"

"I think that could be arranged" Charlie said with a wink

Tirza beamed, then inhaled her food

"Your gonna spoil her" Severus said in a stage whisper "Your both  
encouragable"

Tirza giggled and blew them both kisses

"Stop that" Severus admonished lightly "Your gonna make yourself sick" She   
slowed down to taking baby bites, just to tease him.

Severus just shook his head and laughed "See what I mean"

"I better run" Charlie said "I need to finish some paperwork so I won't have  
anything to do tomorrow but spend time with Tirza"

Tirza giggled and went back to eating normally, eating a large amount of the  
chicken potpie. "Bye Charlie!"

"Bye Tirza" Charlie called as he headed out the door "See you tomorrow"

She waved, her mouth full of food

"How is the patient this morning?" Charlie asks brightly as he comes into  
the infirmary

Snape chuckles. "Shhh, she's still asleep."

"Well you head off for class and I'll keep an eye on her" Charlie says

Snape nods. "Make sure she eats and keep her off her foot"

"I will do my best" Charlie replies "Will you be bringing lunch?"

He nods. "Have a nice time"

Charlie nodded and closed the door behind Severus. An hour later Charlie  
heard Tirza begin to stir

"Daddy?' Tirza called from her room

Charlie walked in "He's in class right now something I can do?"

She smiles sleepily "hi Charlie"

"How are u feeling?" Charlie asks

She yawns. "Sleepy and a little sore"

"I would imagine" Charlie replied "are you hungry?"

She nodded and tried to get down from her bed. "Pancakes sound good"

"You stay put," Charlie said pushing her gently back on the bed "breakfast  
in bed coming up"

She giggled. "Can't I sit in the living room with you?"

"Your supposed to stay off that foot" Charlie replied

"You could carry me? Please?"

"Alright as long as you stay put," Charlie said picking her up very  
carefully

She smiled and leaned against him. "Wow, you're strong"

"Of course" Charlie winked and set her carefully down on the couch and  
propped her foot up with a ton of pillows

'Thank you" she said. "My TV is out here, we can watch together"

"That sounds like a plan" Charlie stated "I'll be back shortly with food"

She nods. By the time he gets back, she's fallen asleep again

Charlie gently shakes her "Hey sleepy head"

Her eyes blink open "I'm so tired" she mumbles

"Eat something then you can sleep again" Charlie said helping her sit up a  
little "I made your favorite pancakes"

She beamed. "You make a good brother." she comments, nibbling on her  
pancakes

"I try" Charlie smiled "I'll pop in a movie to watch while we eat"

She nodded, still nibbling. "Ginny is lucky"

"I'm lucky to have two great sisters" Charlie replied returning to sit by  
her "I popped in Sleeping beauty was that okay?"

"That's my favorite!" she exclaims happily. "Genius!"

"I kinda figured" Charlie smiled "your sweet"

She blushes "not uh"

"You are" Charlie retorted "and your very special"

She smiles and blows him a kiss. "That's what everybody says and it's nice"

"I wouldn't trade you as a sister for the world" Charlie says quietly

Tirza smiled, then started singing with the song

Charlie smiled and watched her happily singing along "Your cute"

"Thank you!" she takes a bow, then takes a dive off the couch

"Your dad's going to kill me" Charlie mutters "How bad is it?"

She rubs her head "owww"

"He's gonna kill me more" she mumbled

"What?" Charlie asks very worried

"My head"

"Tirza your so accident prone" Charlie laughed "let me look"

"I don't try," she says in her defense, moving her hand. Sure enough there  
was a dot of blood where she had smacked the coffee table

"Damn" Charlie muttered "Just a scrape but still I'm moving you back into  
your bedroom"

"If I can't say that, you can't," Tirza said "and I don't want to go back  
to my room"

"You have to" Charlie stated firmly "I'm not going to be responsible for you  
hurting yourself anymore got that"

"Hey, it was an accident, don't get upset! It's lonely in there! Please  
Charlie?"

"I'll come in there with you but my decision is final" Charlie replied "plus  
you were tired earlier and you could probably use another nap"


	24. Chapter 32

"Charlie!" she whined "I didn't mean too!"

"Tirza don't argue with me" Charlie sighs "I really think your dad will be more upset if you're not in your bed"

"He didn't say I had too," she whispered as he picked her up

"Tirza it's for the best and I'll be in there with you" Charlie said as he set her on the bed "and if you don't fall asleep I'll even get the TV"

She sighed heavily and muttered something

"What was that?" Charlie asked as plopped down beside her on the bed

"Nothing," she blushed and grabbed molly

"Are you sure?" Charlie asked looking at her pointedly

She sighs. "I was just wishing I wasn't so accident prone, cuz it always gets me into trouble"

"I love you just like you are" Charlie replied "and I wouldn't change you for the world"

She beamed. "I think it here, so much" she states. "Wanna know something funny?"

"Sure" Charlie said

"My lion's name is Molly!" she giggled

"After my mom?" Charlie asked, "I think that's cool"

She giggled. "No, I didn't know your mom when I got Molly, I was little back then, but it is cool that they have the same name, huh!"

"Very cool" Charlie commented "Anything else?"

She shrugged and cuddled next to him. "I'm not tired anymore"

"Well then I'll just go get the TV and VCR" Charlie said "I'll be right back and I'll bring us something to drink"

'Get the DVD instead!"

"Got it" Charlie called out as he brought the TV and DVD in trailing a tray of drinks

"Ooh, what do we get to drink?"

"Your favorite" Charlie replied with a wink

"coke? yippy!" she bounced

"Your to smart for your britches girl" Charlie said winking "Now what shall we watch till your dad returns"

"What does that mean? And do you like Star Trek?"

"That means you're to smart for me" Charlie replied "and I don't think I've ever seen that before"

She giggled. "I'm not smarter then you, crazy boy!" she patted his head

"You could've fooled me" Charlie laughed as he took the DVD Tirza indicated and popped it into the player "Now exactly what are we watching?"

'It's a science-fiction show, about space explorers"

"Hummm sounds interesting" Charlie sighed as he pulled Tirza into a hug "Your one special girl to have all this attention"

"Really? How come?"

"Don't tell me you think I wouldn't be here if I didn't think you were special" Charlie laughed "I was happy to come stay with you because I love spending time with you"

She blushed and cuddled next to him. "Do we have to tell my dad I was stupid and fell...again?"

"I guess not since you weren't seriously hurt" Charlie sighed again "but you should stay in bed today"

"Charlie, that's no fun..."

"Tirza if you don't I'm sure your dad will make you stay cooped up in bed all tomorrow" Charlie said quietly "I think you would rather stay in bed today and rest then spend you r weekend in bed right?"

"I fell like I'm grounded," she explained

"It's only for today Tirza" Charlie pointed out "and if you do everything any of us tell you to do today you should be up and going tomorrow"

"But it's only for my ankle, right?"

"Right" Charlie admitted "but if your not careful you could reinjure it today and then that wouldn't be good"

She sighed heavily and cuddled in his lap and fell asleep in his lap

Severus held Tirza tight as they stepped into the fireplace. He threw the powder and said "Diagon Alley" but suddenly, things went wrong. "Daddy, this doesn't feel right!" Tirza screamed as it felt like they were sucked into a tornado. Then everything went black. They woke up who knew how long later, in the middle of what appeared to be an unused field.

"Where the heck are we," Severus said rubbing his neck where he had landed

There was an elf chasing a little girl around the gates of a huge city. He growled, and tried to snatch up the girl. "Come on!" He sighed.

Tirza got up dizzily, nearly toppling over in the grasses. "Whoa" she sat there and stared at the city. "Holy tribbles. Where in the world are we?"

The elf looked up, and narrowed his eyes. He quickly aimed an arrow at them. "Who art thou?"

Tirza peered up at the elf, looking with wide dark eyes. "Legolas Greenleaf?" she whispered

"I'm Severus Snape" Severus said standing between the arrow and Tirza "and this is my daughter Tirza"

Legolas lowered his bow, and looked at Tirza. "Yes." He answered suspiciously. "Who are you?"

"I just told you who we were" Severus sighed

Tirza Snape, like he said. Um, I have no clue how the heck we got here" she answered.

"But I know you---I know I know you"

"Wanna tell me how?" Severus asked wondering what had come over his child

"Well, then, you must be spies!" He decided, and picked up the small child he was chasing earlier. "You will go to King Aragorn for judgement."

"What? Oooh, hi pretty baby" Tirza said to the little girl. "You look like---like--- Arwen!" she gasped, falling over again

"Spies" Severus huffed "I would think not"

The little girl looked at her. She had Arwen's dark hair, and Aragorn's eyes. She waved a pudgy hand.

"What's your name sweetie?"

Legolas glared at Severus. "The small one must have been twisted by you?" He snarled.

"Drop the attitude" Severus growled "we mean no harm"

"Daddy, he's a prince, be nice, he'll kick our butts with his arrows" she said softly, patting the little girl's chubby little leg

Legolas pointed at the gates of the city. "Go. You will go before King Aragorn. This little one here.." He looked at Tirza. "She shall go play with the children while you await your punishment."

"Nooooo!" Tirza wailed. "Don't take my daddy! I mean my ada! Don't take him!" She threw herself into Severus' arms

Legolas blinked slightly. "You know elvish?"

"I think not," Severus said pulling Tirza close

Tirza nodded. "A little..."

"Then you are a friend of the elves!" Legolas decided.

"Please don't take him? Saes (please)? My nana---has---sailed west"

Legolas bent down, and frowned slightly. "I'm sorry sweetie. You will keep your ada." He decided, and smiled. "I will make sure of that."

Severus sighed "I have no clue what's going on but thank you"

"Its ok now daddy" Tirza whispered. She wriggled down and went to Legolas and looked into his eyes. To his Elven stature, she was but a small elfling, hardly older then he child he carried. "Hannad lle" she whispered (thank you) tears gathering in her eyes

Legolas nodded, and hugged her close. "Anything for a friend."

Tirza hugged him back, then bounced back over to Severus. "Are we still going to see King Aragorn?" she asked softly, clinging to Severus' legs

Legolas stood up again, and nodded. "Yes. I will make sure he doesn't kill you. The elfling needs you."

"I would like to meet him" Severus told truthfully

"Elfling means me" Tirza whispered to Severus

"Um, my ada is human. Not elvish" she admitted

Legolas looked at her. "I can tell." He set down the child in his arms, and walked inside.

The tiny girl bounced along behind him.

"You're not either" Severus whispered to Tirza

Tirza took the little girls hand "I know dad" she told him. "Come on, let's bounce, you

bounce with me, huh?"

The little girl smiled, and nodded. "Tay."

They bounced and bounced right up to the gates giggling

Arwen was walking toward the gates when the two ran up to her "Whose this?"

Legolas frowned. "The big one is a spy I believe. The young one is an elf friend."

"Legolas! He is NOT a spy, I promise!" Tirza said, frowning and adding a stomp. "My dad is a good dude!"

Arwen looked at the two and laughed "I believe the young girl, she tells truth about her ada"

Severus cocked an eyebrow "I'm good now?"

The small child flew at Arwen. She was rather muddy. She smiled. "NANA!" She hugged her leg.

Tirza beamed, then bowed very low before Arwen "You are beautiful Queen Arwen"

"Why thank you dear" Arwen smiled and picked up the little girl "You made new friend?" she asked her daughter

Tirza tugged on Severus' pant leg to bow

She nodded. "Yes nana. She has pretty hair like me." She patted her own blackish hair.

Arwen nodded "She is pretty"

The girl nodded, and giggled. "Very!"

Tirza blushed. "I look like my daddy---I mean my ada" Tirza said. "Dad, bow, she's the queen!"

The little girl wiggled. "Down nana."

Severus bowed "I'm sorry not used to your traditions." Tirza smiled but didn't get up, not knowing if she should yet

The little girl wiggled more. "DOWN NANA!" She ordered, narrowing her eyes.

Tirza giggled at the little girl and reached up to tickle her toes. She kicked her feet, and giggled softly.

Arwen sighed and let her go "You be good"

The little girl stuck her tongue out at her nana, and smirked. "I will."

"She gets that from her ada" Arwen sighed "I hope this one is better." The little girl frowned, and looked down. She was a good girl inside; she just liked to have fun.

"Ooooh" Tirza said in awe, putting her ear to Arwen's belly She smiled softly, then gasped and dropped to the ground again. "Oops"

"It's alright" Arwen smiled lifting her up "you both my arise"

The little girl hung her head. Legolas sighed. "Shall we go to King Aragorn?"

Tirza beamed at Arwen and then at the little girl. "I like her, and you weren't perfect either, you made your ada wanna pull out his hair," she recited, then felt Severus put a hand over her mouth and she squirmed.

"She does speak the truth," Arwen said with a laugh in her voice

Tirza nodded, licking Severus' hand

Severus removed his hand and shook it "She can be a little over zealous though"

The small girl tugged on Tirza's arm.

"But the twins were worse, they were in trouble every day, and they did bad stuff with Estel" she looked down at the little one "what?" she asked, picking her up, falling over with the toddler landing on her in the process amid a fit of giggles

The toddler giggled. "Name ish Linwë."

"oooh, that's pretty. I'm Tirza. You can call me TJ though"

"TJ. O tay!" She agreed. She pointed at Snape. "Orc?"

Tirza giggled crazily. "No, that's my dad---ada. His name is Severus Snape"

"Sevomes?" She shook her head, and scowled. "He Ape!" She decided happily.

"That works" Tirza decided

She got up, and tugged on Severus's sleeve. "Ape!" She called.

"Tirza really" Severus sighed "that isn't nice!"

Linwë tugged harder on his black robes. "Ape!"

"She's only little, she can't help it" Tirza pointed out

"Try Professor" Tirza urged

"I'm not an ape" Severus corrected her "I'm Sev if you much call me anything"

"oooh, call him Dude!" Tirza recommended

"Dude.." She giggled happily, and pounced on Severus.

"HOLY TRIBBLES" Tirza screamed as Aragorn came down to the gates in all his royal

Kingly glory, flanked by royal guards

"ADA!" Screamed the little girl. She ran to Aragorn.

Aragorn stooped and picked her up "Pen-neth" (little one) "Tis dangerous out here, go back to your nanny now" he set her down, facing the city "Go now my daughter"

Tirza did a trip as she tried to bow and landed with a SMACK face first on the trail "owww"

Linwë frowned, and shook her head. "I wanna 'tay ada, pwease?"

"Not now. Later I shall let you play, when ada knows tis safe, alright?" he kissed her head

"Uncle Leggie tay I pway out here wiff him!" She pouted. Legolas looked down, and nodded. "That is true my friend."

"Tirza" Severus cried out and ran to her

Aragorn watched with concern. "Oww, that hurt," Tirza whined, rubbing her dirty face on his cloak to get rid of the dust. "Legolas, explain my friend, then take Linwe back to the nursery until I have sorted this out"

Linwë stood by Aragorn, glaring at Legolas. Legolas sighed, and pointed at Severus.

"Him." He pointed to Tirza. "And her appeared out of no where."

"Is that all you have found out?" Aragorn raised an eyebrow, knowing his best friend was much smarter then that.

"No. This one." He pointed at Tirza. "Knows elvish."

He quirked and eyebrow again. "Indeed? Did she say how? She does not look Elvish"

"Cuz I'm not, duh" Tirza mumbled

"And their names are Tirza, and Severus Snape."

Linwë looked up at her dad. "She nice." She pointed to Tirza.

Tirza giggled

Aragorn patted her head. "That is good Linwe"

Linwë grinned. "I pway wiff her." She decided, and skipped to Tirza, going under the guards' legs.

Tirza giggled as the toddler knocked her over again. "Linwe, come here now please" Aragorn ordered

Linwë looked at Aragorn from her seat on Tirza. She shook her head.

"Linwe, come to ada please." he knelt down opening his arms. "The man may be dangerous, he is a stranger. Come to ada until I know, please?"

"But ada, she fwiend." She pointed at Tirza again. "He Ape." she pointed at Severus.

"I know Linwe, now come here please"

"I promise you King Aragorn that I am no danger to you or your family" Severus said giving a deep bow

Linwë squeaked, and ran away from Severus into the safety of her ada's arms.

Aragorn returned the bow. "That remains to be seen sir. Thank you Linwe" he picked her up in his arms. "Let us go inside and speak of things and find out truths and untruths. And bring the child"

Tirza pouted "I'm not a child"

Linwë swatted her ada's shoulder. "Tirza."

"Linwe, be good and run to the nursery now. You kitten will be missing you, she is lonely"

"Tan Tirza come?" She asked softly, plopping a thumb in her mouth.

"After a little while, ok?"

"Why?" She questioned.

"Because I want to talk to her, she might be my friend too" he tried to reason

She shook her head. "You TAN'T be friend wiff her. She my friend." She pointed out. "No yours. You steal." She pouted.

"Nay Linwe. A person can have many friends."

"I want her meet my kitty!" She smiled. "PWEASE ada."

"I do not mind sire," Severus said quietly

She pointed at Severus. "DUDE NO MIND!" She frowned at her ada. Sometimes he sucked.

"Nay, I must question her as well," Aragorn said with a sigh. "Linwe, you WILL go to the nursery now, your friend will come later"

Linwë shook her head. "No wike the nursery. Wanna tay wiff you." She decided.

"My daughter will come to no harm of your child" Severus promised "she is well behaved and very kind"

"Linwe! You will go now, or you will have no dessert this evening, do you understand me? Ai Valar, I pity ada so much right now"

"Sir, I ask you to hold your tongue at this moment"

Linwë narrowed her eyes, and frowned. "You mean." She said quietly, looking away from him.

"I wike dude." She decided.

"Linwe. You must be a big girl for ada and go now. Right this moment. I do not wish to be stern with you. It makes ada cry. Can you please go? Clean your room so you can play with her later"

Linwë climbed out of his arms. She frowned, and looked at the ground. "Mean.." She whispered, and ran out.

Legolas watched her go. "My friend, you should have just let Tirza go with her."

Aragorn sighed and looked at his wife. "How did ada survive us melamin?"

"Legolas, go keep her company, please?"

Legolas bowed. "As you wish." He walked out.

Tirza was suddenly looking very nervous to be in the King's presence and bit her lip, hiding behind Severus slightly.

Aragorn looked down at her, and then at Severus. "How did you get here?"

"You were quiet hard on her" Arwen pointed out "these are no harm of us"

Aragorn looked at Arwen, and sighed. "We do not know that yet. They could hurt her Arwen."

"I wouldn't!" Tirza half shouted

"They are mearly travelers" Arwen pointed out "and this young one here is very kind I can see it"

Tirza blushed and hid again

Aragorn looked at her, and laughed slightly. He looked back at Arwen. "I suppose you are right.."

"We came on accident we don't know how..." she pointed out

Aragorn looked at them. "Do you know how to get back?"

Tirza looked at Severus, her eyes filling with tears. How would they get back?

"She speaks the truth" Severus said "we were one moment in my house and then we found ourselves here and no we have no way of returning"

Aragorn sighed. "Then you will stay with us." He decided suddenly.

Severus nodded "Thank you we are very much appreciative of your hospitality"

Tirza started to cry loudly. Sure, she had always wanted to meet these heroes of hers, but what about grandpa? And uncle Remus? And Ginny and just---everybody?

Aragorn frowned. "What's wrong?"

Arwen smiled "Would you both wish to join us for lunch?"

"I wanna go home!"

Linwë slowly snuck back into the room, and hid behind Severus.

Severus smiled at her

Aragorn jumped slightly. "You will stay here, until we figure out a way."

Linwë grinned up at Severus, and peeked out at her nana.

Tirza became hysterical, clinging to Severus' legs.

Linwë jumped out from behind Severus, watching her friend cry. "Tirza?"

"I promise you we will find a way home," Severus said trying to calm her down "but for now I think we should be grateful for this offer to stay"

Linwë slowly approached her friend, and patted her on the shoulder. "No cry."

"Is your child well?" Aragorn asked. It wasn't very often that child grew so upset in Gondor anymore

"She misses her family and friends that we left at our home" Severus told him

Arwen got down on her level as well and said "My daughter and I would love to show you around the grounds, it isn't very often we have another girl around"

Linwë threw her arms around Tirza, and hugged her. "No cry. I take you see my baby kitty. She meows!"

"Ah--" he was unsure what to do for her. "Perhaps she is tired. Linwe, I see you," he shook his head. "Arwen, will you and Linwe help me take her to a room to rest?" Without asking, Aragorn swept Tirza up in his arms, cradling her, without even a second thought.

Linwë watched her ada, confused. "Ada?"

"I could have done that" Severus sighed "but I thank you"

Arwen smiled and led Aragorn and Severus toward the wing where they had set up for the children to sleep. She led them into a room just across from Linwe's "This can be where she sleeps if you wish"

"Is there a room nearby I may have?" Severus asked looking from Aragorn to Arwen for an answer

Aragorn set her down on the bed, then turned to Severus, pulling him from the room. "Let my wife help her. She is very skilled with children. Come; let us find you some hearty things to eat without upsetting my cook. And yes, there is one next door you may have, I will have the maids prepare it at once."

Linwë crawled on the bed beside Tirza. "Hewwo."

Severus nodded "I love you" he whispered to Tirza and then followed Aragorn down toward the kitchens

Tirza cried, burrowing under the pillows.

She ignored the precious child who was so eager to help her

Linwë looked confused. She frowned got up. She walked to the wall, and slumped down to the floor.

"Little one what is the matter" Arwen asked trying to get her to come back out of the covers

"I'm scared" Tirza wailed. "I wanna go home, I want my Molly, I don't live here"

"I wish that I could help you get back home but right now tis not possible" Arwen sighed "but I would be happy if I could make your stay fun"

Tirza slowly crawled out, looking at Arwen nervously.

Linwë watched them closely.

"Tirza dear" Arwen said quietly "I know you're scared but why don't you let me help you while your here"

Tirza poked her head up. "How?" she whispered, trying to wipe away her tears

"Showing you around" Arwen suggested "playing games and just doing girl stuff"

Tirza shrugged, but hugged her new little friend Linwe

Linwe smiled, and hugged her back. Wou tan pway wiff me..

Tirza nodded. "Ok---and nobody will do stuff to my dad, right?"

Linwe shook her head. Uncle Leggie will make sure of that.

"Good"

"I promise no harm will come to your ada while you are both here" Arwen vowed

Wanna go see She grinned softly. We tan sneaky in!

"Sure" Tirza gave a little giggle

Linwe took her hand, and led her out. She walked along the halls, and finally reached Aragorn's study. She poked her head in.

Tirza poked her head in too, accidentally toppling both girls over, the door slamming open with a large BOOM "Oops?"

Linwe blinked, and looked up at her dad. Ermm..lo ada!

Aragorn sighed, and looked at Severus

Linwe got up, and ran over, diving into Aragorn's lap.

Aragorn hugged her tight, kissing her head "Did you get hurt my little one?"

She shook her head. No ada.She smiled.

Severus just smiled knowing Tirza they had just gotten a little overexcited

Tirza waved sheepishly. Linwe waved from Aragorn's lap at Tirza.

Tirza waved back "hi" she said softly. "Come in child" Aragorn urged.

Severus nodded "Come join us we were just talking"

Tirza came over and crawled onto Severus' lap. "'Bout what? Can I have hobbit weed?"

Aragorn did a double take, and stared at Tirza.

"Pretty please?"

"No way!" He growled darkly, and frowned. "Children do NOT get hobbit weed."

"That sucks" Tirza pouted, snickering a bit

Linwe clapped her hands. "I wanna hobbit weed!"

"There will be no hobbit weed for any children in Gondor," Aragorn said

"Why?" She looked at her father.

"Because it is not for children, tis for--old people"

"I wanna be old! I wanna pway with hobbit weed."

"When you are 20"

"Dis many." She held up 10 fingers."

"Nope, 20, or your nana will be very angry with me, and I'll be in trouble"

Tirza snickered, and he winked at her

Linwe's eyes went wide. "Would she use da hairbrush?"

Aragorn quirked an eyebrow "Has uncle Legolas been telling you stories of your daerada

(grandpa) again?"

Linwe nodded, and snickered.

Aragorn rolled his eyes. "Well, she might, but not on you, so hush and don't get me in trouble" he tickled her

"Elrond's scary" Tirza whispered to Severus "his eyebrow is worse then yours"

Linwe giggled, and kicked her feet. "Ada! Tan we go see Daerada?"

Severus tried to keep up with the conversation and got lost somewhere after weed was mentioned

"Maybe later---" Aragorn looked at Severus. "Something the matter sir?"

Linwe pouted, and crawled off Aragorn's lap. She ran out, and headed towards where the horses were kept. She wanted to see her daerada.

"I guess I'm just not used to your culture and customs," Severus admitted

Aragorn smiled and sent Faramir after Linwe. "What confuses you? Perhaps I can explain better" Tirza became decidedly nervous. "Er---yeah, I'll go now..." Aragorn quirked an eyebrow again

Linwe ran faster, and hid from Faramir.

"Linwe!" he called "There is cake!"

"IS DAERADA HERE!" She called.

"NOT YET, YOUR NANA WILL SEND FOR HIM TONIGHT"

"PWOMISE UNCLE FARM!"

"YES"

She came bouncing out. She dived into his arms, and beamed. "YAY!"

He hugged her and brought her to the cook

She looked up at the cook. "Tan I have cake, pweeeeasssee?"

The cook nodded and gave her a big piece

"I guess I'm just not used to your culture and customs," Severus admitted

Aragorn smiled and sent Faramir after Linwe. "What confuses you? Perhaps I can explain better" Tirza became decidedly nervous. "Er---yeah, I'll go now..." Aragorn quirked an eyebrow again

She giggled, and started to eat it quickly. She giggled, and got it ALL over the place.

"Well what exactly is Hobbit weed?"

"It is a type of smoking substance for adults. Not at all appropriate for children," Aragorn answered. Tirza tried to slide off Severus' lap

"Sounds like something we have where I am from" Severus nodded and looked at Tirza "Where are you off to all of a sudden?"

"You--aren't mad?"

"I guess I am not at this point" Severus sighed

"Really?" her face brightened "I was just teasing..."

Aragorn sat back and watched

Linwe came running in covered in chocolate cake. She dived into Aragorn's arms.

Aragorn nearly toppled over backward "I see uncle Faramir did indeed find you cake" he laughed

Tirza snickered and pointed as the king became a chocolate swirl

"I know dear" Severus smiled

Linwe nodded, and giggled. "Nana gots to send for daerada!"

"She will, she will"

"YAY!" She squealed, and clapped her chocolate covered hands.

Tirza got up and whispered something to Linwe---something about water bombs. Linwe nodded, and an evil smirk came to her face.

"BYE!" they yelled running out of the room

"Any idea what they are up to?" Aragorn asked


	25. Chapter 33

Linwe lead her to the waterfront, and grinned.

"We get buckets and buckets of them and then go to that window" she pointed to a window "and throw it on them" she pointed to where Legolas and several guards stood

Linwe nodded, and set to work making them.

They hauled a good eight buckets up to the window "BOMBS AWAY" Tirza yelled, throwing her first the whole bucket went, the water drenching Faramir who had joined the group, and the bucket smacked another guard on the head

Linwe tossed hers, and hit Aragorn in the head with the bucket, and drenched Severus.

Tirza gasped, then giggled. She threw another and smacked Legolas with the bucket and soaked him as well.

"I think our children are up to no good" Severus commented

Linwe tossed another bucket. It drenched Aragorn, and the bucket hit Legolas in the ass.

"OW" Aragorn shouted, looking up at the window. Tirza quickly pulled Linwe back with her, getting them wet in the process. "This rocks" Tirza whispered

Linwe nodded, and giggled happily.

"How do you deal with this here?" Severus asked

Linwe snickered, and threw a bunch of water at Aragorn's face. "I see a corner with my child's name on it" Aragorn growled, stomping (and squishing!) back inside

Linwe threw a bucket at his back, and it soaked his back. The bucket fell, and hit the ground, breaking.

Severus nodded "Tirza I know you can hear me and you best think about stopping now"

Linwe blinked, and pouted. "CORNER SUCKS!" She screamed.

"I think we better run..." Tirza said, as she threw her last one, which smacked Severus and soaked Faramir

Linwe nodded, and threw her last one. It his Severus, and soaked Legolas.

Severus nodded "Tirza I know you can hear me and you best think about stopping now"

"I think we better run..." Tirza said, as she threw her last one, which smacked Severus and soaked Faramir

Linwe nodded, and threw her last one. It hit Severus, and soaked Legolas.

"Care to join me in the chase?" Aragorn asked Severus, frowning

"Of course" Severus replied

Linwe grabbed Tirza, and pulled her into the bathhouse. "Tan you cwimb?"

Tirza nodded. "Yeah, why?"

"LINWE! CHILD! STAY RIGHT WHERE YOU ARE!" Aragorn shouted as they squished back inside

She pointed to a pile of boxes. "Dey lead to da wafters. We tan hides up der."

Tirza smirked. "You go first? Or me?"

Linwe giggled, and climbed up into the rafters. She curled up in a corner, and motioned to Tirza to come.

Tirza climbed up and up, crouching beside the girl, stifling giggles.

Linwe put her chubby little hands over her mouth to stop herself from laughing.

"Girls!" Aragorn called. "Come out whether you are or I will be angry" 

Linwe shook her head at Tirza, and motioned for her not to move.

"I know your in here Tirza" Severus said

Tirza didn't move

"Do not make me climb up there!" Aragorn shouted

Linwe bit down on her sleeve, and tried hard not to laugh. The thought of her father climbing up there was worth anything.

"One----"

"I know you don't want me to make you come down" Severus told Tirza

Linwe curled up in a smaller ball, and smirked evilly.

"Two----"

Linwe held up three fingers, and snickered quietly.

Tirza hugged her

She hugged her back, and stared down threw a crack at her father.

"THREE! LAST CHANCE!"

She leaned back against the wall, and didn't move.

Tirza shook her head no. A moment later, Aragorn began lifting himself into the rafters

That was enough for Linwe. She burst out laughing, but didn't move.

"Wow--- I didn't know kings could do that!" Tirza gasped, amazed Linwe nodded. "He can also fit in tiny holes."

"Wow, that rocks!" Aragorn made it into the rafters. "We are all going down now. Come here one at a time and you will be lifted down"

Linwe shook her head. "Nope."

Severus stood at the bottom waiting for Tirza

"Um, can we stay up here?" Aragorn shook his head. "Rats"

Linwe stuck out her tongue, and jumped from the rafters. She bolted out of the bathhouse, laughing.

"That one will run me into an early grave" Aragorn sighed. "Linwe get back here!"

Linwe ran into the kitchen, and hid in a cooking pot.

The cook carried her back, shaking her head

After a little coaxing, Aragorn finally lifted Tirza down and took Linwe from the cook. "Did you have fun?" he half growled

Linwe jumped from the cooks' arms, and went sprinting down the hall, screaming.

Linwe smirked, and hid where else, in the clothes pile.

He found her anyway "We are going to your room" he announced

"NOOOOO!" She screamed, and tried hard to get out of his strong arms.

Severus looked at Tirza and said, "I think we should talk"

"Er--really?

" Tirza squeaked

Aragorn carried her into her room. "You are going to have a long nap and no dessert today"

"No nappy.." She pouted, and wiggled.

"Yes nap, or you can have a long long long time in the corner instead"

"But ada!"

"humm I like that idea as well" Severus smirked

"Huh?" Tirza asked

"No buts Linwe, it could be worse you know!"

Linwe bursts into tears, and tries to get away. "NOOOO! IT CAN'T! THE CORNER IS SCARY!"

"You did throw the water balloons and hide" Severus pointed out "so I think you might could use a nap as well"

"Then take a nap like a good girl" Aragorn scolded

"WHAT? I don't need no stinking nap! I'm too OLD for naps!"

"ME TOO! TOO OLD!" Screamed Linwe.

"Not by a long shot" Aragorn scolded. He gently shooed the other two out of the room and retrieved a nightgown. "Nap or corner, your choice" 

Severus nodded his agreement "Same choice for you"

Linwe frowned, and scowled at the nightgown.

"Dad, that's not fair! I'm older!"

"NO FAIR ADA! WE GOT FWIENDS OBER! AND I WANN SEE DAERADA!" She screamed, and stomped her foot.

"Daerada won't be coming until tomorrow anyway. Are you going to choice, or do I have to chose pen-neth?"

She sniffed, and hung her head. Her dark curls fell in her face.

"I love you Linwe, but you have to ask before you have water fights. What if that had been daerada? He would have been very angry---with all of us!

She shook her head. "NO! Daerada no would!"

"You know you don't get away with things like this back home" Severus pointed out to Tirza

"Oh yes he would, and it wouldn't be a nap that you got young lady, I can promise you that!"

"I'm too old for naps and corners" Tirza pouted as they stood in the hallway

Linwe stomped her foot again, and sniffed again. "You mean." She ran to the door, and threw it open. She took off down the hall again.

Aragorn took after her "Linwe, come back!"

Linwe shook her head, and ran outside, and down the pathway towards the main gates.

"Come on Linwe, let's talk more about this!"

Linwe ducked behind a house, and closed her eyes.

"Please my baby" he said softly. "I am not going to yell at you. I want to talk with you, maybe I will find a different punishment"

Linwe sniffed slightly, and looked out from behind the house. "I no bwad." She asked quietly.

"No, not bad. You are never bad pen-neth. Just the choices you make are bad. Come here" he knelt down on one knee and opened his arms for her

Linwe ran out, and straight into his arms. She buried her face in the soft material of his shirt.

"How about you sit in my office with me and draw pictures for all the people you got wet, and tell them sorry?" he asked

"I'm too old for naps and corners" Tirza pouted as they stood in the hallway

Linwe nodded happily. "I tan do that, if you pwomises somefing."

"What is that?" 

"You no hate me." 

"PWOMISES!" She demanded.

"Linwe! How could you THINK such a thing!" he was shocked. "Ada could NEVER hate you---even if you burned down all of Gondor!"

"Dad, come on, don't be so uptight, we were only having fun" Tirza said with a sigh

She pointed at the buildings. "I no do dat. Dey made of STONE." She giggled.

"Alright no nap but you must write an apology letter to all that got wet"

Aragorn laughed and took her away to his office

Tirza pouted. "Fine--you don't gotta be mean about it, we didn't really hurt anyone. And I don't wanna go to the corner"

Linwe happily started to draw pictures. She glanced up at Aragorn. "Ada?"

"Yes?"

"Uncle Leggie hate me? And..And do I GOTS to say sowwy to da evil dude(Snape)?"

"You also don't have to be so rude to the people caring for us while we are stuck here" Severus pointed out "he could've made us leave" 

"No one hates you, and yes you have to say sorry to everyone, and I highly doubt he is evil"

"I wasn't rude, I was just playing. Believe me, Aragorn was MUCH worse then me" she nodded

"He beary evil!" She whimpered. "He no wike me eifer! AND HE COULD ATEDED ME UP!"

"Really?" Severus asked surprised

"Linwe, you have far too much imagination little one"

Tirza nodded. "Holy crap, he drove Elrond NUTS"

Linwe kicked her head happily. "Daerada said you had a bigger one." She smirked. Aragorn groaned "I really must speak to him about filling your head with stories"

"Please don't make me stand in the corner dad"

"Buts dey FUNNNNYYY!" She giggled, and hugged him.

"Fine but you still have to write the notes AND no dessert tonight"

Tirza's jaw dropped. "That sucks" she mumbled

"DID YOU WEALLY GET DA BRUSH?" She asked her eyes going wide. "I 'member a story daerada tolded me."

"Same punishment as Linwe" Severus pointed out

Aragorn groaned "Yes, yes I did. Ask your mother, it was all her fault"

Tirza sighed and hugged him. "But we were just having fun... Please?"

Linwe fell over laughing. "Heehee." She stopped, and looked up at him. "OMG! You use dat on meee!" She puts her hands over her little bum protectively.

Aragorn rolled his eyes. "Not if I ever want to live I won't"

Linwe giggled. "Uncle Leggie, and nana kill you?" She asked softly.

"No Tirza and that's final" Severus stated firmly

"Yes they would" 

Tirza pouted "Fine, party pooper" and she went in search of paper

Linwe got up, and gathered up her pictures. She bounced out.

She ran into Tirza and they both fell over

Linwe giggled, and looked up at Severus. She blinked, and looked down.

"Psst, I need like--paper stuff, type, thing" Tirza whispered

Linwe smiled slightly. "I gots some in my woom.."

"Ok" Tirza took her hand and they took off running. Aragorn looked up and smiled at Severus

"Those two hit it off well" Severus smiled

"Yes, indeed. They remind me of my brothers and myself at their ages, which is terribly frightening I assure you! Would you like to come in and sit?"

Linwe lead Tirza into her room. It was LOADED with teddy bears.

"Sure that would be nice" Severus agreed

"ooooh" Tirza said softly, as she bounced onto the bed.

Aragorn pulled out a chair for Severus

Linwe went to her desk, which was buried in teddies, and pulled out a bunch of paper. "Want dis?"

"Thank you" Severus said "and thank you for your hospitality"

Aragorn nodded "Tis nothing I assure you"

Tirza nodded. "I have to write sorry notes to everyone."

"Oo.. I gotted to draw pictures." She giggled.

"I want to draw pictures" Tirza giggled. "I wish I could"

"You gots to be little." Linwe informed her. "It's not eben a punishness. Ada is funny that way."

"Yeah, your dad is cool. Your mom is nice too, really nice"

Linwe nodded, and giggled. "They rockors, man."

"Do you know how to build forts?"

"Yesh!" She clapped her hands. "Wanna makeeth one?"

She nodded. "You start while I write these letters"

"Wanna build it in da dining woom?"

"Sure!"

Aragorn looked at Severus. "You are welcome to stay until you can find a way home--whenever that may be"

Linwe grabbed the blankets off her bed, and grinned. "Wanna bwing the bears?" 

"Course silly!" 

"Thank you" Severus replied "I hate to impose but we know no one here" 

"O tays.." She threw some bears on the blankets, and tied them up. She dragged he blankets.

Aragorn nodded. "That is understood--" just then two papers flew in at them they both read "dear friend, sorry you got hit by water and buckets. Hope you're okay. namaarie, Tirza"

A paper ball flew in and hit Severus in the head.

"Seems your daughter has been writing letters" Aragorn commented

Severus undid the waded up paper and saw a picture of him soaked in crayon with what looked like sorry on it Linwe bounced down the hall, her teddy bears leaving a trail as they flew off.

Tirza bounced down with her, teaching her "Weeeeeeeeeee're off to see the Wizard!" 

"Your daughter's rather creative" Severus said handing Aragorn the picture

Linwe giggled, and sang the song at the top of her lungs.

ARagorn burst out laughing. "Indeed. Forgive me if she offended you in any way. She is too much like me for her own good. My wife keeps pointing that out to me"

"That is fine" Severus replied "my daughter is the same way"

Linwe lead Tirza into the HUGE dining room. She started to pull chairs around to make a square.

"And where is your wife? How was she not taken here as well?"

"WOW this place rockors!"

Linwe giggled, and started to drape blankets over the chairs. "Uncle Leggie use to play wiff me. He goes lots now though.."

"yeah, where's he go?"

"His pwace.." She nodded.

"Oh" tirza said, not really getting it Severus sighed "Ariel died a while back and it's just Tirza and myself"

they build an entire city in the dining room

She pointed outside. "He go far, far way."

"I am sorry Severus, my deepest apologies" Aragorn said softly

"We weren't together when she died" Severus admitted "things had kept us apart but I still miss her"

"Ah,t ehre must be great war in your home"

"Come on, let's play," Tirza said, crawling through the forts

Linwe followed suit, and giggled happily. "Whats you wanna pway?"

"Um---wow, what kind of games do you play? You dont know stuff like Charlie's Angels yet"

Linwe shook her head. "Whats dat?"

"yeah, exactly. what do you play?"

"Ermm. I steal armor sometimes, and pway wiff it."

"SWEET!" tirza shrieked. "Where is it?" Linwe giggled, and lead her to the place where the soilders kept the armor. She stole them both armor, swords, and bows and arrows. She came out, and giggled. "Cool, eh?"

"Whoa----" Tirza said softly, touching each item

Linwe pulled on some armor. It was all WAY to big. She giggled, and picked up a sword.

Tirza grabbed a bow and arrows

"Wets go!" She giggled happily, and swung the sword. She hit a stand, and a vase fell off and broke.

"oooh, that's not good, let's run!"

Linwe nodded, and took off in a very slow run. The armor was weighing her down.

Tirza picked her up and they fell over, rolling out the door and the down the road of Gondor 

Linwe giggled, and screamed all the way down. She had never been so dizzy, yet, she had never had so much fun.

Tirza smacked her head on a rock, and passed out.

"No not a great war or at least not now" Severus sighed

Linwe screamed, an ear piercing scream, and shook Tirza.

Aragorn nodded, not sure if he should pry any further. "I hope there will be a way for you and your daughter to return to your home"

Tirza laid there, stunned

Linwe screamed again, and looked all about. "

"I hope so too" Severus replied "should we check on the children?"

Severus, and Aragorn heard a scream from outside.

He shouted for guards to head that way as Aragorn began to run


	26. Chapter 34 and 35

Linwe screamed once again."ADA HELP DAMNIT!"

"Linwe! Language!" A foreign voice said

Linwe blinked, and looked about. She saw Elrond. "DAERADA! HELP!" Tears appeared in her eyes. She fell over because of the armor.

Elrond picked her up and held her on a hip, kissing her head and murmuring in Elvish. "This is a strange child. Do you know where he ada is?"

Linwe squirmed in his arms, and pointed at Tirza. "HELP HER!" She screamed in elvish. ELrond set her down. "I WILL. You go find her ada, or YOUR ada, now please!" Linwe nodded her eyes at him. "You betta help her! Or I kick your ass." She threatened in elvish.

Elrond swatted her "Dina!" (silence)"Do as I ask melamin, now"

Linwe stomped her foot. "Auta miqula orqu!" She screamed before running off.

Elrond ignored her, and turned his attention to the small and strange child. She was definitely human, but he had never seen such a human before. She was strangely familiar and then again---not

Severus was running with Aragorn to see what was the matter.

Linwe ran straight into Aragorn. She started to talk in quick elvish/common tongue. He leaned down to her, and soothed her slightly. "Try again Linwe, slow, breathe child" Linwe took a deep breath. "We were playing with armor, and we were rolling, and Tirza hit her head like this." She smashed her hands together, and yelled. "BOOOOOOOOM!" 

"Where is she?" 

"With daerada." She looked at Severus.

Aragorn's eyes widened, thinking that Tirza could have crushed her head. "Linwe, show us where she is, very quickly. THen find your mother, we will need her healing knowledge"

"Elrond? He's here?"

She nodded, and looked down. "He might wanna kill me though.. I told him to kiss a orcie.."

Aragorn rolled his eyes. "Take us to him anyway Linwe, then find your nana" Linwe noded, and dragged them both outside to were Tirza, and Elrond were.

Arwen had heard the commotion and had began to search the grounds when she came upon them "What is the matter?"

Elrond was leaning over Tirza his hands on her head where a large bruise had formed.

Linwe came flying out of the castle, and jumped on Elrond's back. "DON'T KILL HER!" 

"Where is the adar (father) of this child?" Elrond called "Linwe, I am healing her, for Valar's sake!" he chuckle Linwe narrowed her eyes in suspision. "That all?"

"I am Severus" Severus said "her father"

"Hush" Arwen said quietly to Linwe then knelt beside Elrond

Linwe nodded. "Sheep boy is telling the truth." "Sheep boy?" Elrond shook his head "Is this child always so thin?" he asked, looking at Severus rather severly

Linwe fell off Elrond's back. She crawled to Tirza, and curled up protectively beside her.

A short sword still in hand.

"Linwe, take these things back for ada please"

Linwe pouted. "Nope." She moved close to Tirza, eyeing Elrond's eyebrows.

Elrond leaned down to Linwe. "My precious, I need you to do a very big job for me please"

Severus sighed and nodded " Yes"

Arwen frowned "She shouldn't be this thin

Linwe looked at him.

"I need you to go and get a tea from the cook--any tea, for her to drink when she wakes, please? I need room to heal" "But what if your eyebrow scares her." She frowned. Elrond sighed "It will not scare her, her adar is right here, and your nana. Please, do this for me" Linwe sighed, and set the sword down. She got up, and raced into the palaceish place.

"I wish I was back home" Severus sighed

ELrond cleared everyone away and put his hands on her head once more. He moved through her mind, and healed the pain and the color of the bruise lessened to only a slight bit colored. Then he sighed and picked her up. "She will wake in a moment. I have not met you. I am Elrond of Imladris (Rivendell). She is healed, I assure you."

Linwe came speeding down with tea. "Got it daerada!"

"Wonderful melamin"

Tirza moaned and then blinked her eyes

Linwe beamed proudly, and giggled.

"Are you alright?" Elrond asked

Linwe watched Tirza.

She blinked, then her eyes focused on him. "Holy hell, you're Elrond, Lord Elrond" she whispered, her eyes wide

Elrond quirked an eyebrow "How do you child know my name?"

Linwe shuddered slightly, and looked away from THE EYEBROW.

"I know lots about you" she said softly "I read about you, and you look just like the movie, I swear. Ooooh god, not the eybrow!" she shrieked

Linwe shuddered. "Isn't it scary!"

"What is a movie: Elrond asked "and I know of no books here that contain much information about me"

"Never mind" she said softly. She reached up and lightly touched her bruise while Severus stared in awe. Poppy would still be running tests and giving potions... Linwe held tea up for Tirza.

"Thanks cutie" she said, drinking it slowly. "Yummy, honey in there!"

Linwe nodded. "I tolded the cook to put it in. She no let me bwing da coffee."

Tirza giggled. "Dad doesnt let me drink Coffee anyways"

"Awww, he sucks." She giggled.

Arwen smiled "Are you okay then child?"

"You" Elrond said to Severus "You I wish to speak with right away. Arwen, take the child and put her to bed, make sure she rests, for she may feels spells of dizziness if she moves too quickly"

Tirza nodded "Yep, I'm good" she tried to wriggle out of Elrond's arms

Linwe tugged on Elrond's robes. "LET HER GO DAERADA PWEASSE!"

Elrond kissed Linwe's head. "I don't want her to fall, so I will give her to your nana" he said

"I tan carry heeerrr!"

"No, you must carry her tea pen-neth"

"I will carry her" Arwen said gently taking her from Elrond

Linwe frowned. "Why you talk to evil sheep boy?"

Severus sighed no use in correcting her now

"Linwe, that is not his name. His name is Severus. Be polite pen-neth. Now go with your nana and watch your friend please" Tirza pouted as she was passed to Arwen

Linwe shook his head. "No, he's evil sheep MONKEY" She decided, with a thoughtful smirk.

"We shall read a book" Arwen suggested

Tirza nodded. "I like stories"

"Me toooooooo!" Linwe bounced, and hugged Arwen's leg.

"You smell really good" Tirza said softly.

Linwe sat down against the wall, and crossed her legs.

"Why thank you" Arwen smiled "What shall we read?"

"I like it here" Tirza whispered "Will you stay with me?"

"Of course" Arwen replied "tis a good home here"

Linwe looked down, and started to bite her lip.

"Linwe, you ok?" 

She nodded, and put on a smile. "'course."

"I wish my mom had been like you" Tirza whispered as Arwen settled her on the bed and began looking for some clothing to change her into for resting

Linwe stood up. "I, ermm, gotta get ma bear.." She ran out, her little feet making no noise on the stone.

"Was she not a fair woman?" Arwen asked surprised

"Is she mad at me?" Tirza asked about Linwe, watching her little friend. "My mom?" she sighed "No--not really"

Linwe went to her room, and crawled up onto her bed. She curled up in her hole that was made in the teddy bears. She grabbed an old wore bear, and closed her eyes tight.

"I think Linwe is mad at me" Tirza said, feeling sad. "LINWE" she called 

"LInwe is very sensitive and when things happen she thinks that it is all her fault" Arwen sighed "and I hate that your mother was like that"

The small girl didn't answer. She buried her face in her bear. Tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Ew, are you looking in my head?" Tirza blushed scarlet colored

Aragorn went to find Linwe. "Linwe, whatever is wrong? your friend is fine, your daerada healed her"

Linwe sniffled, but didn't answer him. She moved deeper into her home of teddies.

"Linwe, if I have to find you, I shall tickle you mercilessly" he teased The teddy bears moved, as the girl had shrugged her shoulders.

Aragorn lifted her out. "Tell ada what is wrong my darling" he said, cuddling her to his chest

Linwe buried her face in Aragorn's soft shirt, and sniffed. She started to talk very quickling in both elvish, and common speech once again.

"No I just can tell that sometimes people come from backgrounds that are less than perfect" Arwen said

He listened closely, his ears understanding all her words. "You fell jealous pen-neth? Why?"

"Oh" Tirza said softly. "Good, I don't want you to read my head" she was embarrassed at what Arwen might find in her her thoughts

"S-she...takin' nana from mee.." She whispered quietly. "An-and I no mean to get her hurted.."

"You did not get her hurt, it was an accident. And she will not take your nana. Your nana is just so kind and all love her. Can you blame her for being jealous? She has no nana little one"

"I forgotteded.." Linwe looked down, now VERY embarassed for being so stupid.

Aragorn kissed her forehead. "Your nana is kind to all, and she loves children very much, especially YOU for you are her child. Remember, your daernana died when your nana was little, so she knows your friend's pain, tis all there is. Tirza will not take your nana, for your nana is ONLY yours"

Arwen smiled "I promise I will not look in your head if you do not wish for me to" Linwe smiled slightly, and shook her head. "I tan share her I guesses..Why did daernana go 'way?" She asked quietly.

"She was hurt pen-neth and had to leave." "Ok good" Tirza said softly. She looked at Arwen shyly, then moved a little closer and laid her head on the Queen's lap.

"Why?" She questioned suspicously. "If you was hurted would you leave nana, and me too?"

"uncle Legolas won't let me be hurt that badly, I promise. See, your daernana was hurt when she was alone, and was not found for a while. By the time they found her, she was very hurt, and not even her nana (Galadriel) could save her. She had to go, or be in pain all the time. So she said her goodbyes and she sailed west, where she lives now without pain."

"Are you alright dear one" Arwen asked quietly

"Tan I go visit her?" Asked the little girl. She understood now! Her daernana just went on a trip.

"nay pen-neth you cannot. She is in the Grey Havens and someday you may go see her, but not now"

Tirza shrugged, closing her eyes, a strange feeling flooding her body.

"Why not?" She narrowed her eyes. "I just gotta get on da funky ship, eh?" 

"Darling, you can only take that ship when you die" he whispered

Linwe frowned, and looked down. "Was daerada weally sad?"

"My dear I only wish to help" Arwen said "you are a delightful young lady" 

"Yes, he was sad, but he had your nana and your uncles, so he got past it and has lived a nice life. And now he has you too pen-neth"

Tirza looked up at her "Really? You wanna help?"

Linwe smiled, and wiggled slightly. "Tan I go hug him? I wanna say sorry for telling him to kiss an icky orcie."

"Yes, that was not very kind, and yes you may hug him pen-neth"

Linwe wiggled out of his arms, and took off running down the hall.

Aragorn returned to the throne room

She found Elrond, and glomped him!

Arwen nodded "I would be delighted to help a young lady such as you"

Elrond chuckled and hugged her tightly. "You are sweet my granddaughter, and all is forgiven. Go play and be with your friend now and try to keep clear of troubles" Linwe cuddled close to him. "Can't. She with nana.."

Tirza watched her for a moment, then crawled into Arwen's lap and cuddled tight against her. "This helps" she whispered

"Then go be with them Linwe, I must talk to this man and you cannot hear it"

Linwe frowned, and looked up at her daerada. "No be mean to him. Evil sheep monkey no mean to be evil sheep monkey.."

"I will not be mean to him, I must tell him some things that I know and have seen" 

"Why?"

"Because he must know"

"Why?" She smiled innocently.

"BEcause, now run along" he set her down and gave her a gentle push in the right direction

She turned around, and hugged him once more. "Ok.." She sighed, and walked out. She went off to play by herself.

Elrond turned to Severus. "Severus, is your name, is it not?"

Or so everyone thought. Linwe leaned her ear against the door, and listened to her daerada, and the evil sheep monkey.

"Yes" Severus replied

"I have looked into your child's future, and into her mind and fea (like spirit or soul)"

Come on!

"And what I have seen disturbs me greatly"

"What do you mean?" Severus asked worriedly

"Ooo not good.." Thought Linwe.

"Great darkness chases her fea, and threatens to over take her at each turn of her life. As she grows, so will the darkness. I advise you to keep yourself safe, for should you leave her, she would take her own life" 

Tears welled up in Linwe's eyes. She shook her head, and frowned. "Nooo!" She growled.

"I would never leave her or allow for that to happen" Severus told him

"Be both wise and wary of whom you associate yourself with, for some will haunt you and present dangers you are as of yet unawares."

Severus sighed "There are many things that could haunt me but I will be careful"

Linwe blinked, and glared at the door. She walked off to play alone.

"I would never leave her or allow for that to happen" Severus told him

Severus sighed "There are many things that could haunt me but I will be careful"

"There will be two tragedies, but keep faith, her fea will guide her through, and she will be made stronger. There will be struggles, guard her close to your heart always, and make your love known in many ways, for it will ease her fea in times of troubles"

Severus sighed "I'll do my best"

Linwe finally managed to come back into Tirza's room. She shuffled in, trying to be unnoticed. She tripped, and fell. "Opps.."

"She will find great happiness, from the strangest of places" he said softly, ending his spiel. "I hope I have done right my friend in telling you this"

Tirza giggled

"YOu ok?" tirza asked

Linwe stood up, and nodded. She dusted off her knees, and sighed. "I always fall. No worries."

"Thank you for sharing this with me"

Tirza smiled sleepily

Elrond nodded. "I hope it iwll be of help to you"

Linwe walked over to the bed. She sat down, and remained oddly quiet.

Tirza blew her a kiss

"I would imagine it will" Severus replied

Elrond nodded. "I am sure your child is resting well now with Arwen. We could go see her"

Linwe sighed slightly, and forced a smile. "So, what's going on?"

"are you ok?" tirza asked, sensing something was wrong and slowly easing off Arwen's lap

Linwe looked at her. She blinked, and nodded. "O, ermm, yes." She answered quickly.

"Oh, ok..." tirza felt uncomfortable

Linwe nodded, and started to chew nervously on her lip. She knew it wasn't right to lie.

Tirza shifted nervously and twisted a dark curl around her finger

Linwe looked down. "I fink i'mma gonna...go to...bed.."

Tirza sniffled and nodded

"Are you ok?" She looked at Tirza.

Tirza shrugged "Just...sore" she siad softly

"I'm sorry I gotted you hurt.."

"thanks" she whispered

"I'm sure ada will probably punish me wots..I not suppose to pway with the armor.." 

Tirza hugged her softly 

She hugged her back. "I dese-rve it." She sighed. "I shouldn't of gotteded you hurt."

"It was a accident"

"But still.." She sniffed.

tirza shrugged

Linwe walked out of the room. She walked slowly threw the halls, and found the throne room. She opened the door slowly. "ada?"

"YEs linwe?" Aragorn asked softly, patting his lap for her to sit

"Did I make her mad?"

Linwe shuffled in slowly, and climbed on Arwen's lap.

"What's wrong?" Arwen asked softly

She shrugged slowly, and looked down. "Nothing ada."

"Are you sure my love?"

"Yes ada.." She leaned against him, and closed her eyes, frowning.

"I think I made her mad, I just---mis---this"

"Are you sure my little love?"

"Yes ada..I promise.."

"No not at all" Arwen said

"Promise? I'm sorry" she slipped off Arwen's lap and under the covers

"I promise and you have nothing to be sorry about" Arwen told her

"Linwe, you must never lie to ada. I only want to help you, tell me"

"I feel like i do" 

"I..I.." She shook her head. "It's stupid." She mumbled.

"Your just a little scared and in a different place" Arwen said "in time things will become easier"

"The only things stupid are questions never asked and thoughts never said"

"No, that's not it"

"Then what?" 

Linwe looked up at him, and blinked slightly. "Woooww..You right deep, man.." She decided, a look of wonder on her face.

"That---that---- I like you all special" she whispered "And linwe knows it" 

Aragorn kissed her head. "Come now, share with me little one. I loev you very much" 

"I guess, i'm just worrieded for Tirza.." She said quietly, and carefully, choosing her words.

"She just needs to get used to it" Arwen told her "she's going to have to share me soon anyway"

"Why?"

"But that is different. That is hers and you are hers and I am not---and I wish I was!" she started to sob

"She ish really sad..And I tan tell she misses her family and friends, and i'm sure she gots lots.."

"I wish you could stay here but you would miss your friends" Arwen reminded her

"She probably does miss her family and friends, but she likes you honey"

"i wish you were my mommy" she whispered, burying her face in Arwen's lap

"Really?" Linwe asked quietly.

Aragorn nodded. "Of course dear. Why else would she play with you and want to be your friend?"

"I got her hurted though.."

he shook his head. "No dear, that was an accident, I promise"

"I wish I could be" Arwen said quietly

"I s-s-should go say sorrys..I guesses.."

"Really?" she whispered, raising her tear stained face to look at the pretty elf "Why?"

"You dont have to, you have done nothing wrong"

"I feel like I have.." She looked up at her ada, and frowned.

"why?"

"You just seem so sad" Arwen said "and you need someone like me it seems" 

"B-because..." She shrugged her small shoulders. "I always do.." She decided slowly.

"I don't have a mommy" she whispered

"well dont. how can ada help you?" he cuddled her tight on his shoulder and rubbed her

back slowly, kissing her littl ehead

"Someday you might" Arwen told her gently

"Holds me, and love me." She smiled a pretty little smile, and buried her face in his robes.

"Always to both pen-neth, always" he rocked her and murmured sweet things to her 

"I just want one now that loves me lots"

"Does your dad not love you lots?" She yawned softly, and rubbed her eyes sleepishly.

Aragorn rocked her more, hoping she would fall asleep and he could tuck her in, or even hold her while she slept

She yawned again, and sniffed. "Ada?"

"Course he does, and I love him lots, he's the greatest dad ever. But--he's a dad. He's not soft like a mommy, like---like you, and just---mommy's are different" she said softly, not quite sure how to explain it

"yes?"

"My bear.." She whimpered, and looked up at him. "He gots to keep away the bad dreams." She frowned.

"I know" Arwen sighed "but I can't come back with you if you return home" 

Tirza cuddled tight against Arwen, just needing the motherly hug and gentle touches and brushes of her hair. She---she just craved it

"I know darling" he carried her to her bed and tucked her in with the right bear

She hugged it to her chest, and curled her knees to her chest."Stay ada?" She asked softly, half asleep.

"yes pen-neth" he sang an Elvish lullaby that Celebrian sang to him when he was first a little foster in Imladris and stroked her hair

Arwen kissed her head and began humming a tune while stroking her hair

Tirza cuddled tighter and tighter. "Will you stay with me, please?"

Linwe moved her head onto his lap, and soon drifted into a light sleep.

Arwen nodded and smiled "of course"

Severus stood in the doorway watching them for a moment

Severus entered a moment later to check on Tirza and found her cuddled in the strange Queen's lap. He felt angry, scared, and betrayed all in one moment and he wasn't sure why at first. Then it dawned on him. What if Tirza liked this woman so much she never wanted to return to Hogwarts? She knew he had to go, would she chose a mother over him?

"Good evening" Arwen said quietly "your daughter is a wonderful child"

Severus quirked an eyebrow. "Yes, thank you, i know that" he struggled to keep his tone

even. Tirza heard him and murmured softly, but was close to sleep.

"Maybe we should take this outside?" Arwen suggested

he nodded and before she could do anything, Severus took Tirza from her and kissed her sweet face, squeezing her tightly to his chest, then tucking her into bed. he bunched up a pillow and placed it in her hands, hoping in sleep she wouldnt notice that it wasnt her beloved lion

Arwen sighed and said "She really misses her mother"

Severus nodded and followed her from the room into a large sitting area "Yes, I know she does. Why I cannot possibly even begin to imagine" he half growled

"Maybe because your not of the femine side" Arwen suggested "She misses those things only a mother can provide"

"I do my best, but I cannot be a woman if that is what she wants. And her mother is gone now"

"That she told me" Arwen said "and she said that you do the best you can which I believe is true"

He nodded. "I do, no matter what you or anyone else believes. And I'm a damn sight better then her mother was, even on my worst days!" He felt defensive and angry

"I see" Arwen sighed

"See what?" he asked, his voice slightly softer. It didnt appear like this woman wanted to take Tirza from him...

"How much you truly care about her and how much she truly cares about you"

--------------------------------------------- 

"What the?" Legolas said when he awoke one moring to feel weird things sticking in his head. He got up to look in the mirror and found bows "LINWE" 

Linwe and Tirza hadn't expected him to wake up yet and they fell off the bed as he did

"What have you two done?" Legolas asked

Linwe groaned, and rubbed her butt. "Ouch, man.." She had picked up ALOT of stuff from Tirza.

"um, well, we made you pretty?" Tirza offered

Linwe nodded. "Yea, pretty."

"Someone better start explaining before I take you both to the king"

Linwe groaned, and moved towards the door. It was too early to go to Aragorn!

"WHAT? But we didn't do anything bad! We just like your hair..." Tirza stated, also sneaking towards the door.

"My hair is NOT a play thing for young girls" Legolas groaned "it will take hours to remove them"

Linwe giggled quietly. 

Tirza gulped "It wont take hours... hopefully"

Linwe finally almost reached the door. She started to open it.

Tirza was right beside her, ready to run like the wind

Linwe counted in whisper to three, and flung the door open, running down the halls.

Tirza ran after her, surprised how fast her friend could run, considering how small she was

"I'm telling your father" Legolas shouted after them

Linwe stopped in her tracks, and shuddered.

Tirza stopped fast and turned around. "Do you have to?" she asked softly

Linwe looked at him. "Yea Uncle Leggie. Do you gots too?"

"Look at what you did to me" Legolas pointed out "you wouldn't dare do it to your ada"

"Would too!" Defended Linwe.

"My dad's hair is gross, that's why" Tirza stated truthfully. "Yours is much prettier"

Linwe nodded. "ada has weird hair."

Legolas sighed "Well I won't tell them IF you agree to help me get rid of this stupid bows"

"But they make you pretty Uncle Leggie!"

Tirza nodded "they look nice, honest!"

"I am NOT a girl" Legolas pointed out "one bow MAYBE but many makes me look feminine"

Tirza shuffled "dont tell on us!"

Linwe bursts into tears. "YOU CAN'T! ADA WILL MURDER MEEEE"

"Well then you can help me remove them"

"Dont cry" tirza said, hugging her friend

"We'll help, please don't be mad!"

Legolas nodded "I won't be mad anymore as long as you help and I want tell your ada's either"

Tirza sighed in relief and approached him slowly

Linwe shook her head, and sniffled.

"Linwe do you really want me to tell your ada?"

"linwe, come on! if your dad gets told, mine will find out!"

Linwe nodded, and started to follow in suit.

'So help me, ok? Legolas, sit down, I cant reach you" Tirza climbed up on the bed and stood there

Linwe nodded. "I'm short."

Legolas sat back down and sighed "I will not be offended if you left one bow but no more than that"

Tirza giggled "Ew, then you'd look like Lucius Malfoy with only one bow"

Linwe looked confused. "Huh?"

"never mind, he's just a bad dude--er, guy"

"Gentlemen in our time prefer one bow if they have long hair" Legolas pointed out 

"Dude..Cool..'

"Weird---I thought Elves only like braids. Funky"

"I just like mine to be free flowing"

Tirza began to carefully take out the bows, but gasped as some hair followed the clasps

Linwe gasped as well. "Shits.."

"What's going on girls?" Legolas asked

Tirza sniffled and grabbed Linwe's hand and they screamed and took off running down the hallway

Linwe sniffled loudly. "Let's hide in da stables!"

"Dont kill us!" they screamed as they ran to the stables

Linwe lead her into a stall, and they hid in the hay.

"I asked what was going on what is going on?" Legolas demanded

Linwe didn't move, hoping he didn't notice her.

Tirza sneezed

"I see you Linwe" Legolas told her "you cannot hide from me"

Linwe shuddered. "He's the all seeing eye."

"creepy" tirza whispered

Linwe nodded her agreement, and suddenly, she grabbed Tirza's hand, and bolted out under Legolas's leg, and down the hall.

"Don't make me get your ada's" Legolas called out after them

"i hate it when people say that" tirza whined

Linwe shook her head. "He won't dos it. Comes." She dragged her into her room.

"I warned you" Legolas told them and went in search of Severus and Aragorn

Linwe hid under the bed, being VERY quiet.

Tirza hid too, but they could hear both men enter. "Linwe, come out now" Aragorn ordered

"I know your in here as well Tirza" Severus said

Linwe shook her head, and climbed up into the matress.

Tirza gave Linwe a weird look

"Tirza don't make me come get you" Severus said quietly

"Linwe, if you ever want to have chocolate again, you will come out this instant." Aragorn said sternly

Tirza sighed and slowly slithered out. "We didn't mean to give him a bald spot..." 

Linwe shook her head. She KNEW she'd get chocolate somehow.

"Linwe, come out right now, or---or---I'll make your nana come!"

Linwe shook her head again. The only was she would come out was if-- daerada. She shuddered.

"Tirza keep at it and you'll be punished til next year"

"What?" tirza squeaked "I'm out! It was an accident that his hair come out!" 

"LINWE I WILL TAKE THAT BED APART!"

Linwe blinked, and giggled. She wanted to see that!

"Faramir! Get me an ax!"

Linwe started to giggle harder. She REALLY wanted to see this!

"And take all the bears and give them away, we don't want them hurt!"

"NOOOOO!" She screamed, as she came flying out.

Aragorn caught her and plopped her straight into a corner

Linwe crossed her arms over her chest, and kicked at him. "BAD! NO LIKE CORNER!" She got up, and marched away from it.

Severus glared at Tirza "If you hadn't have put bows IN his hair then his hair wouldn't have come out"

Aragorn swatted her hard "Linwe, I am not in the mood for your tantrums!"

Tirza gulped. "But the bows don't pull my hair out, I didn't know his hair was so sensitive"

Linwe's eyes slowly filled with tears. She moved away from Aragorn.

He put her back in the corner sighing heavily nd wishing elrond would stop laughing in his head

She looked heartbroken. She crossed her legs under her and buried her face in her hands.

"Tirza you only put one or two boys in your hair" Severus pointed out "I believe you put around ten bows in his hair"

"Dad, ahve you seen how long his hair is?"

Linwe quietly snuck out of the corner, tears rolling down her cheeks and aragorn put her right back

She wiggled, and looked VERY sad. "I no like you!" She spat at him.

Aragorn looked devastated and could think of nothing to say in return

She looked down, and sniffed.

"Linwe, that was mean" he finally whispered

"Tirza that's not the point" Severus told her "you shouldn't have put that many bows in"

"I no care!" She sniffled, and moved away. "You hitted me! That bad!" She spat at him again.

"I didnt hit you" 

Tirza hung her head

She kicked her feet at him, and sniffled.

"Aragorn might I make a suggestion?" Severus asked quietly

"stop kicking linwe---please valar, yes do my friend"

Linwe sniffed, and glared at Severus. She was REALLY beginning to hate him.

"The corner doesn't always work when my daughter misbehaves" Severus said "have you tried talking to her, grounding her, or even spanking her?"

Tirza squirmed, getting a feeling she would be visiting a corner herself very soon

Linwe narrowed her eyes. She took off her shoe, and threw it at Severus.

"Nay, Arwen and I have tried to refrain from spanking her---" Aragorn glared at Linwe

"However, I am thinking that you and my ada are correct in that idea. LINWE Unless you want a spanking right here and now, you will stop! You will stay in this room all day, do you hear me?"

Linwe looked at him, and glared. There was NO way he would spank her, so she nicely took off her other shoe, and threw it at him.

"Would you both be so kind as to leave my daughter and I in peace?" Aragorn asked through gritted teeth

Linwe buried her face back in her hands, and sniffed.

Tirza just stared at Aragorn, who said something in Elvish and made her giggle

Linwe sighed deeply, and looked up. She stared at Severus, and Tirza hoping they wouldn't leave.

Severus nodded and left dragging tirza with him

Linwe whimpered, and looked up at Aragorn. "Ada... I sorry." She whispered.

"Linwe, I am most upset with your behavior. It is not kind nor appreciated"

"Dad, we didnt mean to make him go bald, honest!"

"I'll never do it again!" She promised.

"Tirza you should have known better" Severus told her

"I am sure you won't" Aragorn said. He hugged Linwe tight, then put her over his lap and gave her six hard spanks "You will stay in this room until bedtime, when your nana and I will tuck you in"

"I'm sorry---" she said softly

Linwe looked shocked. Tears welled up in her eyes, and she looked down.

"Let's go to your room" Severus told her

Aragorn rocked her in his arms

She quickly moved away from him. She felt SO betrayed. She shuffled to her bed, and lied on her belly on the bed.

Tirza gulped and held his hand as they walked together. "I'll tell him sorry and I won't do it again" she offered. "His hair was so pretty, I guess I couldnt help myself"

Aragorn sighed and kissed her head, then left the room

Linwe stayed in her room the whole day, and didn't even come out for supper. She just lied there and cried.

Elrond went to see her 

Severus nodded "An apology would be appropriate and I think you should go to bed early tonight as well"

Tirza groaned

Finally, Linwe came from her room. She shuffed down the hall, and looked for Elrond.

She noticed him coming her way. She flew into his arms.

And ran into Elrond, who picked her up "We need to talk pen-neth"

She buried her face in his shoulder, and sniffed.

"Pen-neth, you cannot be so unruly for your ada. It makes his heart sad. Do you know that?"

She shook her head. "I-I didn't mean to make his heart sad."

"I know, but can you remember this from now on? And try to be a good girl for him? He loves you so much, he cried pen-neth, inside for you"

"Would you prefer a spanking?" Severus asked

"I-I made him cry?" She said slowly. Tears welled up in his eyes. "Bad Linwe.." She hung her head. "Bad bad Linwe."

"Shh shh, no Linwe, you are not bad, you are learning"

"WHAT?" Tirza squeaked, taking a step back, her eyes wide. "No!"

She shook her head. "Bad.." She whispered.

"no, not bad linwe. do not think that of yourself"

"Then don't give me problems about going to bed early"

"Very bad Linwe..' She sniffled, and raced down the hall away from Elrond, searching for Aragorn.

Elrond sighed

Tirza pouted "Dad, please, dont make me go to bed early. How can I find Legolas if I go to bed early?" she asked

She came to Aragorn's room, and knocked softly.

"Come in" he called, looking up from his throne

She shuffed in, looking at the floor.

"Linwe, I asked you to stay in your room until bed. Can you not listen to even one thing I ask?"

"You will be able to find him tomorrow if not before you go to bed" Severus told her "so you have your choice early bedtime or a spanking"

"not very equal choices" she pouted, bouncing onto the bed

Linwe burst into tears again, and flew into arms.

Aragorn sighed and rocked her tight

"I no mean to make your heart sad." She whispered. "I bad. VERY bad."

"I would say they are in light of the damage you caused"

"It was only one tiny spot! You cant even see it!"

"I know darling, Iknow. you are not bad though, never bad. you are just little. I was much much worse then you, trust me"

She hugged him again, feeling awful.

"Do not feel so bad little one, but you must go back to your room now. You need to learn to listen"

She shook her head, and cuddled into his arms. "No wanna go. My heart is sad too." 

"That is why you need to Linwe. So you can think of why both our hearts are sad, and how they can be fixed." he kissed her head and set her down "go now child, I shall be in soon"

Linwe sniffled, and nodded. She turned, and ran out. She still felt terrible.

"Still you did it" Seversu replied

"but...but..." 

"Don't make me have to spank you as well"

Tirza burst into tears 

Linwe kicked her feet, and sighed. SHe walked around the castle.

When Aragorn went to Linwe's room, she was just walking in.

"Linwe" he moaned

She frowned. "I haded to clear my head.." She frowned. "It's all confused." 

"When I tell you to clear your head in your room, that is where you do it"

"I sorry." She hung her head. "I guess I just screws up ALL the time! I stupid." "you are not stupid, you jsut dont use your pretty ears very well"

She giggled, and wiggled her ears a bit. "Nots lots, no.."

"what?" he asked

"I no use my ears lots." She agreed.

"oh" he laughed

She laughed too. "Yeppers. You loves me still, right?"

"Of course!" he hugged her tight

She hugged him back tight. "Good. I be sad if you don't."

Tirza looked at Severus, wanting a hug

Severus sighed "Alright come here" he said opening his arms

Linwe looked at her feet, and sighed. "You gonna spank me, 'gain?"

she jumped into his arms "god, why do i always make a mess of like---like everything!"

"I should" aragorn sighed, rubbing his forehad "but i wont"

She hugged his leg. "If you thinks you should..It's ok.." she whispered. "I won't be uber mads."

he shook his head no and picked her up

She wrapped her arms around him, and hugged him tight. "Love you."

"Love you"

"You don't want me to go way right?"

"never"

"Dad, I'm so sorry!"

"You just need to stop doing things cause they seem fun" Severus told her "you need to think about what the other person will think and then do it" 

"he wears braids, i didnt think he'd mind too much... "

Linwe wiggled out of his arms, and walked to the bed.

he kissed her forehead 

"Still it's better to ask then to just do it"

Linwe smiled, and curled up on the bed. "Daddy."

tirza nodded "please dont be mad, i hate it when you're mad"

"I'm not mad I just wish you would think more before you act"

she nodded "i do try---most of the time. can i still eat supper with everybody?" 

"yes pen-neth?" aragorn asked

"M-my.." She shook her head, and buried her face in the blankets. "Never mind.

"No, tell em" he tickled her

She giggled softly, and wiggled.

"Tell me, tell me!"

"STOOOOP!" She giggled, and tried to get away.

"noooo!" he teased

"Of course and hopefully you will find Legolas there and apologize"

"you won't let him kill me right? he looked---pissed. but still pretty"

She screamed with later, and tried harder to get away. "CAN'T TELL IF I LAUGHING!" he stopped and hugged her close

She hugged him back, and smiled.

"Of course I won't let him kill you" Severus replied

she giggled and hugged him really tight

"My ass hurts lots.." Linwe whispered.

"Just promise not to do tahta again' Severus said

ARagorn laughed loudly 

Tirza nodded "Promise" 

She giggled as well. "It does!" She wiggled, and bounced into his lap. he hugged her tight.

"Can you make it better?" She asked softly.

"no"

"Please.." She gave him her best puppy dog eyes.

"honey, i dont even know how"

She frowned. "Does daerada?"

"yes, but you will get over it"

Linwe shook her head. "No. I can't sits!"

"Hush"

"I wanna be able to sit." she pouted.

"You will be able to soon, calm yourself"

"Or better yet, ask your nana"

"Nana will heal it?" She asked happily.

"I have no idea" 

Linwe got up, and ran out. When she found Arwen she dived at her, and tackled her.

"NANA!" She sniffled.

"Yes sweetie" Arwen said

"Will you heal my ass?" She asked sweetly.

"Why would I need to do that?"

"Ada spanked me ass." She nodded. "Yeppers."

"Why did he do that?"

"My shoe slipped out of my hand.. Twice."


	27. Chapter 36

"Tirza," Severus said gently, kneeling down to her height. "It's time to go. Time to go home." Tirza looked bewildered, glancing back and forth between Severus and Arwen. Severus was the best thing that ever happened to her. She couldn't ask for a better dad, and she wouldn't trade him for the world. Yet, there was Arwen... a mother. For all that Severus was, he could never replace the special love of a mother.

Two pairs of dark eyes, matching in color and depth, began filling with tears. As much as Severus loved her and wanted her to be with him, he would never take her from what made her truly happy. It had to be her choice.

Tirza waved goodbye to Arwen and threw herself in Severus' arms.

---------------------------------------- 

Severus shot from his office to his chambers at a speed few knew he had, at the sound of a scream; a scream he knew all too well. He rushed into Tirza's bedroom, to find her screaming, and looking confused. 

"Shhh, come on Tirza, calm down," he whispered, sitting on the bed and pulling her close. At the sound of his voice, the screaming stopped, though her eyes shined with tears.

"What's wrong sweetheart, did you have a flashback?" Her nearly instantenous calming down made him think it was a normal nightmare, and not a flashback. "No. I had a dream, we were in Middle Earth, and Legolas was there, and Elrond with his really scary eyebrow and..."

Severus nodded occassionally, mostly lost as she described characters and places that apparently the two of them had been involved in in her dream.

"Then, I had to pick," she whispered. "Pick?" He questioned, kissing her soft hair. "Between you and Arwen. Because I miss mom, and all the special things that moms do. She couldn't come with us, so I had to pick to come home or stay there. And you couldn't stay," Tirza explained.

"I see," Severus said, letting her nestle against his chest. As was automatic, he began to rock slowly, and rub her back slightly, glad to feel her relaxing.

"It was hard," she admitted. "To pick, two things and people and places that I love lots, and things that I... I think I need, inside, you know?" He nodded.

"But I picked you dad..." Tears that had been shining in her eyes, slowly and silently slipped over and down her pale cheeks as Tirza threw her arms around his neck.

Severus could only hug her tight, and rock her for what seemed like hours, surrounded in the feeling of love that only a father could have for a daughter. "I'd have picked you too baby," he whispered. "Thanks for picking me."

It didn't really make a whole lot of sense to him, but it had obviously been a big deal for her in the dream, and it was important to her that he knew she chose him. That fact alone, made it important to him. "I'd have picked you too..." he repeated.


	28. Chapter 37

The end of the year quickly approached, much faster then anyone thought it would. Tirza went with her friends towards where the carriages were waiting. "I get to ride with you guys to the train. What are those?" she asked, pointing at the Thestrals.

"What are whats?" Maddie asked, confused. Luna looked at the Thestrals, and got a semi-serious look on her face. "You can see them?" She asked Tirza softly.

Ginny tilted her head, and stared into space, not seeing a thing. "Tirza, Luna..? Are you two going crazy?" She asked quietly, blinking.

"We aren't crazy..." Tirza said, nodding to Luna's comment. "Luna can see them too, I think" Maddie shrugged and looked at Ginny, seeming confused.

Luna nodded her head again, and took Tirza's arm gently. She pulled her to the side. "You have seen death." She said seriously.

Tirza nodded, her eyes clouding over. "Yeah" she whispered. "You too?"

Luna looked down at the ground. "Yes." She whispered, looking back up at Tirza. "My mom."

Tirza hugged her tight. "My mom too" she whispered. Ginny and Maddie watched them carefully.

Luna hugged her back, and whispered in her ear. "You have seen death, that's why you can see them."

"Wow" Tirza whispered She hugged Luna tighter. "I'm gonna invite you over first" she announced softly. "We're ok, we're not loony. We've just-- like--- we're special, right Luna?"

Luna smiled slightly. "That's right. We are." Tirza took Luna's hand and lead her back over. "We gotta get in," Maddie said. "It's time to go. Are you both ok?" She and Ginny looked really worried.

Luna looked at them. "It's just something. We can see, but you can't. And I hope that neither of you ever can see them." Ginny looked at Maddie, and then at Tirza, then at Luna. "Right."

Maddie got into the carriage first. "I can't believe the whole year is like- -- over" Ginny got in after her, and nodded. "I know. It's weird. It went by really fast."

"But it was cool, all of it. Cept Goldie" Tirza stated as she got in. Luna got in as well, and plopped down. "That's because the stars choose for it to go by fast." Luna announced, going back to her normal self.

Tirza nodded. "I guess so," They all giggled. "What do the stars say about next year?" "That it's going to be very interesting." She nodded, and smiled. "And that everyone is going to bring Luna chocolate." She smirked slightly, and winked.

They laughed, and hugged Luna as the carriages began to move. All too quickly, they were at the station. "I'll see you girls soon, ok? I'll invite all of ya over!"

Ginny nodded, and hugged Tirza. "Have a good summer." Luna hugged Tirza as well, and smiled. "The stars are protecting you!"

"Thanks!" Tirza hugged them all, and waved goodbye, when she was poked on the shoulder, and turned around.

Fred and George were standing there; there faces each had identical grins on them. Tirza giggled and hugged them both. "Don't worry, I'll come visit," she assured them. It was hard to say goodbye, but good too, because then you could have new adventures.

Fred held onto her. "Aww, but do you have to go? We are making some new products, and we need someone to test them on." He smirked. "Just kidding, but we do need your brains to help us with our prank planning." George added.

"Oooh, maybe we can do it when I come visit," she said sincerely. "As long as your mom doesn't catch us" George, and Fred both shivered, and nodded. "That wouldn't be good." Said Fred.

Tirza giggled. "Love you guys, keep busy with that cool stuff" They both hugged her once more, and nodded, disappearing into the crowd.

Tirza sighed, then saw Oliver and ran over to him. "I'm gonna miss you!" Oliver picked her up, and hugged her tight, swinging her around. "I'm going to miss you too." He replied, hugging her again, before putting her down.

"You're coming back next year, right?" Oliver nodded. "It's my last year." "Awwww" she whined, hugging him tighter around the waist. "But at least you'll be back!"

He ruffled her hair affectionately, and nodded. "Of course I'll be back." He winked. "Can't get rid of me that easy, sis." She smiled. "Have a good trip, ok? And send me loads of owls" "No problem." He smiled, and disappeared, as Hermione came up. "Hey.. Tirza." She smiled brightly.

"Hey Mione!" Tirza hugged her tight. "Remember about the vacation, my dad's gonna call your parents" Hermione nodded, and smiled. "Yep. I can't wait." "Me either. You'll have to come visit soon too. And don't let the boys drive you nuts" Hermione hugged her again. "Don't worry. I'll be fine."

Tirza giggled. "Have a good ride" Then she hugged both Harry and Ron, even though it made them blush. "Keep in touch, k? Or I'll make my owl peck you" she giggled. Harry, and Ron laughed, and nodded. "Alright. We'll keep in touch." Ron agreed.

"Be good to Mione!" she warned as they boarded the train. Then she got on the carriage, for the ride back to Hogwarts

------------------------------------- 

As soon as Tirza returned to Hogwarts from saying her goodbyes, she wandered back to the chambers, with a Hogwarts envelope, still sealed. It was her final report card.

"There you are" Severus smiled as he was packing some of his things away "Did you see all your friends off?" Tirza nodded. "Yep! And I got my report card too. Haven't looked at it yet"

"Would you like for me to do the honors?" Severus asked. Tirza giggled. "Please. I'm all nervous and excited!" She thrust the envelope into his hands and sat on the coffee table, waiting eagerly.

Severus laughed at her, and kissed the top of her head before opening the envelope and inspecting her grades:

Defense Against the Dark Arts, Year One: A Potions, Year One: C Herbology, Year One: B Transfigurations. Year One: A- Flying, Year One: A Astronomy, Year One: B- Charms, Year One: B

Severus paused for a moment, filled with pride. He waited to tell her for a moment, chuckling inwardly as he watched her squirm around. "Well," he started out. "I'm impressed."

"Really?" Tirza squealed. "Woo hoo!" She began bouncing around the room. "I did gooood! I did gooood!" she changed.

"Well, except for my class, you can out with A's and B's. Impressive," he commented again, smiling at her as she bounced.

"YIPPY!" she shouted, bouncing right onto his lap, making him groan. She ignored the groan however, and hugged him tight. "Wait..." she said softly. "Oh my god, I failed your class?"

Severus laughed and hugged her close. "Of course not!" He winked at her. "You got a C" Tirza sighed in relief. "Wow, I did SO good. I'm so proud of me! Yea me!"

Shaking his head at her excitement, though he couldn't deny he was rather overjoyed as well, he stated. "Maybe we'll have to do something special to celebrate your passing your first year."

"Oooh," Tirza's eyes sparkled with mischief. "Like what?" "Well," he chuckled. "I happen to know that there is some vanilla ice cream somewhere in Hogwarts, just waiting for the house elves to spread caramel apple sauce and whip cream on it."

Tirza giggled and hugged him tight. "Love you dad. Thanks for like--- a great school year." Severus smiled proudly, hugging her tightly, before setting her down on the floor. "I love you too. But now I'm hungry, so let's go get some, hmm?" She nodded, taking his hand and pulling him towards the kitchens.

Two days later...

"I'm going to Remus' house! I'm going to Remus' house!"

"Tirza it's only for a few days" Severus pointed out "no need for BIG excitement your not gonna miss your old dad are you?" Tirza bounced around crazily

"COURSE I will!" Tirza said, jumping on his back as he walked by

"You don't act like it" Severus pointed out "but we better get going" 

"Aw, dad, don't be sad! I just miss him like crazy, I get to see you every day" Tirza hugged him tightly

Severus smiled "Alright that's better"

"Don't pout dad, makes you look weird," she pointed out, still bouncing in a hello kitty top and khaki shorts

"I'm not pouting" Severus replied "now let's go"

Tirza grabbed her bags, and Severus grabbed her and they walked out to the

gate of Hogwarts. This way Severus could clean up without Tirza and Jinn  
Jinn having a hay day behind his back. "Love you dad," she whispered. Remus walked up to the gates to meet them, and smiled. "Hey Tirza, Severus."

"REMUSSSS!" Tirza shouted, wriggling to get out of Sev's arms

Remus waved. "Hey cutie." He walked up to her, and took her from Severus.

She hugged him tight, dropping her bags, kissing his cheek several times. "I MISSED you like crazy!"

Remus hugged her back, and kissed her forehead. "I missed you too, kiddo."

He leaned over, and whispered into her ear. "So did someone else, who is coming by later."

"Remember I'm just a floo away" Severus commented "and I'll be here around noon on Sunday"

Remus looked at Severus, and nodded. "Alright. That it?"

Tirza got down and ran back to Severus, hugging him tight. "Bye daddy, I love you, I miss you!" then she grabbed her bags and ran into his house.

Remus followed behind happily.

Remus stopped, hearing Severus not leaving. "Damn." He mumbled under his

breath, as he turned around. "Yes Severus?"

"Now remember no flying without permission, no staying up too late, no making Remus crazy" Severus went through his mental list "And most of all NO coffee"

Remus faked a yawn, and nodded. "I've heard this before Severus." Tirza giggled

"And even if Tirza goes crazy, just love her and get her ice cream, right?" Tirza added

Remus winked at Tirza. "Sounds good to me."

"No ground her for life" Severus said with a wink

Remus laughed slightly, and looked at Severus. "You done ranting?"

"I guess" Severus sighed

"Awwww daddy" Tirza pouted "no fun"

"Remember behave or be grounded for a month when you get home"

"Usually you got more to say, Severus." Drawled Remus.

"A WHOLE MONTH!" Tirza shrieked

"Yep a whole month" Severus replied

"So that means behave"

"That's not fair" she crossed her arms over her chest

"Yea, that's no fair." Remus crossed his arms over his chest, with a smirk.

Tirza giggled hiding behind Remus and sticking out her tongue playfully.

"Well it's either that or no staying over at Remus ever again"

"WHAT? NO STAYING AT REMUS'S?" Remus looked offended.

Tirza sighed heavily and nodded "Fine"

"Well if she doesn't behave and be good then nope"

"BYE dad"

Remus sniffled. "That's punishing me too."

"Goodbye dear" Severus replied, "I love you"

"Love you too, even if you do suck," she muttered

Remus picked up Tirza, and smiled. "Let's go before he gets you." He mumbled. Severus just shook his head and disappeared

"What do you wanna do first?" Remus asked

"Is Sirius here?" she whispered

"I don't know" 

Sirius sat in the living room. He had his arms draped over the back of the couch. His long dark hair tied in a ponytail. He was humming quietly, waiting.

"Do too" she giggled, tickling him.

Sirius frowned slightly, and started to bounce slightly on the couch. He hated waiting, especially when it came to playing with Tirza.

"Try the living room"

Sirius heard their voices, and he grinned. "TIRZAAAA!" He called.

She got down and took off running into the house "PADFOOOOT!" she beamed like a fool and nearly ran into a table to run to him

"Slow down" Remus said laughing

Sirius picked her up, and twirled her around. "PRINCESS!" He grinned.

"Sorry uncle Remus" she giggled. "Aaah, this is the life, love getting spoiled" she smirked

Sirius grinned, and nodded. "Heeey, wanna go pig out on ice cream?" He asked with a boyish grin on his face.

"Ooh, can we do that uncle Remus? And you wouldn't really tell dad if I was goofy and stuff would you?" she asked hopefully

Sirius looked at Remus. "Yea, can we Uncle Remus?"

"Alright" Remus sighed, "but not a ton of it"

"I won't unless you do something bad"

"Woo..." Sirius dragged Tirza off to the kitchen.

"Ok---" Tirza nodded. She giggled. "Uncle Sirius, are you on crack? Or hobbit weed? Ooh! Uncle Remus, can we watch Lord of the Rings? Have you seen that yet?"

Sirius blinked slightly. "That movie is the bomb!" He burst out, with a slight blush.

"Ooooh, somebody's got a crush on Arwen!" she teased

"Maybe if you behave" Remus said with a smirk "Both of you"

She blew him kisses and handed him the first bowl of ice cream "You guys are the best!" 

"Nnnnooo, I don't." He defended himself. "Although I do like that...see...threw...dress..." He trailed off.

Tirza had just put a spoonful of ice cream in her mouth, which tumbled, out when her jaw dropped. "Oh my god. EEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWW"

Sirius ducked his head, and blushed again. "Hey! It's not my fault! It's the costume people!"

"Okay I missed something here"

"He's talking about gross things" Tirza whined, looking half nauseated

Sirius looked at him, and nodded. "You have to see the movie to understand,

Remus." He frowned at Tirza. "I'm sorry." He said softly.

"That's NASTY EW. Gross, very gross. I'm not hungry anymore" she pushed the ice cream away

Sirius looked really upset. He frowned, and hung his head. "Sorry." He whimpered, before going upstairs to his room.

"Sirius behave or I'll make you sleep in the dog house"

"Is he gonna cry?" Tirza asked softy "I didn't mean to make him cry... but" she shuddered

Sirius sat on his bed, and pulled his knees to his chest. He really didn't mean to gross Tirza out. Just kinda came out. He buried his face in his knees, and sniffled sadly.

"Should I go talk to him?" she whispered to Remus

"Sure" Remus sighed

Tirza went upstairs and knocked on his door softly. She shuffled her feet, marking the wood floor with her sandals a bit.

"Come in." Sirius called softly, looking up at the door.

Tirza cracked the door open just a bit and looked inside. "Can I come in?" she whispered.

The room was dark, no lights on. "Sure." Came a voice from the bed.

Tirza turned on the lights and shuffled over to the bed. "Are you gonna cry?" she whispered

Sirius looked up at her, and looked back down at his knees. "I'm so sorry, Tirza." He looked up at her. "Really I am. I'm sure Remus will yell at me later." Remus watched silently from the background

Tirza dived into his arms. "Don't cry please! I know you didn't mean it!"

Sirius hugged her close, and kissed the top of her head. "I'm so sorry, I'll never do it again." He promised.

Tirza gave a little shudder. "It's just really creepy," she whispered. "And it makes me feel gross inside" She buried her face in his shoulder. "I know you didn't mean too" her little voice was muffled

Sirius had tears in his eyes now. "I'm sure a god damn idiot." He whispered, and held her close, rocking her slightly. "I'm sorry I made you feel gross. Bet if your dad was here..He'd kill me."

"I wouldn't let him," she whispered, sniffling. She was trying so hard to be grown up and not cry.

He rubbed her back softly. "You can cry you know. Everyone cries."

"I won't kill him either" Remus vowed

Tirza shook her head no. "I'm trying to grow up" she whispered. "And not be a baby anymore"

"You weren't a baby before." Sirius frowned slightly. "And don't grow up to fast. So many people do that.." He sighed.

"Tirza you never have acted like a baby" Remus said quietly

"I cry too much" she whispered, swiping at her eyes. "I think it frustrates people---I know it makes me frustrated" she took a deep breath, and swiped at her eyes again

"Doesn't make me frustrated." Sirius smiled. "Crying helps. I know I cried a whole lot when I lost my best friends."

"But if I cry, you'll be sad and cry too" she sniffled

Sirius frowned. "I already feel pretty awful for making such a stupid mistake."

"That helps sometimes," Remus pointed out

"I know you didn't mean too," she whispered. A moment later, she buried her face against his neck and tears slipped down her face, plopping onto his skin.

Sirius rubbed circles on her back, and closed his eyes. "Let it all out..." He whispered, as tears came to his own eyes.

Tirza let out a loud sob, followed by a rush of tears, her slight body shaking as everything drained out. They were right--crying was good sometimes!

Sirius kissed her head, and continued to rub small circles on her back. He gave a tiny quick glance to Remus to see if he was going to die or not for causing Tirza to become so upset. Remus just looked sad and tired Sirius sniffed, and let out a tiny little hiccough. He kissed Tirza's head again. "See, it helps a lot."

As was normal for Tirza, crying put her to sleep within just a few minutes. Her breathing steadied and she went limp in his arms as she was drawn deeper and deeper into sleep

Sirius set her down on the bed, and covered her up. "Remus, I'm sorry." He whispered quietly.

"It's alright friend" Remus sighed, "Just don't do it again"

Sirius sighed with relief. He wasn't going to die, well, not today at least.

"Are we going to have ice cream?" Remus asked

Sirius looked down at the sleeping figure of Tirza. "Let's wait for her."

Remus nodded "Then I think we should watch this movie that I'm so in the dark about" 

"Also, we should wait for her." Sirius laughed softly. "She's a fan of it." 

Tirza mumbled in her sleep and rolled over---and onto the floor with a clunk

Sirius ran to her, and picked her up. "You ok?"

Remus looked down at her "Really are you?"

Tirza groaned, rubbing her shoulder. "Ouch"

Sirius kissed her head. "You ok?"

"Yeah are you okay?" Remus questioned

"I think so" she swung her arms, nearly smacking Sirius in the face

Sirius ducked his head. "Watch it."

"Sorry!" she giggled

"Ready for that ice cream?"

"Ice cream, eh?" He looked at Tirza.

"Yippy!" she bounded out the door of the bedroom and down the stairs

A few hours later, Tirza was asleep, snuggled between the two guys, in an all pink furry nightgown, as the ending credits for FOTR played

Sirius sniffled, and dried his eyes on his sleeve. "Such a good ending."

Sirius picked up Tirza gently, and looked at Remus. "She's so cute."

"That she is" 

He carried her upstairs. "So innocent. Could never hurt anyone." He ranted off. "I want a baby Remus." He whispered, looking down at Tirza.

"So do I old friend"

He sighed sadly, and looked at his friend. "Why would anyone want a criminal?" He mumbled to himself. He took Tirza into her room, and laid her in the bed. He covered her up and kissed her forehead. "Sleep well princess." He grinned.

"Cause you're a great guy"

He looked at Remus. "Yea.That's why everyone thinks I murdered Peter, and gave James and Lily's whereabouts?"

"Well I know you didn't" Remus told him

Early the next morning when Tirza got up to use the bathroom, a though struck her and she snickered. If anyone enjoyed a good joke it was Sirius!


	29. Chapter 38

Grabbing her wand, Tirza snuck into Sirius' room, turned him pink, and made it so that he would bark up daisies... After plopping a big pink bow on his pony, snickering, she went off to bed and back to sleep

Sirius's eyes fluttered opened a while later, and he stood stretched. He stopped, and looked down at him. "W-what the!" He glared, and went to the mirror. "Oh my god...REMUS!"

"REMUS!" Tears came to his eyes. "MY HAIR!" He ran around the room, and stopped. He barked, and a daisy came up. "REMUS! I THINK I'M DYING REMUS!"

Tirza was tired enough to sleep through a bomb and never heard a thing.

A very confused and upset Sirius ran into Remus's room, and shook him.

"REMUS! I'M DYING!" He barked, and showered Remus with daisies "What is going on here?" Remus asked, sitting up sleepily. "I'M DYING!" He shouted, and looked very upset. "No your not" Remus said trying not to laugh.

"Yes I am! I'm pink, and I'm barking flowers, and I HAVE A PINK BOOOW." He barked up more flowers, and whimpered. "Stop..The...flowers." He mumbled. "Tirza" Remus growled, "Get in here!" 

Tirza was still sound asleep and never heard a word he said. Sirius sunk to the bedroom floor, and walked into Tirza's room. He shook her.

Remus followed waiting to hear this

Tirza yelled in shock as he shook her and shot straight up in bed. "What the... Holy tribbles what HAPPENED?" she asked

Sirius glared at her. "What did you--" barks flowers "DO!"

"What makes you think I did it!" Tirza ask indignantly She wasn't sure why he didn't think it was funny.

He pointed to all the pink. "Remus doesn't like pink much." More flowers "And I wouldn't do THIS to myself!"

"Ohh---good point!" she burst into giggles, laughing hysterically

"Tirza you went overboard this time," Remus scolded.

"Not uh! Sirius is the king of pranksters! He's the one that taught me that!"

Sirius looked mixed between rage, and tears. "I didn't teach it to you for this reason!"

He put hand to his ribs, as more flowers came out.

"It---it---it's not funny?" she said softly, her eyes growing big Sirius sunk to the floor, and shook his head.

"Not at all." He grumbled, and spat up yet more flowers.

Tirza gulped, suddenly feeling very nervous "Change him back" Remus stated firmly Sirius looked up at Tirza. He looked rather sick. He frowned, and barked up more flowers. She nodded, and grabbed her wand, quickly changing Sirius back.

"I thought you'd think it was funny," Tirza whispered. "I'm sorry" Sirius looked down at the pile of flowers on the floor. His face was going red. "Count to ten." He mumbled.

"Huh?" Tirza asked, wondering why he wanted her to count. She quickly made the pile of daisies disappear

"He's trying NOT to get angry," Remus pointed out. Sirius started to count to ten, trying to calm himself.

"Oh" Tirza gulped again

"Why did you do that?" Remus asked Sirius stood up, and started to pace the room. It was rare when he got mad, and today. He was pissed off.

"Sirius loves practical jokes--I figured if anyone would appreciate it, he would," she said very softly, biting her lip rather hard. "I didn't mean to make you mad uncle Sirius..."

Remus sighed, "He'll get over it"

Sirius stopped pacing, and crossed his arms over his chest. "I think we should get Severus."

"WHAT?" Tirza shrieked "Nooooooo! Please, I'll get grounded for a whole MONTH!" Sirius glared, and looked towards the fireplace. "That sounds like a damn good punishment."

"Uncle Sirius, don't please, he'll have you arrested!" she shouted suddenly

"Sirius what's got into you?" Remus asked shocked

Sirius glared at Tirza. "You're right." He started to pace again, wearing holes in the carpet. "Damnation."

"Please don't floo him and get arrested uncle Sirius!" Tirza dived onto his legs, attempting to pull him back from the fireplace Sirius looked down at Tirza, and frowned slightly. "You think that's going to stop me?"

"I dunno," she whispered. "And he'll have Remus' head in his office" she whispered "if he finds out you were here"

Remus nodded sadly

"It's not like I'm really a bad person." Sirius frowned, and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"I know your not" Tirza whispered. "I thought you'd laugh, I really did. Please, don't tell on me guys. I'm sorry" she hung her head, biting her lip again---drawing blood

Sirius crossed his legs under himself, and closed his eyes.

"That wasn't funny." He mumbled. "B-but I don't want to get arrested."

"I don't either" Remus replied, "You're lucky that your father hates me Tirza." He looked at the small girl.

Tirza wiped her mouth with her sleeve "Ew" she mumbled at the smear of blood, and tucked her lip into her mouth more so they wouldn't see. "I'm really sorry, I really am. I didn't think you'd get so upset and----" 

Tirza stopped cold at Sirius' comment. "What?" she whispered

"You're lucky he hates me, or I'd have him here right now." He growled, his anger coming back.

"Sirius calm down" Remus stated firmly "She really is sorry"

Tirza took a step back, surprised at his anger. She had never seen him angry before. Albus--never angry with her. Her dad-- predictable anger. Remus- --that quiet angry pissed thing. But Sirius?

Sirius put his face in his hands, and closed his eyes. "I can't help it Remus."

Tirza looked between the two men, not sure what to do or expect, and wiped another smear of blood quietly--at least her shirt was dark.

Remus shook his head "Sirius you can"

Sirius looked up at Tirza, then at Remus. "I vote we spank her." He decided.

"WE?" Tirza shrieked, putting her hands over her bottom. "I don't like that idea!"

Maybe just I should" Remus suggested

Sirius looked at Tirza. "Or we can put the charm on her! She how she likes barking up flowers." He grumbled.

"How about NOBODY should!" Tirza piped up again, taking several steps back again. 

Sirius smirked, and took out his wand. "That charm...Hmm.Maybe."

"You need to receive some kind of punishment" Remus said "or I'll have to tell your dad" Tirza started to cry when Sirius took out his wand and crawled right under the bed

Sirius growled, and waved his wand. "Accio Tirza." Crying, her lip still bleeding, Tirza floated out from under the bed and into his arms. She was frightened by his anger, and tucked her knees to her chest and laid her head on them.

Sirius sighed, and put his wand away. "Why are you bleeding?" He asked softly. She didn't answer him, teardrops making little spot on her pajamas as they landed. He sat down on the bed, and took out his wand again.

"What are you doing now?" Remus demanded

"Healing her lip." He looked at Remus. "What do you think? You think I'm going to crucio her or something?"

"Well you're angry enough so I wasn't sure" Remus replied.

That made Tirza really start crying and she bolted right under the bed again, trying to hurriedly wipe her lip off some more, but it was not cooperating--she really had to remember NOT to try to eat her lip

Sirius shook his head. "I'd never crucio anyone as cute as her. No matter how angry." He sighed deeply, and flicked the wand. "Accio Tirza."

"Dooooooooooooont" she wailed as she floated back to him

Sirius pointed his wand at her lip, and with another flick of it, it was healed. Remus sighed in relief and again, she scrambled under the bed. Sirius looked at Remus with a look of confusion.

"What do we do?"

"Stop being angry" Tirza wailed, giving a shudder as she cried.

"Fine, I'm not angry." He lied carefully.

This was not a Sirius she knew and she was not liking him one bit

"Sirius leave for a bit" Remus said quietly Sirius got up, and sighed. "Fine..." He frowned, feeling awful. He accioed some floo powder.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry!"

Sirius walked to the fireplace. "Guess i'll..Go...Then."

He sighed deeply, and took a pinch of the floo powder. "Bye.Remus. Bye Tirza." He stepped into the fireplace.

Remus sighed "He'll be back when you calm down" Tirza slowly crawled back out, her little face a ghost white as tears flowed down her cheeks Sirius shook his head.

"I don't want to hurt her more. I'll just stay away." He threw down the powder, and disappeared with a burst of green flame.

"Nooooooooooo!" she wailed

"Well you were the one to pick on him," Remus pointed out

"But I didn't mean to make him angry" she said, sniffling and swiping at her eyes "Tirza he really doesn't like to have pranks played on HIM" Remus told her "on others fine but not him"

"I didn't know that... I didn't mean to make him upset, I thought he'd laugh and say I was really good at it" she hung her head

Sirius walked into his cave, and slumped down on a rock. He frowned, and buried his face in his hands, letting his dark hair fall around his face. Remus sighed

"He doesn't tell people much about himself" Tirza sat cross-legged on the bed, swiping away the last of her tears. "I really messed up and I didn't mean too," she whispered

"You should apologize"

"I know, I will--I did, but I don't think he was listening. God, I'm so retarded sometimes"

Sirius stood up, and looked around the cave. He was hungry, and, well, he really did want to talk to Tirza, and Remus. He waved his wand, and with a small pop appeared in the middle of the bedroom.

"No just don't think things through sometimes," Remus pointed out "we all have those days" Tirza shrieked in surprise as he appeared before them. "Holy tribbles!"

Sirius looked at her, and frowned. "Honey, that was really nasty." He pointed out. "But it was a very good prank, just not on me."

Tirza nodded and hung her head "I know, I'm really sorry Uncle Sirius. I didn't know you'd be upset. I'll never do it again, I promise. I'm in BIG trouble, aren't I?" the thought of two spankings was not thrilling in the least---but at least she wouldn't be grounded and no one would be mad at her anymore.

"If I could, I would tell your father, but since that is out of the question. I guess, it's me, and Moony here." He threw an arm around Remus's shoulder. Tirza nodded and shuffled over to the corner without being asked, sniffling once more.

Sirius blinked, not really understanding. "Why are you going there? Neither of us send you there"

Tirza shrugged. "Mom used to every once in a while, when I really screwed up---said I think better there. I don't think so. Mostly I wonder why in the world it is taking so long and if she was going to ever paint the walls again," she admitted.

Sirius bursts into fits of laughter right then.

"Meanie---you try standing there for ages and ages" she pouted, but gave a little wink Sirius stopped laughing, wiping the tears of laughter from his eyes. "Oo, that's rich."

Remus just laughed, "You two are a hoot"

Sirius winked. "Actually, I tend to bark Moony"

Tirza snickered a little, and then sighed and turned around again, banging her head several times on the wall Sirius frowned, and took her away from the corner.

"Why are you banging your head?" She rubbed her forehead slightly as he pulled her away.

"Cuz" she mumbled, "Cause why?" He sat on the bed, and put her on his lap.

"Yeah why?"

She sighed "You guys ask too many questions" she decided, fiddling with her hair Sirius put a hand up to her hand, and stopped her playing with her hair. "Answer it." He frowned. She frowned "No"

"Please?" He asked quietly. Remus sighed keeping out of this one Tirza sighed, "Wow--you're a lot more patient then my dad," she said softly. "Just- --I feel really stupid and really bad and really---icky, all guilty, you know?" she whispered, twirling her hair again.

Sirius nodded, and crossed his legs underneath him. "I know that feeling." He assured her, remembering his own childhood before Hogwarts. "You wanna hear a story from my childhood? About me, and Harry's father?" 

"Am I in it?" Remus asked He looked at Remus, and narrowed his eyes. "Ermm.You helped." She nodded. "So it seemed like a good idea---and sure. Dad doesn't know I do a lot of head banging though, so don't tell him, or he'll like get all upset or something"

Remus raised his eyebrows "As long as it's not bad" "Like I'd tell him." Sirius smirked. "I'm not his favorite person." She hugged him. "Well, you're one of mine"

Tirza sat back, and listened as Sirius told a story of pranking James Potter terribly on his birthday. So bad, that he nearly ended up in the hospital wing! And the reason why Sirius hated pranks against him-- he wanted to be the one laughing!

Plus, he never wanted to be outdone. He'd have done the Weasley Twins proud with some of the things he had pulled.

"Dad's going to take me to Disney in the USA. Did I tell you that?" Tirza told Remus excitedly when Sirius ended his story. Remus shook his head no. "No, you didn't. Disney, like a park?"

Tirza nodded. "Disney World. It's in Florida! He says I can take some friends too. I want to take Ginny, Maddie, and Hermione. Poor dad with all us girls!" she laughed loudly. Remus and Sirius laughed too-- they felt bad for Severus already!

"Oo I'm glad." He grinned. "So, ready for the story? And of course it's not bad." Tirza nodded, rather hoping they'd forget to punish her if Sirius told a story. She snuggled against him and waited for him to begin. Sirius held her close. "When I was young my parents hated me." He frowned. "But when I came to Hogwarts, I got a new family. Moony, Prongs, and Wormtail." "I know how that is," Tirza whispered, hugging Sirius tightly. "So." He looked down at her. "When I was about...15-16 I moved in with Prong's family." "That was a fun day" Remus smiled as he remembered. "Wow" Tirza whispered, amazed "Indeed. Moony here broke my Quidditch set though."

She giggled and shook a finger at Remus "Silly uncle Remus!" "I did not!" Remus growled "Reminds me, Moony you still owe me a set of bats!" He smirked. Tirza giggled even more, nearly tumbling off Sirius' lap "You got enough bats in that belfry so use them," Remus said laughing Sirius held her there, and laughed as well. "James's parents were SO cool." He smiled. "Just like James." "Uncle Sirius--why didn't your parents like you?" she asked softly Sirius looked down, a pained look coming to his eyes. He sighed. "They were apart of Voldermorts' supporters. As was my brother. I refused to become a death eater, so." He sighed. "I'm glad you didn't"

Remus sighed as well "You made a good choice uncle Sirius," Tirza said, leaning up to kiss his cheek. "Come on uncle Remus, sit down" "I remember one time. Me, Moony, and Prongs broke one of Prong's parents windows." "Yikes, I did that, dad took my wand away" "Really? Not James's parents. They actually LAUGHED." "What? No fair!" "Yea, they were all like "Boys will be boys"." "Your dad's more strict" Remus said laughing, "he don't know what fun is" Sirius smirked. "When I get cleared. I'll teach him. If I ever get cleared." He sighed. "You will I promise" Remus vowed "Ooh, wanna adopt me for the summer?" Tirza asked with a giggle. "And course you will! I know it! I'll grow up and be a lawyer and I'll get you cleared and you can come live with me and my 3 kids"

Sirius looked at his old friend, and smiled slightly. He looked back at Tirza. "Only 3?" Tirza nodded. "Well YEAH! Holy tribbles do you know what HAPPENS to YOU when you have a baby? Oh my god, Chris got so fat and then there was blood, it was SO icky, but daddy was brave" Sirius shook his head, containing some serious laughter. "I'm sure he was." "He was! He was the hero" "Oh I SO need to hear this." He smirked. "Ok, I'll tell you after your story!" "Oks.Well." Sirius thought. R

Remus just laughed this was fun "Ooo I remember James and Lily's wedding." He drifted off, a memory look coming to his face. He sighed, pain coming to his eyes again. "Don't cry---was that the end of the story?" "I miss them too old friend" Remus sighed Sirius snapped back to reality.

"Nah, Moony broke a bunch of my stuff." He smirked. "James threw a quaffle at his head." Tirza giggled. "Oooh, did they call you quaffle head uncle Remus?" At this rate---they'd NEVER remember to be mad at her! "Nah..Called a hospital. He got knocked out." "Yikes, that's crazy! I bet Poppy was SOOOO mad at you guys" she giggled. "You guys had so much fun, I wish I had been there!"

Sirius nodded. "That woulda been cool, except, me and James, especially James, made your dads life a living hell." Remus nodded "That's why he don't like me much either" "Ohh---well that wasn't very nice. Unless he deserved it" "He did deserve it." Sirius decided. "Tell her what he did" Tirza shrugged. "I'm sorry your parents hated you. Even your mommy? Oooh, what did dad do?" "Especially my mom. Oo, he use to charm, and jinx James ALL the time."

"I'm sorry your mommy hated you. That hurts the most," she whispered, hugging him as hard as she could Sirius rubbed circles on her back, and nodded. "Indeed it does little one." She looked at Remus, and then whispered in Sirius' ear "my mommy hated me too, so I know. Don't be sad, ok? We love you" Sirius looked much sadder at the girls words. He nodded, and kissed her forehead. Remus nodded "We all love you"

"Remus.Remember when James's mom attacked my mom." He smirked slightly. Tirza giggled and settled back on his lap, having given him many hugs and kisses first "Yes" Remus nodded "that was interesting" "I've never seen my mom so mad before then again I never knew such a lady like James's mom, could fight like that."

"I like stories--but I'm getting hungry, can we have breakfast?" Tirza felt relieved, so far so good. "Sure what shall we have?" Oo, breakfast sounds good." He grinned. Tirza shrugged

"Whatever you guys want" Sirius shrugged, and put her on his shoulders. "How about..Strawberries, and chocolate." "On pancakes?" Remus asked "Oo and whipped cream." Sirius got his boyish grin back. "Oooooh, sweet!" Tirza smirked, bouncing on Sirius' lap. "Can I have milk to drink too?" "Of course!" He grinned. "Want a horsie ride to the kitchen?"

Tirza giggled, "Yes! I love those, dad gives good ones, but not when anyone is looking" she smirked and climbed onto his back. "Love you guys" "Chocolate or White?" Remus asked Sirius smiled. "Love you too shorty." He stood up, and started to race out. "Straight milk" Sirius started to laugh softly. "Alright. Straight milk it is."

"Alright" Remus said laughing as the made their way to the kitchen "now which of you kids is going to set the table" Sirius pouted. "I'll get the strawbeerrrieeesss." "I will!" Tirza volunteered. Sirius clapped his hands, and dug into the fridge for the strawberries.

Remus grinned "I'll make the pancakes and Sirius get the chocolate too" "Ooo.chocolate good." Sirius pulled out chocolate and whipped cream. Tirza slid of his back and began to set the table, humming a song from Cinderella Sirius looked at her. "Omg, that song rocks.."

Tirza giggled "Brat" she playfully punched his arm. "After breakfast, can we go outside and play? I wanna play soccer; you guys know that game? I can teach you!" "I sorta know it" Remus nodded "we played something like it when we were kids" Sirius looked confused. "Isn't that the game that James's parents lost the grandfather clock too." Tirza howled with laughter "Remember! I kicked the ball." He kicked the fridge to prove his point.

"Hey, don't hurt the fridge, it's sacred!" "Oh yeah" Remus said laughing "James was grounded forever it seemed" Sirius nodded. "Yea, his parents weren't too happy about the clock." "Ooh, grounding SUCKS It makes me have TV withdrawals and dad knows it, he's a meanie sometimes" she gave a wounded puppy look to get sympathy Sirius sniffled, and hugged her.

"He's so mean." Tirza smirked "Wow, this rules, Tirza runs wild, sweet!" Sirius grinned. "I want to help. I bet you ANYTHING we can drive Moony nuts." Tirza giggled, then paused "That didn't work so good last time" "You remember, that whole gum on your collar thing? Er, yeah----" she blushed and shoved a large forkful of strawberries into her mouth

Sirius sat down in the middle of the living room floor, and looked up at her. "What? Ooo yea.." He frowned. "That wasn't cool." Remus whistles innocently over at the stove "No, it wasn't." she sighed Sirius's started to chew on strawberries. "But I forgive you." He frowned. "But..." "Well that's good, I already got in trouble for that silly!" Tirza announced "And that was ages ago."

"Forgive me, please? I'll buy you stuff." Tirza's jaw dropped and she just stared at him Remus laughed, "Don't buy her anything her dad wouldn't approve of though" He looked really sad, and hurt. "Please forgive me. I'll buy you..a..a...a... a.ermm... QUIDDITCH SET! YEA!' Tirza shrugged. "I'll buy you a Quidditch set, and enough brooms for a team." Remus nodded "And no Sirius that's too much" "But Moonyyy." He looked up at his friend. "I feel bad. And when I feel bad. I buy stuff." "There's a really big difference uncle Sirius, ok? And I have brooms and stuff, please don't cry" she bounced into his arms. I'm still going to buy you a present." He decided.

Tirza rolled her eyes and kissed his cheek, then shuffled over to Remus, keeping her head down. Now she really really felt guilty over what she had done to Sirius. She did it, he was right, but now HE felt bad and wanted to get her presents! Very messed up Sirius stood up. "Wait. I won't BUY you a present. I'll give you one." He smiled, and raced up the stairs. Tirza groaned and sniffled, muttering just loudly enough for Remus to hear "that don't make me feel better"

"Sirius stop you're scaring her" Sirius came back down, carrying a Quidditch crate. "Huh? I'm scaring who?" Tirza froze, not sure what to do. She hadn't wanted Remus to tell Sirius that; he was doing what he though was right, but it just wasn't helping. Why should she get presents for making him miserable?

Sirius sat down, and ran a hand over the Quidditch crate. He beamed, and looked at Tirza. "Come here." "Are you okay?" Remus asked worried "I guess so" she whispered. "I'm kinda confused" "About?" "You guys. One minute you're both really mad and your gonna tell my dad, then you both act like you BOTH are gonna spank me, then Sirius starts telling stories and we're all laughing and then I'm and now he's trying to give me presents. I don't want presents."

"I'm not telling your dad anything" Remus told her "and I know it is strange but that's just Sirius trying to fix things" "But--but--why? He didn't even do anything! I'm the one who's an idiot" she muttered "Nooo." Sirius groaned. "I'm the idiot." "You're not an idiot" Remus replied "NOR are you Sirius but you both are overreacting" Sirius blinked, and dropped the extendable ear. He moved away from it, and shuddered.

Wow. Moony really does have good hearing." Tirza frowned. "So what are you gonna do with me?" she asked. "I know I messed up, and I'm really sorry, I really am" she sighed. "I think my mom has brainwashed me," she half teased. "I have this urge to go back to the corner again" she pouted "and bang my head some more" Sirius still stared at the extendable ear like it was going to bite his head off at any moment. "Don't do either please" Remus sighed, "I think we just need to start over" Sirius sat waiting in the kitchen.

He stared at the Quidditch crate, and sighed. He didn't think Tirza wanted his very special present. She hugged him tight "Awesome!" Sirius looked towards the staircase, when he heard them coming down. "Oo...Do you want your present?" He asked suddenly, looking at her. "Why are you giving me a present though?" Sirius shrugged. "I thought it was a cool gift." "Ok--Cuz it's bad parenting to give presents when your kids are evil, did you know that? " she giggled "my mom would say that a lot"

"You aren't evil, and I'm not your parent." He pointed out. "Your never evil" Remus told her that She raised that Snape eyebrow again "Are you sure? I could be a vampire in disguise you know!" Sirius shook his head. "Nah, you're too cute. Now Severus on the other hand." "Nah, he's not" Tirza promised Remus burst out laughing

"That would be the day" Sirius accioed the quidditch crate. "You have to keep them hidden from your dad, ok?" Tirza looked at the crate suspiciously. "Uhoh, that's never a good sign. Is it... hobbit weed?" "I certainly hope not!" Remus laughed. "Nah, no hobbit weed for you," Sirius smiled and opened the crate. It was a large set of quidditch equipment, all engraved with the Black family crest.

They were mine," he explained. "When I was short." Padfoot, you were never short," Remus punched his arm lightly. "But these are yours, why give 'em away?" Sirius shrugged. "They were, and still are my favorite ones; but I'll probably never have kids," he sighed sadly. "So I wanna give them to our hobbit" he winked. "I'm not a hobbit!" Tirza pouted, then pounced on Sirius, giving him a hug.

He held her tightly. "Do you like them?" Tirza nodded. "I'm an elf princess and I love them!" Sirius grinned cheekily. "Good!" he kissed the top of her head and handed them over." "I can only take them if Uncle Remus will keep them here, or Grandpa will keep them for me. Dad would have a fit if he saw them!" Sirius nodded. "I'll keep there here if you'd like," Remus offered. "Please!" Tirza responded. "I'd hate to get them taken away!"

Sirius stood up after another long hug with Tirza. "I bet I can get into Snivellus' chambers, steal one of his robes, and come back without getting caught!" Tirza looked horrified at the thought. "Nooooooo not today, he's cleaning today, he'll be in and out!" "That's the point." Sirius had a sparkle in his eyes. "Oh gods!" Remus sighed "this is going to be fun" Tirza shook her head no, sending her ponytail to whipping around her face. Tirza shook her head no "Bad bad bad idea!"

"I'll be finnnneee." He walked to the fireplace. The young girl groaned as Sirius grinned happily, and flooed to Severus' chambers. Sirius looked around the chambers, plotting. "DAMN RABBIT" Severus roared, carrying the small creature towards Tirza's room. "I know your cage was locked, how in the name of Merlin did you get it open?" "Shit." Mumbled Sirius, trying to think of hiding.

Severus was so distracted by trying to hold the squirming and kicking rabbit that he never noticed a thing Sirius smirked, and snuck towards Severus's room. Just as Sirius snuck into the bedroom, Tirza tumbled out of the fireplace with a bang.

"Geez, will I ever get that right?" she pouted. "Whose there?" Severus called out. Sirius blinked, and smirked. He ducked back in before Severus could notice him. "Hi daddy!" Tirza said loudly from her ash covered place on the floor "Ew, why isn't your fireplace clean?"

"What are you doing home early?" Not that Severus hadn't missed her; he was just shocked to see her. Sirius disappeared with a small pop, and some evil laughter. "I forgot something! So I'm not really home," she admitted. She ran into her room, grabbing a book on the floor. "I wanted to show uncle Remus my really fat Lord of the Rings dictionary thinger, but I forgot it!" she ran over to him "I love you daddy"

Severus raised one of those intimidating eyebrows "I love you too" Sirius fell onto Remus's couch waving one of Severus's robes around. "WOOO!"

Tirza replied to Severus' eyebrow with raising one of her own. "What's the eyebrow for?" "Usually, you don't forget these things," Severus commented slowly. Why did this seem to make sense, and yet an alarm of concern seemed to be going off in his head? "Well, I didn't know if he'd like Lord of the Rings, so I didn't wanna bombard him with everything until after we watched the movie and I knew if he liked it or not" Tirza said logically

"Besides, it isn't often I let the precious leave home" She added an innocent, so she hoped, smile. Tirza set the book on the floor and hugged Severus tight. "Love you daddy, I miss you already. Can I floo and say nite nite tonight?" "I love you too and sure" Severus replied "have fun daddy with the dust bunnies!" she blew him a kiss and disappeared into the fireplace When Tirza came back, Sirius had conjured a sign, with Snape's robe pinned to it, and was laughing his bum off. Tirza giggled crazily, still rather covered in soot "See MOOONNNNYYY I can still do it!" "Yes I see" Remus said laughing

"Now put it BACK!" Tirza said, tackling Sirius Sirius smirked. "Ok." He got up, and set her down. He grabbed the robe, and dropped to his knees. He flooed, and shoved the robe threw. He used this wand to guide it to Severus's room wall, and pinned it up on the wall in there. And Severus never saw or heard a thing Sirius came back out, and smirked evilly. "Severus will have a nice surprise." Tirza shook her head "As long as he doesn't think I did it" she giggled.


	30. Chapter 39

Just a few weeks later, Tirza was excited beyond belief. It was Father's Day in two days, to be followed a week later by vacation! And not just ANY vacation either. Disney world in Florida USA vacation! Turned out to be cheaper to go to the US then Paris, with the muggle exchange rate and all!

A few days after their arrival at Snape Manor for the summer, Tirza went looking for Severus in the massive library. "Dad?"

"Yes dear?" Severus called out

"Can we talk?"

"Sure" Severus replied as he got up from where he was reading

Tirza looked at him for a moment, trying to assess his mood. "Are you in a good mood?" 

"Of course" Severus replied

"Ok" she sat down on the floor by his chair. "Is this a good time to talk about mom?" she whispered. Severus nodded

"Try not to yell, ok?"

"I'll try" Severus said

She sighed and nodded, leaning her face against his leg. "Mom said it was my fault. That she had to leave and couldn't marry you and stuff. Cuz she got pregnant with me. And I ruined things. Did I?"

Severus sighed, "In her mind you did but for me you made life worth fighting for"

Tirza shrugged "That's good" it was nice that he loved her even though she had ruined things.

"Why did she say that?"

Severus thought for a few moments "She was angry at me because I had said she might have to go into hiding because of what was happening"

"She's been gone a long time now," Tirza whispered. "Almost two years. Why does she still hurt me?"

"She still haunts me as well," Severus told her "I think it was because you were around her growing up and she was all you had"

"I didn't try to be horrible, honest daddy"

"I know you didn't" Severus said drawing her close "your mom just wasn't well"

"All the time?" Tirza asked, cuddling close

Severus nodded sadly "That seems to be the case"

"Are you sure it wasn't me?

" She whispered, "I guess I was pretty horrible sometimes"

"Tirza from everything you've told me I don't see how it could have been you" She shrugged, not sure what to believe some days

"I love you," she whispered

"I love you too" Severus replied hugging her tight

"She said she wished I had never been born," she whispered

Severus shook his head "I wish I could take back all the hurtful words she said to you because none are true of me"

"I wish you could too," she whispered.

"Daddy, is it bad to think something bad of someone else..."

"Depends on the reason"

"I'm glad mommy isn't here right now" she whispered

"Me too" Severus replied

"Is that bad?" 

"She and I would be having words that's for sure," Severus told her

"Yeah?" she asked, looking up at him

"Yes" Severus nodded "your mother was very cruel when she said those things to you"

She ducked her head "Are you sure it wasn't cuz I was bad?"

"You are NOT bad Tirza" Severus told her. She cringed, startled by the stern tone he used

"Don't look at me like that" Severus said quietly "you know you are not a bad child"

"True," she admitted. "It's weird when you sound like that though--like I'm gonna get sm---er, yelled at"

"Like your going to get smacked" Severus supplied "I would never smack you" 

"I didn't say that!" she snapped defensively

"You were going to say it and don't try denying it"

She looked him straight in the eye "Not uh" her face flamed red

"Tirza keep it up and you will get in trouble for lying"

Her jaw dropped. "You can't prove I am," she stated softly

"Wanna try me?" 

Her eyes widened "huh?" 

"You forget about the little thing called truth serum"

Her face fell "you think too much. I meant something else..."

"Fine go to your room and stay there till you can decide to tell the truth because I know you are lying" Tirza's jaw dropped and she ran from the room

Severus sighed and sat down. "Why is she keeping all these secrets from me" he wondered aloud

Ten minutes later Tirza came stomping in "Ok, so you sound creepy like that like bad people on TV, ok? Or like you're gonna smirk at me!"

"Tirza until you are ready to tell me the truth stop babbling"

"I wasn't babbling and that is the truth," he did sound like creepy people--like that dude from die hard when he talked in that weird tone

"Whatever you say," Severus said quietly "I know your not telling the complete truth"

"You are too suspicious. You're not a death person no more and I'm not out to get you and----oops" she said "Was I supposed to know that?" 

Severus sighed, "I guess"

"Well you told me you were a spy and I had to ask grandpa you know"

"He shouldn't have told you"

"Well you did tell me you where a spy for the good guys, sorry" she plopped onto his lap again "I know you were a spy, that's what counts right? Is that you were good and not evil?"

"Yes but I still wish that he would've waited to tell you"

"Sorry" she sighed "Can't do anything right today I guess, huh? Wanna make cookies?"

"Do you have any questions about my life back then?" Severus asked, "I guess since you already know it wouldn't hurt to say a little bit more" 

"Did you ever get arrested? Or kill bad people? Uncle Mike kills bad people--well, only one"

"I never was arrested but I did kill someone once"

"Wow---was it a bad person?"

"Yes a very bad person" Severus told her

"Ok--did you cry?" 

"I didn't because this man had killed someone very close to me and was about to kill someone else"

Her eyes went wide "Who did he kill?"

"My sister" Severus whispered, "I didn't even know I had one really"

"WHAT?" Tirza shrieked, "You had a sister!"

"I didn't even know about her till the day before she died"

"Creepy" she whispered

"Someone gave me information in the core group that there was to be a hit the next night on a house" Severus sighed "I took the information home to research over and hoped to get to the house before the others arrived," Tirza listened to his every word, her eyes growing wider and wider.

"I read who her parents were and I just stared in shock" Severus said quietly "her mom was my mom"

"How?" she whispered

"How did I know she was my sister or how did I know what?"

"How did you know she was your sister? And how did she get killed?" Tirza whispered, her face full of anxiety

"As I said I did research into whose house they were hitting and came across the link to my mom" Severus said quietly "then I did more searching and found her birth certificate amongst my parents belongings"

"Didn't they want her?"

"I never got to ask them that" Severus replied. Tirza's lower lip trembled

Severus took several deep breaths before continuing "This is the part that I'm so to blame for everything"

"Why?" Tirza whispered, "Don't cry..."

"I couldn't stop them" Severus replied "I wasn't told that the timing had been changed so I though I had more time"

"Wasn't your fault" she whispered

"I know it was" Severus said, "I shouldn't have waited so long"

"If it's your fault she died, then... then... I killed mommy," she whispered honestly

"I should have done something"

"There wasn't anything," she whispered, her lower lip trembling again.

"I know but I still am upset"

She nodded. "I know daddy," she whispered

"It's hard to think back to those times"

She nodded, hugging him as tight as she could "I love you daddy, please don't cry, I don't want to see you sad"

Severus held her close "I love you"

"I mean it, I do. Wasn't your fault" she whispered

"I know but it's hard"

"I know, I really do dad"

Severus held her tighter "I could've never asked for a better daughter you know that"

"Honest dad?" A few tears slipped down her face, but she was smiling as she wiped them away

"Honest" Severus nodded "I love you so much"

"Love you more" she tweaked his nose and hugged him really tight

"There are times I wish I could go back and change things but I would never trade having you" She burst into tears, hugging his neck so tight she nearly cut off his air!

"Can't...breathe" Severus choked out glad she was holding him but wishing not that tight

She loosened her grip. "Sorry"

"I don't mind the hugging but I have to breathe too"

She blushed "Sorry--breathing is good"

"Yes but so is hugging" She nodded and let him pull her close

"You are nice and cuddly" Severus smiled

She giggled, "That's what I do best!"

"That and keep your old man in line" Severus winked

"I do?" she giggled

Severus nodded "That's a good thing too"

"How do I do that?" she giggled

"By making me feel all better" Severus told her "by making me not dwell on the bad things"

"Oh---cool!" 

"Who knows where either of us would be if your mom hadn't have died" Severus sighed "so good things do come out of bad"

"Oh yeah" she said softly. She cringed.

"What's wrong?" 

"I always feel bad when I think a certain thing"

"What thing?" 

She sighed and hung her head. "Its really horrible, do you really want me to say?" 

"It might help to get it out and then it might go away"

"I'm glad that mom died," she said so softly he could barely hear. "And I mean it"

Severus sighed "I'll let you in on a little secret, so am I"

"Isn't that bad though?" she asked, "To be glad your own mom is dead?" 

"In time it might dispute but right now it helps us both to get through the hell she put you through" Severus pointed out "Over time I've come to hate my father less and less and just dislike him for his choices" 

She nodded slowly. "It makes me feel really guilty though. No one else I know hates their mom"

"That's because no one you know has been through the stuff that you have" Severus pointed out

"True. So it's not really wrong? And it's not bad?"

"No not at all" Severus told her "I hated my dad for a long while"

"Good. I hate to be bad," she admitted.

"You bad? Never" Severus said with a wink "that's what makes you special to me" 

She blushed and cuddled close. "How'd you get to be so good?"

"Truthfully before you came I wasn't good" Severus told her "you've brought about a change for the good in me"

"No no not that. I mean to be a good dad"

"I wasn't' at first remember?"

Tirza giggled "Yeah" 

"But you coulda been loads worse"

"True but I'm still definitely learning"

"Yeah?"

"Yes but it's getting easier"

"Well that's good," she said softly. "I hope that I'm not TOO much trouble. Mom always said I caused too much trouble for my own good." she sighed heavily. "I was such a bad little kid..."

She spoke of her early childhood as if it was a decade ago, instead of just under two years ago

"Well your never too much trouble" Severus told her "you are a great kid" 

"Promise? Sometimes I feel like I bug the crap outta ya," she admitted

"I won't say that some days we have our differences but those are so few that the others more than make up for them"

"I'm glad that you're glad I was born dad"

"If you hadn't I would have never gotten to experience all this wonderful stuff" 

Tirza cuddled close, her eyes growing heavy. "Why do I always get sleepy when we talk about this stuff?" she wondered, rubbing her eyes

"It's a lot of wearing out" Severus told her "but it always does us good" 

She nodded. "Can I sleep here?" she asked with a lopsided smile

"Of course" Severus replied, "I love you"

"Love you" she closed her eyes, scrunching part of his robe in one fist, and then fell asleep


	31. Chapter 40

"Dad, where are we going for vacation?" Tirza asks, sounding bored

"Are you sure you really want to know?" Severus asked as he was looking through some books

"Yes, please!" she crawls on his lap

"How would you like to spend a week in the US?" Severus questioned putting away his books

"Dude totally!" she exclaims, beaming

"You could even invite some of your friends" Severus comments "but only girls please"

"Mione and Ginny and Maddie?"

"That would be fine but you need to owl their families immediately" Severus says "we leave in a week" Tirza immediately called for Archimedes and started scribbling notes

"Let me add a quick postscript to each so they will know I authorized this" Severus states as she finishes each letter

"Sure thing" she hands him the letters

Severus quickly adds his own comments and then hands them back to her "Hopefully they will be able to join us"

"I hope so!" she starts bouncing around the room "I'm going to Florida, I'm going to Florida" she chanted

"Sounds good to me" Severus admitted, "Is there anything you would like to do?"

"Disney World!" 

"Is that all?" Severus asked. She nods, bouncing still

"Well we shall see" Severus smiles "you should start thinking about what to pack. Why don't you do that now why I start supper?" Severus suggested

"Ok!" she bounds upstairs as Severus cooks, Jinn Jinn appears in the kitchen

"How'd you get in here" Severus muses as he cooks the stew. She licks his foot, then starts nibbling on his robe

"No you don't" Severus says picking her up carefully and depositing her away from the stove. She scurries back over and starts nibbling again

"TIRZA" Severus calls out "your bunny has escaped"

Tirza slides downstairs and catches Jinn Jinn. "Tell daddy your sorry," she instructs the bunny. Jinn Jinn licks at the air

"Apology accepted" Severus replies "go put her in the cage in the living room until after supper" Tirza hugs the little bunny and puts her away

"Sorry dad, she learned how to do stairs..."

"I noticed" Severus said moving the pot over to the table and accioing the crackers "Is stew okay with you tonight?"

"Sure" she smiles "your a good cook"

"Thanks" Severus replies spooning out some stew into the two bowls. One decorated with sleeping beauty and the other had a bunch of grapes all over it.

Tirza beamed and started to eat her soup "can I slurp?"

"Only when your down to your last drops" Severus replied

She sighs and does it properly "grandpa slurps"

"I would prefer proper table manners please" Severus states "It will make it a lot easier if you do it here then have to wait till we're out at a restaurant"

She nods "yes sir" she secretly rolls her eyes

After Tirza had slurped down her last bites of stew and Severus had put away the dishes they went into the living room and sat down to read in Severus' case and play with Jinn Jinn in Tirza's case.

"Who's the letter from" Severus asked, as an owl flew in.

"Hermione" she rips it open

"What's it say?" Severus questions

"She can go!" she would have bounced but she did not want to disturb Jinn Jinn

"When did she say she'd arrive?" Severus asks

"Um, tomorrow" 

"That early?" Severus laughed "Well I guess she can help you organize and pack"

"We miss each other," she said giggling

Severus smiles as Errol flies into the room "Looks like Ginny sent a reply"

Errol smashed into the table and Tirza gasped "poor owl!"

"We can set him up with water and a perch for the night" Severus offers. She nods and takes the letter

"Can she come and when does she arrive?" Severus asks when he returns from getting Errol settled

"She's coming tomorrow too"

"This should be fun" Severus mutters and shakes his head "Now all we need is Maddie's reply" Tirza giggles

"Why don't you get ready for bed while I tidy up then I'll come tuck you in" Severus suggested

"Alright" Jinn Jinn licks Severus' hand

"Wanna take her upstairs with you" Severus points out "I can get it clean quicker without her help tonight"

Tirza giggles "dad, she's giving you kisses, not cleaning you. But yes, she'll come up with me"

Severus smiles and pets Jinn Jinn before Tirza picks her up "I'll be up within the half hour" Tirza kisses him and picks up the rabbit and heads upstairs

Severus puts away his books and papers and does one last check of the doors before he turns off the downstairs lights and heads up the stairs. When he reaches the landing he double checks to make sure the nightlight/motion sensor is working downstairs and then heads to his room to put away his things.

Tirza has fallen asleep over a book. Severus walks into the room to check on her. Severus gently removed the book from her fingers and tucked her into bed and kissed her on her forehead. He walks over to her shelf to put the book away but looks at the title first, "Disney Parks around the world". "Humm" Severus says quietly and pockets the book for quick read. Severus spends half the night reading the chapter on Disney World and is awoken the next morning by a slight bounce and a kiss

"Good morning" 

She says happily

"Well good morning to you too" Severus replies, "What time is it?"

"7, Hermione's coming in an hr"

Severus moans "Great" he says "I need to get dressed can you make some toast?"

"I can make scrambles eggs too," she points out

"Alright then you can make both and hit start on the coffee machine please" Severus comments "and I'll join you shortly" she beams and runs downstairs

Severus quickly showers and throws on a pair of jeans and a tan shirt. He picks up the book again and heads downstairs were the aroma of coffee hits him Tirza has successfully made both items and the coffee

"Thank you" Severus says planting a kiss on her cheek "your too good to me" 

She beams "thanks dad"

"Your welcome" Severus replies "but you made enough for an army," he says with a wink

She stuck her tongue out at him playfully and dumps half of the eggs onto her plate "yeah, so what are you gonna eat?" she teases

"I think I'll eat the other half" Severus comments taking the skillet from her and dumps the rest on his plate and eats a bite "delicious! Is this cheese in here?"

She nods "course!" 

"Your good" Severus smiles "but do you know how to add ham to it?"

"No I don't," she says, "teach me?"

"I will tomorrow how about that" Severus offers

"Sounds good" she smiles

"We better hurry though" Severus comments looking at his watch "If I know Hermione she'll be punctual"

"Course she will, she's always like that"

"Unlike some people I know" Severus laughs as he dodges a well aimed piece of toast

"Brat!" she teases

"If I am what does that make you?" Severus asks

"Hmmm, brat JR maybe? Or brat extordinaire?"

"Sounds about right" Severus replies just as there's a thump from the fireplace "Who could that be"

"Mione!" Tirza yells, and tackles...Maddie?

"Sorry I sorta just figured I show up" Maddie replies as she and Tirza break apart "was that okay?"

"Sure!" Tirza hugs her "you just surprised me silly!"

"Well mom and dad were glad that you invited me because they had been dying for a trip alone" Maddie admits "and they figured you'd like for me to come as soon as possible"

Severus walks in the room at that moment "Glad you could join this group" he smiles "where are your bags?"

"Always!" Tirza hugs her.

"I can bring them sir," Maddie says

"That would be good" Severus says "the more the merrier"

Maddie smiles "Thanks sir" Just then there was another thump at the fireplace and Hermione tumbled out. Tirza and Maddie tackle Mione

"Hello Hermione" Severus calls out from his chair that he sat down in

"Hello professor" she greets him, hugging the girls

"Did you bring your things?" Severus asked

"Yes professor" she un shrinks her bags

"I'll take yours and Maddie's bags to the rooms connected to Tirza's" Severus comments and then heads for the door

"Ginny coming?" Maddie asked as they took up seats near the fireplace

"Yep" the spoken of tumbled out, followed by the twins. The boys tackled all four girls

"What are you doing here" Tirza exclaims

"Dropping off gin, thought we'd say hello" they tell her

Severus returns to the living room after Ginny and the boys arrive to find a madhouse of giggles "Where did they come from?'

"The fireplace!" George retorts, "dad, can they stay for a swim please? And maybe even lunch?" Tirza begs between laughter

"I guess so but they can't spend the night" Severus replies

"Yippy!" all the kids yell "thanks professor!"


	32. Chapter 41

"Why don't you go get changed and swim while I figure out something for lunch?" Severus suggested.

The kids changed and tumbled out to the pool, splashing and yelling. "Remember," Severus called out "no jumping off the side, use the board!"

"Dad!" Tirza called.

"Tirza!" Severus called back in the exact same tone as hers.

"Come here, please?"

"What you need?" Severus asked.

"I forgot my ear plugs and I'm all wet. Can you get them for me, so I don't have to run through the house?"

Severus accioed her ear plugs and handed them to her "there you go" She blew him a kiss "thanks!" and put them in

"I'll be inside if you need me," Severus said as he headed for the door. The kids started throwing a beach ball around

"Where are we going?" Maddie asked as she pitched the ball to Tirza

"Disneyland Florida!"

"You're kidding?" Hermione asked as she tosses the ball to George "I've always wanted to go there"

"Me too!" George tossed the ball to Maddie

"Girls only silly" Maddie said tossing the ball to Tirza

"Awww" he pretended to pout

"We'll bring you back lots of souvenirs" Tirza promised sending the ball Fred's way.

"You better or we'll get ya!" Fred teased

Ginny splashed water at him "Mum'll get you first if you get us"

"We'll tickle you to death!" they announced.

Tirza, Ginny, and Maddie started splashing them furiously

"We give! We give!" Everyone laughed and began a game of shark when Severus came out carrying some boxes and gets soaked, accidentally. All the kids gasped, it having been an accident, but thinking he'd explode.

"Well that's one way to cool off" Severus laughed "but I'm not sure your pizza's survived"

"PIZZA!" they shouted and tumbled out. Severus quickly set the boxes down and moved away before he gets mobbed. They laughed and offered him a few slices.

"Thank you," Severus replied taking the offered slices. They sprawled on the patio on beach towels, munching and talking loudly.

"Good thing we don't have neighbors," Severus muttered, laughing

"Totally!" Tirza agreed

Soon they had devoured two whole pizzas and had begun to play chase in the back yard. The boys ended up winning.

"I wish you could come with us," Maddie sighed

"Us too"

"Would you like to stay for burgers before you go?" Severus asked

"Yes please professor!" Lee Jordan had gone on a vacation with his parents and Ron and Harry were hanging together and the twins had felt very bummed.

"I'll fire up the grill then" Severus offered "and I'll leave the condiments, fries, and other assorted things to the rest of you"

"Where are the napkins?" Maddie asked as they raided the kitchen. Tirza pointed out a drawer and helped Hermione get out the potatoes for potato salad. George and Fred got out the ketchup, mustard, cheese, onions, pickles, and other refrigerated stuff.

Ginny found chips and dip and lemonade was made "Did you find everything?" Severus called out just as he took up the burgers

"Yep!" all the kids chorused, as the last item, buns, was tossed out of the bread box Severus conjured up a long picnic table and set the burgers in the middle "Everyone dig in" everyone passed everything around, talking and laughing, even including Snape

"This is delicious" Ginny commented nibbling on her second burger "Thank you professor"

"I'm glad everyone is enjoying it" Severus replied

'Thanks for letting us stay" the twins said sincerely.

"I would love for you to tag along to Florida," Severus commented "but I don't think your mother would approve of you going with a bunch of girls"

George sighed "your probably right"

"But what if we're chaperones?" Fred asked

"Let me think this over gentlemen since the trip is still a week away" Severus suggests "I won't rule it out but I need to think about logistics as well since I've already paid for our hotel rooms"

"Cool" they decide. The girls nodded, hoping he'll allow them "No pranks in the hotel or any places we visit" Severus replied "and no taking the girls to somewhere I don't approve off"

Severus went into the house to floo Molly & Arthur to talk it over with them. "I guess they can come along as long as they don't mind bunking with me" Severus said finally "because I can't afford another room"

"We don't mind!" the boys hollered "and we'll be good chaperones!"

"Please have them here at the manor a week from today no later than 8am" Severus commented

"But they are welcome to visit whenever they wish within reason this week"

"Thank you Severus, this is very sweet of you"

"Your welcome Molly" Severus replied "you and Arthur should do something while all the kids are gone"

"Well, we still have Ron and Harry, but it will be a nice break!"

"Ron and Harry could go visit Charlie" Ginny pointed out "he's staying in the area for awhile"

Molly smiled "thank you for reminding me dear! That slipped my mind! What a wonderful idea... Well thank you Severus, goodbye"

"Bye mum" Ginny called out and everyone else chorused their good-byes "You're welcome molly" Severus called out just before her head disappeared

"Hello hello!" Fred and George call, appearing in the fireplace a few days later.

"Fred" Tirza called out "What you doing?"

"Came for a visit goof ball, what's it look like? Hello girls! Giving Snape a run for his money?"

"Of course" Ginny smiled "come on through" they came into the room

"Is Severus Snape there!" someone yells through the fireplace

"Sure hold on please" Tirza replied, "I will go get him"

Severus looked up as Tirza entered his office. "Yes sweetie?"

"Dad there is a fire call for you" Tirza replied "and Fred and George have arrived"

"Thank you" he hurried out to the fireplace "Hello this is Severus Snape" Severus said into the fireplace

"Severus Snape, this is Lisa Thomas at St. Mungos. We have an emergency and need your potion knowledge right away!" All the kids looked concerned

"How long do you expect this to take?" Severus asked concerned

"At least through the night We need you right away, our patient is dying"

"Dad we'll be okay" Tirza said, "you can go"

"Sir, we can watch them...we've baby-sat Ginny and Ron before... We'll be responsible," Fred offered

Severus sighed, "I doubt you've babysat them all night but it seems I have no choice"

They nod. "We'll be ok sir, and we can floo you if we aren't" George added.

"They have to be in bed by midnight, no later" Severus said "Make sure they eat something decent for supper and above all call me if there is an emergency or I'm sure you can call your mum later if necessary"

"Yes sir" they said seriously. All the girls are stunned. Fred and George baby-sit: PARTY!

"If necessary you may spank Tirza" Severus commented as he accioed his supplies "but I doubt it will come to that"

Tirza's jaw drops. Fred and George frown... She'd have to burn down the house before they'd do that!

"Now I must go," Severus said "Take care, love you Tirza" and with that Severus disappeared into the fireplace

Tirza burst out laughing. "Yes! Party! Wooo hooo!" Maddie nods, and throws a fist in the air

"No wild party" Fred said sternly "we can watch movies and have fun but no other guests besides whose here already"

Hermione piped in "I'll cook a good delicious and somewhat healthy meal"

"Fred, you got a fever?" Tirza asked.

Ginny looked very confused; this was so unlike her brothers!

"No but I don't think your dad would appreciate us having a party without his knowledge" Fred pointed out

"Since when do you care about that?" Maddie asked

"Can you cook?" George questioned Hermione

"Since I was put in charge" Fred replied "George and I are in charge"

"Of course" Hermione looked pleased "What should I cook?"

"Um, something Snape would approve of," George told her

"Can we still slide down the banister?" Tirza asked

"I guess since he allows it when he's here then yes," Fred said

"And swim? And eat ice cream?" Ginny and Maddie ask

Hermione thought then spoke up, "I can cook spaghetti and meatballs"

"Sounds good. Can you make cheese bread too?" George asked, glad someone knew how to cook!

"Swim yes" Fred, said "ice cream after supper"

"Yes" Hermione replied "and salad"

"Dude, this is wrong" Tirza decided. "But lets go swimming" "

I'll help you Hermione, whatever I can do that's simple"

"Why don't we all help Hermione get the food on the table" Fred suggested "quicker we eat the quicker you can swim"

"No thanks!" Maddie replied, pulling Tirza upstairs with her. Ginny shrugged and followed them

"Either help out with supper or you'll go to bed as soon as it's done" Fred shouted after them

"WHAT?" the girls shriek, "You can't do that!"

"I certainly can" Fred said "or don't you remember Tirza? And Ginny I'm sure mum would let me spank you as well"

Tirza peaked her head between the railings. "You wouldn't!"

Ginny was already heading downstairs "I would" Fred vowed "and Ginny don't think you can get away from me"

Tirza's jaw dropped and she immediately slid down the banister

"No, I'm coming to help...I know mum, and your right..." Ginny said softly.

Maddie follows Tirza. They helped Hermione get supper ready and in no time they are sitting down to eat

"So I say we stay up all night and watch movies, we can sleep tomorrow if we get tired," Tirza suggested. This time, even Hermione agreed that might be fun. George sighed

"Your dad said midnight" Fred pointed out "and I believe tomorrow is our last day before we leave"

"Aw Fred, what is wrong with you, come on!" all the girls whined

"Do you really want to get in trouble before we leave?" Fred asked

They all shook their heads no "But Fred, your so cool, this isn't like you" Tirza pointed out

"I'm still cool" Fred said, a little hurt by that statement "but I also take my responsibility seriously"

"Since when?" she countered

"Since I was put in charge tonight" Fred pointed out "I don't want your father to come home and tell us we can't go because we let you get out of hand"

Tirza scowled and eats, all the girls sigh

Fred sighed and looked at George "What do you think? He put us both in charge"

"I agree 100 and don't get an attitude Tirza, you're like our sister and you know it and knock it off" Tirza looked up at him, quite serious shocked

Fred nodded his head "We're just trying to keep you from getting in trouble before your trip so you should thank us"

She ate some more, now quiet. "Tirza quit moping" Hermione said, "we still got 6 hours left before midnight"

"Not moping, just eating," she commented more brightly. "It's really good"

"Could have fooled me" Fred muttered then said to Hermione "This is really good where'd you learn this?"

"Aw Fred, don't be mad" Tirza smiled gently, trying to make amends

"This is just weird, that's all" Maddie added

"Takes some getting used to, we are legendary you know" George laughed

"I actually took lessons last summer" Hermione offered "and thanks"

"More cheese bread please!" George and Maddie chorused

"We're still the fun lovers but we also like to keep things under control," Fred said

"Right so brother" George agreed

"I left some in the oven so I'll go grab it" Hermione said

"And besides, Snape will have our necks and Tirza's butt if anything goes wrong"

"So true" Fred agreed "and that would so not be cool going into a vacation"

"Definitely" Tirza agreed "Sorry guys"

"Apology accepted" Fred replied, smiling at her and ruffling her hair.

"Here you go" Hermione said passing the basket to George

"Yes!" he shouted, taking two pieces, then passing it around "I'm glad you like it" Hermione smiled "although only half my salad has disappeared"

"Sorry!" They chorused; cheese bread was much more popular then salad!

"It's okay" Hermione sighed "I know not everyone likes them or at least likes them plain"

"But it was all great" they assured her

"I'm glad you like it" Hermione blushed "and for dessert I have two choices we can either have plain old ice cream or we can have hot fudge sundae's"

"Hot fudge sundaes" they all chorused

Hermione smiled knowing that would be their choice "Should we set this up out by the pool?" she asked Fred and George

"I guess it couldn't hurt" Fred admitted

"Sounds good" George decides "everyone get suits on!"

"Already ready" Hermione said "sorta put it on this afternoon as an afterthought so I'll go start setting up" Everyone else scrambles into their things and brings out the beach toys

"All I say is no horseplay" Fred smiled "but other than that anything goes"

"Splashing and beach ball throwing ok?" Ginny asked

"Yep" Fred said

They run out to the patio "thanks Mione!"

"Your welcome" Hermione said, "It wasn't hard"

They eat and then play around in the pool When it gets too dark to really see Fred pipes up "How about we move this inside and watch movies"

"Sounds good. Hey, I gotta set you two up with some rooms" Tirza commented

"We can crash on the couch," Fred offered, not wanting a fuss made.

"Dude, we have so many bedrooms, that crazy!"

"Okay then we'll take whatever you can give us" Fred sighed "just nothing to girly"

"Nah, only my bedroom is girly" she led them to two bedrooms on the third floor.

"We are on second, but we got all the rooms on that floor, Cuz I don't think dad wants you in his"

"These will do fine" Fred smiled

"Good" she smiled and hurried to change and set up movies in the living room

Fred and George talk on the way down to join them "What should we do if they refuse to go to bed?" Fred asked

"Well, I see the most problems from Tirza, and we can spank her if we have too. And Ginny too. And that will probably scare Maddie, and I doubt that Hermione will be trouble"

"I don't think Hermione would know trouble if it bit her" Fred said with a laugh "and yeah I agree we might have to spank if worse comes to worse"

"I'd hate too, but we are in charge And mum would let us She used to let Percy spank us"

"So true" Fred sighed "but I really would hate to have to resort to it"

"Me too" Soon enough, bedtime rolls around

"Alright you lot of gigglers, off to bed with you"

"We're not tired!" Maddie whined

"Yeah, we aren't ready to sleep" Tirza adds

"Sorry guys but it is midnight' Fred pointed out.

They all start whining, except for Hermione, who just sighs disappointedly

"Then why are you yawning?" George asked

"For fun?" Tirza said. The other three giggled

"I seriously doubt it so give it up and go to bed," Fred said a little more sternly

"No" Tirza, Ginny and Maddie said firmly "we aren't tired, we want to finish the movie!"

"We will allow you to stay up IF you agree to our conditions"

Fred looked pissed. They had agreed to be firm and Snape had said midnight. "I am not going to lie to Snape. Bed. Now" Fred ordered.

"Fred" George whispered, "here's my idea. We get them to lie down and watch the movie with all the lights out. I give them half hour and they're out like lights"

"Snape's gonna ask" Fred whispered back

"Well do we also tell the complete truth?" George asks, "they will be laying down and the lights will be off"

"I for one do not want Snape AND mum on our backs...what if they don't let us go?"

"Fred they will and I promise the girls will be asleep in a half hour" George sighed "just look at them they can hardly keep their eyes open now but they are fighting us"

"Fine" Fred sighed "but if they aren't asleep in a half hour then we have to get tough"

George nodded. "Right. Alright girls half hour"

They all shouted, except Hermione. "I'm really tired, I'm gonna go to bed" She hugged the other girls and headed upstairs.

Fred reached over and turned out the lights

"Hey!" Tirza yelped, "Why'd you do that?"

"It's better with the lights out" Fred admitted

Tirza nodded. "True" she and Ginny and Maddie snuggled back under the blankets. Within 15 minutes they were asleep

"You were right" Fred admitted, "We should move them"

George chuckled. "Besides, Snape wouldn't kill us for fifteen minutes I imagine." He gently picked up Ginny and headed upstairs

Fred reached down and gathered up Maddie and carried her up. George tucked Ginny in snuggly and headed back downstairs for Tirza

Fred tucks Maddie in and meets him on the stairs. "I'll help you tuck her in" Fred whispered "K, thanks" he led the way into Tirza's room. Fred pulled back the covers and when George placed her on the bed, he tucked them around her

"Wow, I can't believe SNAPE left us in charge," George said as they leave the room

"I know what should we do?" Fred asked

"Eat?" George suggested "Or go to bed?"

"Eat then go to bed" Fred agreed

George laughed and led the way to the kitchens

"That was nice of Tirza to set us up rooms"

"I know and they are actually rather nice," Fred said helping him to some milk

"They got a fancy place here" George opens a bag of French onion chips

"I know and it's really nice," Fred said grabbing a few chips "we gotta get Tirza to show us that big room they made over in the attic tomorrow"

"Oh yeah! Gin keeps raving about that... And unhand my chips!" he said with a laugh

Fred stuck his tongue out at George "There's enough to go around bro"

George laughed and hugged the bag to himself

"Don't make me take them from you" Fred said

"Oh ho brother!" George said, winking "I should like to see you try!" Fred began tickling him

George howled with laughter and drops the bag "cheat!"

"I'll share though" Fred smiled grabbing the bag "at least I'm not a hog"

George laughed "That's good, I might have to curse you if you were"

"Funny" Fred smiled. George smirked

Half an hour later they headed up for bed. "I wish we could stay here forever"

"Yeah, that would be fun... But I'd miss mum" George blushed

"I would too," Fred admitted softly "but maybe we can convince him to let us stay tomorrow night so we won't have to get here so earlier for our trip"

"Hey, that isn't a bad idea..." George decided

Fred plopped down on his bed "I'm so tired"

"Me too. Goodnight bro" George headed to the room next door

"Goodnight" Fred called out

A/N: The next chapter, number 42, remains lost, though all other missing chapters have been recovered after being deleted. The next chapter, originally number 43 is the beginning of the Disney Adventures, which will now be number 42.


	33. Chapter 43

"Time to get ready" Severus called at 7:45am up the stairs leading to the attic. The twins shook all the girls awake and the sleepy kids trudged downstairs, all yawning. Severus had already made a quick breakfast of pancakes, sausages and orange juice to drink.

"Thanks Professor," the kids chorused as they dished up. Tirza hugged Severus, looking half asleep.

"Love you" Severus whispered, giving her a big hug in return.

"Love you, wanna sleep?" she mumbled. Ginny giggled, knowing from life in the dorms that Tirza was not a morning person!

"No, we need to get on our way, so we don't miss our port key from the Ministry here to the Ministry in the United States" he told her gently. "Sit and eat now"

Despite yawning and sleepy eyes, the kids scrambled to grab all their bags, dress like muggles, and make sure nothing was left behind.

"Tirza let's get a move on NOW" Severus called out for the fifth time "we won't make our connection if you don't move it" Tirza ran down the stairs, followed by Ginny.

"Sorry" they chorused, blushing a bit.

Severus nodded, and patted Tirza's shoulder.

"How does this work sir?" George asked.

"We will be traveling to a branch office of the ministry of magic that specializes in floo travel overseas" Severus commented, shrinking the bags "They are located about 20 minutes from where we are going" "If everyone is ready please take a pinch of floo powder" Severus says opening the jar "make sure you pronounce it right. It is Ashley Wickshire. Hermione, Fred, Maddie, Ginny, George, Tirza, and then myself shall go" Severus instructed them

One by one each of the kids flooed to the ministry, and waited excitedly for Severus to follow. Snape looked around quickly one last time. "Can't go without this; don't know how she missed her" He commented to himself as he spotted Molly lion. He quickly shrank her and put her in his pocket before flooing.

"I've read about this place," Hermione told Maddie as they entered a large office lined with fireplaces. Each fireplace was marked with a destination, such as Florence, Paris, and Vienna. A large shelf, labeled PORTKEYS sat beside a desk.

"Hello everyone," Ashley Wickshire greeted them. "Be sure to hold tightly to all your belongs, and every one of you has to touch the port key. You'll arrive in a small branch office in the state of Florida in the United States." She grabbed a large muggle umbrella that was decorated with little yellow ducks.

"Everyone touch a part of this, please," Miss Wickshire instructed. The girls each held onto part of the handle, and the twins and Severus touched the umbrella it's self. They felt themselves tugged and pulled away amid whooshing and wind, finally landing in an office in Florida.

"Ohhhh I don't like port keys" Maddie whimpered, holding her stomach. The twins backed away, afraid she'd puke on them.

"Sit down Maddie," Severus told her, helping her sit on the floor. "Take deep breaths, close your eyes until you feel better. The rest of you stay here, no wondering."

A few moments later, Maddie was feeling better and Severus began herding the kids out of the office area after returning the port key. "Our cab should be here momentarily."

"Aren't we flooing any farther?" Hermione asked curiously. "Not since we are only about twenty minutes from the hotel" Severus told her.

"Smart choice," she agreed. "I'd like to read on this place. Do you know of any books about it?"

Ginny giggled and shook her head. "No reading on vacation silly!"

"There's our taxi" Severus said again trying to budge Hermione who finally moved. The kids laughed as George picked up Hermione and placed her in the cab, then ruffled her hair.

They all quickly piled inside the taxicab, with Severus up front with the driver. "Sequoia Lodge please," he told the driver.

"Right away sir!" the cabby responded, starting the meter. The kids all oohed and aahed over the various sites they passed.

When they pulled into the gates of the resort, the kids piled out of the cab, tripping over each other. Finally they got up from their pile and took off towards the hotel.

"Wicked cool!" George shouted happily.

"Disney World rules!" Tirza added.

The cabbie laughed at their antics. "All yours sir?"

Severus shook his head no. "One is mine, the rest are her friends." He handed the driver a nice tip, then called to the kids. "We need to get checked in and bags put in rooms, then we can explore!"

"Oooh, pool!" George grabbed Tirza and Fred grabbed Ginny "we're gonna dunk you!" Severus stopped and called again.

"Guys! Check in first; the pool isn't going anywhere!"

"Alright" the twins agreed. They threw Ginny and Tirza over their shoulders and followed him inside.

"We're being ignored" Hermione giggled as Maddie pretend pouted

"Alright Mr. Snape your rooms 410 A & B are ready" the cast member named Holly said as she handed Severus back his card "Here are your keys and a list of park hours and maps. Enjoy your stay at Disney World"

"Thank you!" the kids chorused. "Come on, elevators are this way," Tirza pointed, still over George's shoulder.

Severus looked at the twin and shook his head. "Put them down please boys, we are in public" The twins sniggered, but set Tirza and Ginny on the floor. "Are we?" George teased.

The group followed the bellboy to their rooms, and then waited while Severus tipped the bellboy. Then, he used a key card to open one of the doors.

"Wow..." the kids were practically speechless as they looked at the girls room, with two queen sized beds, cable TV with order in movie, a balcony and a huge bathroom.

"If there room looks like this what does our room look like?" Fred wondered aloud and went to the connecting door pulling it open to meet another door that was locked. "Hey, how do you open this?"

"Try the key," Ginny said laughing and Severus handed them the key. Fred stuck his tongue out at her as George opened the door.

"Sweeeet!" George whooped. It was an exact replica of the girls' room except they had a table and chairs in one corner instead of the extra dresser. "Do I have to share a bed with smelly here?" George asked with a wink, pointing to Fred.

"Unless you would rather share a bed with me then yes" Severus replied

"They could call in a crib for you George" Ginny smirked "it says a roll away crib is available upon request"

"Roll away?" Fred asked, giving his brother a funny look, then winking.

"Oh lord don't give those two ideas" Tirza commented laughing at their looks. The twins joined in her laughter, followed by the other girls.

"Could we get a roll away? He kicks badly," Fred accused. "Nah, that is YOU brother!" George retorted.

"No," Severus stated. "Either share the bed, share a half of mine, or sleep outside" He knew it'd be a nightmare if they added some sort of bed on wheels in the room; with the Weasley twins, things often seemed to turn into a disaster of sorts with the simplest of objects.

"Just teasing sir," they assured him. "We don't mind it. We have to do it when Gin has her million friends over."

"Glad to know that you don't mind" Severus sighed in relief "let's get our bags unpacked then we shall go exploring"

A new world's record was set in the art of unpacking suitcases, as Tirza and her friends scrambled to get that done so they could swim or explore. There was SO much to do, even just looking out the window it seemed that way!

"Everyone unpacked?" Severus asked when they all met back at the girls' room. "Sure are!" Tirza assured him.

"And ready to swim!" Maddie added. Hermione had brought some beach toys that were out, and the girls had already changed into bathing suits, while Fred and George sported swim trunks and t-shirts.

"Excellent. I'm going to make sure reservations are ready for us at the restaurant, and raid the gift shop here for some more snacks for the mini refrigerators in here. Can I trust you gentlemen to watch them?" Severus questioned seriously.

George saluted him, as Fred nodded. "You bet sir!" "As long as you don't mind us dunking them once" "Or twice!" They reached out to ruffle Maddie and Hermione's hair.

"And you are gonna get a big dunk if we see you with a nose in a book Hermione! This is fun, learn later!"

Hermione laughed, "I promise to contain myself!"

"Just don't drown them," Severus chuckled in response. "Other then that, the rules are be safe, stick together, and have fun."

"Don't worry" "We wouldn't do that" Identical grins seemed to smirk at the Potions Master. "Not only would you murder us" "But mum would too" "And she's scarier then you"

The girls burst into giggles as the twins continually finished each other's sentences. Severus smirked back at them. "Hmm, well I'm sure the fault for that lies entirely with you both," he retorted.

"Of course" "Had to break the chain of goody-goodies" "Bill" "Charlie" "Percy-- just too many" With a nod the twins shooed the girls from the room and towards the main pool, leaving

Severus chuckling behind them.

"Wow this one is packed," Hermione commented; as they looked out into the main pool

"Check the map Ginny to see if there's another one" "There sure is, over there," Ginny pointed up the ways a bit. "That looks less full"

"Off we go then!" George stated, leading the way.

"Come on girls!" Hermione called with a smile. They hurried to the pool, rather ignoring the no running signs. Hermione put the pool toys into the pool and the girls got ready to go in.

"Wait just one minute" Fred said stepping in front of them. "We're in charge here"

The girls give them quizzical looks

"Yeah...so...?" Ginny asked, watching her brothers carefully.

"What we say go" Fred smirked and grabbed Tirza around the waist and hauled her above his head "and I say we dunk you lot of girls" George followed suit by grabbing Ginny and he and Fred dunked them both in the water

They whirled around on Hermione and Maddie, grinning evilly. "Oh no!" Maddie giggled, pretending to be scared.

"Don't dunk us, help!" Hermione added As Fred and George tried to grab them, but lost their balance and teetered dangerously on the edge of the pool before falling in with a splash.

"Hahahahaaaa!" Maddie laughed, pointing at the twins. "Bravo!" Hermione teased. Grinning to one another, Fred grabbed Hermione's ankles as George grabbed Maddie's and pulled the girls into the pool.

"THERE!" They splash triumphantly. A splash war erupted, four girls against the twins. "No faaair!" George whined. "Only two of us!"

"Too bad, because your bigger then us!" Ginny retorted. "Hmm, just for that" Fred dove under the water and yanked Ginny's ankles, pulling her under the water. She sputtered and playfully slapped him as she surfaced again

"Big bully!" she giggled After soaking themselves and anyone walking close to the pool, Hermione suggested playing with the beach ball. She threw it and promptly smacked George's head.

"It's killed me!" he howled, before throwing it towards Tirza.

"Eeep!" she giggled, as she was bopped in the head. "Your turn Mione!"

Hermione got bopped, then bopped Fred, who bopped Maddie who bopped... Severus!

"Sorry!" Maddie giggled as Severus caught the ball, after it smacked his forehead. "Dad!" Tirza called out. "Come on in! And ooh, black swim trunks! Who would have thought?" She playfully stuck her tongue out at him, and Severus tossed the ball at her with a teasing smirk.

"Mind if I join you?" Severus asked laying his towel down "We've got an hour before we need to think about getting ready"

"Sure Professor, er…" George paused for a moment. "Mr. Snape! Come on in!"

"Yeah, we won't bop you too hard," Maddie giggled.

"Poor dad, gonna get all picked on!" Tirza added her giggles.

"You better not" Severus said in his most authoritative voice "or I'll make you ride It's a small world too many times" He chuckled when Maddie looked positively horrified at the threat, then dove into the deep end of the pool. He swam to where they were playing, being greeted with a bop from the beach ball, thanks to Tirza.

"Better watch out, could be quite good and surprise you lot," Snape threatened. He threw the ball at Fred, smacking him square one the head, amid laughter and whoops from the others.


	34. Chapter 44

The first day in Disney was spent exploring all the attractions of the hotel. Pools, room service, the free massage given to each guest (Severus of course passed on that, for now!). The kids grew tired early and Severus was more then happy to allow Tirza to use the TV remote to order in a video in the girls' room.

"In honor of us being at Disney," Tirza announced. "I nominate Pirates of the Caribbean for us to watch and have our munchies. Everyone agree?"

"Aye matey, where's me rum!" Fred agreed. George did a killer impression of Jack Sparrow, making everyone laugh.

"You're quite good at that," Severus complimented.

"Do another!" Ginny squealed. "Please!" the other girls called.

George grinned and stood up, bowing at his audience. He gave a little swagger and spouted, "Welcome to the Caribbean, luv!" He then bowed once more as everyone clapped.

"Bravo George really!" Hermione laughed. "You really are wicked at that!"

"You have no idea how wicked I am," George quipped with a cheeky grin. Fred rolled his eyes and shoved his brother gently to sit down.

"On with the movie dear," Severus called to Tirza. "I do hope you know what you are doing! I have no idea about this television renting business."

Tirza giggled and started the movie without a hitch. "Poor dad. You really ought to take a refresher course in Muggle Studies!"

The twins snorted while the girls giggled behind pillows.

Severus raised an eyebrow and looked at Tirza sternly. "Oh really?" She nodded, still grinning. "I thought that was what I had you for?" Severus hugged her tightly and tickled her all through the credits.

The next morning, Severus informed his troop that after breakfast they were free to look around on their own as long as they stayed together and came back at the appointed meeting time.

The ideas and opportunities for mischief and merry-making were infinite! Fred grabbed George on the way to breakfast and shoved a brochure in his face. "It says here in this hotel guide that there's some kind of Volcano pool in that hotel 3 stops from ours."

"Volcano pool? What's that?" George asked.

"I'm not sure but it sounds like loads of fun," Fred replied. "The picture here shows people sliding down what looks like a bed of lava into the pool."

"Excellent." George rubbed his hands together. "How do we get there?"

"Well we got to hop that white thing that runs through this hotel and go on it three stops," Fred said pointing to the monorail as it glided overhead.

"Alright. When do we want to go? Will Snape let us?"

"He said this morning was on our own remember?" Fred said, "He told us we all had to meet back here by noon for our seating at that Chef's place upstairs."

"Alright, let's go then! Bathing suits, here we come! Food first of course, right?"

"Of course!"

When they had stuffed themselves and grabbed their suits Fred led the way to the escalator that would take them to the monorail. "Hey, do you think there will be girl's there?" George asked with a smirk.

"Of course," Fred smiled. "that's why I wanted to check it out if you must know."

They stepped onto the monorail and took seat. "Look out there George, we can see that castle from the commercials!"

"Wow, impressive..." George commented. "Now where are the girls? And this lava?" he asked excitedly.

"This is our stop," Fred told him as the pulled into a smaller station that didn't go through the building. They exited the monorail, looking around curiously.

"I think we have to go through the hotel to get to the pool," Fred said as they entered the second story."

"Or we could ask too," George said, following Fred. "Wow, Snape really went all out on this vacation, didn't he?"

Fred nodded as he spotted someone to ask. "Excuse me sir, but where is your volcano pool?" "Go down the escalator to the first level," the man said. "then out the doors by the food court and follow the path but only guests of this resort may swim in it."

"We're guest of the resort. We're with the Snape party, we're the twins of the group."

"Very good sir," the man said as he went back to cleaning the mess some kids had left at one of the tables.

"We are guests here right?" George whispered as they walked away.

"Not really," Fred said. "but we could pretend and see how far we get."

"Works for me!" They strode out to the pool and stood in awe for a moment.

"Man this looks better than the pictures," Fred commented. They watched people slide down a fake lava path into a steaming pool.

"We need to get a picture of this for mum!" George exclaimed. "She'll never believe us."

Fred pulled out his disposable camera they found at the gift shop. "Go to the top of the slide and I'll get you coming down it."

"Right!" George went to the top of the slide and came down on his belly. Fred got a good picture of it as George popped out of the pool. "Now take a picture of me!"

George got out and took the camera. "Do something different, and I'll snap it." Fred decided to slide down part of the way then stood up and cannon balled into the pool "Great, I got it!" George shouted, laughing.

They played in the pool for another half hour before a manager approached them. "Excuse me sirs."

"Yes?" George asked.

"Are you here with someone that is staying in this resort?" the manager asked. "The pool is only for those staying at this resort."

"We're here with Mr. Snape, from England. He should be in your books, or compy thinger." The manager nodded and went inside to check.

"Uh oh we better get before he comes back," Fred sighed. "I really don't think he'll find us on his books."

'Yeah," they scampered out of the pool and headed back towards their own hotel.

"That was awesome though," George commented.

Fred nodded. "Where should we go? We still got another half hour before we have to meet up with everyone. Ooo wait never mind I know," he smirked as they dried off and headed for the marina.

"Do you have your key card to get into the room?"

"Yeah," George got it off from around his neck on a chain.

Fred checked it quickly to make sure it had what he thought. "Wanna rent one of those boats for like 15 minutes?

"What boat thing? And doesn't that mean money?"

"Snape gave you the wrong card and we can charge it to the room," Fred smirked. "and it's those boats out there that people can drive."

"Excellent! Drive a boat, alright, come on!" Fred paid the man with the card and took the keys and life vests from him. "He says it's the one on the end," Fred said pointing to where a female CM was helping people in and out of the boats.

George nodded and they headed that way. "Hello, this our boat?"

"Have either of you driven a boat before?"

Fred shook his head no "Nope. Is it real hard?"

"No just put your key in the ignition like so," the woman said showing them how and then pull the leaver into third gear to back out of the slot then into a higher gear to go around the lake. "To stop just ease off the gas"

"Sounds good. You wanna drive Fred?"

Fred nodded and got behind the wheel and started the engine up. George got in beside him. "No crashes now" he laughed

Fred laughed and backed it out of the space like a pro. "How fast should we go bro?" Fred started off slow till they got past the loading areas and then put it in high gear. "Woooo hooooo!"

They drove fast and chased other boats and even rode the wake of one of the bigger boats and had a ball. "We've GOT to get the girls out on these before we go home"

"Definitely! Right on, they'd love it!" They pulled into the dock just as their fifteen minutes were up. "Thank you ma'am for the tips that was a fun trip"

"You bet. Come back later on if you'd like. Just ask for Josie!"

"Definitely," Fred said making note of her name.

George beamed. "I love this vacation already. Do you think we could like-- not go back?"

"No," Fred sighed. "or Snape might make us stay closer to him from now on"

"Oh, true," George sighed. "Well, we have to tell the girls!"

Fred nodded and led the way back to the monorail station. "I think we have to make two stops this time."

"Yeah, that seems right" They got off the monorail at the hotel and looked confused "Do you remember where we were supposed to meet?"

"The room," George commented. They went up to their room but found a note it read "We've gone down to the monorail floor to go to Chef Mickey's, meet us there"

"Good, we can change first. Don't think we can go to a restaurant in swimming trunks" Fred nodded and they hurried inside and changed and went back downstairs

"There you two are," Severus sighed in relief.

"Sorry, we were all wet," George commented. "Had to change"

"As long as you're here and still in one piece," Severus commented. "I have no desire to survive the wrath of your mother should I lose one of you, or the pair of you lose a limb!"

Ginny and the twins giggled.

"Snape's afraid of mum!" Fred teased.

Severus leveled the redhead with a firm glare, and then smiled slightly, his eyes twinkling. "Damn right I am."

After lunch, the troop unanimously voted to find the Pirates of the Caribbean ride and compare it to the awesome movie. Severus, however, declined and waited at the exit for them to come off the ride.

"You were right Tirza," Hermione laughed as they exited the incredible ride. "That was SO like the movie."

Tirza giggled. "You bet it was!"

George followed in the rear, making a head count of the girls.

Fred smirked happily. "I like the pirates," He decided with a huge grin. "But, yea, that was crazy wicked."

"Just like the morning."

"Hey let's check out Haunted Mansion next and compare," Hermione suggested. "and where's your dad Tirza?"

"Looks like we got everybody," George commented, watching as most of the girls held hands, swinging them back and forth.

"Erm, I can't really see over the crowd..." Tirza commented

Fred scooped her up, and set her on his shoulders. "Better?"

Tirza giggled and patted his head. "Much, thanks!" She looked around for a moment. "There he is!"

"We have to drag him on the haunted ride thing," Fred commented with an evil grin, matched by his twin.

Severus walked up to them in khaki slacks and a black top "Were those Pirates amusing?"

"They were great!" Maddie shouted. "Are you going to come with us on the haunted one?"

George laughed. "Yeah Pro--er, Mr. Snape, you should!"

Fred nodded his agreement. "You really should, Mr. Snape."

"Oh no," Severus laughed quietly. Thanks to prompting, Severus had taken off the serious side as to not draw attention to them. "I think I'll stick with the safer rides like say that Dumbo ride."

"Chicken dad?" Tirza teased with a grin.

Fred laughed loudly. "Dumbo ride? How lame," He said under his breath.

"No but I know my limits," Severus said.

"And those limits are--the dumbo ride." Announced Fred.

"Well maybe," Severus replied.

"I know another tame ride," Hermione smirked as she looked through the guidebook. "this space mountain one might be fun."

"Come on, sir. Try out the haunted ride--thing." George shrugged. "What could it hurt?"

"How about I agree to try the Space thingy instead?"

"Hmm----come on! How about you do both?" Fred smiled.

"Fred," Hermione said elbowing him and handing him the guidebook pointing to the information on space mountain. "He could just do space."

Fred looked over the information, and thought it over for a moment. "Alright." He agreed with a smirk.

"What is it you two know that I don't?" Severus asked.

Fred shrugged. "Nothing much. Just that you'll love the ride, sir."

Severus shrugged. "I will meet you at the exit to the ride."

Tirza smiled as Fred set her down on the ground. "Bye dad, be careful!" she giggled. She, Hermione, Ginny and Maddie linked hands and ran towards the ride, with George and Fred behind.

Fred rolled his eyes. "Girls." He mumbled.

George laughed and poked Fred's side. "You know we like them brother. We did beg to come you know."

"Very, very true." Fred nodded. "But it's so--cool here!" He exclaimed. "I mean, these ride thingers are wicked."

"Very brilliantly wicked," they smirked and entered the ride behind the girls, with George doing another head count.

"Rather weird to see Snape as a muggle, hmm? Amusing though!"

Hermione laughed. "Very."

Fred nodded slowly. "Never gives up his black, does he?"

As they got through the stretching room and entered the ride loading area they had to split into groups of three.

Maddie shook her head. "Every time I see him, he's in black, even when we went to London for a movie day."

"Creepy. I've always wanted to see him with lime green hair..." George laughed and Tirza playfully bopped his arm.

"Loony," she teased.

"Hmm, yes. I am loony." He said, pretending to ponder that with a smart look on his face.

Tirza, Hermione, and Ginny ended up in one vehicle and George and Fred squeezed in the vehicle behind them leaving Maddie for the last one.

Maddie popped in and poked the twins with a giggle. "Scared boys?"

Fred smirked slightly. "No, but you should be."


	35. Chapter 45

The Haunted Mansion ride moved into a gallery with a lot of dusty books and a piano that played eerily by itself. Then they entered a long passage with big spider webs and spiders

Fred shivered, and glared at the spiders.

George gave his twin a strange look. "Stop acting like Ron," he whispered.

Fred crossed his arms over his chest. "Damn spiders," He mumbled.

Maddie nodded. "I hate them too. All hairy and creepy and just icky!"

The girls squeaked and held onto each other, and Maddie cowered in the back. Then they entered the dining room that was set for a fancy ball, a dead ball that is. There were two paintings hanging from the top, of two men involved in a duel. In the corner was a huge pipe organ that had ghosts coming out of it.

Fred raised an eyebrow. "I didn't know... That ghosts come out of organs..."

George banged on the seat ahead of him, making the three girls shriek. Fred smirked, and started to bang on it as well. "BOOOOOOO!"

"Stop," Hermione said through her giggles.

Fred smirked, and leaned back against his seat again. "You know you love it."

Ginny and Maddie playfully bopped the boys. "Meanies!" Ginny announced.

The ride vehicles exited the creepy attic and turned backwards headed toward the graveyard.

Fred gave the back of the seat a small kick as ghosts popped out in front of them, earning a screech from Tirza.

They passed what looked like a gatekeeper and his little dog.

Hermione joked, "here puppy puppy."

The twins snorted with laughter.

Tirza shook her head. "It's a creepy puppy!"

The ride vehicles suddenly stopped and a ride controller's voice said, "Please stay in your seats, the ride has stopped momentarily."

"This is weird," Tirza commented. She took the opportunity to intently survey the area where they had stopped, wondering if the ride was broken.

"Are rides always funny like this? Stopping? Is it a bad thing?" Ginny whispered to Tirza. "I've never been on muggle rides before."

Fred groaned loudly. "Aww, man." He mumbled, and sunk down in his seat. "This is lame."

George rolled his eyes. "It'll work again soon I bet."

"Why can't we just walk out?" Maddie wondered.

"Because the ride operator told us to stay in our seats," Hermione told her matter-of-factly.

As Hermione quieted, the voice came back. "The ride is malfunctioning, please stay in your seats, a host will come to get you shortly."

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" The girls whined

"I'm betting the ride will blow up," Fred decided. He grinned widely at the shocked faces of the girls.

"Fred!" Tirza half-scolded. "If it blows up we'll die."

"Yeah?" the Weasley twins asked in unison. "Bummer."

"Or maybe not look," Hermione said pointing to something moving that shouldn't have been.

Fred gasped. "Fizzing whizbees, the ride is on FIRE!" he announce, pointing at the back of Maddie.

The young girl screamed and whirled around just as Fred started snickering. "Got ya Mad!"

"BOO!" a ghost said popping out of nowhere and rushing straight at them.

"Ahhhhh!" The girls, and George ducked to avoid the ghost. Upon sitting up, George was met with the frown of Fred.

"Shameful brother," he announced. "Hiding like the girls. If we weren't going to become rich together, I'd tell the school."

George blushed. "Better not, or they might think we both did!"

Fred shrugged, watching the ghost again. He blinked and his eyes slowly grew wider. "I-I don't think that thing should be moving."

George gulped rather loudly. "I don't think so either…"

Fred narrowed his eyes at the ghost, giving it a challenging look. "Should you be moving?"

"BOOOOOOOOOO" the ghost said laughing its head off which of course was barely there.

"That's no nearly headless Nick!" George shouted. "We're outta here!"

Fred nodded and attempted to get off the ride.

"Don't leave us!" Ginny begged.

"You come too," Fred started. "This ride is whacked," George finished for him.

Just then two dead men with bows and arrows presumably to make the twins get back in their seats, were now chasing the host, who had been trying to get to then.

The twins stopped, looked at one another, then looked back at the house. After a few seconds they smirked and started to laugh. "Alright-"

"We're staying"

In unison they sat back down in their seats, grinning wickedly, and ignoring Ginny who was looking a bit terrified.

Hermione screamed as a frightening ghost came chasing after a singing lady that reminded her of the Fat Lady who guarded Gryffindor tower. "We've gotta get out of her, this ride is all wrong!"

Tirza and Ginny dived at George, screaming and nearly knocking him completely off the ride. Maddie dove onto Fred's lap while Hermione wrapped her arms around his legs.

"Hey!" the twins whined.

"We can't see the wicked dudes-"

"Chasing the host dude--!"

"I want outta here!" the girls whined right back.

Then came a ghost like no other they had seen; sure, Hogwarts had Peeves and the Bloody Baron and all sorts of ghosts actually. Hogwarts did not, however, have a ghost like this! He was terrible looking, with a long black robe and carrying a rounded blade on top of a long stick.

"Get back!" Fred shouted at the girls. They didn't need a second invitation and all four of them dove behind the standing twins.

"Oh ho, we aren't going like this, to some ghost, are we brother?"

"Not a chance! We're going to be grand heroes! ARGH!" They shouted at the ghost, reaching simultaneously into their pockets. It was right then they remembered Snape had made them leave their wands behind!

George groaned. "Bugger."

"Double bugger; so much for being heroes!" Fred said with a frown. "What're we gonna do now?"

"Go away!" Maddie shouted at the ghost as it came closer.

"Come on, do something!" Ginny prodded at the twins.

Fred and George could only look at each other and shrug, but did keep the girls behind them. "Our dead bodies can shield you, ok?" George offered.

"Too bad we weren't allowed to bring our joke supplies," Fred grumbled.

"YOU!" Tirza shouted at the worker who had been sent to help them out. "Get us the bloody crap outta here!"

Both boys looked over their shoulders at her.

"You said-"

"Bloody. You haven't-"

"Said that before!" they finished in perfect unison.

The worker looked frustrated as he tried to lose the ghosts with bows and arrows that were hot on his tail. "What has gotten into these ghosts!" he yelled uselessly.

"My mommy's a lawyer!" a little boy up a few seats called out. "If I throw up all over, my mommy is gonna sue your butt!"

Tirza and Hermione giggled softly at that. "Sue for throwing up, right," Hermione snickered.

"It's not the ride!" the host yelled pathetically. "Something's malfunctioning!"

"I wish I was at Hogwarts," Maddie squeaked, having gone pale. She was petrified. She loved the Hogwarts ghosts, even Peeves, just because he was so funny. But these ghosts were worse then anything!

Fred squared his shoulders and looked quite brave; he stalked over towards the host. "Listen here mister! Get us the bloody hell out of here or else! There's little kids in here, and we're responsible for four of em! If they get eaten by a ghost or something, the father of one of them will come after me in death and kill me forever!"

"We're not little!" Ginny squeaked, still cowering behind George.

"Yeah, we're like 12!" Maddie added quickly.

The host sighed, as if he was being abused by the redheaded teenaged boy. "Just follow me but watch where you step there are a lot of cords on the floor."

Carrying Ginny and Maddie, one on his back, and one in his arms, George made his way carefully to follow the worker. Hermione and Tirza held hands, with Tirza holding one of Fred's.

Fred narrowed his eyes as every one of the ghosts. "This ride. Is terrible. If all the other rides are like this, then they stole Snape's galleons… err… gallons of money I mean!" He quickly covered for his slip.

"Thank Merlin!" Severus said loudly as he saw his group exiting the ride and coming outside. His usage of Merlin in place of more common words earned several looks, which were of course pointedly ignored. "They said the ride went haywire."

"DAD!" Tirza shouted.

She, Hermione, Ginny and Maddie ran towards Severus intend on getting a well-deserved hug. Only they all dived at the same time, knocking Snape over onto his butt on the ground. The girls ignored the "Oof!" he made and all clamored into his lap and as close to it as they could.

Fred shivered, and George sighed happily.

"I can't… breathe!" Severus said, laughing. "I'm so glad you all are safe, even you boys," he told them sincerely.

George beamed at Severus, and laughed at the girls.

"We are NOT riding that again. I... I forbid it!" Fred shouted, almost triumphantly. He looked at George and each of the girls, affirming that they felt the same.

After buying everyone an ice and hearing the horror stories of the ride, Severus looked at his group. "Well, what is up next?"

"Hey Mr. Snape ready for the space ride?" Hermione asked

"It doesn't have any ghosts, does it?" Tirza asked.

"No, its about space travel, not anything like this last ride," Hermione promised after glancing at her guide book.

"Alright then," Severus agreed. "Which way to this space?"

"Mione's the map girl," Maddie pointed out, making Hermione beam proudly. "Which way do we go?"

Hermione led them through the land with dumbo and gazillion kiddos to the land of tomorrow. "This is it guys, but there's a line there," she pointed. "Come on, let's hurry and get a place."

Tirza and Ginny each took one of Snape's hands and ran, pulling him along with them; they were followed by Maddie, Hermione and the twins running to the line as well. Even after they got a place, there was still a load of people behind them waiting.

"It must be very popular," George speculated.

"Woo…" Fred decided, looking up at the ride.

"It reminds me of space, like landing on the moon. Rather cool and interesting," Hermione told Maddie.

"Ooh, like Star Trek," Tirza piped up with a giggle.

"Nah, Star Wars!" Maddie teased.

"Woot, we're with Maddie. Star wars!" Fred pumped a fist in the air. His twin gave him a curious look.

"What's Star Wars?" George whispered.

Fred merely shrugged. "Sounds cool enough."

Tirza began teaching Ginny and Hermione how to do the Vulcan hand sign while Maddie pretended to cross herself. "Oh, the horrors!"

"Whatever guys," Severus laughed. "The lines moving and we aren't."

Tirza and Ginny took his hand and pulled him forward with them as they ran. "Dad--- you do know this whole trip will make u go down in the school's history, right? More then you already are?"

"Yeah, we need loads of pictures," Hermione commented.

The twins shared a smirk and whispered, "Blackmail," to one another.

Severus shook his head and growled, "Better not!"

"Ah, we're just teasing Mr. Snape. Pictures maybe, because mum wants a load of them for her scrapbooks and things," George smiled. "You're cool, but I NEVER said that if anyone EVER asks!"

Fred smirked slightly. Would he blackmail his own brother? Of course...

George smacked Fred lightly upside the head. "I know what you were thinking and don't" he laughed

Fred looked at him, and smiled innocently. "Whatever do you mean dear brother?"

George rolled his eyes. "Come on, let's get in a seat."


	36. Chapter 46

Fred followed him, and got into a seat. "Woo..."

Tirza and Ginny plopped down, leaving Hermione and Maddie on either side of Severus.

Maddie tugged on his shirt for a moment. "Mr. Snape?" she whispered.

"Yes dear?"

"Don't get mad at me if I get scared and grab your hand, ok?" Maddie blushed. "Sometimes roller coaster types rides make me scared, but I love them anyways."

They went up to the top of a very high hill and then like a shot they were off at speeds of more than 70 miles an hour. They did 3 complete loops and more corkscrews and a few hairpin turns before slowing down to come into the unloading area.

Maddie clung to Severus' side, her eyes closed. Tirza and Hermione were screaming happily, while Ginny swatted at George's hand as he pulled at her hair for fun.

Fred spat off the side of the ride, smirking evilly as it hit another rider.

"Guys behave," Severus sighed as he helped Maddie off. "That wasn't too bad considering I've never in my life gone upside down for fun."

"Dude that rocked!" Tirza danced around.

Fred got off, and smiled innocently at the ride controller. "Hey, good job running the ride."

The teen girl smiled "Thanks!" she said, in a clearly American accent. "You British? I just LOVE British guys." She continued to grin at him, her blue eyes sparkling, and her blonde hair in pigtails.

Fred walked to the girl, and smiled. "Really?"

She nodded. "Oh yeah. How long you here for?" she leaned over by him.

"Hmm. A little while longer." He grinned. "Could I take you out for supper, or something?" He offered.

"Come on Fred there are race cars you can drive over there," Hermione said trying to get his attention.

"I would adore that," she said dreamily. "Here's my cell number" she handed him a sheet of paper. "Call me," she whispered in his ear as Severus began pulling him away by the collar.

George smirked. "Good job bro! Does she have a sister? She's a nice one."

Fred winked at her. "I'll be sure to do that!" He then looked at Severus. "Hey, let go." He whined, putting the number in his pocket.

"Time for more rides NOT socializing"

"But... I like socializing. It builds my social skills." Fred pointed out.

"I vote for Dumbo," Ginny offered. "Anybody with me?"

"That movie made me cry," Tirza commented. "But it looks fun."

Fred smiled innocently. "While you all are on the Dumbo, can I go find a loo?"

Maddie rolled her eyes. "You're gonna go find the girl, aren't you?"

"No, I'm going to… use the loo," He said.

"Race cars are on the way to Dumbo," Hermione pointed out after consulting the map. "Right there in fact." She indicated a track where a dozen mini cars raced around.

"Well how about you come on those, and then go to the loo while we go Dumbo?" George suggested. Neither twin really had a clue who or what a Dumbo was, or why they were going on one.

Fred sighed; he was desperate to get back to the cute American girl. He started to do a fake 'gotta go to the loo' dance. "I really have to go to the loo," he hissed.

Severus indicated a restaurant nearby. "There's one there; that's where I took the girls to this morning."

"Woo, I'll be back!" Fred waved at them. He headed towards the restaurant, only to dash off towards the space ride as soon as Severus and the others were out of site at the cars.

"Cars are fun to drive. My dad let me drive his once; I sat on his lap. We hit a mailbox though and mum had a fit!" Maddie told them.

"Yeah!" Hermione exclaimed. "I've been waiting for this ride!" She raced through the queue with everyone trailing behind. They soon began bonking each other like mad with the cars, and racing one another.

Fred managed to make it back just as they were getting off the ride. His face was beat red, and he sighed happily. "Hee hee, I love being British."

At the same time, the American girl came back from her extra long bathroom break, giving her apologies to her replacement, and hoping her lipstick wasn't too smeared.

"What's her name?" George whispered, his eyes fill of mischief.

His twin frowned in thought. "I think I caught it. Erm…" He pulled out the piece of paper with her cell number and read it. "Nicole… Apparently."

George nodded his approval. "Nice. Oh, you have a mark." He swiped at some lipstick on Fred's face.

"On to Dumbo," Severus called, not noticing the exchange between the Weasley boys.

A few hours later, after a wonderful meal, the American girl named Nicole was seen in the hotel lobby as they left the restaurant. Her hair was still in pigtails, but she wore a blue flowered sundress.

Fred, who had of course invited her, was wearing a clean t-shirt and had gel in his hair. "Glad you could make it," he smiled at her.

Nicole grinned at him. "Yeah, no prob." She looked behind him and saw George and the girls. "Wow, who are they?"

"That's my twin brother George," Fred pointed. "And our friends; Tirza, Hermione and Maddie."

Nicole smiled. "The redhead must be your sister? Fun group."

Fred laughed softly. "Oh yes, that's Ginny, my little sister."

"Hey everyone," she waved shyly. The girls waved back and giggled. "Hello George," she smiled at George.

"Hello" George said smiling "my brother hitting on you again?

She nodded. "But I like it!"

The girls giggled again and George sighed, "Where are you two off to?"

Fred smirked, and wrapped an arm around her waist. "We were going to hang out..."

"In the room, watch videos, maybe eat pizza. My brother works at the pizza place, gonna see if he'll snitch us a few. Everyone wanna watch and stuff?" Nicole invited them all.

"Can we Fred?" George smirked

Fred narrowed his eyes at George, and gave a nod of his head. "I guess."

"We don't have to," Ginny offered.

"No, I want you too.' He smiled at Ginny.

"Come on girls," Nicole smiled and they all followed Fred back up to the room, to order a video and snitch pizzas.

When Severus came back from some time in the hot tub, he found a strange girl, four boxes of pizza, and a Peter Pan playing on the TV in the girls' room. Not to mention, the strange girl was sitting in Fred's lap!

"Hi dad!" Tirza called with a wave.

"What's going on here?" Severus asked, an eyebrow raised.

Fred had his chin rested on the Nicole's shoulder, with his arms around her waist. "We are watching a video."

The strange girl nodded and waved shyly. "Hi"

Ginny grinned. "She's Nicole and she's in love with Fred."

Nicole's face burned red, and Fred blushed as well and rolled his eyes at Ginny.

"Doesn't she work around here?" Severus asked, still trying to understand it all.

"Yep. She runs the space ride." Fred smiled proudly.

"The space ride" Nicole said, giving him a thumbs up

"Isn't she great?" He sighed dreamingly.

Nicole blushed and ruffled Fred's hair, then gave a cute giggle.

Hermione rolled her eyes "Shoot me if I ever act like that, k?" she asked the other girls seriously. They nodded, all very serious that they would never act like dopes like Fred was.

Severus stared at Fred and Nicole for a moment longer, then finally shrugged.

"And she got us free pizza dad!" Tirza informed him.

Fred grinned, and kissed Nicole's cheek softly, looking at Severus. "I don't want to go home."

He decided. She giggled and they rubbed noses, while the girls made gagging noises.

George slapped Fred upside the head. "Course you have to come home! Mum'll have a nervous fit if you don't"

"Your mother would kill me," Severus replied firmly.

"Well, can Nicole come with us?" Fred asked hopefully.

"No, my mom would miss me like crazy," Nicole, sighed sadly. "And then my brother would take over my room."

Fred pouted, and looked at Severus. "Please, can I stay? I like it here. I'm the cute British boy." He said proudly. Nicole nodded and giggled again.

"No," Severus stated.

"She could come with…"

"Her mother would miss her, she just told you that." Severus was sure he had a counter argument for nearly everything Fred could think up by way of protest.

Nicole nodded. "Yeah, and I don't know anything about like--- British schools"

"Mum has Ginny, and George, Bill, Charlie, Percy... And Ron." He looked at Nicole's back, and sighed sadly. "She wouldn't miss me. Besides, here I'm not "the prankster" and I'm not "the Weasley twin" I'm Fred..." He smiled.

"We can't leave you," Tirza insisted.

"Absolutely not. Are you truly that anxious to dance over my grave Fred Weasley?" Snape half-growled.

"Cool growl!" Nicole praised him. "And we can like write Fred." She then looked at her watch and sighed. "I gotta get home, or mom'll call the police on me if I'm late. Curfew's in twenty minutes."

Fred looked at her, and frowned slightly. "Oh... Want me to walk you home?" He offered.

She kissed his cheek and nodded. He picked her up, and stood up. He set her down, taking her hand. He led her out, looking down at the ground as they walked.

When they got to her house, she gave him a kiss, on the lips, then pulled away blushing. "I'll call you sometime..." she whispered. "And you call me; you have my number Bye bye."

Fred nodded, and gave her a small kiss back. "Yea... I'll call you." He vowed.

Nicole nodded, squeezed his hand one last time, and then went inside her house.

The next afternoon, the girls waited with Severus for the boys. Their plan had been to meet at the teacups after having lunch.

"Oooh, teacups." George said sarcastically.

"Yeah, they are cool. They spin and stuff if you want them too," Tirza replied.

"Make out with Nicole again?" Ginny whispered to Fred.

Her brother blushed darkly. "None of your business."

Ginny merely giggled and hugged him. Fred returned the hug, then whispered back, "You going to tell mum?"

The young redhead shook her head. "Nah, course not." She grinned at Fred's sigh of relief.

"Are we finally ready to ride?" Severus asked the group.

"Oh yeah!" Tirza exclaimed, running for the line.

Maddie chased after her. "This ride is cool looking!"

Severus chuckled at their excitement over sitting inside large teacups. "Just don't spin too fast," he advised as he followed the girls.

"Spinning is fun." Fred grinned. George nodded his agreement.

Maddie, Tirza, Hermione and Ginny filled one teacup, while Severus sat with Fred and George.

"Not too fast boys," He warned the. The twins could only smirk broadly.

George began to spin the cup, as the girls just sat and enjoyed the ride in their own.

Fred spun the cup as well, grinning evilly.

"Boys," Severus said warningly but still laughing.

They continued to spin the cup. "Woooo, my stomach is swirly!"

"Mine toooo! YAY!"

Suddenly, George turned rather green. Severus mentally cursed all teacups that were large enough for people and shouted, "STOP THE RIDE! They're getting sick! Help!"

Fred began turning green as well. "Eww," he moaned. Before the ride could stop, Fred and George threw up all over Severus.

"Sweet Merlin," Severus said looking horrified.

The teenaged boy who ran the ride finally got it stopped. He used his walkie talkie to contact the cleaning crew, and then ran over to the cup. "Are you all alright now?" The boy cringed at the stench, and at the mess Severus was.

"Looks like we'll have to go back to the hotel and change," Severus sighed. "But other than that we're alright I think."

"Would you like one of the little cars, sir, to take you back to the room?" The teen offered.

"Thank you, if that's not too much trouble," Severus said "and the girls may come with us?"

"Oh sure," the boy said. "I need two cars for resort customer with a slight emergency at the tea cups please," he said into his walkie talkie.

A mere few moments later, two gulf cart like cars pulled up by the teacup ride. "Alright, go ahead and head off now. FOLKS! The rest of you can ride again, sorry for the interruption! The cleaning crew is coming!" the boy announced.

The girls scrambled to one cart. "No puking by us please," Maddie requested. Tirza nodded, while Ginny plugged her nose.

"I know right now I could never be a nurse," Hermione commented.

Fred scrambled into a cart, and flopped down. "Geh."

George moaned and lay on the other seat. "I never want to see hot dogs and pizza and milk shakes again," he moaned.

"Me either." Moaned Fred, hanging his head over the side.

Snape fought the urge to strangle them after cleaning up, and sat by the driver, giving him the name of their hotel.

"I'll get you there quickly folks," The driver said. "Mind you we are going backstage so no photographs."

The man drove them back threw the backstage area. He kept it at a safe speed hoping not to make them sick again. Don't want Mickey to get puked on the guy thought to himself

They arrived safe and sound back at the resort. "Thank you sir," Severus said.

The twins stumbled off the cart and headed for their room.

The driver nodded. "No problem, anytime. Get better guys."

"If we hurry," Severus said, looking at his watch as he followed the twins. "We won't miss the fireworks tonight."

"Oooh, guys, are you gonna be better in time?" Ginny asked.

"Hopefully..." Mumbled Fred.

"If the guys don't feel well we can still go," Severus told the girls. "They aren't dying, and definitely old enough to rest here on their own."

Fred shrugged. "Sure. Wait... Must get better... Promised to meet girl."

"Awwww!" Tirza giggled. "That's sweet!"

Severus laughed at Fred's enthusiasm over the girl. "Here are the potions, guys you know the rules."

Fred blinked and took the potion. "I have to brush my teeth! She said we could... make out." He said thoughtfully, dashing off.

George took his, and then rolled back over, intending to sleep. "No wanna fireworks, wanna bed."

Severus nodded "I think the ones across the lake can be seen out our window in a bit if you get bored, let's go girls."

The girls followed Severus from the hotel room, with Fred in hot pursuit.

The last day finally arrived, with a mixture of both happiness and sadness. It would be nice to get home, but it was sad to leave behind such a fun time; and for Fred, to leave behind his beloved Nicole.

"Woot, she gave me like a charm and everything for a key chain," Fred grinned. "To remember her by! Wait, what's a key chain?"

Tirza giggled and pulled a Mickey Mouse one out of suitcase for him. "Here, this is it."

"Interesting…"

Four extra bags of souvenirs had to be shrunken for the return home, but they were soon on their way. It wasn't long until they were standing in the Ministry of Magic back home.


	37. Chapter 47 of 47

It wasn't every day that a daughter turned twelve. Well, perhaps somewhere in the world, there was a daughter each day that turned twelve years old. However, it was not every day that Severus Snape's only daughter turned twelve. This was just such a day.

Tirza was twelve now; or would be when she woke up. She had been in Severus' life for nearly two precious years, and he was able to see another birthday come, another year added to her life.

Severus slowly drank his morning coffee, reflecting on the time that had passed since her first birthday that he had been in her life for. Tirza had started Hogwarts, completed her first year with excellent marks in most of her courses. She had learned to stay some in the dorms, and was still loved by every teacher at Hogwarts.

As the clock neared 9:30 AM he put his cup in the sink and began to prepare a breakfast fit for a princess. Despite what most would assume, Severus was actually a skilled cook; most potions masters were skilled cooks in fact!

Cooking wizard style didn't often take long, so breakfast was ready before most muggles could mix the pancake batter! He placed hash browns, sausages, scrambled eggs, pancakes with syrup, and a tall glass of orange juice on a tray, and headed upstairs.

Severus didn't bother to knock, as he knew Tirza would still be asleep. She was never up early unless it was for class or because he woke her. Setting the tray down on her desk for a moment, he went to her bed, and could only stare for a moment or so.

She was growing up, right before his eyes, and much too quickly for his taste. Severus didn't want to think about the fact that this meant she was one year closer to her graduation from Hogwarts, possibly someday marrying and moving away even. Those were lonely thoughts, as he just couldn't imagine a life without her in it constantly.

"Tirza," he called softly, sitting down on the bed. Severus gently rubbed her back, noticing she had once again strewn her bed covers all over the place. "Good morning, sleepy, time to wake up."

"Meeeeeh," Tirza mumbled, rolling onto her side. She yawned and stretched, nearly smacking Severus in the shoulder and face since her eyes were still closed.

"Careful, I'm old you know," He teased.

She finally opened her eyes and blinked until they focused. "Hi dad." Tirza gave him a sleepy grin.

"Hello to you, birthday girl," Severus responded with a soft smile. "I thought you might like some breakfast in bed, as a special birthday treat. I brought enough for us to share if you don't mind."

Tirza looked over at the tray on her desk, and grinned widely. "Thanks dad!" She sat up and hugged him tightly.

"A year older, but you still fit just perfect," Severus mused aloud as he held her close.

Tirza raised an eyebrow and looked up at him. "Huh?"

He merely chuckled and kissed her forehead. "I was thinking out loud dear; about how even though you are twelve years old now you are still just the right size to hold."

Tirza grinned. "Oh, ok!" She giggled. "Let's eat, huh?"

"Accio!" Severus summoned the tray over to the bed.

Tirza dug into her birthday breakfast with gusto. "Be careful that you don't choke," Severus warned her. "What time did AJ say they would be flooing?"

After swallowing her food, Tirza answered. "By 1:30."

Severus nodded. "That's perfect timing then; everyone is set to arrive between 1 and 1:30."

"I'm excited; I love presents and being spoiled!" Tirza blushed a bit. "That selfish or what?"

"Not at all," Severus assured her, pretending to steal a sausage. She playfully pushed his hand away, growling like a bear. He winked at her, and let her win of course.

After cleaning her plate and even having seconds, came a little snuggle time together. "Can we swim?" Tirza spoke up after a bit.

Severus nodded. "You change, and I will change, I'll meet you downstairs." He set her on the bed, and then headed for his own room.

Tirza bounced out several minutes later in a plain pink, but age appropriate, bikini. "Race ya!" she yelled, making a mad dash for the back door.

"Cheater that was a head start!" Severus playfully scolded. "Did you remember your ear plugs?"

"Yep!" He caught up with her just as Tirza did a cannon ball into the pool, soaking him before he even put a toe in. Severus could only shake his head and climb in; he did make sure to splash her thoroughly though!

"Ooh, I'll get you dad!" She threatened, grabbing her bright colored beach ball. She tossed it towards him, and laughed as it bounced off his forehead.

"How terribly rude!" He mock shouted, starting to swim after her. It was easy to catch her, and Tirza grinned.

"Noooo!" she called. "The evil sea monster caught me!"

Severus put forth his most evil laugh. "Now what shall I do to you, rude child? Torture you? Eat you? Hang you on the wall in my den?"

She clasped her hands together "Oh please evil sea monster, set me free!" she begs, unable to hide a giggle "Don't take me prisoner!"

"I shall throw you in the deep end!" He laughed, tossing her high in the air.

"Ahhhhhh!" She yelled, landing with a huge splash.

Tirza swam back over to him and sat on his back. "Hurry up sea horse," she commanded, swatting his side playfully.

Severus looked over his shoulder at her, with an eyebrow raised. "Do I look like a seahorse dear?"

Tirza smirked. "Of course, now hurry up! All the other seahorses are making you look bad."

He shook his head, smiling at her, then obliged with a swim around the pool before depositing her at the pool steps.

"I'd give you a ride," Tirza smiled. "But you'd make me drown. Besides, I'm the princess, NOT the sea horse!"

"That's alright," Severus assured her, splashing at her a bit. "I like you more as a princess."

She flashed him a huge grin. "Do we have to get ready yet?"

"No, we've got about thirty minutes more."

"Yay!" Tirza ducked under the water and swam to the other side. She popped up, waved, then tossed the ball at him and swam back.

"I must be a goal now, hmm?"

"Sure, why not!" she laughed.

"Perhaps because I don't want to be," he laughed and threw the ball back into the pool.

After Severus used a quick drying spell on them both, they headed for the house. "You go get ready; I have some things to see to in the kitchen."

Tirza bounded up the stairs, still wondering what the party theme was. She found out, of course, as soon as she saw her costume: Sleeping Beauty's dress with matching pink shoes and a tiara.

"YAY I get a Disney party!" She yelled as she ran down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Severus laughed loudly. "Somehow I did imagine you would approve." He watched her twirl around in front of him a few times. "Very pretty dear. And what do you think of mine?"

Tirza grinned as she inspected his costume: Jafar, the villain from the Aladdin movies. "Very wicked dad, I must say!"

"All that's left is to set the table, if you would do so," Severus directed. "Then we have about a half hour until anyone is expected."

It didn't take her long to set the table, and Tirza was bouncing around in her costume waiting for her guests to arrive. She was also giggling rather loudly at Severus, who was sitting in a chair reading while dressed as Jafar, as though this was perfectly normal!

"Tirza, you're going to wear me out before the guests even get here," he chuckled. "Try to contain yourself."

Tirza laughed and helped herself to his lap. "Now that I'm twelve dad, do you feel awfully old?"

An eyebrow quirked in response. "I'm not that old."

"Course you are," she said seriously.

"I think you are," Fred decided as he came through the fireplace with George right behind him.

"Right-o professor, all teachers are wicked old," George smirked. The twins were costumed quite appropriately as Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum from Alice In Wonderland.

"Hello to you too," Severus laughed. "And interesting costumes I must say." He laughed again as they bowed to him before prancing off a bit.

Tirza pranced after then and was nearly knocked over by their hugs. "Aunt Min!" she called a moment later, attempting to untangle herself from the twins and wave at the same time.

"Happy birthday honey," Minerva, dressed as Maleficent, whispered as she hugged Tirza. "You look great and we're from the same movie!"

"Look out, out there!" Arthur called from the fireplace.

"You're on my fin dad," Ginny giggled. She was an adorably costumed as Ariel from the Little Mermaid.

"Good heavens!" Arthur laughed, picking her up and carrying her out of the fireplace with him. Molly followed as Mrs. Potts to Arthur's Lumiere from Beauty & the Beast.

"Hello Miss Birthday!" Arthur greeted Tirza loudly and bent down to hug her tightly.

"Thanks Mr. Weasley!"

"Wow... That was frickin' cool." AJ exclaimed, as she came out of the fireplace.

"AJ!" Tirza danced between her guests and tackled AJ, dressed as Cinderella.

AJ beamed, and hugged her tight. "Hey TJ."

"Wee" Serena squealed happily twirling in her Lilo costume. The toddler giggled and walked on over to Severus with a big toothy grin, while her parents greeted Tirza.

"AJ come see the twins I wrote you about, with all the cool prank stuff!" Tirza exclaimed, taking AJ's hand and dragging her off.

"Ok." She beamed brightly, and went with her.

Severus smiled at Serena "you are cute."

She held up her stitch proudly, and pushed the button to make it talk. "Up?"

"Mega nani cristo" Stitch said and Severus laughed "cute" he decided picking her up

Rena giggled and kissed his nose "Vee-in" She pointed at him (villain)

"Did somebody start the party without me?" Remus arrived through the fireplace, waving to everyone. "Harry's behind me!"

Tirza laughed at Remus' King John costume. "Are you gonna suck your thumb and call for your mom like he did in Robin Hood?"

Remus growled playfully as he grabbed her and tickled her. "Maybe!"

Harry, dressed as the Beast, added a growl too. "I'll eat the birthday girl," he said with a grin.

"Has anyone seen the Mermaid?" Albus asked, as he entered, dressed as King Triton.

Ginny waved at him. "Right here King!" She laughed as Albus gave her a grin.

Tirza was captured in another hug as Albus pulled her close. "Happy birthday sunshine," he whispered into her ear. "I'm glad you're here for us to share your birthday with."

She blushed and hugged him tighter. "Me too Grandpa. I can't imagine being any place else."

"Welcome everyone" Severus smiled. "We've got a wonderful meal, a swimming pool for those interested, and plenty of patio space and lemonade! Of course, there is cake and presents too, but for now, let's have some food and have fun."

Severus knocked on Tirza's bedroom door that evening, and stuck his head inside when she called out. "Ready for bed princess?" At his nod, he entered and sat on the foot of her bed.

"Had a nice birthday?" He asked, pulling her close.

"Very nice. I think my favorite present is this robe," she giggled. Molly and Arthur had picked out a lovely fleece lounge robe with roses on a white background. "It's all warm and soft. I loved everything else too though!"

Severus smiled and kissed her head. "Have I told you today that I love you dearly?"

Tirza nodded, smiling up at him. "Lots of times, but I always like to hear it. And I love you too, very much."

"Well I'm glad at that, somebody has too," he winked. "Not too long until you start second year again, did you realize that?"

She nodded. "I'm excited; I think it'll be a blast. Less then a month till the train! Can we do our shopping with the Weasleys and Hermione and Harry? Please? I love doing that!"

"I think that can be arranged," he conceded. "You've got your letter with your list, hmm? I know what second years need for my class, but it's been quite a while since I purchased supplies for second year entirely. Since my second year actually, which was very long ago."

"Very long, because you're old," Tirza teased, then kissed his cheek.

"Silence you," Severus mock scolded. "I forbid you from growing up too fast."

She merely smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tight. "Alright dad, I won't," she promised.


End file.
